The Mob Life
by Princess Inume
Summary: Going to the club is a good way to meet the person you are going to spend the rest of your life with right? Follow the challenges that Kagome and Inuyasha will have to take to be together, including enemies and a secretary.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Inuyasha…. If I did the clay pot wouldn't be alive. : ).**

**With no further a do I present to you 'The Mob Life'. (Enjoy!)**

"Please!

Please!

Pleassssseeee, Inuyasha!" A brown-haired girl complained.

"Shut the hell up Sango!" A silver-haired hanyou said.

But Inuyasha-"Sango started.

"The answer is no. Damn, Miroku get your woman," Inuyasha said.

A black-haired man rolled his grey and blue eyes. "Now guys, let's be calm about the situation. Now Inuyasha, just consider what Sango is asking," Miroku retorted.

"No, I'm not going to have a stuck-up school girl in my club," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, my friend is not like that. Please, I' not going to know anyone there besides you, your brother, and Miroku. Please, Please, Please, Yash," Sango pleaded. She knew she had him after calling him by his nickname. Or by telling his mom 'he is such a mama's boy,' she thought.

Inuyasha sighed then said, "Fine, but if she gets hurt it's not my problem."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Inuyasha! You won't regret it. Well I got to go call my friend and get ready. See you guys at the club," said an excited Sango. Before she walked out the door of Inuyasha's apartment she gave Inuyasha a hug and Miroku a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Wait Sango, my love-"Miroku started to say, but Sango was already out the door.

"You got one hell of a woman to handle, Miroku" Inuyasha said as he sat down on his couch.

"I know and I will be enjoying 'handling' her tonight," Miroku responded with a perverted smirk.

Inuyasha rolled his golden eyes and turned on his t.v.

~~~~In Sango's car~~~~

"Come on, pick up," Sango muttered while her phone was ringing.

"Hello" a happy voice spoke though the phone.

"Hey, you know that club you wanted to go to?" Sango asked.

"Wow, you just get straight to business woman and yes," retorted the happy voice.

Sango rolled chocolate-colored eyes and said, "Whatever… anyways I talked to the owner and he said you can come in for free."

"Oh really?! OMG! Sango you are the best!" The happy voice said with a lot of enthusiasm in it.

"I know. Be at the club around 7, okay," Sango stated.

"Okay bye Sango," the happy voice said.

"Bye Kagome; see you there," Sango ended.

_**Sorry that it was short and had some grammar errors. I Hope you guys like the story so far and review.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Friend or Foe?

Chapter 2: Friend or Foe?

**I don't own Inuyasha…. If I did the claypot wouldn't be alive. : ).**

"So Sango, where is your little friend at?" Inuyasha asked as he sat on one of his couches at his club called 'Demon'.

"Shut up Inuyasha, she coming," Sango said as she checked her phone for any messages from Kagome.

"Well I'm just saying, I think it's useless sitting here waiting for friend when I could be doing something else important," Inuyasha said as he looked though the glass floor eyeing the women in the club who were trying to get his attention by grinding on each other.

"Inuyasha just be patient," a silver head dog demon said as he took a sip of his beer.

"Shut the hell up Sesshomaru. I'm out of here. Get me when your friends comes," Inuyasha said as he got up and walked down the stairs and started dancing with a female cat demon.

"Your brother is so impatient, you know that Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah I know. I don't know how we are even half related," he said with a sigh. Sango laughed.

"Sango?" A girl with black hair in a ponytail and blue eyes asked.

Sango stopped laughing and looked over at her shoulder and to see who had called her. Once her eyes locked on the person she let out a squealed and hugged the girl in front of her.

"Oh My Gosh! Kagome! I haven't seen you in like forever. Look at you." Sango said as she held Kagome at arm's length to see her wearing a red heart shaped tube top, black leather skinny jeans, and red high heeled boots, with gold accessories.

"Look at me? Look at you," Kagome said as she looked up and down at Sango who had her hair down and wearing blue jean skinny jeans, a pink off the shoulder shirt, and pink open toe heels.

"How are you?" Sango asked as she pushed Miroku over from the couch they were sitting on so her and Kagome could sit down

"I'm good. It was fun in California, but I still miss my warrior," Kagome laughed. "Oh I got you something, you can come get it tomorrow" She finished.

"Okay, it'll be fun to meet your family especially Uncle Manko," Sango said with a smile on her face.

"He was the reason I was running late, asking 'Where are you going?" and 'Who's going to be there?' and some other crap."

"Oh I am so rude. Hey Miroku!" said as she got up and went to hug Miroku.

"Hey Kagome!" He replied with a smirk.

"If your hand goes any lower and I will cut you so deep" Kagome said in a low, dangerous voice as Miroku had his hands on her lower back almost touching her butt.

"Wouldn't dream of it Lady Kagome" he said with fear in his eyes.

Kagome rolled her eyes and turn to Sesshomaru

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi," she said as she held her hand out

"I'm Sesshomaru Takahashi," he said as he shook her hand.

"You look more like a fluffy… I'm going to call you fluffy," she said with a big smile.

Miroku spit out his beer, Sango was trying to hold back a laugh, and Sesshomaru just looked at her with emotionless eyes and said nothing.

Kagome sat back down by Sango and took out her phone and showed her the pictures she took while she was in California for two weeks.

After about 5 minutes of silent in the V.I.P. room Inuyasha walk into the room with a satisfied grin but then turn into a scowl.

"Who the fucking hell is this? Sango what I have I told you about inviting sluts into my club?' Inuyasha said.

Sango was about to argue when Kagome spoke up before her.

"Well jackass if you actually ask before jumping to damn conclusion you would know that Sango invited me. So just calm the fuck down. Anyway my name is Kagome, and yours is?" Kagome snapped.

"Who the fuck do you think you are talking to, wench?" Inuyasha asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh maybe the little boy who is crying like a little bitch. I'm going to get a drink be back Sango." Kagome said as she stormed out of the room, making sure to push Inuyasha with her shoulder on the way out the door.

"Inuyasha you are a jackass" Sango said as she went to go after Kagome.

"Sango, my love just let Kagome calm down," Miroku said as he wrap his arm around Sango so she couldn't go anywhere.

"You should go apologies Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said as he looked down at the people who were dancing.

"The hell I should, she went off on me," Inuyasha defended.

"But you started, just go apologies," Sango said.

"Yeah go," Miroku said,

"Fine. I'll go if you guys get off my dick, damn." Inuyasha said as he storm down the stairs to go to the ground floor.

"He will never learn how to treat a lady," Sango sighed.

"No he won't, but I do," Miroku said as his hand rubbed her butt.

"HENTAI!" Sango screamed as she smacked Miroku hard across the face. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and left them to go dance on the dance floor.

**Cliffy! So what will Inuyasha do go apologies or start another fight? Hope you like the chapter and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Getting to know her Part l

**I don't own Inuyasha…. **

Inuyasha looked around for Kagome once he made it to the dance floor. After about a minute or two of looking for her, he found her at the bar. Pushing his way through the crowd, he made his way to the bar. Once at the bar he sat down on her right. Kagome rolled her eyes and took a sip out of her glass when she realized who was sitting next to her.

"Aren't you a little too young to be drinking?" Inuyasha asked as he pointed to her clear-colored drink.

"It's just pop and I'm only 17. Aren't you a little too old to be in a club, grandpa?" Kagome said as she took a sip of her 'pop'.

"Funny, but I'm only 20, don't let my silver hair fool you. I could show you how 'young' I am if you want," Inuyasha replied as he looked Kagome up and down while licking his lips.

Kagome sat her drink down and turn so she was fully facing him.

"Hey dog boy, my eyes are up here," she said as she grabbed his chin so their eyes were locked.

Blue and gold clashed. Both felt an electric shock go through them. 'What was that?' They both thought. After a minute Kagome let go of Inuyasha's chin and turn to pick up her 'pop'.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and asked "So how's your 'pop'?"

"Really good," Kagome as she took another sip out of her drink with an innocent look.

"Oh really. It's funny how your drinking 'pop' when last I checked my club only sells alcoholic beverages" Inuyasha whispered the last part in her ear. When Inuyasha pulled back to sit in his seat he saw Kagome hand over mouth and having a 'shock' look on her face.

Kagome gasped," Oh my! Someone told me this was pop, how dare they? They should be a shame of themselves. Oh Inuyasha thank you for saving me!" She said with a roll of the eyes and took a long sip of her drink.

Inuyasha laughed then stop and realized 'how did she know my name.'

"How do you know my name?" Inuyasha asked. When he didn't get an answer he called her name.

Kagome's P.O.V.

'He is so sexy in his black button down shirt and pants.' I thought as Inuyasha laughed. 'Kami his voice is so deep. I wonder how deep his voice would be when he is being pleasured…bye me. Kami help me. Wait what did he say? Probably should be paying attention.'

End of Kagome's P.O.V.

"Hello? Earth to wench," Inuyasha said while waving a hand in front of her face.

"What?" Kagome snapped after being pulled out of her thought.

"Damn wench calm the fuck down. I just asked you a question before you zoned out. How do you know my name," Inuyasha replied with irritation in his voice.

"Oh sorry. Well who doesn't know who you are? You and your family do a lot of illegal 'business.' You are also a big player. You want to know how I know that. I know it because all the sluts at my school who have an STD, baby, and visits the doctor daily talks about you all the time, 'Omg my inu and I did it all night, 'My inu-baby was so long and wide it barely fit.' or 'I was so good my inu-cakes wants me again tonight' Kagome said the last part in her best interpretation of the sluts at her school.

Inuyasha chuckled at the last part." We'll I can't stop the girls from bragging, they only speak the truth though and as for me and my family it none of your business. Don't want little girls like you getting hurt in a battle that doesn't even concern with you. As for our business…. it's not illegal." Inuyasha retorted.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the first and last comment." Surrreee, killing someone is not a crime," she responded before taking a final sip of her drink. "Awww, that was my last sip," Kagome complain.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her childish behavior and called over one of his bartenders.

"Hey Jato, refill the girl glass' he said while jabbing his thumb toward Kagome direction. " And give me whatever she was drinking," he finished.

"You got it boss," Jato said as he left to go fix their drinks.

"Thanks," Kagome mumbled.

"What? The evil dragon is being nice," Inuyasha said with fake shock.

Kagome rolled her eyes and thanked Jato when he placed their drinks on the table. Inuyasha took a sip of the drink.

"Really? Apple martini," Inuyasha said before he took another sip.

"What? I was craving apples and why did you come down here especially come down here and TALK to me when you could be dancing with a slut," Kagome responded.

"True, but Sango, Miroku, and my jackass of a brother wanted me to apologies to you," Inuyasha started.

Kagome looked at him oddly.

"Like hell I would," He finished.

"I knew it," Kagome sighed. 'Why couldn't he be like a normal gentleman and actually apologize, it was his entire fault.' Kagome thought as she took another sip of her apple martini.

As the two sat in silent Kagome heard a song that she liked come on.

"I love this song," Kagome mumbled not knowing that Inuyasha heard her.

Inuyasha sighed then asked, "Do you want to dance?"

Kagome was shocked that he asked, but then smiled and responded by saying yes.

They both got up and left their drinks at the counter.

In the V.I.P. Room

"Miroku, stopppp," Sango whine as Miroku was sucking and placing kisses on her neck.

"Never my love," Miroku said.

"But what if someone sees us?" Sango responded.

"No one can see us," Miroku retorted as he hands began to travel up and down her body.

"Miroku, Miroku, Mir- Inuyasha? Sango moaned but stopped when she turn her head and saw who was dancing

"What the fuck?!" Miroku exclaimed hearing his best friend name come out his girlfriend mouth while he was giving her pleasure.

"Miroku look," Sango said as she pointed below them.

Miroku looked down and saw Inuyasha and Kagome grinding on each other with Kagome's hands in Inuyasha hair and his hands on her waist.

"Well I be… I guess they made up," Miroku said with a smirk on his face.

"Awww they look so cute together," Sango said.

"Yeah but not as cute as us," Miroku replied.

They looked down again and saw that they had stopped dancing and were walking back to the bar.

Sango looked at her watch and saw that it was after 12 almost 1 and knew that Kagome would be leaving soon.

"Well I'm going do there to say good bye to Kagome," Sango said.

"Wait Sango, love, what about what 'we' were doing," Miroku said.

"We'll continue it tomorrow out, okay?" Sango retorted.

Miroku pouted but agreed.

"Come on you big baby, and let's go say goodbye to Kagome," She said.

Miroku sighed but got up and followed her.

With Inuyasha and Kagome

"I had a good time," Kagome said with a smile on her face and trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah me too," Inuyasha retorted with a smirk.

Kagome smiled at him again and looked down at her watch and saw that it was late. 'Uncle Manko is going to kill me. Well at least I had fun,' she thought.

"We'll I'm about to go. I had fun Inuyasha." Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha looked at his watch and saw it was pretty late.

"Okay, Hey let me walk you out" he said as Kagome and him both got up. He put his hand on her lower back and guided her through the crowd and towards the door. 'This is sweet of him,' Kagome thought. On the way towards the door Kagome and Inuyasha saw both Sango and Miroku. Kagome gave them both a hug.

"I had fun tonight," Kagome whispered in Sango ear.

"I know you would, however you are giving me details tomorrow. Okay?" Sango replied.

"Fine," Kagome said with a sigh.

When Inuyasha and Kagome made it outside Kagome told him which car was hers.

"Nice car," Inuyasha said when he saw the midnight colored 2014 Hyundai Santa Fe.

"Thanks, and oh thank you for walking me to my car. I hope to never see you again," Kagome responded with a grin.

"Same goes for you wench," Inuyasha retorted with a smirk.

After a hug goodbye Kagome got in her car and drove out of the park lot.

Inuyasha sighed and put his hands in his pants pockets and said,"That was a lie." With that final comment Inuyasha walked back inside his club.

**How did I do? Good, bad? Hope you review, favorite, and follow. : )**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Do you like him?

**I don't own Inuyasha…. **

Sango knocked on Kagome's house the day after going to the club. When the door open a black haired man with red eyes opened up the door.

"Hey Naraku," Sango said as she gave him a hug.

"Hey Sango," he replied while hugging her back.

"Did you get me anything while you were in California?" She asked.

"Nope, and I wasn't planning on it either," Naraku said as he let Sango enter the two story house.

Sango pouted and responded with a," your mean."

Naraku rolled his eyes and went to close the door. "I know you didn't come here to ask for a present. Why are you here?" He said.

"You found me out, I just wanted to see your sexy face," Sango responded.

Naraku looked at her suspiciously.

Sango laughed and said, "Just kidding I want to see your sister. She is the actually nice one."

Naraku chuckled a little and said," You know you love me, stop denying it. I think she's up in her room. You can go check."

"Okay," Sango said as she walked around Naraku to head up the stairs.

Once she made it to the top she walked all the way down the hallway and knocked on a door that had a sign on it that said 'Kaggy'.

"Wait a minute," came the responds from the other side of the door. After a few shuffling noises Kagome opened up the door wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top, green shorts, and black ankle socks.

"Hey Sango, I thought I heard you down stairs," she said as she opened the door wider so Sango could come in the room. When Sango enter the room Kagome closed the door behind her.

"Yeah I was just talking to your idiot of a brother," Sango replied.

"Which one, Souta or Naraku?" Kagome asked as she moved stuff off her bed.

"Naraku," Sango said.

"Of course. Oh here's your present I got you," Kagome said, holding a white rectangular box.

"Awww. Thanks Kag," Sango said as she hugged Kagome and went to open up the box.

"Oh no problem. When I saw it I automatically thought about you," Kagome said while she sat on her purple computer desk's chair.

Sango sat down on Kagome's bed and began opening up the box and saw a key chain and a pink and black shirt. The key chain said 'Having fun in the sun' with a picture of a sun smiling wearing sunglasses. The shirt said,' Touch Me' on the front and 'I will cut you' on the back.

After Sango was done reading the shirt she laughed then said," This will be a good shirt to wear when I'm on a date with Miroku.

Kagome joined in with the laughter and agreed. After they were done laughing Sango started the conversation.

"So," she said edging Kagome to get what she was talking about.

"So what," Kagome asked confused.

"Do you like him?" Sango asked.

"Who?" Kagome replied even more confused.

"Inuyasha," Sango said as she reached over and slapped Kagome on the knee.

"Why would I like him he's a prick, jerk, asshole, and did I say how much of a dumbass he is! Even if I did, which I don't I don't know anything about him. Other than what he does," Kagome mumbled the last part.

"Oh so you do like him," Sango said with a smirk on her face.

"I do not. Didn't you just hear me say that he is a jackass," Kagome replied.

"I also heard you say you don't know him, maybe if you did you can see that he may have a little sweet side," Sango said.

"Even if I did try, he has a lot of sluts that are ready to do things I'm not ready to do," Kagome whispered as she got up and walked to the window while moving her hair to one side.

"Kag,-"Sango started but was interrupted by Kagome.

"What the hell," Kagome said as she looked through the glass of the window and saw a red 2014 jaguar XK outside her house. The car honked its horn as if signaling her to roll up her window.

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha sat on his couch watching t.v and drinking a beer.

'Should I get a girl today, I'm kind horny' he thought.

'Nah, I don't feel like dealing with a whiny bitch.. Ummm what about that Kagome girl… got to get her number,' with that final thought his iPhone 4 started to ring.

"Hello," Inuyasha said as he took another swing of his beer.

"Hey Yash, I'm at the warehouse. Koga and I got that guy you wanted." Miroku voice spoke through the phone.

"Good. Give him a low treatment. I'll be there in ten," Inuyasha said as he put on a black leather jacket over his red t-shirt. Putting on some black sneaker and grabbing his car keys, Inuyasha was out the door. Getting into his red 2014 Jaguar XK and putting the music on low he was on the road.

While driving Inuyasha saw a dark pink 2013 Hyundai Elantra parked in a driveway of a two story white house .

'There's only one person I know would have a pink car. Why is Sango's car here?' Inuyasha thought. 'Oh yeah, I did hear Sango mention something about going to Kagome's house at the club," he thought. 'Nice house kags. Well I can't go by her house without saying hello," Inuyasha thought with a chuckle. Driving up further so he was out a window Inuyasha saw Kagome through the window. Giving a honk, signaling her to raise up her window. And she obeyed. When her window was open Inuyasha said," Hey Babe!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and responded with saying," What is it Inuyasha? Didn't I say I didn't want to see you again… I was kinda serious when I said that."

Inuyasha smirked and said, "I just wanted to say hello to my baby. Daddies going to work so don't miss me that much."

Kagome did a mocked laugh and shut her window. Inuyasha smiled and zoomed down the road again.

With Kagome and Sango

"And that Sango is why I don't like him," Kagome said.

"You will soon," Sango responded. After a second or two of silent they started to talk about girl things.

With Inuyasha

After riding away from Kagome's house he made his way to his warehouse

Inuyasha got out of his car and walked into the warehouse. Once in the warehouse Inuyasha saw Miroku and a man with black-hair in a ponytail and wolf tail holding a black eye and toeless man in a chair.

"Now, Kabo have you learned your lesson?" Inuyasha asked as he walked closer to the man.

"Yes Sir. I will never betray again," Kabo cried.

Inuyasha nodded at Miroku and Koga to let the man go. Once the man was let loss from the ropes and dropped to the floor he began to thank Inuyasha. Inuyasha laughed.

"Why are you thanking me?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk on his face.

"Sir I thought you were letting me go, I promised I wouldn't betray you again," Kabo said.

"Oh you aren't going to betray me again and I'm going to can make sure of that," Inuyasha said with a predator look in her eyes. He slowly reached into his back pocket and got his knife.

"Wha-"Kabo never got to finish his sentence as Inuyasha grabbed him by the shoulders and repeatedly stabbed him in his chest.

**How did I do? Good, bad? Hope you review, favorite, and follow. : )**

**P.S. sorry for late update**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Date….. No way

**I don't own Inuyasha…. **

It's been two weeks since Sango and Kagome had their conversation and Inuyasha killing Kabo. Kagome hasn't talked to Inuyasha since the day he pulled up to her house.

With Kagome

"But Sango, you promised!" Kagome exclaimed and whine to Sango.

"I know Kagome and I wanted to go shopping and see that movie too but, my dad thought it would be nice to meet 'his future son-in-law' and you know if I tell my mom 'no' she will have a fit," Sango responded.

"Fine, but who is going to pick me up after volleyball practice? I didn't bring my car since I knew my bestest friend in the whole wide world would pick me up and we both go to the mall," Kagome said the last part dramatically.

"What about your brother, mom, uncle, or aunt," Sango said giving Kagome a lot of suggestion of who could pick her up.

" Well Uncle Manko left to go to back to California because my grandparents wanted to talk to him again in person, Uncle Tama is at his girls soccer game, Aunt Yoona and my mom are at work and Naraku and Souta are in school," Kagome replied.

Sango bit her lip feeling bad about not being able to pick her up and doing what they had plan after school.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I will get someone to pick you, okay? Maybe tomorrow (Saturday) we could go to the mall and I could get you that dress you want, my treat," Sango said trying to convince Kagome to forgive her.

With a sigh Kagome nodded and said" Fine, but I better have someone to pick me because I'm not walking." She finished with a laugh.

Sango laughed too and they hugged signaling that they made of.

As the bell rang Kagome began walking to her next class.

Kagome turned around and said to Sango "Remember to have someone pick me up. I don't care who it is."

Sango sighed and bit her lip. There was only one person she knew who could and would pick Kagome up.

Sango pulled out her phone and sent a text to someone saying, "Can I ask you for a favor?"

**I was going to leave a cliffy but thought the story would be too short. So I continued writing. A lot more is going to happen.**

After changing out of her volleyball uniform and taking a shower Kagome walked out of the school doors wearing a green spaghetti strap tank top with a black jacket over it zipped up underneath her breast, blue jean and black heels. Her hair was up in a pony-tail as to not get her jacket wet.

"Bye Kagome," a girl named Yuma from her volleyball team said

Kagome waved goodbye.

Looking around for any car that would pick her up, but there was no cars in the parking lot.

With a sigh she was about to walk home which would we been a 15 minute walked. However her phone began to buzz. She checked her phone and saw that it said 'Sorry :( ' .

'What does she mean?' Kagome thought.

A 2014 red jaguar XK pulled into the parking lot. When the car stopped in front of her the window began to roll down.

"Hey baby. Did you miss daddy?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk on his face.

Kagome rolled her eyes and responded by saying," No and I never will. Why are you?" She asked.

"Sango didn't tell you.. I'm your ride home sweetheart," Inuyasha said.

"I rather walk" Kagome replied as she huffed her bag over her shoulder and began to walk. Once she was out of the parking lot and on the sidewalk Inuyasha began to drive his car slow and follow her.

"You know you look like a pedophile following me," Kagome said as she walked out a stick.

"Well if someone would just get in the damn car we wouldn't be having that problem now would we," Inuyasha responded.

After three minutes of her walking and Inuyasha following, he got tired of this little game she was playing.

"Kagome get in the damn car," Inuyasha snapped.

"No daddy," Kagome replied with a smirk.

"Get in this damn car…. I don't want to hear Sango mouth if you get hurt because you tripped over a damn rock. Now get in," Inuyasha said slowly and dangerously.

"Fine, but only if you take me to the mall, I need to get knee pads," Kagome said.

Inuyasha sighed then rolled his eyes. "Fine" he said. As he leaned over and open up her door.

They became their journey to the mall with silent between the two and soft rock playing lowly.

Once they made it to the mall Kagome literally ran out over his car.

"Sheesh… she has some issues.' Inuyasha thought of his car and locked his doors. Looking around to match sure no one had follow him and Kagome.

Inuyasha walked into the mall and not even bothering to look for Kagome knowing that his nose couldn't pick up on her scent because of all the people. He began to walk to the sport store since Kagome was only coming here to buy herself some knee pads.

Walking into the store he saw Kagome already at the check-out counter. Deciding to embarrass her in front of the teenage boy who was trying to flirt with her. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey babe, you left the car pretty fast. You didn't finish letting me give you your gift. Guess I will give it to you when we go home. To make sure his point was across Inuyasha nipped on her earlobe.

Kagome let out a gasp and turn around to meet Inuyasha laughing golden eyes. She returned his look with death in her blue eyes.

The young teenage feeling uncomfortable about their long gaze cleared his voice and gave Kagome her bag.

Snapping out of their gaze Kagome accepted her bag and wrenched her way out of Inuyasha grasp and began to walk out of the store. Inuyasha laughed and began following Kagome.

"I can't believe you did that…. You are so an asshole sometimes,"Kagome said when they were out the door.

"Whatever, you'll get over it,' Inuyasha said with a roll of the eyes.

Kagome sighed and they both began walking out of the mall until Kagome stopped at a store window.

"Oh My Gosh! No!" Kagome exclaimed as she walked closer to the window.

"What are you bitching about now?" Inuyasha asked as he walked to the window and saw that it was a black off the shoulders dress with red heels and a red pursue to match. There was a sign next to the outfit that said, 'Only one left $100'.

"I'm bitching because of this outfit. It's the only one left and I don't have the money on me," Kagome whined.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said something about 'woman' before grabbing Kagome arm.

'What is he doing' she thought. Her question was answered when Inuyasha walked to someone who worked at the store and ask them about the outfit in the window.

"Inuyasha you don't have to do this. I can get the outfit another time," Kagome said as she and Inuyasha walked to the checkout counter.

"Inuyasha you are wasting your money," she continue.

"Sheesh. Even when I'm doing something nice you're complaining. Calm down it's not that much for me," Inuyasha replied ignoring the woman behind the counter trying to flirt with him while giving her his credit card.

"Is that all Mr. Takahashi," the woman particularly purred.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said no and took his credit back and the bag that had the outfit handing it to Kagome.

Inuyasha walked out of the store with his arms around Kagome's waist.

"Is there anything else you want or doprincess?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, "Kagome said as she looked to her right.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he took her chin and stop them in a corner in the mall.

"Tell me Princess," Inuyasha said with softness in his eyes.

'Why is he being so nice to me' Kagome thought. She sighed and whisper," Well there is a movie I want to see, but we don't have to go."

Five minutes later

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the movie theater in the moving that Kagome wanted to see.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she snuggled into Inuyasha side as the movie began to start.

Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arm around Kagome shoulder.

20 minutes later Inuyasha looked down and notice that Kagome was dosing off, so he gave her a shake to wake her up. Kagome feeling the shake woke up from her 'daydream' and looked up at Inuyasha. Their eyes locked for a long time, they started to lean in and before either of them knew it their lips met. Both of their eyes widen put neither one of them had moved away. Slowly Kagome began to close her eyes and moved her lips. Inuyasha realizing Kagome moving her lips started to move his own. Closing his eyes too and bringing his arm around Kagome's neck so that his hand was on her neck. He angled her neck so her head moved to the side to get more access into her mouth. Kagome moaned when she felt his tongue enter her mouth. When Inuyasha tongue entered her mouth he felt like he was in heaven. 'Kami she taste good,' he thought.

They continued their make out session for three minutes before Inuyasha's phone buzz. When Kagome heard the vibrating of his phone she snapped back into reality and push Inuyasha away while breathing hard. Their lips were swollen.

"ummm, let's just watch the movie," Kagome strutted no longer leaning on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed and shift in his seat so Kagome couldn't see his boner. Grabbing his phone harshly because that was the thing that took him away for 'heaven' he looked at the message from Sango on the screen. It said,' Did you get Kagome?' Rolling his eyes Inuyasha replied yes and put his phone on silent.

When the movie was they both silently walked to his car. The only talking they did was Kagome telling him the directions to her house.

When they made it to her house Kagome was about to rush out of the car until Inuyasha locked the door.

Kagome looked at him strangely.

"Aren't you going to say goodnight," Inuyasha asked as he lean in closer.

"Screw you," Kagome snapped.

"I rather do you," Inuyasha replied with a smirk.

Kagome was about to respond when he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Before Kagome could react his lips were off of her.

"Goodnight Kagome," Inuyasha said as he looked deeply in her eyes.

"Good night Inuyasha,' Kagome replied while biting her swollen lip.

Once Kagome grabbed all her bags and Inuyasha unlocked the door she was in her house.

Inuyasha waited until she was in the house before zooming off. 'What is that girl doing to me?' he asked himself.

When Kagome made it into her house she closed the door and slid down to the floor. Her heart beating a mile per second. 'Oh My Gosh,' she thought.

"Kagome dear is that you?" a short brown hair lady in her middle 40's asked as she was walking to the front of the house.

Getting up Kagome responded with a yeah mom.

"Did you have fun with Sango?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she stood in front of her daughter.

"Umm yeah mom," Kagome replied remembering the make out session she and Inuyasha had.

"Did you want something to eat?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"No thanks mom. I'm not feeling to feeling well so I'm just going to lay down," Kagome said as she walked to her mother, giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking up the stairs to her room.

"Most be boy problems," Mrs. Higurashi said as she prepared diner for the rest of the family.

When Kagome reached her room she threw her bags on the floor next to her bed and laid on her bed. She grabbed her phone and texted Sango saying, 'I have so much to tell you

: 0. Help!'

After 20 seconds Sango responded by texting' I have more to tell you :( '

**How did I do? Good, bad? Hope you review, favorite, and follow. : )**

**Cliffy what does Sango have to tell Kagome? How does Kagome feel about Inuyasha now? What about Inuyasha?**

**Thanks to everyone who review. Love ya! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I thought….

**I don't own Inuyasha…. **

**I realized I messed up my chapters…This is actually chapter 6 Sorry my peeps.**

**Kagome read that message Sango sent her about three times. Thinking the worst, Kagome texted, 'Oh My Gosh! Did you to t break up? Did he break up with you? I'll kill his hentai ass!: (.'**

**Waiting for her to reply Kagome got off of her bed and went to her dresser to get her pajama which was a blue t-shirt and black cotton bottoms.**

**Kagome was about to dress when her phone let off a door knock sound which signaled that Sango had responded to her text. The texted stated, 'What?! No. calm down Kag. My mom is just being a bitch and my father was being her lap dog.' Kagome sighed with relief when she realized that her friend wasn't heart broken.**

'**What she do?' was Kagome responds. Kagome sat her phone down on her bed and was getting ready to go to the bathroom to take a bath when her phone started to ring. Confuse at who called, Kagome walked back into her room to check and see who was calling her. She rolled eyes at who was calling.**

**Answering the phone she said, "Yes." While walking into the bathroom with her clothes.**

"**Wow you sound so nice over the phone I should have just kept on texting you," was Sango reply. (You thought it was Inuyasha didn't you. : p ). **

"**Anyway get to the point so I could tell you what happen to me," Kagome responded** **while adding soap and running the water to take a bath. Sango rolled her eyes and said, "Fine. So we were having a good dinner just me, my mom and dad, and Miroku. No Kohaku since he went to a friend's house. Anyways back to the story, so we eating when my mom brings up marriage. Really mom. I'm 17 I'm nowhere near ready to get married. So my father like the little bitch he is agreed and was like' Yeah, I want you to make an honest woman out of my little girl.' I almost had a heart-attack. It sounded like they just both gave me up for prostitution. Miroku almost choked up on his food when my mom and dad brought that up. I nearly did too. The conversation ended with him agreeing and my mom smiling like a fool. Uhhh I hate them so much."**

**It took a minute for Kagome to grasp what Sango was saying before bursting out in laughter.**

"**Oh my gosh. That is so funny," Kagome laughed out.**

"**It's not funny, it was so embarrassing," Sango whine.**

**Kagome chuckled some more and turned the water off, stripped down, sank in the tub, and put her phone on speaker on the rim of the tub.**

"**Fine, Ms. Rudeness what happen to you," Sango finished.**

"**Well since someone forgot to tell me that Inuyasha was picking I was having a bad start, but then we went to the mall because I needed knee pad and we had a good time, he brought me that outfit I wanted and some other stuff happen," Kagome said as she raised one of her legs out of the water.**

**Sango gasped from over the phone. "Really?!"She asked with shock in her voice. **

"**Yeah," Kagome replied with a smile on her face.**

"**Awww. That's really sweet. What do you mean some other stuff happen?" Sango responded.**

"**Umm well, we went to a movie and we kinda, ummm," Kagome said not knowing how to tell Sango the truth.**

"**What happen in the movie theater," Sango said eagerly wondering if he did something sweet again.**

"**We kissed," Kagome replied while biting her lip and waiting for a responds. After a minute Kagome got concerned as to why Sango didn't reply.**

"**Sang-"Kagome started but was interpreted when Sango screamed into the phone.**

"**Sango calm down," Kagome said as she sat up in the tub.**

"**What the hell do you mean calm down? You, Kagome Higurashi just kissed a very dangerous man," Sango said as she took deep breaths to calm down. **

**After a minute of silent Sango asked," Was he good? How long was the kiss?"**

"**Sango!" Kagome exclaimed.**

"**Come on. Answer the question girl," Sango said with excitement in her voice.**

"**Fine, he was really good. I can see why the girls talk about him all the time," Kagome said with a laugh. Sango laughed too.**

"**And too the second question… three minutes," Kagome said.**

"**Three minutes?! That was a fucking make out session!" Sango said.**

"**Yeah," Kagome said with a happy sigh.**

"**Aww. Looks like somebody likes a certain dog ear man," Sango teased.**

"**Yeah," Kagome said as she sank lower in the water. Realizing what she said Kagome shot up from the tub water spilling a little over the rim but not on phone." Wait no," Kagome said quickly. **

**Sango laughed and said sure. "You know I can give you his number," Sango said.**

"**No I don't want his number," Kagome whine.**

"**Okay calm down. I won't tell you," Sango started.**

"**Good," Kagome said.**

"**I'll text it to you instead," Sango finished.**

"**Wait… no!" Kagome exclaimed.**

"**Too late. I got to go Kagome. Miroku wants us to go get some ice cream. I'll call you tomorrow okay. But call him. Love you girl, bye." Sango said. **

"**Fine I guess I will. Love you too bye," Kagome said as she clicked the end button her phone.**

**Before her phone completely shut off a message from Sango came up with Inuyasha number inside. **

**With a sigh, she clicked the number. The phone started ringing.**

'**This was a stupid idea,' Kagome thought.**

**She was about to hang up when there was a click signal that someone picked up. Kagome opened her mouth to speak when a female voice answered the phone.**

"**Hello," the female voice said.**

**Kagome put her hand over her mouth to stop the sob from coming out.**

"**Hello, anyone there?" the female voice asked again.**

"**Yumi, who is it?" Inuyasha's panting voice could be heard in the back ground.**

**Not being able to take it anymore. Kagome clicked the end button on her phone.**

**Sinking lower into the tub. 'Stupid,' Kagome thought. As a single tear fell down her cheek.**

**How did I do? Good, bad? Hope you review, favorite, and follow. : D**

**The end was a little sad. But the next chapter will be more…hot: )**

**Thanks to everyone who review. Love ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: I falling for you

**I don't own Inuyasha…. **

**The Next Morning**

A sweating Kagome ran to the community park. She did that every Saturday to help her with volleyball. She was wearing black sweat-pants with her phone in her pocket, a red sport bra, and red and black tennis shoes. Her iPod was wrapped around her upper arm. She had one ear listening to music and the other listen for any danger that might come. Once she made it to the park she walked up to a bench and stretched.

'I haven't do that in a while' she thought out of breath.

She was about to walk home which would be another ten minutes when her phone rung.

'Hello," Kagome said not looking at the caller id.

"Hey Kagome can you do Miroku a favor?" Asked a panting Sango.

"Sure. Wait Sango what are you doing?" Kagome responded.

Sango grunted and said 'nothing'.

"Oh My Gosh you're having sex aren't you?! You little slut. What do you want me to do?" Kagome laughed.

"Yes I am. Anyways Miroku left a book at Inuyasha's apartment and he needs it before he goes to class. So I was thinking since I know you are doing your morning run to the community park and Inuyasha apartment is only around the block-"Sango started.

"You want me to go to his apartment and get it right? The answer is no," Kagome said as she began to walk around the block so she could go to Inuyasha apartment.

"Please, please,-Stop it Miroku, Please, please" Sango said over the phone.

"Fine, but you are taking me out for brunch,' Kagome replied.

"Thank you thank you, thank you," Sango responded.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Which apartment building is he in?' Kagome asked as she rounded the corner and saw about 10 apartment buildings with a number on them.

'This is where the rich kids live,' Kagome thought with a roll of the eyes.

"He's in apartment building 4 in his apartment number is 620. I'll be there to pick you up in 20 minutes, okaayyyyyyyy!" Sango moaned the last part.

"Sango, can you and Miroku stop having sex when I'm off the phone." Kagome said.

There was silent until the phone said, 'If you will like to make a call please hang up and try again.'

"That bitch," Kagome mumbled then sighed and began to walk to the fourth apartment building.

Deciding that she did too much exercise already Kagome went to the elevator to do to the sixth floor.

When the door open Kagome stepped out and started to find room 620. Once she found it she knocked on the door. 'He's probably with that hussy from last night,' she thought missing when Inuyasha said 'wait a minute'. With that thought she began to pound on the door harder.

The door opened up fast and slammed into the wall inside. An angry looking Inuyasha opened up the door.

"Didn't I say wait a damn minute…Oh it's you." Inuyasha said when he realized who was at his door. He was wearing a black and red striped button up shirt that was open revealing his chest and black jeans that were low on his hips showing the 'V' shape going down into his pants. He wasn't wearing any shoes or socks.

Kagome didn't reply. She was too busy staring at Inuyasha chest and his lower abdomen. Inuyasha was doing the same too.

'Damn. He must work out every day I wonder how big he – bad, stop Kagome,' Kagome thought while biting her lip.

'Shit I hope my boner isn't showing. Damn her body looks good. I can't wait to suck her breast and stuff, my fingers in her-,' Inuyasha just let the thought hang in his head as he shifted so he was leaning against his door fame with his arms crossed.

"So why are you here?" He asked.

Kagome cleared her throat and said, "Sango asked to pick up a book for Miroku."

Inuyasha thought over what she said then he remember last night, after he came home from a jog Miroku was sitting on his couch studying while a girl came over to try out to be his secretary.

'Keh like I need a secretary, I'm glad I got rid of her…..She was a stupid one. Can't even answer the phone and see who is calling.' Inuyasha thought. He was too caught up in thought that he completely forgot Kagome was there until she snapped her fingers in front of his face getting his attention.

"Oh. What babe," Inuyasha asked.

"I asked you about the book dumbass… you know, Miroku's book," Kagome said slowly as if she was talking to a slow person.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "Watch that attitude of yours baby. Don't want daddy to punish you," When Inuyasha said the last part he grabbed Kagome around the waist which caused her to squeal in surprised.

Kagome tried to get out of his arms.

"Can I get the book," Kagome asked in an angry tone,

Inuyasha smirked at this. He let her go and walked into his apartment.

"You know you can come in," Inuyasha said as he walked into his living room.

Kagome rolled her eyes, walked in, and said but mumbled the last part., "Can I? Are you sure that you don't have any naked girls around. Maybe one name Yumi."

Inuyasha bend down to pick up Miroku's book off the coffee table when he her replied back especially the last park. 'So she was the one who called,' he thought.

'Wow this apartment his HUGE,' Kagome thought.

Seeing Inuyasha bend down to pick the book up she walked over to him get the book. He handed over the book but not before saying, "You know Yumi wasn't anything. She was just trying out for a job I had."

"Yeah a sex slave," Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"No a secretary job. My father thinks I should have one. Plus I'm not interest in any other girls right now because I got my eye on this special girl who is driving me crazy," he said.

"Oh who that?" Was Kagome reply.

"You," he responded.

Kagome licked her lips which Inuyasha's eyes followed.

"Oh. I should be going," Kagome said as she got out of his arms with Miroku's book in hand walking towards the door.

"Oh, Okay. See you around," Inuyasha said slowly as he walked her out. Once she was out. Inuyasha's back hit the wall and he let out a sigh. When he was about to walk to the kitchen there was a knock on his door. Wondering who it was Inuyasha open the door only to have Kagome's lips on his, arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist. The book was on the floor.

Inuyasha was surprised but calmly react with the kiss by moving his lips with hers, having one hand in her head and the other hand on her right leg.

He started to walk backwards into his apartment but not before closing the door.

10 minutes later

Inuyasha was in between Kagome's legs while hers were still attached to his waist. Inuyasha was sucking on her neck while one of Kagome's hands were in his hair and the other playing with his doggy ears.

"Inuyasha," Kagome moaned.

"mmmm," was his replied.

Inuyasha hands were pinching and rubbing her breasts.

'This is heaven,' he thought.

Inuyasha raised up a little to take off her sport bra when her pocket start to vibrate. Inuyasha looked at her confusedly until she pulled her phone out.

"Oh My Gosh. It's Sango. Be quiet. Kagome commanded.

"Inuyasha rolled his eyes and began suck on her stomach.

"Hey Sango," Kagome said as she tried to get Inuyasha off of her.

"Hey where are? I was coming to pick you up remember," Sango replied.

"Oh yeah I remember. I'm at Inuyasha apartment. I'll be out in a minute, "was her reply. Finally getting Inuyasha off her she stood up and start walking toward the door and said, "I have to go."

"No you don't," Inuyasha said spinning her around and kissing her passionately.

Kagome moaned and pushed away and said, "But I do. Sango's waiting for me. I'll be back later, okay."

Inuyasha sighed and let her go. "Fine," he said.

Kagome smiled.

"Good puppy. I'll see you later. Bye," She said as she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Bye," Inuyasha replied back.

Picking up Miroku's book, Kagome walked to the elevator.

Inuyasha walked to a window in his apartment that was facing the parking lot to see if Kagome made it safely to Sango's car.

Seeing that she had Inuyasha walked to his room and got ready for his first class.

**How did I do? Good, bad? Hope you review, favorite, and follow. : D**

**Wow. So Inuyasha and Kagome are having feeling for each other.**

**What will they do though?**

**Thanks to everyone who review. Love ya!**

**Next chapter: Warning**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Warning

**I don't own Inuyasha…. **

After Sango picked up Kagome from Inuyasha's apartment, dropped Miroku off at school, and let Kagome go home to take a shower and change her clothes they were both sitting inside an Italian restaurant called 'MOJO's' (idk if this is a real restaurant but if it is I want to go however I don't own it. Lol).

They already order so they were just sitting at their table in silent.

"So," Sango started.

"So, how was your morning sex," Kagome asked with a smirk.

"Good. How was your time with Inuyasha?" Sango asked as the waitress set down two glasses of raspberry lemonade. (Love that stuff: D)

"What is that supposed to mean?' Kagome asked as she took a sip of her lemonade.

"Really, Kagome. I'm not stupid. Everyone can see that big ass hickey on the side of your neck," Sango said as she pointed it out.

Kagome gasped and cover the side of her neck that Inuyasha had been sucking on earlier that day.

"It looks like someone else had fun this morning too," Sango finished.

"Shut up," Kagome mumbled while blushing.

Sango laughed while Kagome looked down at the table.

When Sango stopped laughing the waitress came back and sat their food on the table.

Both Sango and Kagome thanked her. Sango took a bite out of her lasagna before saying, "Well whatever is going on between you and Inuyasha it needs to stop."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she took a bite out of her spaghetti and meatballs.

"You know what I mean," Sango responded as she took a sip of her lemonade.

"No I don't. Why are you act like this?" Kagome asked with a confused look on her face.

"Acting like what? A protective friend," Sango replied as she put her fork down.

Kagome paused for a minute.

"What are you protecting me from?" Kagome asked as she took a sip from her lemonade.

"Inuyasha," Sango said as she picked up her fork and began eating some of her lasagna.

"Why?" Kagome asked as she stopped eating.

"Because he is a dangerous man," Sango replied.

"So is Miroku,' Kagome responded.

"True but Miroku is not that much involve in as Inuyasha. Hell all of Inuyasha's family is involved in the 'business'. Inuyasha and his family have enemies that may go after you just to get to Inuyasha," Sango said.

"Inuyasha will protect me," Kagome said as she cut into one of her meatballs.

"wh-" Sango started but stopped when the waitress came to the table.

"How is the food?" The waitress asked.

"Good," was Sango reply.

The waitress smiled and asked, "will there be any dessert for you two?'

Sango was about to say 'no' when Kagome said, "Yes. Chocolate cake will be nice."

The waitress smiled and said, "Okay, it will be out in fifteen minutes."

"What were you saying," Kagome asked as she ate some more of her spaghetti.

Sango thought for a few seconds before saying, "What if Inuyasha can't protect you all the time."

Kagome paused for a minute. She stopped eating to think.

After a minute of not responding Sango thought she should say something.

"Kago-"Sango started before she was interrupted by Kagome.

"Inuyasha will protect and if he doesn't, he sure as hell will get the person back whoever hurt me," Kagome said with confidence in her voice.

Sango smiled at her reply. She was so happy that her friend was falling in love. 'Even though they only meet a couple of weeks ago and he is a wanted and dangerous man. I guess you can't help who you fall I love with. I mean I'm falling in love with a pervert,' Sango thought the last part dryly.

After they were done eating the waitress picked up their dinner plates and brought out their dessert. They start talking about school, clothes, family, and boys.

"I'm really sad," Kagome said as she took a bite out of their cake.

"Why," Sango asked as she took a sip of water that the waitress brought them with their cake.

"Because this guy asked me out on Friday after volleyball practice, and I said yes and now I have to cancel," Kagome whined.

"Why do you have to cancel?" Sango asked.

"Well it will be horrible to go out with him when Inuyasha kinda admitted he likes me and as you said Inuyasha a dangerous man and I don't want the guy killed because Inuyasha is jealous," Kagome said before she took a sip of her water

"True," Sango said with a snicker.

After they finished their cake the waitress took the plate and gave them their bill which Sango paid for.

Sango drove Kagome back home. But before Kagome could get out of Sango's car Sango said, "Just think about what I said. I want you to be safe. I will support any decision that you make. Whenever you make it."

"Okay. Thanks for your support. I'll call you when I do Love you," Kagome said.

"Love you too. I'll call you later on tonight," Sango said.

"Bye," Kagome said.

"Bye," Sango responded as she waited for Kagome to enter her house before driving off

Sango sighed because she already knew what Kagome decision was.

Around 7 o' clock at night

Inuyasha got up from his couch and paused the movie he was watching because he heard his door bell ring.

Inuyasha open up the door and smile before saying, "Hey, I 'm glad you came back." He bend down to give her a kiss when Kagome stopped him. He leaned back to his full height. He saw her eyes were a little watery. He placed his hand on her check and asked, 'Baby, What's wrong?"

Kagome gave him a small sad smile and asked "can I come in? I think we need to talk?"

Inuyasha nodded his head and back up so Kagome could walk in.

Once Kagome was inside Inuyasha closed the door.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**What is Kagome decision?**

**Next chapter will be long. : )**

**Thanks to everyone who review. Love ya!**

**PM me if you want to draw me a picture for my story or want to talk: D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Her decision and his reaction

**I don't own Inuyasha…. **

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other in silent. They had been like that ever since Inuyasha let Kagome come in and sat them both on the couch.

"Kagome. What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked breaking the silent between them.

"I-," Kagome started but couldn't finish her sentence.

'Come on Kagome, you can do this,' she told herself.

Inuyasha just looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

After a minute, Kagome took a deep breath and said, "Sango and I talked today.'

"So," Inuyasha said.

"We were talking about you,' Kagome replied.

"And?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Sango kinda warned me about what would happen if you and me got involved, and-'Kagome started.

"What?! What the fuck you mean she 'warn' you? What does she something horrible will happen to you? Even though we know each other for a short time I won't let anything happen to you or your family," Inuyasha promised interrupting what Kagome was saying.

"I know that. I even told her that," Kagome said with a smile on her face. Inuyasha smiled when he heard her say that but started to frown when she continued.

"But she told me to make a decision, to stay with you or leave. I made that decision tonight," She finished.

Inuyasha sucked in a breath. 'She leaving me tonight. That's why she was crying. She thinks I might hurt her because of her decision. I don't blame her I mean what kind of girls wants to stay with a guy with a criminal record. I just hope's she is happy with whoever she is with,' he thought sadly.

"I'm choosing to stay with you," Kagome sad with a smile on her face.

"It's okay I under- Wait what did you just say?' Inuyasha asked confusedly.

Kagome chuckled a little and said," Didn't you hear me stupid, I'm choosing to stay with your dumbass."

All of a sudden both Kagome was off of the couch and swinging the air in circles with Inuyasha arms around her. Kagome squealed with joy.

After a second or two Inuyasha put Kagome back down on the floor and kissed her passionately. Pulling back for air after a minute and he had a big grin on his face. Which Kagome chuckled at.

"You know you are the craziest woman I have ever met," Inuyasha told Kagome with a smile on his face.

She chuckled and brushed his bang out of his face and said, "Well I guess I'm your crazy woman now."

Inuyasha smiled even wider at this (If possible. Lol) and leaned closer giving her another her passionately kiss on the lips.

30 minutes later

Inuyasha was lying across on the couch with Kagome doing the same but on top of him watching another movie. There was a bag of popcorn on the coffee table. Inuyasha wasn't really paying attention to the movie but on Kagome.

'This must but the stupidest, weirdest girl I have ever met but, I'm glad she gave me a chance.' He thought.

After another ten minutes of watching the movie Kagome's purse started to vibrate. Kagome sat up and reached over to grab her pursue. She got her phone out of it and dropped her purse on the floor.

"Hello," She said as she laid her head back on Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha reached across of her to grab a hand full of popcorn.

"Hey, Kagome. What you doing. I'm doing nothing. I was supposed to be on a date with my husband but you know I have no babysitter right now," came her uncle Manko reply over the phone (I wrote that write ^o^).

Kagome sat up right on Inuyasha chest and said, "I'm sorry Uncle Manko! I completely forgot. I'll be there in ten minutes.

"Good," was uncle Manko reply before he hung up.

Kagome started to get off of Inuyasha and bend down to pick up her pursue and shoes she had dropped on the floor.

"Sorry Inuyasha I forgot I had to babysit my cousin tonight," Kagome said sadly.

"It's okay baby. You can make it up to daddy by going out to eat with him tomorrow night," he responded.

Kagome stopped picking up her stuff and locked at Inuyasha.

"Are you asking me out?" Kagome asked as she continued to pick up her stuff.

"Yes," Inuyasha said as he stood up from the couch.

Kagome stood up to her full height, stood on her tip toes, and wrapped her arms around his neck and said," Well I guess I will see you tomorrow night for our date."

Inuyasha 'mmm'ed and wrapped his arms around her waist and bend his neck to kiss her on the lips.

Kagome smiled through the kiss. After a minute Kagome pushed him away and said, "I got to go."

Inuyasha put his face in her neck in responds.

"I'm serious, stop," Kagome giggled because his breathe was tickling her neck.

After a second Inuyasha pulled away and unwrapped his arms and said, "I'll walk you to your car."

After Kagome got her stuff and Inuyasha got his apartment keys and put some shoes on they walked out of his apartment.

"What time are you picking me up? What should I wear?" Kagome asked as she sat in her car, putting the keys in the ignition.

"Calm down princess. I'll pick you up around 7 and wear something formal," Inuyasha said as he leaned off of her car.

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha closed her door and Kagome rolled down the window.

"You forgot something," she said.

Inuyasha smirked and kissed on the lips which she responded back eagerly.

"Bye," He said.

"Bye," She replied as she back out of his parking lot.

Inuyasha smiled and walked back to his apartment.

At Kagome's house

'Oh MY Gosh! Sango you will never guess what happen just a few minutes ago," Kagome said as she sat on the couch watching her cousin, Karna, play on the floor with her toys while watching a cartoon about a squirrel (idk if there is one).

"What happen?" Sango asked excitedly over the phone.

"So I told Inuyasha we can be together because you know I trust him to protect me and he asked me on a date. I have a date tomorrow night," Kagome screamed the last part

Karna looked at her cousin weirdly before turning around and continuing playing with her toys.

"No way! Really!" Sango said in disbelief.

"He did, so I will need my best friend to help me with my makeup and hair tomorrow night," was Kagome responds.

"You already know what you are wearing?" Sango asked.

"Yeah," Kagome replied already having a black dress a certain dog-eared man brought her.

"I got to go pick Kohaku from his study group. Talk to you later," Sango said.

"Okay. Love you bye," Kagome responded.

"Love you too. Bye," was Sango reply.

Kagome clicked the end button and with a goofy smile on her face thought,' I have a date tomorrow night!'

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**I thought this chapter would be longer but I decide to split this chapter and the next two chapter into three parts. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**The next chapter is called: The Date part 1**

**Thanks to everyone who review, favorite, and follow. Love ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Date part 1

**I don't own Inuyasha…. **

"So then, he was so happy that he spun me around, and kissed," Kagome told Sango as Sango was doing her hair.

"Aww, isn't that sweet," was Sango reply as she as brushed the back of Kagome hair.

"Yeah, that is sweet!" Karna exclaimed while she was playing with her toys on Kagome's bed and watching Sango do her cousin's hair.

Kagome chuckled and agreed with her little cousin. Uncle Manko made her babysit Karna again since she came late yesterday….'it was her punishment' she thought while rolling her eyes. Since her mom couldn't babysit because she was at work, Sango offer to since she knew that her friend wanted to go on a date.

Kagome was sitting in a chair in front of her dresser mirror while Sango was doing her hair. Kagome still hasn't gotten dress yet so she was sitting in the chair holding a towel up her bra and underwear clad body. All of her clothes, shoes, and pursue were already set out, she just had to put them on.

"Alright done," Sango said as she put down the straighten iron and showed Kagome her hair and makeup she did.

"Oh My Gosh! This is amazing Sango," Kagome responded as she looked in the mirror. Her hair was straight in the back, the middle was put in a ponytail, and in the front was a bang going to the right almost covering her right eye lid.

Her makeup consists of light red eye shadow, black eye liner, and a little blush on her cheeks.

While Kagome was admire herself the doorbell rung.

"Oh My Gosh! It's him. I'm not even ready," Kagome complained as she quickly got up and began to put on her dress.

"Karna go get the door and distract Inuyasha, he has silver hair. If there isn't a man with silver hair close the door, kay?" Sango instructed as she helped Kagome put on her shoes.

"Okay," was Karna reply.

The four year old jumped out of the bed, ran out of Kagome's room, and down the stairs.

Once she open up the door she saw a silver hair man wearing a white dress shirt, black slacks, shoes, and a sports coat. The silver haired man was also holding a bouquet of red roses.

The silver haired man looked at the raven haired and brown eyes little girl. ''How did she reach the door knob,' he thought. The door knob reached his waist and the little girl barely reached his knee.

"Umm. Hi, is Kagome home?" Inuyasha asked.

Karna ignored his question and asked, "Are those real?"

"Are what real?" Inuyasha asked confusedly.

'Your ears silly," Karim replied while giggling and pointing to his ears on top of his head.

"Yeah," was Inuyasha responds.

"Can I touch them?' Karin asked stretching so she could even though she was short.

"No," Inuyasha said as he walked a little more inside so he wasn't standing outside.

"Why not?" Karna whined.

"Because I said so," Inuyasha said coolly.

"That's mean," was Karin reply as she pouted.

"Well I don't care," Inuyasha responded.

"Well I do," Karna replied while pointing at herself.

"Look I'm not to argue with a little girl," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha what are you doing with Kagome's little cousin?" Sango asked as she walked down the stairs wearing a purple t-shirt, blues jeans, and black socks.

"Nothing," Inuyasha said as he took out his phone from his pocket to check the time.

"He wouldn't let me touch his ears," Karna said pointing at Inuyasha.

"Karna, he doesn't let anyone touch his ears," Sango said picking her up.

"I bet he'll let Kagome," Karim mumbled while crossing her arms across her small chest.

Inuyasha growled. 'Are all Higurashi sassy,' he thought.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked.

"Right here," Kagome said walking down the stairs, holding onto the railing so she wouldn't fall in her heels.

Inuyasha's mouth went dry. 'Damn she sexy,' he thought.

Kagome walked down the stair with the outfit Inuyasha brought her. She wore a solid black short sleeves off the shoulders dresses that stopped three inches above her knee. The dress hugged her body showing all of her curves. Her shoes were red open toed heels with her toenails being painted black. The jewelry she wore was a small around the neck silver chain, four red bracelet; 2 on each side of her wrist that had diamonds around it, a heart shaped ring, and red long earrings. She also had her red clutch purse with her.

Making her way to the bottom step she looked up at Inuyasha and smiled.

"Hey," Kagome said as she started to walk towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gulped as he watch her sway her hip. He cleared throat and smirked. 'This is going to be a fun night,' he thought.

Once she was in front of him he said," Hey princess. I'm brought these for you." While holding the roses towards her.

Kagome looked at him in shock. 'He is so sweet,' she thought.

She took the roses from his hands, smelled them and smiled even wider.

"Thanks. Karna put those in water for me when I leave okay?" Kagome said as she turned and handed the flowers to her little cousin.

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and asked, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, "Was his responds as he wrapped his arm around her waist and began to lead her out of the door and outside to his car.

"Bye guys. Inuyasha I want her home safe and sound and on time," Sango said sternly.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome laughed. Karna on the other hand waved good bye to her cousin with the hand that wasn't holding the flowers.

Inuyasha helped and open the door for Kagome. She smiled and thanked him.

He got to his side of his 2014 Jaguar XK and speed off.

Sakura Tree

"Oh My Gosh! This is a very fancy restaurant. You must of had to make reservation a long time ago," Kagome said as they walked through the front door of Sakura Tree. Many of the rich people came to the restaurant every night. The restaurant had many different culture food. Everything in the restaurant was very expensive even the water!

"Are you sure it's okay to come here?" Kagome asked worriedly as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha chuckled and said, "Baby stop worrying. I have everything taken care of."

Kagome sighed and nodded.

The walked up to the hostess. When they walked up she sneered at both of them and asked, "Do you have reservation sir?"

"No," Inuyasha replied simply.

"Sorry sir, but we have no open tables. Next time you will have to make a reservation," the hostess said with a fake smile.

Inuyasha laughed and said, 'I'm Inuyasha Takahashi. I'm sure you can find a table for me and my date." With an evil gleam in his eyes.

The hostess gulped and 'looked' at her book and looked back up with surprise in her eyes and said, "Oh look, there is a table open. Sorry sir, let me show you to your seat."

The hostess began to walk them to their seat Kagome said, "I see what you mean when you said you had everything handle daddy." She said the last part seductive.

Inuyasha smirked in reply.

After being sat down and given their menus the hostess literally ran pack to her post.

Kagome looked at the menu and bit her lip. 'These prices are super high,' she thought. Inuyasha saw the worried look on her face and said, "Kagome don't worry about the price. As I said-"

'You have everything taken care of," Kagome finished with a smile.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continue to look at the menu.

After a minute the waiter came out with two glasses of water.

"Hello. Welcome to Sakura Tree. What would you to like to drink?" He said nervously.

"Nothing. Just the water is fine," Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha looked through the menu again and said, "Bring me two glasses of your finest wine."

The waiter smiled nervously and asked, "Any appetizers?"

"Bread sticks," Kagome said.

The waiter wrote that down and said, "I'll get that right away for you."

After the waiter left Kagome and Inuyasha sat in silent because they were looking over their menus.

The waiter came back quickly, setting the two glasses of wine down, took out his note pad, turned to Kagome and asked, "What will you be having Miss?"

"I'll be having the roasted fish with potatoes and carrots," Kagome said as she handed the menu back to the waiter.

The waiter quickly wrote that down and took her menu away.

"And you sir?" he asked as he turned to Inuyasha.

"A steak, cooked well-done and a bake potato on the side," Inuyasha responded back.

The waiter nodded and took Inuyasha's menu.

"I'll put your order in, "the waiter said before he walked away.

"How's our date going so far?" Inuyasha asked as he took a sip of his wine.

"Good," Kagome replied while taking a sip of her water.

Inuyasha nodded and looked around the restaurant. He looked at her when he heard can move a little to get something out of her purse. He saw her take out a piece of paper and unfold it.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh just some rules that you are going to follow," Kagome said with a sternly look on her face.

Inuyasha raised a brow signaling her to explain.

Kagome looked down at her paper and said, "Rule number one you will not flirt with other girls. Rule number two don't hang out with girls I don't know or without you telling me. Rule number three realize I'm not a toy and there will be consequence if you hurt me. And finally rule number four (goes along with rule number three) if you ever I mean every cheat on me I will hurt so bad that you wish you were a girl. I'm a very jealous girls and I don't like to be played with."

When Kagome finished her rules and explanation the waiter brought their bread sticks and a plate out and mumbled "your dinner will be out shortly."

Kagome and Inuyasha took a breadstick.

"Can you follow those rules?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha chewed on his breadstick slowly. After he was done chewing he said, "I can only if you can follow my rules."

Kagome almost choked on her breadstick. She didn't think he will have rules too! After she took a sip of her water to clear her throat she asked, "What are your rules?"

"Rule number you will not flirt with other guys. Rule number two you will follow my every direction when we are in dangerous territory or situation. Rule number three if you ever cheat on me, your lover and you shall be punished harshly. As you know I am part dog demon, we are very possesses creatures. So Kagome can you follow those rules?" Inuyasha said before he took a sip of his wine.

The waiter came back and sat their food down on the table and said "Enjoy," before walking away.

Kagome smirked about his rules. She pushed her bang out of her eye, took a sip of her wine, and said, "I can."

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D **

**How is the beginning of their date going?**

**Next Chapter: The Date part 2 **

**Thanks to everyone who review, favorite, and follow. Love ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Date part 2

**Inuyasha and Kagome's table was filled with laughter.**

"**No way," Kagome laughed before she took a bit out of her fish.**

"**I'm telling you, it's the truth. He thought the drag queen was a real woman. He even tried to flirt with her too," Inuyasha said while taking another bite of his steak.**

"**Oh My Gosh! I'm definitely telling Sango," Kagome said as she took another sip of her wine.**

**After telling each other their 'rules' they have been having a good time by telling jokes and sharing funny memories.**

**Ten minutes later both Inuyasha and Kagome had finished eating and were just drinking the rest of their wine.**

**The waiter came back to their table.**

"**Will there be dessert?" He asked.**

**Inuyasha shook his head no and asked for the check.**

**The waiter nodded and began to pick up their dinner plates.**

"**What… you don't like dessert?" Kagome asked with mockery in her voice.**

**Inuyasha rolled his eyes and leaned in closer.**

"**I love dessert," was his reply with a predator look in his eyes.**

**Kagome bit her lip in responds.**

**Kagome open her mouth to say something when the waiter came back.**

**He handed Inuyasha the check while he picked up their wine glasses. Inuyasha looked at the bill then pulled out his wallet and pulled out one of his credit card. He handed the credit card to the waiter.**

**The waiter took the card in one hand, glasses in the other and said,"I will be right back sir."**

**Inuyasha looked over to see Kagome trying to take a peek at the bill. However he snatched the bill off the table and shove it into his back pocket along with his wallet. **

**Kagome pouted. **

**Inuyasha sighed and said, "Stop pouting. There's another surprise after this."**

**Kagome did a silent squeal and asked, "There is! Where are we going?"**

**Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her childish behavior, but thought it was cute.**

"**I'm not telling you. Then it wouldn't be a surprise," was his reply as he leaned back further into his sit.**

"**But-," Kagome started, but stopped when the waiter came back to the table with a copy of the bill, a pen, and Inuyasha's credit card in hand.**

"**Here you are sir. I hope you two have a good night," he said then turned and walked away.**

**Inuyasha signed the checked and put his credit card in his wallet.**

"**Let's go," he said as he got up from his seat. He helped Kagome out of hers and wrapped his arm around her waist.**

**They began walking to the entrance. Kagome didn't notice the pair of eyes watching them.**

**5 minutes**

"**Where are we going," Kagome complained again.**

"**Shut the hell up will you?! You'll see when we get there," Inuyasha said as he leaned in his seat and tighten his hand on his stirring wheel.**

"**Fine," was her reply.**

**After five minutes of silent in the car they finally arrived at their destination.**

**A Parking lot!**

"**You came here to rape me?" Kagome asked looking at him weirdly.**

**Inuyasha smirked and leaned in closely and said, "Maybe."**

**Inuyasha had a red hand mark on his left cheek.**

'**She… she just slapped me!' Inuyasha exclaimed inside her head.**

"**Damn that hurt," Inuyasha complained while rubbing his cheek.**

"**Well you deserve it," Kagome said while crossing her arms over her chest. "Why are we here," she continued.**

**Inuyasha rubbed his abused cheek and said," You'll see."**

**He got out of the car and waited for Kagome to get out too. Once she was out he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to lead her towards a trail.**

'**Where are we going?' she thought.**

**They were walking until they pulled up to a funnel cake truck.**

"**Oh My Gosh! I love funnel cakes!" Kagome exclaimed.**

**Inuyasha chuckled and said, "I know. Sango told me."**

'**Aww he is so sweet,' Kagome thought as she leaned her head against his shoulder.**

**Inuyasha told her to walk down the trail a little further where she would see a park and to sit on one of the benches.**

**Kagome did what she was told. Once she was at the park and sat on the bench she leaned back onto the bench and closed her eyes.**

'**This has been an amazing date. If I didn't know what he 'did', I would think he is a perfect gentlemen. I don't know what Sango was worried about,' she thought. **

**Kagome was in her own little world until someone taped her shoulder. Kagome jumped in responds and opened up her eyes. **

"**Geez .Jumpy are we?" Inuyasha asked while holding two plates of funnel cakes, a spoon, and some napkins. (Bet you guys thought it was someone else)**

"**Shut up," Kagome mumbled out while blushing.**

**Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and handed her a plate filled with funnel cake and powder sugar on top.**

**Kagome thanked him and began to eat it.**

**Inuyasha sat down and began to eat his which was topped with powder sugar, vanilla ice cream, and chocolate syrup on top.**

**They ate in silent until Kagome asked Inuyasha for some of his.**

"**This is really good," Kagome said as Inuyasha feed another piece of his. **

"**I know," Inuyasha with a smirk on his face.**

**After they were done eating they both threw their plates and napkins away in the garbage. Kagome was going to walk back to the bench when Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her along until they reached an open area in the park. Once there Inuyasha sat on the ground and pulled Kagome down with him.**

**Their position was Inuyasha laying on the ground right arm around Kagome's waist, while Kagome's head and right hand laying on his chest.**

"**You want to know something?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.**

"**Sure," was his reply as he looked at the stars in the sky.**

"**After spending a couple of hours at the restaurant and being here, this has been the best date I ever had," Kagome said as she looked up at Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha looked down and into Kagome's eyes. Giving her a chaste kiss on the lips he replied, "Me too."**

**Kagome smiled at his comment and snuggled further into his chest.**

**It must had been an hour with a comfortable silent between them just looking at the sky.**

**Inuyasha looked at his watch and saw that it was eleven. He sighed and decided that it was time to take his princess home. **

"**Kagome," Inuyasha said while moving some of her hair from her face.**

**He got silent.**

"**Kagome," Inuyasha said again and saw that Kagome was sleep.**

'**How didn't I notice she was sleep?' Inuyasha thought to himself.**

**He sighed and careful slid Kagome off his chest and picked her up. He walked to his car and careful put Kagome on the passenger seat.**

**Inuyasha drove to Kagome's house in silent besides the soft rock playing in the background and Kagome's soft snoring. Once Inuyasha made it to Kagome's house he got her out of the passenger seat bridal style, closed the door, and began to walk to her door. He knocked on the door thinking Sango or Karna would open up the door, but was surprised when a short brown haired woman in her mid-forties answered the door. The woman looked surprised at seeing him.**

'**Great now she's going to pass out thinking I murder her daughter,' Inuyasha thought. But was surprised when she smiled and said come in. Careful with Kagome's head, Inuyasha walked inside the house. When he was fully in, she closed the door.**

**Mrs. Higurashi said with a grin on her face," Oh. Follow me dear. Kagome's talks about you all the time."**

"**Badly," Inuyasha said as they climbed up the stairs.**

"**Oh! No a lot of good things dear. Well other than your attitude, good things," Mrs. Higurashi said as she walked them down the hallway and to a door that said 'Kaggy'.**

**Inuyasha silently laughed and thought, 'I'm going to tease her about that name later.'**

**Mrs. Higurashi opened the door and Inuyasha saw that her walls were painted white with purple designs on it. She had purple carpet and other accessories like her computer stand and dresser. **

**Inuyasha leaned down, laid her down on her bed, kissed her on the forehead, and whisper 'good night' in her ear. When Inuyasha leaned back up he saw her smile in her sleep.**

**Mrs. Higurashi put her hand over his heart. 'Those two are meet to be,' he thought.**

**Inuyasha began to walk to the door that Mrs. Higurashi was leaning on. They began to walk down the stairs and to the door. Before Inuyasha walked out of the door he told Mrs. Higurashi, "Can you tell her, I'll talk to her tomorrow." **

**Mrs. Higurashi smiled and nodded.**

**Inuyasha smiled back and said good night before walking out.**

**Mrs. Higurashi said, "Good night and welcome to the family."**

**Inuyasha smiled at the last part.**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to everyone who review, favorite, and follow. Love ya!**

**PM if you have a picture for my story: ) or if you had any question.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Morning After and meeting his 'friends'

Kagome rolled over in her bed the day after her date with Inuyasha. She was having a dream about her and Inuyasha lying in a field of sunflowers in the middle of the forest. That dream however was interrupted by her brother Souta.

"Hey fatty, Get out the bed and ready for school!" Souta exclaimed as walked in Kagome's room.

"Shut up," was Kagome reply as she snuggled closer into her covers, trying to continue the dream.

"If you don't get up, I will get Naraku to pour water on you," Souta responded while standing over Kagome and her bed.

"You won't dare," Kagome said as she cracked an eye open.

"Try me," he said with a smirk on his face and crossing his arms over his chest.

Kagome sighed and got up from her bed. She realized that her mom (at least she hoped) changed her into a big red t-shirt that reached her mid-thigh.

"Breakfast will be served at 7 o' clock, be there late and your food will be gone," Souta 'threaten' as he backed out of her room.

"Get out of here, you freak," Kagome said as she walked to her dresser. Thinking that it would be chilly today she picked out a green ¾ sleeve summer dress that reached her mid-thigh, black leggings, and green and black flats. Getting her outfit for the day she set it on her bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

After a ten minute shower Kagome brushed her teeth and straighten her hair. While doing that she saw that her hicky was a little smaller than it was before. 'Well that's good. I don't have to cover it that much,' she thought as she put a little makeup on it.

Walking back into her room again she started to put on her black strapless bra and underwear. Next she put on her outfit for the day, minus the shoes. Her hair had a bang in the front and a ponytail in the back. Her makeup consist of black eye liner and lip gloss. After a final check up in the mirror, she grabbed her backpack, car and house keys, and shoes.

Walking down the stairs she went into the living room and sat her backpack on the couch and her car/house keys on the coffee table.

"Hey mom," Kagome said as she kissed her mom on the cheek and took a seat at the table while putting her shoes on.

"Hello darling. Oh! I almost forgot, that Inuyasha fellow said that he will talk to you later on today," Mrs. Higurashi replied as she continued cooking.

Kagome nodded and was about to go get her phone when she realized that she didn't see her purse from yesterday, which had her phone and wallet in it.

"Mom, did Inuyasha bring in my purse?" Kagome asked as her mom sent a plate full of waffles, eggs, bacon, and hash brown in front of her.

"No, I don't recall him bringing that in besides you, "Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile on her face as she began to set everyone else plates on the table.

Kagome blushed in responds. Mrs. Higurashi giggled as Kagome's red face as she ate her food.

"Naraku, Souta, breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled up the stairs. She then turned around and got the milk and orange juice out of the refrigerator and set them on the table with glass cups by each plate. Her responds was heavy footsteps stomping down on the floor.

Souta walked down the stairs in a blue button up dress shirt, grey jeans, and dark blue socks. While Naraku on the other hand came down the stairs in a grey t-shirt and blue boxers.

Once everyone was seated and said grace they began to eat.

"How was your date?" Souta asked with his mouth full of eggs.

"Date with who?" Naraku asked protectively of his little half-sister.

"With Inuyasha Takahashi, and it went great," Kagome said as she poured syrup on her waffle.

"Wait, Inuyasha Takahashi the criminal?" Naraku asked as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"That's rude to say, Naraku," Mrs. Higurashi told her step-son.

"Well he is and more. And I don't want him around you Kagome," Naraku said.

"Geez. You and Sango should just have a club about 'how you don't want Kagome's love life to happen,' she replied before drinking her milk.

"I'm just trying to protect you. Fine you can date him, but if he breaks your heart, there will be he-"Naraku started until Mrs. Higurashi sent him a warning glare as to not to curse.

"He will pay," Naraku finished as he began to eat his bacon.

"Thanks. Oh wise one I wanted to have your approval of who I date," Kagome said with a roll of the eyes.

"Well it's not his approval you want but Uncle Manko, "Souta pointed out.

Kagome groan realizing it was the truth. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:30. Deciding that she should leave early knowing that Sango wanted details from last night since she didn't call her. Putting her dirty dishes in the sink. Kagome kissed her mother on the cheek good bye and patted her brothers on the head.

Going into the living room she picked up her backpack and car and house keys and began to walk out the door. While walking to the garage she saw her fat white and orange cat, Buyo, rolling in the grass.

When she got in her car she put her backpack in the passenger seat, pulled in her iPod out, and began to listen to a pop song.

15 minutes later

Kagome parked her car in the student parking lot. While fixing her lip gloss Sango's car pulled right next to hers. Sango got out of her car with her backpack on and open Kagome's passenger door to get in.

Sango turned Kagome's IPod off and said one word, "Details."

Kagome sighed and began to tell Sango about her date with Inuyasha.

"Aww, that is so sweet. Why didn't you call me after the date?" Sango asked as she hit Kagome in the arm.

"Well, I couldn't because I fell asleep and I left my purse in Inuyasha's car which my phone is in," Kagome said as she rub her abused arm.

Sango shook her head as Kagome rubbed her arm and pulled out her phone out and handed it to Kagome. Kagome took it and looked at it confusedly.

"You're giving me your phone for the day?" Kagome asked.

"No, I'm giving it to you so you can call Inuyasha and get your phone back and see him. It's a win-win situation," Sango responded with a smirk on her face.

Kagome blushed and mumbled a quiet 'shut up' and went through Sango's contacts to find Inuyasha number.

Once she found his number she pushed the call button and waited for Inuyasha to answer.

After a minute a sleepy Inuyasha picked up the phone.

"Hello," Inuyasha said with sleep in his voice.

Kagome bit her lip. 'Damn he sounds sexy,' she thought.

Kagome cleared her throat and said, "Inuyasha, it's me Kagome."

Inuyasha sat up in his bed and smirk. "Hey, baby," he said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Anyways, I left my purse in your car. Where can we meet so I can get it back?" Kagome asked as she leaned back in her seat.

Inuyasha thought about what she said then remember he didn't get her purse when he carried her into her house.

"You, can meet me at the club," Inuyasha said as he leaned back in his bed.

"Wow, is that where mob people usually carry out all their business," Kagome said jokily while giggling.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "Haha. Very funny."

Kagome giggled some more and said "Okay. I'll meet you there after I get out of school."

"Okay, If my guys don't send you to me in right away, I'm interviewing another secretary," Inuyasha said as he got out of the bed and began to walk into the kitchen.

"Oh, really. Is she cute?" Kagome asked as she raised up in the seat. Sango took her focus off of her homework that was due first period and turn to look at Kagome who was now tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. That was a sign that she was either mad, jealous, or suspicious. 'She's feeling all three. What did Inuyasha say?' Sango thought.

"I'm not sure. It's someone my parents set up. Why you want to know? You jealous?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk on his face as he picked an apple from his fruit bowl. He already knew the answer.

"Whatever," was Kagome reply as she continued to tap her nails.

Inuyasha laughed then became serious and said, "Stop being jealous babe. You know you're the only one for me."

Kagome sighed then smiled and said, "Yeah, I know."

"Good, I'll see you after school," Inuyasha said as he took a bite out of his apple.

"Okay, Bye," Kagome said before clicking end on Sango's phone.

"Bye," Inuyasha said as he too clicked the end button.

Kagome handed the phone back to Sango with a smile on her face. Sango looked at Kagome's face and said, "You happy?"

"Yup. Now come on, school is about to start," Kagome said as she started to get out the car.

Sango put her homework and phone back in her backpack and got out the car with Kagome.

After school

Kagome sat in front of Inuyasha's club. Before going in, Kagome checked herself in the mirror and added some lip gloss to her lips. Deciding she was good to go she got out of her car and locked the doors.

Walking into the club she saw that there were two guys in there, one behind the bar and one sitting at the bar. Their backs were both facing her.

"Hello," Kagome said.

Both of the men turn to look at her. Both of the men looked her up and down and smirk when they were done.

"Hello, miss. The club doesn't open until later babe," the dark black pony tail haired man behind the bar said slowly as if he was talking to a slow person.

"Yeah, babe the club opens at 7 o' clock. You know when the little hand touches the seven and the big hand touches the twelve," the other man with a black braid down his back said slowly too.

"Or you can stay here and 'help' us out," the black pony tail man said as he walked out the bar. Both of the men laughed.

'They think I'm some stupid bimbo,' Kagome thought. She rolled her eyes and said, "Look, Dumbasses. I'm here to meet Inuyasha, not to 'help' you with your personal problems. Why don't you just get a slut off the street? Not every damn girl you meet wants to suck your damn dick. Now can you please take me to see Inuyasha if he is not busy."

Both of the men looked wild eyed at her. The man with black haired pony tail recovered first. He cleared his throat and said, "Follow me." They began to walk up the stairs. The other black haired man followed.

"Sorry, about the way we acted. It's just out of habitat. And by the way my name is Koga and that's Bankotsu," Koga said as they got to the third floor.

Kagome smiled and said, "It's out okay. Inuyasha kinda acted the same way when we first met."

"So you really are dating Inuyasha?" Bankotsu asked as they turned down a corner.

"Yeah, you can say that," Kagome said.

"Good luck with that," Koga replied as they made it to a hallway filled with doors.

"Thanks," Kagome mumbled.

They were about to go to the door at the end of the hallway when the door open revealing Inuyasha and a raven haired woman. The woman had a smile on her face. She was wearing a red mini skirt, a white short sleeves button up shirt, cream heels, and a cream purse. The raven haired woman said something to Inuyasha and in return he laughed. The raven head woman turn to leave waving at Inuyasha in the process. When she turn around and saw Kagome she frown and made sure to bump into Kagome's shoulder on her way out.

"Slut," Kagome very loudly. The raven haired woman sneered and continued to walk away.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled and leaned down to kiss her when Kagome sent him a glare that could kill. She walked into the room. Inuyasha looked at Koga and Bankostu who shrugged their shoulders.

"Make sure the area is secure," Inuyasha said before closing the door.

Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome's arms crossed over her chest and glaring at him.

'I'm going to die,' he thought.

"So, Inuyasha who was that woman?" Kagome asked angrily.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Who is that raven haired woman?**

**Will Inuyasha die? : P**

**Thanks to everyone who review, favorite, and follow. Love ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Answers and Confessions

"Who was that woman, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked more calmly. Her arms were cross and her fingers were tapping her elbows.

"Uhhh," was Inuyasha smart reply.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's a simply question, Inuyasha. Who was that woman? Your mom, new secretary, one of your new sluts? Mabye the last one," Kagome said as she started to walk towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and said, "She's my new secretary,"

"Wow, that's surprising. However you two seem to bond quite well for someone you just met," Kagome said with fire in her eyes.

Inuyasha gulped. "She's a family friend and-"

"And what?" Kagome asked with an eyebrow raised.

"An old girlfriend. Nothing special," Inuyasha said with a shrug of the shoulders and walking around Kagome towards his desk.

Kagome looked shocked then started to laugh. That caused Inuyasha to raise an eyebrow as he sat down.

"Now, I know why they call you a player. You're dating me but trying to get with another bimbo. Wow Inuyasha I applauded you for actually making me believe that you can be a nice guy," Kagome said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

Inuyasha just sat there in shock. He then got up and walked towards Kagome. Kagome tried to push him away but he was too strong and wrapped his arms around her.

"How are you make feel this way in a short time?" Kagome mumbled in his chest.

Inuyasha's heart started to beat faster. He didn't know how to reply. The only thing he could think of saying was, "I don't know, but I know the feeling."

After a minute of just being in each other arms Inuyasha moved them to sit behind his desk. Inuyasha was sitting in his chair with his arms around Kagome. While Kagome sitting across his chest with her face in her chest.

There was silent between them when Kagome asked, "What's her name and why did you hire her, ?"

Inuyasha sighed and said, "Her name is Kikyo Hamakada and because, my mother thought it would be nice to help her friend's daughter get a job and be responsible. I have a question for you."

Kagome looked at him signaling to continue.

Inuyasha looked down at her, pushed a little stray hair out of her face, and said ," You seem extra moody today. Why?"

Kagome sighed and snuggled closer into his chest and said, "It's my dad's birthday Friday."

Inuyasha was about to say something when Kagome continued talking.

"He died three years ago, from cancer," she finished.

Inuyasha's eye soften. "Kagome," he whisper as he rubbed her back.

Two minutes later Kagome asked, "Do you think she's prettier than me?" as she leaned back to be close and look him in the face.

"Yes," Inuyasha said jokily.

"I'm serious," Kagome said with a frown on her face.

Inuyasha pretended to think for a minute before grabbing Kagome's face and saying, "There is no one beautiful than you. You are the most sexiest woman I have ever meet."

Kagome sat up more so she hand both of her legs on either side of his.

"Said it again," Kagome giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha hosted her up a little which caused her to squeal and said, "You are the most sexiest, feistiest, woman I ever met." With a predator look in his eyes.

"What about me?" He asked as his face started to get closer to hers.

"Ummm, let me think," Kagome said as she tapped her finger to her chin.

"Oh, I got it, you are the rudeness, jerkiest, man I ever met." She finished with a giggled.

"Haha. I get it," Inuyasha said with sarcastic in his voice.

After Kagome stopped giggling she said," But you are the most sexiest, funniest, and sweetest man I have ever met and want to kiss, right now."

"With pleasure," Inuyasha said as he leaned in and kissed Kagome. She responded back very quickly. Kagome open her mouth and Inuyasha let his tongue enter her mouth and groan.

'Damn she taste so amazing,' he thought.

Kagome moaned when Inuyasha's hand started to travel further down her back.

"Yashie," Kagome moaned as Inuyasha tongue massaged hers.

Inuyasha chuckled at the nickname through the kiss.

Kagome pulled back for air. They were both breathing hard.

Inuyasha sat up and set Kagome on his desk with her legs still wrapped around his waist. He pulled off his red t-shirt.

Kagome slowly looked down his abdomen. She then looked back up at Inuyasha. He looked at her with a heated look in his eyes. She raised her head up and Inuyasha leaned down to meet her lips. One of Kagome's hands went around his neck and the other went down and played with his six pack. Inuyasha had his hands in Kagome's hair.

In Kagome's mouth was a battle. Tongue clashed against tongue. Kagome moaned in responds.

Both of Inuyasha's hand started to work the top part of her dress off. He almost had the top part of her dress down to her waist when the door open.

"Inuyasha you have-," Bankostu started but stopped when he saw what was happening.

Kagome squealed in embarrassment and buried her face in Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha let an anger sigh come out and said.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha asked as he kissed Kagome neck which caused her to hit him on the chest.

"I came to remind you that you have a meeting with, umm the guy at the docks," Bankostu said, trying not to let Kagome know the real reason why Inuyasha had a meeting.

Inuyasha sighed and said, "Give me a minute."

Bankostu nodded and closed the door.

Inuyasha sighed and leaned his head against Kagome's.

"I got business to take care of," Inuyasha said as he moved a piece of Kagome's hair from her face.

"Okay be safe," Kagome replied as she unwrapped her legs from his waist.

"I will," he responded back.

Not knowing if he was actually going to be safe or not, she gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

Inuyasha was shocked of all the passion put into the kiss, but responded very quickly.

After a minute Kagome pulled back and bit her lip in shyness.

Inuyasha chuckled at her expression.

"I'll walk you out," Inuyasha said as he got his shirt off the floor and put it on.

"Okay, Oh My Gosh! I almost forgot about my purse, where is it?" Kagome said as she walked towards the door, but stopped.

Inuyasha turned around and picked her purse up off the floor, since they made his desk a disaster.

'I'll have someone clean that up,' he thought as he handed her the purse.

They walked out of his office, down the stairs, and to the parking lot.

Kagome was sitting in the driver seat while Inuyasha leaned against the side of the door.

"We'll have another date night on Friday at my place, kay?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded and said," I'll bring food."

"Lots," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome chuckled and agreed.

"Bye," she said.

"Bye," he said as he leaned down and gave her another kiss.

"Oh, I left you a surprise in your phone," Inuyasha said as he closed her door and began to walked back to his club.

Kagome looked at her phone trying to find what he meant until she went through her contact and saw that he added his phone and house number with his name dubbed as 'Daddy.'

Kagome rolled her eyes and window and yelled, "Really, Inuyasha!"

In responded she saw his shoulders shake as if he was laughing.

Kagome rolled her window back up ad began to drive home.

'That guy can be a jerk sometimes, but I like it.'

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to everyone who review, favorite, and follow. Love ya!**

**Thanks to:**

InuLeyna

Warm-Amber92

Guest

inukagomemcshippo

TiffyTaffy0409

.7

xoxoSoCal619Sweetheartxoxo

animerks

evica35

**for your reviews! : D**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Date night and an interruption

"Hey," Inuyasha said as he open his apartment door for Kagome who was carrying two bags in a one hand and two in the other. She also had a big blue shoulder bag hanging on her shoulder.

"Hey," Kagome responded back giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Didn't I say bring lots of food?" Inuyasha asked jokily as Kagome set her stuff on his couch.

"Well fat ass as I did. All I have to do is make it and order the pizza," she responded with a roll of the eyes.

Inuyasha chuckled in reply. He was about to say something else when a big white husky ran into the living room and pounced on Kagome. Kagome squealed as the dog jumped on her and started to lick her face.

"I didn't know you had a dog," Kagome said as she tried to sit up but the dog kept knocking her back down and licking her face.

"Yeah, I do. He was at the hospital since he got flees and started to get sick," Inuyasha replied as he took the white husky by the collar and pulled him off of Kagome.

As Kagome stood back up, Inuyasha let go of the dog causing the dog to run back to Kagome and rub itself against her leg. Kagome started to pet the dog in responded.

"What's his name?" Kagome asked as she rub the dog behind its ear.

"Ash," Inuyasha said as bent down and went through Kagome's bags to see what she brought.

Kagome got on her knees and started to talk to the dog.

"Hi Ash, Aren't you a good boy?" she said in a baby voice. The dog barked in responds.

"I'm surprised he's bonding with you. He's usually trying to attack someone or growling at them," Inuyasha said as he stood back up.

"Like who?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha was about to respond when there was a knock on his door and Ash began to growl. He looked at the door confusedly before getting and answer. The person behind the door was no other than Kikyo Hamakada.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hi, Yash! I just wanted to know if you needed anything or wanted to go out." Kikyo said.

While Inuyasha was thinking about something to say he heard Kagome saying, "Ash, it looks like your owner has a slut at his door? I wonder what his responds will be. I hope it is no because if it is yes, you might not have an owner after today," to his dog in a baby voice. The dog barked as if he was agreeing with her.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and replied, "I can't. My girlfriend and I have plans."

Kikyo's face fell. "Your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yes, my girlfriend as in the person who I am involved with," Inuyasha added which cause Kagome to laugh in the background.

"I didn't know you were dating anyone. I thought that we could, you know, get back together," Kikyo said.

Inuyasha heard a growling in the background and was pretty much it wasn't coming from the dog.

"Kikyo, I'm moving on and I hope you do too," Inuyasha started as he looked back into his apartment and saw that his dog was lying on the couch and all of Kagome's bag except her shoulder bag was gone. 'I wonder where she went,' he thought to himself.

"Your job starts tomorrow, kay?" Inuyasha finished as he went to close his door.

"Okay. Oh and Inuyasha," Kikyo said making Inuyasha paused in closing his door.

"Yeah," he said as he looked at her.

"I won't give up on you. So tell your little girlfriend she better watch her back," Kikyo finished as she turned around and literally stomped down the hallway.

Inuyasha stood there for a second before shaking his head and closing his door.

After he closed his door and smelled chocolate. ' She must be in the kitchen,' he thought as he walked passed his dog and saw that Kagome was in the kitchen bent over and putting something on the oven. He wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "What you cooking for daddy, baby."

Kagome rolled her eyes and stood straight. "You'll see in thirty minutes," Kagome said as she got out of his arms and began to make something else.

Inuyasha saw that Kagome added a red velvet mixture into a bowl while adding eggs, water, and oil into it. As Kagome was mixing it she asked, "What did kikyo want?"

Inuyasha stopped licking the chocolate out of the almost empty bowl.' Should I tell her what Kikyo said? Nah, it was pointless, meant nothing and if she did I'm sure Kagome won't take shit from her plus I'll be there to protect her.'

"Nothing really, just about the job-"Inuyasha started but Kagome interrupted.

"And to get you back," Kagome finished as she turned around and looked at him.

"Aren't dogs, like allergic to chocolate or something? Can't you die from that?" Kagome asked while she stopped stirring and poured the mixture into a cake pan.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah dogs are, but since I'm not a four legged run around the house naked dog I can eat whatever the hell I want." With a smile on his face as he added more chocolate into his mouth.

Kagome sighed and mumbled "Why am I surrounded by idiots?" (How I feel everyday sometimes: D)

The timer on the oven beeped causing Kagome to get a towel and get the cupcakes out of the oven. Inuyasha drooled at the site.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as she set the two racks of chocolate cupcakes on the oven.

"Yeah," Inuyasha responded snapping back into the real world.

"Can you call a pizza place," Kagome asked.

"Yeah sure, what kind of pizza do you want and how many do you want me to order?" He asked.

"Just a large cheese and order however much you want," Kagome responded as she put the red velvet cake in the oven.

"Yes!" Inuyasha said excitedly as he walked into the living room.

"But you're paying for it," Kagome said.

Kagome heard him playful groaned causing her chuckle.

Kagome washed the dirty dishes and cleaned the counter. She walked into the living room to see Inuyasha sitting on the couch and watching t.v while Ash sat by his feet sleeping.

Inuyasha looked away from the t.v when Kagome sat down.

"You order the pizza?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied as he put his face in Kagome's neck. He took a big sniff. 'Kami she smells good,' he thought.

"Good boy. Now wait here while I go get change," Kagome said as she grabbed she grabbed her shoulder bag that was next to her

"Into something sexy?" Inuyasha asked with hope in his voice.

Kagome smiled and leaned in close to his face and said, "You wish," before she got up and walked out of the living room.

"Do you even know where the bathroom is at?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'll find it somehow," Kagome replied back.

Inuyasha sighed and mumbled, "Crazy bitch."

"I heard that!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha turned around in the direction she went and yelled, "What are you a demon or something?"

"Maybe," was Kagome replied.

Inuyasha shook his head.

After five minutes of Inuyasha watching t.v and Kagome looking for a bathroom to change in there was a knock on his door. He open up the door to see the pizza guy holding five boxes of pizza.

"Here you are sir. That will be $45.75," the teenage boy said as he handed the pizza to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took the pizza and sat it on the table next to the door and pulled out his wallet from his back blue jean pocket, when Kagome walked out from the back wearing a black long sleeve v-shaped pajama shirt with green and black stripped pajama pants.

"Inuyasha who's there?" she asked as she sat big shoulder bag on the couch and shoes by the door where Inuyasha was standing at.

"The pizza guy," Inuyasha replied as he opened his wallet but stopped when he smelled… arousal.

Inuyasha looked up to see the teenage delivery guy staring at Kagome's boobs. Inuyasha growled and shoved a fifty dollar bill at the boy before closing the door.

He growled some more as he picked up the pizza and sat it on the coffee table.

Kagome came back into the living room eating a vanilla cover chocolate cupcake and carrying a hand full of napkins. (Love those: )! )

"Why did you order so much pizza," Kagome asked as she took a bite out of her cupcake.

"Keh, because I wanted to. Know eat," Inuyasha said before he open a pizza of sausage pizza.

Kagome rolled her eyes, finished her last bite of cupcake and opened up here box of pizza.

"How was your week?" Kagome asked as she took another bite of her pizza and sitting crossed legged on his couch.

Inuyasha nodded, swallowed his food and said, "Good other than, someone fucking up my money, but pretty good. How about yours?" asked as he took a bite out of his second pizza.

"Okay, other than the girls at my school asking, 'Is it true you're dating Inuyasha?, Oh My Gosh why are you dating Inuyasha?, Have you slept with him yet?,' great. My team won our game yesterday," Kagome said as she took a bite out of her crest.

"What sport do you play?" Inuyasha asked as he finished his third pizza.

"Volleyball," Kagome replied as she got her second pizza.

Inuyasha nodded and ate his pizza.

After Kagome finished her third pizza she was full.

"Oh can you eat all that much food?" Kagome asked as she leaned back into the couch.

"I don't know. I just do. I think it's a family thing," Inuyasha said as he took a bite of pizza from his last box!

When he was done eating Kagome took the boxes of pizza and went into the kitchen to throw the boxes away and get the dessert.

"Pick out a movie," Kagome said as she walked into the kitchen.

Inuyasha grunted in responds. He picked out an action movie since he didn't want to watch a chick flick.

Kagome walked back into the living room when the movie was about to start. She had a pan of vanilla covered cupcakes in one hand and several slices of red velvet cake on a plate in the other. She sat the food on the coffee table before she ran back into the kitchen and came back carrying a pitcher of water and two cups.

Inuyasha laid across the couch with Kagome laying on top of him. They feed each other cakes and cupcakes.

The movie was close to the ending when Inuyasha phone began to ring. He reached into his pocket and answered his phone.

"Hello," he said as he broke off a piece of cake and feed it to Kagome. Kagome took the piece of food and slowly licked his fingers with a hungry look in her eyes. Inuyasha smirked at her reaction. He was so caught up in Kagome he forgot he was on the phone.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Maso wants to have a meeting with you now at the docks," Koga repeated.

"Can't he wait?" Inuyasha asked a little anger that he had to cut his time spending with Kagome.

"He's says it's important," Koga said.

"It better be. I'll be there in a few," Inuyasha responded as he ended the call.

Inuyasha heard Kagome sigh and look up at him. Then she said," Date's over."

Inuyasha sighed and said, "Sadly baby. Daddy has to go to work."

"Be careful," Kagome said as she kissed him passionately on the lips. He responded back quickly. After a minute of tongue battling in Kagome's mouth they pulled away for air.

Kagome smiled and leaned her head on Inuyasha's chest. A minute later Kagome got up and began to grab her stuff.

"Are you taking your cupcake and the rest of the cake?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled a black leather jacket over his grey t-shirt.

"Nah. You can keep it. Wouldn't want you to die from lack of hunger since you can't cook," Kagome responded as she put her shoes on.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes said, "Haha, very funny," while cutting off the movie and t.v. and getting his car keys.

When they were both ready to go they walked out of his apartment and to her car.

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow," Inuyasha said before closing in on Kagome and giving her a kiss on the lips.

Kagome nodded and hugged him before getting in her car. Once Inuyasha saw her leave the parking lot he walked to his car. Getting into his car and driving to the docks on the eastside of Tokyo. When he got there he got out slammed his door.

He mumbled," This fucking meeting better fucking important. If not someone is going to die." He pulled out one of his guns from the glove department before walking towards the docks.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**InuLeyna**

**Warm-Amber92**

**xoxoSoCal619Sweetheartxoxo**

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**Jenbeyer86**

**For your reviews. Love ya! : )**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: A date with Karna

Inuyasha walked towards the ship's dock and saw Bankotsu and Koga facing Maso and two of his men.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha asked as he put his gun around his back waist.

"So nice of you to join us, Mr. Takahashi" Maso said as he stood in front of his men.

"Mr. Takahashi is my father or brother," Inuyasha scoffed.

"Right because your father and brother can but fear in a man by one glance. You on the other hand will never amount to anything," Maso said with a smile on his face.

Inuyasha growled in responds then asked, "Why did you call me hear?"

Maso brushed some invisible dust off his shoulder and said, "I'll like to inform you that, Jakso it trying to take some of your south side territory. Watch out for him."

Inuyasha nodded then asked, "Is that all you called me down her for?" with a raised eyebrow.

Maso looked at Inuyasha and said in a sarcastic voice, "Are you mad little boy? Did someone take away your time with a slut. Sorrrryyy."

Faster than lightening Inuyasha took his gun out and shot Maso in the foot and in left arm.

"Ahhh!" Maso yelled as he bent down on one knee and held his left arm with his right.

Maso's men were about to pull out their guns but Bankotsu and Koga already had their guns pointed at them. They made a move, they were dead.

Inuyasha walked up to Maso and kicked him in the chest causing Maso to lay flat on his back. Maso looked up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled as he looked down at him. Inuyasha pointed the gun at his chest. Maso showed fear in his eyes. Inuyasha chuckled at the responds he got. He cracked a smile and said, "Look's like Maso is scared. Do I deserve to be called Mr. Takahashi now? I think I can if I can put fear into a grown ass man's eyes."

Inuyasha bent down, grabbed him by the shirt and said, " You will not talk down to me or about my personal life. If you do there will be consequences." While pointing the gun at Maso' s head.

"Do you understand me?" Inuyasha asked.

Maso nodded yes in responds.

Inuyasha chuckled and said, "Good." He let go of Maso and began to walk towards his car. Bankotsu and Koga were behind Inuyasha as he walked just in case Maso or his men pulled anything.

When Bankotsu, Koga, and Inuyasha rounded the corner Maso's men helped him up.

Maso turned to one of his men and said, "I want you to follow Inuyasha around. He's hiding something and I want to know what it is." The man nodded in responds.

With Inuyasha and his men

"I want one of you to look through the south side territory. Make sure there is nothing suspicious going on," Inuyasha said as they walked towards his car.

Bankotsu and Koga nodded.

Once they made it to his car, Inuyasha told them to go home and do what he told them to do tomorrow. They nodded and began to walk towards their car.

Inuyasha got in his car, took his gun out and put it in the glove department. He looked around for a minute before taking out his phone and texting Kagome.

(Inuyasha-I Kagome-K)

I-Hey, you up?

He tossed his phone in the passenger seat and began to drive home. When he made it to the corner he picked up his phone to see that he had a message.

K- Yeah I'm up. Are you safe?

Inuyasha eyes soften a little and he texted back.

I- Like anyone can hurt me.

Inuyasha dropped his phone onto his lap, leaned back in his seat, and began to drive home. He stopped at a stop light and picked up his phone and saw another message from Kagome.

K- (Rolling my eyes) whatever. I'm sleepy, I'm going to sleep.

Inuyasha chuckled and responded by texting,

I- Goodnight baby, See you tomorrow.

Inuyasha drove the rest of the way home in silence. Once he made it to his apartment building, and walked into his apartment he checked his phone to see how much battery he had, until he saw that he had a message from Kagome.

K- Goodnight daddy; D

Inuyasha chuckled then smiled and went to bed.

The Next Day

"But, Uncle Manko why do I have to babysit Karna again? Can't you find an actual babysitter?" Kagome asked her uncle.

Uncle Manko just sat at the kitchen table sipping his coffee. He set his cup down then said, "Why would I waste money on getting an actual babysitter when I can get my niece to do it."

"But I have plans," Kagome said.

"I do too," Manko replied.

The two Higurashi had a stare off until Mrs. Higurashi walked into the room.

"Mom, tell Uncle Manko to get Souta or Naraku to babysit Karna," Kagome said as she walked towards her mother.

"Why can't you watch over her?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she sat down at the table and took the newspaper from Manko.

"Because I have plans," Kagome said.

"With your boyfriend," Mrs. Higurashi said excitedly. Manko choked on his coffee. After a few coughs he said, "Boyfriend?"

Kagome laughed nervously and said," yes."

Manko was about to say something else but his phone rang causing him to answer it.

"Hello," Manko said. After some talking on the other line Manko got up and ended the call. He stood up and said," I have to go to the office. Some idiot screwed our files up. So I'll see you guys later. Oh and Kagome you are still babysitting Karna? Good. And we will talking at your 'boyfriend'." As he walked out of the door.

Kagome sighed took his seat and looked at her mother.

"Why did you have to mention Inuyasha?" She asked.

Mrs. Higurashi got up from her seat and cleaned up Manko's mess and put his coffee cup in the sink.

"He was going to find out eventually. If you are lucky he might forgot. You know his memory is horrible. He is almost as bad as my father," Mrs. Higurashi said as she gave her daughter a kiss on the head and walked out of the kitchen.

Kagome sat her head on the table and groan after a minute she pulled her phone out of her black skinny jean's pocket and texted Inuyasha.

K-No date night tonight. Have to babysit my little cousin. Maybe we can reschedule. Sorry. :(

Kagome put her phone back into her pocket and stood to go to her room to do some homework.

Later that night

Kagome and Karna were sitting on the couch watching 'The Princess Diaries,' when the doorbell rang.

Kagome got up went to go get it. She was surprised when she saw Inuyasha standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she let him come in.

Inuyasha smirked and said, "That's a nice way of greeting someone. Daddy missed you too."

Kagome rolled her eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck and said in a pouty voice, "Sorry daddy. Please forgive me."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "Daddy will forgive, but you have to show daddy that you are really sorry."

Kagome smirked and raised herself on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. He responded very quickly. Inuyasha moved his lips along with Kagome's. Inuyasha managed to part her mouth open and slip his tongue inside. They both groan silently. Inuyasha's right hand started to raise up so it was under where her bra clamped. He began to play with it causing Kagome to moan. Inuyasha's ears twitch when he hear someone clear their throats. He pulled away and looked down to see a raven haired and brown eye little girl.

"Can you please stop sucking face with my cousin?" she asked sweetly.

Kagome turned around in Inuyasha's arms and looked down at her cousin. She bit her lip. 'If Karna tells Uncle Manko about this, I am so dead.' She thought.

"Hey Karna, you hungry. Let me make you guys something to eat. Inuyasha go watch a movie with Karna," Kagome said as she ran into the kitchen.

Inuyasha stood there for a second looking at the direction Kagome went before looking at the little girl and shrugging his shoulders. Karna turned around and began to walk into the living room. Inuyasha on the other hand walked in the direction Kagome went in. He walked into the kitchen and saw that Kagome was cutting some carrots.

He wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and rested his head on her shoulder while she continued to cut a carrot.

"Didn't I tell you to go watch a movie with Karna? Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and said, "So."

Kagome sighed then asked, "How was your day?"

"Good," Inuyasha said as he planted a kisses on her neck. Kagome shivered a little.

"How about Kikyo?" she asked as she stopped cutting the carrot.

Inuyasha stopped kissing her neck and said," She was okay. After I went to football practice, she just ran a lot of errands."

Kagome nodded and began to cut the carrots again. After a minute of Inuyasha just staring at Kagome cutting vegetables he asked, "What are you cooking?"

"It's a surprise. Now go in the living room and bond with Karna," Kagome said as she put the cut up carrots in a pot of boiling water. Inuyasha gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before walking into the living room to see Karna watching ' Kung Fu Panda,' He sat on the couch. Karna looked at him before continuing watching the movie.

"Do you like my cousin?" She asked without taking her eyes off the t.v.

Inuyasha looked at her in shock before saying, "Yes." Karna nodded.

After twenty minutes of watching a movie Kagome called them and told them to get ready to eat. Karna got off the couch and ran up the stairs to wash her hands. Inuyasha paused the movie before going into the kitchen and washing his hands. He walked into the dining room and saw three plates filled with chicken, carrots and mash potatoes and dinner rolls with butter.

'Damn. My girl can cook,' he thought. Kagome came into the dining room with a pitcher of pink lemonade and three glasses.

"You can sit here," Kagome said pointing to the head of the table. Inuyasha nodded and walked towards his seat when Karna walked into the dining room and going to her assign seat. With a little help from Kagome, Karna sat in her seat and began to eat. After Kagome poured everyone a drink she sat down on the right of Inuyasha and began to eat too. They eat in a comfortable silent until Kagome asked Karna about her day. Karan began to explain how she shoved little boy and got sand in his underwear causing Kagome and Inuyasha laugh. After they were done eating Kagome picked up their plates and went into the kitchen. Inuyasha was about to follow her when Karna grabbed his hand and dragged him into the living room to finish the movie. While Inuyasha watched the movie Karna was coloring a picture. Fifteen minutes later Kagome walked into the living room with a plate full of cinnamon rolls with glaze frosting on top. Everyone grabbed one. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and snuggled into his side.

"Thanks for coming over," Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha nodded and kissed her head before finishing her cinnamon roll.

It was around 7o' clock when Inuyasha decided to leave.

"Please don't go Inuyasha," Karna pleaded as she wrapped her arms around his leg.

"Yeah, please don't go Yashie," Kagome said with a smirk.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her comment before looking at Karna and saying, "I'll come back again. Maybe next time we can get ice cream."

Karna let go of his leg and asked, "You promise?"

Inuyasha nodded and gave her a hug. He then turned to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist. He gave her a passionate kiss. After he pulled away he saw Kagome's eyes closed and smiling. She opened her eyes and said, "Let us walk you out."

He nodded and both Kagome and Karna walked him to the door. Kagome and Karna waited until he was at his car and drove off before closing the door. Inuyasha didn't notice the black Lexus in the distant that was following him.

Kagome looked at Karna and said, "Do not tell your dad about anything that happen tonight."

Karna nodded but said, "It'll cost you."

Kagome groan in responds.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days. Been busy…. and lazy. Lol.**

**Next chapter: Meeting her family part 1**

**Thanks to:**

**InuLeyna**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**Inukagomemcshippo**

**FallenFan77**

**For your reviews. Love ya! : )**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Meeting her family part 1

It has been two months since Inuyasha and Kagome have been dating. They've gone on many dates and Inuyasha kept his promised to Karna. Kikyo hasn't causing trouble that much, yet. Everything was going calm until Uncle Manko remember about Kagome's boyfriend.

Kagome walked down the stairs wearing a long sleeve button down white short in the front but long in the back see through shirt with a black tight cami top underneath. She also had on dark blue jean pants with holes around the thighs. Her hair was down, and she wore black jewelry and ankle boots.

Kagome checked her appearance in the hallway mirror. After she was done she walked into the living and saw Uncle Manko and Naraku sitting on the couch watching t.v. She paused in her steps.

'Damn. If Uncle Manko sees me he'll start asking questions,' Kagome thought. She turn around to leave, but Manko stopped her.

"Hey, Kagome where are you going?" Manko asked as he turned to her.

Kagome spun around to face him face. She gave a nervous chuckled before saying, "To the bathroom."

"No, I meant dressed like that," Manko responded.

Before Kagome could answer Naraku said, "She going out with her boyfriend." Without taking his eyes off the t.v. Manko looked at Naraku before quickly turning to Kagome.

"You still have one? I just thought it was a fling or something. What's the boy name?" Manko said as he took a sip of his Pepsi.

Kagome blushed. She was about to say something when Naraku interrupted her again.

"Get this uncle. It's Inuyasha Takahashi," Naraku laughed as he saw his uncle reaction which was him choking on his Pepsi.

"As in the Inuyasha Takahashi? The one who has a criminal record longer than I have own my company?" Manko asked as he had both eyebrows raised and looking at Kagome with shocked eyes.

"Yeah," Kagome mumbled as she glared at Naraku.

"Really Kagome, Really? I thought you liked the goody boys not criminals. How did you two even meet?" Manko asked.

"We meet through Sango," Kagome said not wanting to tell the full truth on where they meet.

"Well he will have to meet the family. When do you want to schedule that dear? "Manko said as he looked at Kagome.

Kagome didn't respond because her phone rang. She thanked Kami, pulled her phone out of her back pocket, and answered it hoping it was Inuyasha.

"Hello," Kagome answer as she slowly walked backwards to the door.

"Hey, babe I'm outside. You ready?" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second," Kagome said quickly before she ended the call.

"Well I got to go. My dates here. See you guys later," Kagome said as she literally ran out of the house and towards Inuyasha's car.

Manko just sat there before, shaking his head.

With Kagome and Inuyasha

Inuyasha looked up from his phone when he saw Kagome jumped in the passenger seat and was breathing hard.

"You okay?" he asked as he put his phone in one of his cup holder and started to pull away from the curb by her house.

"Yeah. Something just came up, but I'll tell you later," Kagome said as she patted her hair down.

Inuyasha nodded. He stopped at a red light when Kagome turned and pulled his face towards her and gave him a kiss on the lips. Inuyasha smiled through the kiss and kissed her back. After a couple of seconds they pulled away and the light turned green causing Inuyasha to drive again.

"How was your day?" Kagome asked.

"Good, yours?" Inuyasha replied back.

"Good," Kagome said as she pulled her phone out and started to type something on it.

After ten minutes of silent they pulled up to the city annual fair.

Kagome put her phone in her back pocket and got out of the car. Inuyasha got out the car and put his phone and wallet in his back pocket too, but put his gun in his back waist.

Inuyasha wrapped his right arms around Kagome's waist and they began to walk to the entrance of the fair.

Inuyasha paid for them to get into the fair and got the tickets for the games and go on rides. They walked around for a while before Kagome saw a white dog she wanted that went along with a shooting game.

"Inuyasha go play that game, so I can get the dog," Kagome said excitedly as she pointed towards the shooting game.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and figured it would be fun, he did what he was order to do. After hitting three targets Inuyasha won the dog for Kagome. Which Kagome happily accepted.

"I'm so glad you did that for me. I don't know how to shoot. I would have never gotten the dog," Kagome said as she snuggled the dog to her chest.

"You don't know how to shoot?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well I know how to shoot a bow and arrow, but not a gun, "Kagome said.

Inuyasha put down another ticket to play the game again. He grabbed Kagome's arm which caused her to squeak in responds. He took the dog out of her hands and set it on the counter. He took the shoot gun from off the counter and put it in Kagome's hand. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other where her hands held the gun.

"Stay calm, breathe slowly, you can do it. Keep your eyes on the target and shoot," Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

Kagome did as she was told. After Kagome pulled the trigger the bullet hit the target right in the middle.

Kagome squealed, dropped the gun, and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was in shock. He didn't think she would hit it in the middle on her first try. But then again it was Kagome. 'That's my girl,' he thought. After Kagome soot a couple more times, they walked away to play more games. They tossed rings at bottles and ducks, threw darts at balloons, and played some more shooting games. Kagome had a big bag that contain all of her and Inuyasha's prizes which were animals that they had won.

"What's next?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ummm, we can go on the Ferris wheel, then eat," Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded and began to lead her to the Ferris wheel.

When they got into one of the closed in, glassed carts of the Ferris wheel they sat down, side by side. Before the lady closed the door, she told them it would be a twenty minute ride (idk how long the ride is, but it twenty minutes today). Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome put a hand to his cheek causing him to look down at her. "You seem quiet today. Why?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha sighed and said, "It's nothing.…Someone trying to take some of my territory."

"Do you know who it is?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. It's someone that I trusted," Inuyasha mumbled as he bent his head so he could sniff Kagome's hair. 'Kami, I love her scent. It calms me,' he thought.

"Maybe it was a mistake," Kagome said trying to be positive.

Inuyasha shrugged and said, "Maybe." Even though he knew it wasn't a mistake.

Inuyasha bent his head down more and started to place kisses her neck.

Kagome moaned. "Stop," Kagome said as she shifted her head giving Inuyasha more access.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and set her in his lap. Kagome moaned a little louder since she could feel Inuyasha's erection through his and her pants. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he looked at her. Kagome grabbed his cheeks and kissed him on the lips. They moved their lip against each other and started a tongue battle in her mouth. Both of Inuyasha's hands started to unbutton her white shirt. Once all the buttons where undone, Inuyasha's right hand cupped her left breast. Kagome pulled away from the kiss when she felt his hand on her breast. When Kagome pulled away Inuyasha quickly pulled his hand away from her breast.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do something you weren't ready for," he said.

Kagome looked into his eyes for a few seconds before she reached down and grabbed his right hand and put it on her breast again.

"I trust you," Kagome said as she leaned in for another long and passionate kiss. Inuyasha responded quickly but pulled away to say," Tell me if I am going too fast for you, okay?"

Kagome nodded before grabbing his face and kissing him again. Inuyasha groan in responds. Inuyasha squeezed her breast a few times before pinching her nipple. Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha, threw her head back, and moaned loudly. Inuyasha started to kiss her neck and down her chest. Kagome grabbed him by his hair which caused him to growl and brung him to her lips. Kagome bit his lip before she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Inuyasha pushed her white shirt down and cami off her shoulders. Kagome shivered when she felt his clawed hands draw shoulders onto her shoulders.

They pulled away breathing all hard before Inuyasha dipped his head and began to suck on her neck. Kagome had her hands in his hair. She cracked her eyes open to see that the ride was almost over. She pulled his hair causing him to growl again.

"Inuyasha the rides almost over," she said as she began to pull her shirts up and started to button up the white shirt.

Inuyasha sighed and leaned his head against the window. He thought about a few things that would calm 'himself'. 'Mom and dad doing 'it', Kaede in a bikini. Yeah that did it,' he thought as his erection went down.

As soon as Kagome fixed herself and sat down next to Inuyasha the door opened. They both got out and Inuyasha asked her did she want to eat there or somewhere else.

"It can be here. I have a taste for a hot dog," Kagome responded.

Inuyasha nodded and told her to find a seat while he got them their food.

Kagome sat down at a table and set her bag of prizes next to her. She took out her phone out to check if she had a hickey and true enough she did. Three of them! 'Great,' she thought sourly.

After five of Kagome playing games on her phone Inuyasha came back holding two backs in one hand and a tray of pops in the other. He set all the stuff down then sat down. Kagome looked in the bag and saw, six hot dogs, two bags of French fries, and a lot of ketchup. She took out a hot dog that had nothing on and handed him the hotdog that had barbecue sauce, pickles and onions on it (Idk if that good, but oh well). She took two napkins out of the bag and sat one by herself then Inuyasha to put their French fries on. Inuyasha handed her a pop, When they were situated they began to eat.

"Why were you out of breath when you came into my car?" Inuyasha asked as he took a bite of his hot dog.

Kagome dipped her French fries in ketchup ate it then said, "My uncle wants you to meet the family."

"What's so bad about that?" Inuyasha asked as he grabbed another hot dog while taking a sip of coke.

"You'll see when you meet them," Kagome said as she took a bite out of her hot dog.

"They can't be that bad," Inuyasha said thinking Kagome was just making a big deal of it.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and said," I have an uncle who acts like he is on crack and is gay, my other uncle acts like he is a musical genius, my aunt is the only normal one, my brothers are both stupid and act like they are thirteen when they are older than me, and my mom will drown you with food." All in one breath.

Inuyasha stopped eating to look at her. 'It's like she rehearsal this,' he thought. He shook the thought off and said, "That's not that bad. My brother is a bi-polar freak, my mom is dying to have grandkids, and my dad is desperate to have a daughter-in-law."

Kagome laughed and responded, "Our family will get along very well." Inuyasha chuckle. They continue talking about other things, like what they like to eat, what they do on their free time, and etc.

After they were done eating, Inuyasha decided to take Kagome home. When they pulled up to her house Inuyasha decide to walk Kagome to the door.

"I had a good time, daddy," Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Me too, baby" Inuyasha said as he leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"So, when do you want me to meet your family?" Inuyasha asked.

"Next Sunday, I think my aunt will be coming back that Saturday, so you can meet them all," Kagome said as she leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss.

Inuyasha nodded and kissed her on the lips. Kagome giggled through the kiss. Inuyasha was about to slip his tongue in her mouth when the door open revealing a smiling Mrs. Higurashi (You guys thought it was Uncle Manko : D).

Inuyasha quickly pulled his lips away from Kagome. Kagome blushed and said, "Mom, what are you doing out here?"

"Well I thought I heard something outside. I'm glad it's you two. Inuyasha dear would you like some chocolate chip cookies, I just made some." Mrs. Higurashi responded.

"Sure," Inuyasha said as he let go of Kagome's waist.

Ms. Higurashi smiled wider and said,"Well come in dear, don't be a stranger." As she walked into the house.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who leaned her head against his.

"I told you," Kagome said.

Inuyasha chuckled and said,"I like your mom, she gives me food."

"Thank you Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi yelled from somewhere in the house.

Inuyasha looked in the direction of the house then turned to Kagome and said," Are you guys demons or something."

Kagome unwrapped her arms around his neck and shrugged. She walked into the house and Inuyasha followed. They walked into the kitchen and saw Mrs. Higurashi putting chocolate chip cookies in a plastic container. Kagome picked a chocolate chip cookie from the counter. She broke it in half and gave Inuyasha one half and ate the other. Inuyasha ate his and was shocked. 'These taste really good. Now I know where Kagome get her cooking abilities from,' he thought.

"Here you go dear," Mrs. Higurashi said as she handed the container to Inuyasha.

"Thank you Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha said.

"Oh, you're welcome dear," Mrs. Higurashi replied.

"I'm going to walk Inuyasha out, I'll be back, "Kagome said to her mom as Inuyasha and her walked to the door.

"Okay, well Goodnight Inuyasha. Come back anytime you want," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"I will. Good night Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha said.

They walked to Inuyasha's car because Kagome remember about her bag of prizes.

"I'll text you later," Inuyasha said as he handed Kagome her bag through the window.

"Okay, bye," Kagome said as she gave him a passionate kiss.

"Bye baby," Inuyasha responded after the kiss.

After he saw Kagome safely return to her house he drove off to his apartment.

Kagome watched t.v. with her mom for an hour before going into her room. Once she changed into her pajama which was a big and long t-shirt she sat on her bed and looked through the bag of prizes. She found what she was looking for, which was a white dog. She hugged the dog to her before slowly drifting off to sleep.

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha walked into his apartment eating a chocolate chip cookie. Before he turned on the light he smelled something, but then sighed.

"Do you always sit in someone house with the lights off?" Inuyasha asked. As he turned on the light.

Miroku chuckled and said, " Not all the time. Just for you."( haven't seen him in a long time).

Inuyasha sighed before setting his keys on the table by the door.

"What's wrong buddy?" Miroku asked as he followed Inuyasha into the kitchen.

Inuyasha set the container of cookies on the island in the middle of the kitchen. He went into the refrigerator and pulled two beers out. He slid one to Miroku.

Inuyasha took a sip of his beer and said, "Kagome wants me to meet her family next week."

"Oh, I see. I can remember when I met Sango's parents," Miroku said as he took a sip of his beer and leaned against the wall.

"How did her parents react?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned against the refrigerator.

Miroku chuckled and said, "Well they didn't like what I did but, they eventually warmed up to me. It won't be that hard, you only got to impress her mom. And Mrs. Higurashi is a nice lady."

Inuyasha shook his head and said, "It's not only her mom, but her brother, uncles, and aunt."

Miroku nearly choked on his beer. "Yeah, you're going to be doing a lot of ass kissing." He said.

Inuyasha groan and banged his head against the refrigerator. Miroku laughed at his action.

Throughout the week Kagome told her aunt, uncles, brothers, and mom that there was going to be a big dinner at her house so they could meet her boyfriend. Her aunt was excited while her uncles nearly through a fit. Kagome rolled her eyes as she remembered the conversation

-Flashback-

"Whoa, Whoa, aren't you a little too young to be dating?" Uncle Tama asked.

"Especially criminals," Manko added as he slouched in the couch.

"I think its wonderful dear," Aunt Hana said as she hugged her niece.

Hana's brothers just looked at her stupidly.

"Be nice to him and don't start anything. Okay guys?" Kagome ordered her uncles.

"Why are you telling us that?" Tama and Manko asked.

Hana and Kagome gave them dry looks.

Tama and Manko pouted.

Hana laughed and told Kagome, "You would think they were twins instead of your father and Manko."

Kagome laughed too.

"Do you want your cousins too?" Hana asked as she stood up.

Kagome shook her head and said, "Just you guys."

Manko, Tama, and Hana all nodded.

Kagome sighed and lean into the couch. 'I hope everything goes okay,' she thought.

-End of flashback-

Kagome was wearing a dark blue form fitting long sleeve shirt with a black heart on the middle, black skinny jeans, and black flats. Her hair was in a pony–tail with a headband in the middle.

She sat at the table with her aunts, uncles, and brothers. Her mom was in the kitchen cooking. Kagome was texting Sango while her family talked to each other or in Souta case on the phone too.

(K-Kagome S-Sango)

K-Sango, I am freaking out right now. What if Uncle Manko or Tama or Naraku start something?

S- Calm down girl, nothing big is going to happen. Don't forget your mom and aunt are there.

Kagome calmed down a little because of that.

K-Thanks Sango, got to go, I'll text you with details later.

After Kagome sent the text the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Kagome said as she jumped up from her seat and answered the door.

Kagome open the door to see Inuyasha in a red long sleeve button up shirt with the first two buttons undone, slightly baggy blue jeans and black shoes.

"Hey," Inuyasha said as he gave her a kiss on the lips which Kagome returned.

"Hey," Kagome responded.

"Is your family here?" he asked.

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha sighed then smirked and said, "Well I guess it's time to meet them."

Kagome smiled and took his hands and dragged him into the dining room.

'Here we go,' they both thought.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Next chapter: Meeting her family part 2**

**Thanks to:**

**InuLeyna**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Inukagomemcshippo**

**xoxoSoCal619Sweetheartxoxo**

**For your reviews. Love ya! : )**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Meeting her family part 2

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the dinning. Inuyasha was met with a lot of raven and black haired people. The men in the room glared at him while the one female besides Kagome smiled at him.

"Why does it look like your uncles and brothers are going to kill me while your aunt wants to hug me?" Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear.

Kagome looked at her family and sure enough they were doing what Inuyasha asked. Kagome shrugged in responds and pulled him to a sit next her. Inuyasha could tell by the scent that to his left was one of Kagome's brother who took interest into his phone (After he glared at Inuyasha. Lol).

Kagome cleared her throat and pointed to each person as she said their names. "Inuyasha this is my Aunt Hana, next to her is my Uncle Tama, next to him is my brother Naraku, and sitting at the head of the table is my Uncle Manko. The guy sitting next to you is my other brother, Souta." Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded and said, "Hello."

Manko, Tama, and Naraku sneered while Souta and Hana said, "Hi."

There was a moment of silent. Manko picked up his wine glass and asked Inuyasha how old he was, before taking a sip of his wine.

"Twenty," Inuyasha answered.

Souta stopped texting and looked up when he heard his uncle choking on his wine.

"So, you're a pedophile?" Tama asked while his brother tried to get the wine out of the middle of his throat. Hana hit her brother on the shoulder for his comment. Souta quickly turned his head to look at Inuyasha and to see what his responds would be.

"The hell?! No," Inuyasha exclaimed causing Kagome to groan.

"Could have fooled me," Tama said as he crossed his arms across his chest. Hana hit her baby brother again.

"Sorry, my brother is stupid. He didn't take his pills today," Hana told Inuyasha.

"Hey, I was making a statement," Tama replied.

"I agree with Tama. Kagome couldn't you pick a guy that is your age," Manko snapped as he looked at Inuyasha.

"Kagome's old enough to make her own damn decisions," Inuyasha snapped back as he looked Manko in the eyes.

'This is better than watching soap opera with mom and aunt Hana,' Souta thought.

Manko growled at Inuyasha. Kagome nervous laughed before saying, "So this weather. It looks like it might snow soon."

"Good save Kagome," Naraku said sarcastically before taking a sip of his water.

Inuyasha and Manko were still having a glaring contest.

Mrs. Higurashi walked into the dining room holding two bowls. Which Inuyasha helped her by taking it out of her hands and putting it on the table.

"Oh, Inuyasha dear, I didn't know you were here. How are you?" Mrs. Higurashi said as she gave him a hug.

"Good," Inuyasha replied back as he returned the hug.

"That's good. Don't let Manko bother you, scary you, or anything. He not that bad," Mrs. Higurashi whispered the last part as she let go of Inuyasha and walk towards the kitchen to get more food.

Once all the food and drinks were out, everyone began to eat. There was mash potatoes, corn, green beans, fish, oden, chicken, and dinner rolls on the table in bowls.

"So, Inuyasha what's your major in school? Mrs. Higurashi asked before she put some mash potatoes on her plate.

"Business," Inuyasha responded as he passed the corn to Souta.

"Wow, Manko you hear that? Maybe he could help you with some files for your lawyering company," Mrs. Higurashi said excitedly.

"Korari, I don't want a criminal working for me," Manko said as he cut into his fish.

"But you rather have someone who does drug," Kagome added quietly. She was referring to Manko's teenage assistant. Hana and Tama snickered as Manko glared at Kagome. Kagome smiled sweetly at him before taking a bite out of her oden.

"Inuyasha do you play any sports?" Hana asked as she took the green beans from Tama.

"Football," Inuyasha said as he ate some of his chicken.

"Ah football. Great sport my boy. What position do you play?" Tama asked Inuyasha as he took a sip of his water.

"The quarterback," he replied as he passed the pitcher of fruit punch to Kagome.

"Ah you, must get the ball a lot," Tama stated as he took a bite of his fish.

"Yeah. I usually get what I want," Inuyasha said as he looked over at and smirked at her. Kagome blushed in responds.

Mrs. Higurashi and Hana said 'aww' as the boys glared at him.

"Not today," Naraku mumbled, as the men nodded in agreement.

They ate in silent for ten minutes until Souta blurted out, "Have you guys slept together?"

Tama, Manko, and Naraku looked at Souta with wide eyes before turning towards Inuyasha and Kagome. Hana and Mrs. Higurashi continued to eat. They already knew the answer. They would know if Inuyasha and Kagome did sleep together because Kagome would act different. And because they were woman and woman know everything (Yay!).

Kagome started to choke on her food and Inuyasha patted her on her back.

"Umm, no," Kagome said as she began to take small sips of her water.

"You sure. Those hickeys tell otherwise," Souta said as he pointed to the hickeys on her neck.

Kagome blushed and Inuyasha found his plate of food really interesting.

"Oh hell no," Manko said as he was about to get up.

"Cake! Who want cake? I sure do come on Kagome help me cut the cake," Mrs. Higurashi said as she raised up from her seat. Kagome quickly followed and set her boyfriend a sad look.

Inuyasha gulped as he saw fury in Manko and Tama eyes. Souta and Naraku sat back waiting for someone to speak. Hana began to finish the last or her potatoes.

"What the, How did, When did you, ummm," Manko said trying to think of something else to say.

After a minute Manko sighed and mumbled something. Only Inuyasha heard. He mumbled, "I knew this would happen, but not so soon."

"I approve," Manko said as he took the last sip of wine out of his glass.

"What?!" Souta, Tama, Naraku, Inuyasha even Hana exclaimed.

Manko looked at them weirdly as he poured more wine into his glass.

"Gessh. What's the deal? I just approved Inuyasha and Kagome dating. You're acting like I'm letting them get married," Manko said with a roll of the eyes.

Souta was the first one to get over the shock. "Well, we were just shocked that you approved of them so quickly," he said.

Tama, Naraku, and Hana nodded. Inuyasha just sat there in silent wanting to know the reason why.

Manko sighed again. He said, "Before Makoto died he told me to trust Kagome on every decision she made, even if it was stupid. He wanted me to teach Kagome to make the right choices and how to be independent even if he is not here."

They all nodded.

Hana clapped her hands together before saying, "Well you had my approval when you first walked in."

Souta laughed and gave Inuyasha a pat on the back. "Well to the family bro," he said jokily causing Inuyasha to chuckle.

Hana slapped Tama on the back of the head. He mumbled "fine."

"I approve," Tama said as he looked at Inuyasha.

"I guess I'll approve to, but that doesn't mean I like you," Naraku said as he lean back in his seat.

"Who does?" Manko asked jokily, causing the table to erupt with laughter. After everyone calmed down Manko looked at Inuyasha and said, "Take care of her. If you don't there will be hell to pay on your part. I don't care who you are or what you do, you will pay. Got me?"

Inuyasha nodded. Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi walked into the dining room with plates of cake in their hands. They gave everyone before sitting down.

"So we all good?" Kagome asked as she took a bite of her cake.

"Yeah, we're good," Tama said as he took a bite out of his chocolate with vanilla swirls cake. Kagome smiled. When Kagome and Inuyasha were done eating, Kagome excused them from the table. She dragged him through the back door leading them outside. They walked until Kagome stopped at a bench and told Inuyasha to sit down.

"So, did my family approve of you?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded then smiled.

Kagome squealed and threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck. He didn't think Kagome would do that and they both fell backwards. Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome on top of him. Her arms around his neck and his arm her waist. Kagome giggled and brushed Inuyasha's bang off her face.

"I'm glad they approved. I want you to stick around," Kagome whispered.

"I want to stick around too," Inuyasha whispered back.

Kagome leaned down and closed the space between them. She pulled back a couple of minutes later. Kagome looked up and gasped.

"What's wrong baby?" Inuyasha asked as he rubbed Kagome's back and looked in the direction she was looking in. He looked and saw a big, tall tree with wood missing a little in the middle.

Kagome got up and started to walk towards the tree. Inuyasha followed. Kagome stopped in front of the tree and Inuyasha stopped right behind her.

"I thought they had cutted down the tree," Kagome mumbled.

"What's it called?" Inuyasha asked.

"The Goshinboku," Kagome said,

"The Sacred Tree," Inuyasha mumbled as he got closer to Kagome.

"Yeah. A lot of things happen underneath this tree. My mom and dad got married under here, I shot my first arrow, and-"Kagome started but didn't finished because Inuyasha slightly pushed her against the tree. Kagome gasped when he did. He put his right arm above her head and on the tree and wrapped his left arm around her waist.

"And the first time a guy who really cared about you, kissed you," he said before leaning down and kissing her. Kagome gasped but responded with the kiss. She wrapped both arms around his neck. Inuyasha slowly slipped his tongue in her mouth and Kagome responded with it by rubbing her tongue with his.

Inside the house

Mrs. Higurashi looked out the window at the couple underneath the Goshinboku tree. She smiled. 'Makoto, if only you can see how much this man had made your little girl happy,' she thought.

Manko walked into the kitchen with dirty plates in his hand. He sent the dishes by the sink before walking towards Mrs. Higurashi.

"Korari what are you looki- oh hell no," Manko said as he saw Inuyasha and Kagome making out underneath the tree.

He was about to run out there before Korari grabbed his arm.

"Calm down, Manko. There not going to do anything other than that," Korari said as cut off the water for the dishes.

"How do you know?" Manko asked as he raised up his sleeved and began to wash the dishes while Kagome dried them.

"One, because she is her father's daughter and me and Makoto didn't do the 'do' until like 7 almost 8 months of being together, and two she told me she wasn't," Korari said as she dried a fork.

Manko sighed then said, "You have too much trust in your children."

"True, but have any of my kids gone to jail?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Manko said no and continued to wash dishes.

After five minutes of silent between Korari and Manko the back door open revealing a smiling Inuyasha and a blushing Kagome.

Inuyasha cleared his thought and said, "Mrs. Higurashi, I'm about to leave, something happen at my club that I have to handle."

"Oh well let me give you some cake dear," Mrs. Higurashi said as she looked for a container to put some chocolate cake in.

Inuyasha nodded then turned to Kagome, wrapped an arm around her, and said, "I'll text you later." Kagome nodded.

Mrs. Higurashi handed him a container. He gave her a hug and she hugged him back.

"I'll walk you out," Kagome told Inuyasha.

"No stay here. I don't want you getting a cold," he said as he gave her a chaste kiss. When they pulled away Kagome nodded.

Uncle Manko was watching the scene the whole time. 'This might be the one, but it's still too early to tell,' he thought as he washed a plate.

Inuyasha said bye to all the Higurashis.

He got into his car, put the container of cake in the passenger seat, slouched down in his seat and sighed.

"Thank went better than I thought it would," Inuyasha said out loud.

He began to drive towards his club to fix the problem that happen when his phone rang.

"Hello," Inuyasha said without looking at the caller id.

"Hello Inuyasha," a deep voice said.

'Damn it,' Inuyasha cursed silently.

"Hello dad," Inuyasha said.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**InuLeyna**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Jenbeyer86**

**xoxoSoCal619Sweetheartxoxo**

**animerks**

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**For your reviews. Love ya! : )**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**The next chapter will be long.! Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and sadly Kikyo will be in that chapter. More people will be in that chapter too. Yay!**


	18. Chapter 18: Fun at the Club

Chapter 18: Fun at the club

"Inuyasha, my boy. How are you?" Inu No Taisho deep voice boomed from Inuyasha's phone.

"Good, How about you old man?" Inuyasha asked jokily as he turned a corner.

Inu No Taisho laughed and replied, "Good, my son."

"So why did call me?" Inuyasha asked.

Inuyasha heard his father sigh and mumble,' you were never someone who beats around the bush.' Inuyasha shrugged.

"Well someone told me that my son was involved with a woman," Inu No Taisho said.

'Shit,' Inuyasha thought.

"Which son?" Inuyasha asked stupidly.

"You," Inu No Taisho replied.

"How do you know it wasn't Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped at a red light.

Inu No Taisho rolled his eyes and said, "Its' Sesshomaru."

"Good point," Inuyasha said as he continued to drive when the light turned green.

"So who is it?" Inu No Taisho asked as he leaned back into his chair.

"A girl I met. Look dad, I have some business to take care, I'll call you later" Inuyasha said as he parked outside of his club.

"You will not hang up the phone," Inu No Taisho order.

Inuyasha sighed, turn his car off, and sat back in his seat.

When Inu No Taisho was sure his son was listening he said,"You'll bring the girl you are involved to dinner the day after you mother and I come back. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Inuyasha grumbled. He hated when his father bossed him around. He was a grown man, damn it.

"Good. Well carry on with your business son, your mother and I will see you next month," Inu No Taisho said.

"Okay dad, bye," Inuyasha replied.

"Bye son," Inu No Taisho responded before ending the call.

After Toga hanged up the phone he sighed and set the phone on the kitchen counter. A woman with long black hair walked into the kitchen. She looked at her husband and smiled.

"So, is it true?" the black haired woman asked.

Inu No Taisho smiled and nodded. "I guess our son has finally grown up, Izayoi" he said.

"I'm so glad that Leiko told us that Inuyasha was involved with someone," Izayoi said as she walked to the refrigerator.

"I'm just glad that isn't with her daughter," Inu No Taisho replied.

A/N: Leiko's is Kikyo's mom, just in case you didn't get it; on with the story: p

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha turned his phone off, put it in his back pocket, and got out of his car. Inuyasha walked into his club and saw that it was crowded with people drinking and dancing.

He walked further when Kikyo stopped him.

"Inuyasha, I'm so glad you're here," she said as him hugged.

Inuyasha just stood there and rolled his eyes. He unwrapped her arms from around him and asked, "What happen here?"

"Some guy was destroying some of your glasses and furniture. He tried to fight Suikotsu, but Suikotsu knocked him out," Kikyo said.

"So why did you Bankotsu call me down here?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at Kikyo.

"The guy wanted to talk to you," she said.

Inuyasha nodded then asked Kikyo, "Where is he?"

"Suikotsu and Bankotsu tied him up in one of the rooms on the third floor, follow me," Kikyo replied as she started to walk up towards the third floor. Inuyasha followed.

"So how are you and your little girlfriend doing?" Kikyo asked as she spat out the word girlfriend.

Inuyasha silently chuckled and responded by saying, "We're good."

Kikyo nodded with a frown on her face.

They made it to a door which Kikyo knocked on before turning away and walking towards the opposite direction they came from.

After a couple of seconds Bankotsu opened up the door.

Inuyasha walked in and saw Suikotsu leaning against the wall and a brown haired man who was bleeding from the mouth tied up to a chair.

Inuyasha walked up to the man and grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back.

"Why did you want to see?" Inuyasha asked with venom in his voice.

The man drunkly smiled at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha my buddy, how are?" the man asked his words slurred.

Inuyasha let go of the man, turned around, and told Bankotsu and Suikotsu to get rid of the man.

Bankotsu and Suikotsu started to walk to the man.

The man started to panic and yelled," Wait, don't kill me. I have important news to tell you."

Bankotsu and Suikotsu looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned to face the man. He shoved his gun towards the man head and said, "I don't have time for bullshit. Now what do you have to tell me. You only have one chance before I kill you right here, right now.

The man gulped and said, "Don't listen to Maso."

"Why is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"He has someone following you," the man said.

"You're lying," Inuyasha said as he almost squeezed the trigger.

"I'm not. Please believe me. I don't want to die," the man responded with tears in his eyes.

"I can I know you're telling the truth?" Inuyasha asked.

"I work for him. I heard him one day talking on the phone about you and a young black hair girl," the man replied quickly.

Inuyasha sucked in breath before he pulled his gun away from the man's head. The man repeatedly thanked Inuyasha until Inuyasha hit him across the face with the gun knocking, him out.

He turned to Bankotsu and Suikostu and told them to take him to one off his warehouse. He would get more information about him later. Bankotsu and Suikotsu nodded and followed their boss's directions.

Inuyasha walked down to the dance floor. He saw Koga sitting in one of the booths. He gave Koga a signal to meet in his office. After Inuyasha gave Koga the signal he walked upstairs downwards his office.

When Koga was in Inuyasha's office he closed the door and saw Inuyasha behind his desk looking over a paper.

"What do you need, Inuyasha?" Koga asked.

Inuyasha sighed, put down the paper, and said, "Next week, I'm having Kagome coming to the club. I want this place to be secure."

"Why do you want more security?" Koga asked.

"Someone is following me and I want Kagome to be safe," Inuyasha admitted.

Koga nodded then smiled.

"Aww. Looks like dog boy is in love," Koga teased.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Get the hell out of my office," he said as he picked up the paper he was reading.

Koga laughed and left Inuyasha's office.

Inuyasha set the paper down after Koga.

'Keh. Like I could fall in love," he thought then scoffed.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru sat on different couches in a V.I.P. suite on the second floor of Inuyasha's club.

Sesshomaru is on his phone texting, Miroku is drinking a beer, and Inuyasha looking down at the crowd who were dancing or drinking.

They looked up when they saw Sango enter the room. She was wearing a purple mid-thigh skirt, a black corset top with black knee high boots. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing black and purple jewelry.

"Hey guys," Sango said with a smile and her dark pink coat and black purse in her hand.

"Hey Sango," Sesshomaru and Inuyasha said before going back to what they were doing. (nothing, lol)

"Hello, Sango my love," Miroku said as he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek while taking her coat.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to face Sango. Sango rolled her eyes and sat down next Miroku.

"Probably getting dress. You know it takes her forever," Sango replied.

Inuyasha nodded in responds. Sango was about to ask Inuyasha something when the door to the suite open. Everyone thought it was Kagome, however they were disappointed.

"Hello everybody. Happy Halloween," Kikyo said as she walked into the suite (Idk if Japan celebrates Halloween… should look that up). She was wearing a black skirt that stopped a little below her butt, a white long sleeves off the shoulders shirt, and white heels. Her hair was down and she wore black pearl earrings.

"Kikyo I didn't know you were coming," Inuyasha said.

"Who's that?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"Inuyasha's secretary," Miroku whispered.

Sango looked at Kikyo then looked at Miroku with a crazy look on her face.

"Does Kagome know about her?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Miroku responded.

"This should be interesting," Sango said while leaning back into the couch with her arms crossed,

"Interesting indeed," Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh, well I heard you and Jakotsu talking about the party and thought I could come," Kikyo responded giving Inuyasha a sad look.

Inuyasha sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Kikyo smiled and took the seat that was next to him.

Inuyasha took out his phone and Kikyo was staring at him with big eyes. Sesshomaru and Miroku were having a conversation while Sango watched Kikyo and Inuyasha.

After five minutes the door open and Kagome came in. She was wearing grey leather pants, a red one strapped shirt, and silver open toe heels. Her hair was half up in a bun ad the back was down and she wore silver earrings. Her purse was also silver.

"Hey, guys," Kagome took a pause in her greeting when she saw Kikyo.

"Hey Kagome," Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Sango said.

Kagome gave them all a hug.

When she came to Sesshomaru she whispered, "Why is she here?" in his ear.

"I don't know," Sesshomaru whispered back.

When Kagome let go of Sesshomaru from the hug she said, "Your brothers an idiot."

Sesshomaru laughed in responds.

"What was that?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh nothing dear," Kagome said as she made her way towards him.

"Better have been," Inuyasha said as he stood up and hugged Kagome around the waist.

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Kikyo looked up at them with jealous eyes. Sango saw and smirked.

After they pulled away Kagome smiled and pushed Kikyo over so she could sit by Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sango saw the action and laughed silently. Kikyo just pouted.

Miroku and Sesshomaru were drinking beers while watching a football game (another thing to check for). Sango was playing a game on her phone. Inuyasha was whispering naughty things into Kagome's ear causing her to occasionally giggle or lightly hit him on the shoulders. Kikyo watched them with angry and jealous eyes.

After ten minutes Kagome excused herself to go to the bathroom. While she was gone Kikyo heard a song she liked.

"Oh My Gosh. I love this song. Inuyasha come dance with me," Kikyo said as she began to pull Inuyasha's arm. Sesshomaru and Miroku laughed at the scene and Sango crossed her arms waiting for Inuyasha responds.

'It's just one dance,' he thought.

Inuyasha sighed and agreed. Sango silently gasped.

'Inuyasha! You idiot. Kagome's going to kill you if you touch any part of her,' Sango thought as she saw Kikyo pull Inuyasha down stairs.

Sango hurriedly ran to the window to see Inuyasha and Kikyo dancing. Sesshomaru and Miroku looked confused why Sango was panicking.

Kikyo and Inuyasha made it to the dance floor. Inuyasha put one hand on her waist and kept them at good distance, but Kikyo pulled them close and wrapped one of her arms around Inuyasha's neck. They started to grind against each other

[Chris Brown]

Turn up the music, cause this song just came on

Turn up the music, if they try to turn us down

Turn up the music, can I hear it til the speakers blow

Turn up the music, fill your cup and drink it down

If you sexy and you know it, put your hands up in the air

Kikyo giggled as she put her hands in the air.

Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up

If you sexy and you know it, put your hands up in the air

Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up

Turn up the music, just turn it up louder

Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah

Turn up the music, just turn it up louder

Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Turn up the music

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Turn up the music

Turn up the music

Tu-turn up the...

Turn up the music cause the sun just came up

Turn up the music, if they try to turn us down

Turn up the music, cause i'm trying to hear the speakers blow

Turn up the music, fill your cup and drink it down

If you sexy and you know it, put your hands up in the air

Put your hands up in the air girl, put your hands up

If you sexy and you know it, put your hands up in the air

Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up

And Turn up the music, just turn it up louder

Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah

Turn up the music, just turn it up louder

Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Turn up the music

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Save my life, all I wanna do is party

So dj turn it up

Girl, dance with me, just dance with me

Girl can I see that, I really wanna touch that

Baby can I feel that (don't stop the)

"I didn't know you were a good dancer," Inuyasha told Kikyo in her ear. Kikyo smiled and said, "There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me." Inuyasha smirked in return.

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up

Turn up the music, just turn it up louder

Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah

Turn up the music, just turn it up louder

Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah

Here we go!

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Can you turn it up, girl

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Can you turn it up, baby

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up

Turn up the music

Kikyo and Inuyasha finished dancing breathing hard. Inuyasha smirked at Kikyo. He looked up and saw Kagome looking at them.

Inuyasha gulped. He thought Kagome would come up to him and kill him, but she turned the other way. Inuyasha unwrapped his arms from Kikyo to see where Kagome went. He saw her walked up to a guy.

While Kikyo and Inuyasha started dancing:

Kagome walked out of the bathroom. Kagome was shaking her hands since the bathroom had ran out of paper towels. 'Need to tell Inuyasha about that,' she thought.

Kagome wasn't looking were she was going and ran into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Kagome said as she looked at a man who had lightly brown long hair in a ponytail and brown eyes.

The man chuckled and said, "its okay. At least I bumped into such a beautiful woman.

Kagome blushed and began to walk and took a seat at the bar and the man followed her.

"Come on pretty lady. Won't you tell me your name?" the man asked.

Kagome sighed as she gave a look of help to Koga as he handed her a apple martini. Koga just shrugged and smirked as if he was saying,' you can do it.' Kagome rolled her eyes.

Kagome turned to face him and said, "My name's Kagome." Then turned back around.

"Well Kagome. My name's Akitoki. Would you like to dance?" Akitoki asked.

"No. I have a boyfriend." Kagome said as she took a sip of her apple martini.

"What's his name?" Akitoki asked with a little jealousy in his voice.

"Inuyasha Takahashi," Kagome said hoping that telling Akitoki her boyfriend's name, he would leave her alone.

After a second of silence, Akitoki asked, "Isn't that your boyfriend dancing with that girl?"

Kagome sharply raised her head and turn in the direction Akitoki was pointing in.

Koga snickered from behind the bar. 'Inuyasha is so dead,' he thought.

Kagome stood up to see if Akitoki was telling the truth. And sure enough he was. Kagome walked until she was five feet away from them. They were grinding against each other. 'More like dry humping each other,' Kagome thought dryly. She saw Inuyasha whisper something in Kikyo's ear and saw her smile and whisper something back in returned causing Inuyasha to smirk. When the song was over Kagome saw Inuyasha looking at her. 'So, he wants to play. Let me give him a damn war,' she thought as she turned around and walked up to Akitoki sitting at the bar.

Kagome smiled at him and said, "Let's dance."

Akitoki smirked and replied, "I knew you would." Kagome grabbed his hand and walked them to the dance floor. She turned so her back was against his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and began to grind on him when the music started.

With Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru:

"Oh damn," Sango said.

"What?" Miroku asked as he looked away from the t.v.

"Kagome just caught, Inuyasha and Kikyo dancing and now dancing with some guy she meet at the bar," Sango said. Miroku and Sesshomaru looked at each other before running towards the window that Sango was at.

They all watched the action that was going to happen on the dance floor

With Inuyasha:

After Inuyasha let go of Kikyo he looked for Kagome. He couldn't smell since there was too many people.

Inuyasha sighed and walked towards the bar, to see if Koga saw knew where Kagome went.

Inuyasha asked him and he pointed to where he saw her run off with the guy. When Inuyasha looked in the direction Koga pointed in he almost saw red. 'Kagome is fucking dancing with this guy on the MY dance floor in MY club. She's MINE, damn it," Inuyasha thought as he began to growl.

With Kagome:

See me up in the club with 50 of the girls

Posted in the back with my things on my grill

Brooklyn brim with my eyes sittin' low

Every boy in here with me got that smoke

Every girl in here got to look me up and down

All on Instagram, cake by the pound

Circulate the image every time I come around

G's up tell me how I'm lookin' babe

Boy this all for you just walk my way

Just tell me how its lookin' babe

I do this all for you baby just take aim

And tell me how its lookin babe

Lookin' babe

Drop the bass mane the bass get lower

Radio say speed it up I just go slower

High like treble, pumping on them mids

Ya man ain't never seen a booty like this

And why you think ya keep my name rollin off your tongue

'Cause when you he want to smash I'll just write another one

I sneezed on the beat and the beat got sicker

Yoncé all on his mouth like liquor

Driver roll up the partition please

Driver roll up the partition please

I don't need you seeing 'yonce on her knees

Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up

We ain't even gonna make it to this club

Now my mascara running, red lipstick smudged

Oh he so horny, he want to fuck

He bucked all my buttons, he ripped my blouse

Akitoki turned Kagome around so they were hip to hip. Kagome smiled at him.

He Monica Lewinski all on my gown

Oh there daddy, d-daddy didn't bring the towel

Oh baby, b-baby we slow it down

Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up

We ain't even gonna make it to this club

Take all of me

I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like

The kind of girl you like, girl you like

Take all of me

I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like

The kinda girl you like

Is right here with me

Driver roll up the partition fast

Driver roll up the partition fast

Over there I swear I saw them cameras flash

Handprints and footprints on my glass

Handprints and good grips all on my ass

Akitoki grabbed her butt when he heard that line. Kagome looked at him with surprise in her eyes before turning around dropping low to the ground and rise up slowly while grinding her butt into his crotch. He moan lowly.

Private show with the music blasting

He like to call me Peaches when we get this nasty

Red wine drip, talk that trash

Chauffer eavesdropping trying not to crash

Oh there daddy, d-daddy now you ripped my fur

Oh baby, b-baby be sweatin' on my hair

Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up

We ain't even gonna make it to this club

Take all of me

I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like

The kind of girl you like, girl you like

"You're my girl," Akitoki said.

Kagome shook her head, turned around to face him, and said, "I have a boyfriend."

Take all of me

I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like

The kinda girl you like

Is right here with me

Take all of me

Akitoki bent her down causing her left leg to hook on his waist. He ran his hand down her leg.

"You sure about that?" he asked.

"Positive," Kagome replied back as he brought her back up.

I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like

The kind of girl you like, girl you like

Take all of me

I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like

The kinda girl you like

Is right here with me

Aktioki spun her around when the song was over and Kagome was met with an angry hanyou.

Akitoki looked up but was met with a fist to his face.

Kagome gasped and was about to help him when Inuyasha grabbed her arm and dragged her to his office.

With Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru:

"Dammmmmmmmn," Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru said

"I didn't know Kagome could dance like that," Miroku said. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"I just hope Kagome's okay," Sango said with a sigh. Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango's shoulder.

"She will be," Miroku told.

Sesshomaru nodded then said, "Inuyasha has a temper, but he wouldn't hurt a woman. If he does, he'll get a beating from me."

Sango and Miroku silently laughed. They walked back to their seats. Sesshomaru took out his phone and started texting again. Sango left to go get a drink and Miroku continued to watch the football game.

Kikyo came back up to the room with a smile on her face. She sat down in Inuyasha's seat and said, "Where is Inuyasha and Kagome?" Miroku shrugged in responds.

Kikyo put a fake innocent look on and said, "I hope they are okay."

Sango walked into the room with a lime martini (another thing to look up).

She heard what Kikyo said and responded by saying," They are going to be fucking fabulous." She glare at Kikyo before sitting down.

"Good," Kikyo said sourly.

With Inuyasha and Kagome:

Inuyasha pushed Kagome against his closed door inside his office. He hovered over her. Inuyasha growled at her and Kagome glared at him.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha off of her and sat down on his couch with her arms crossed.

Inuyasha took a deep breath to control his temper.

"So you're not going to say anything?" Inuyasha asked.

"What do you want me to say?" Kagome responded.

"I don't know maybe, I'm sorry for basically fucking a guy on the dance floor," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome stood up to face him and said, "ME apologies? I'm not they one running after my secretary like a little bitch. You should be apologize to me. I went to the bathroom for a second and you couldn't keep your hands off of her."

Inuyasha let out an angry sigh. "Didn't I tell you I didn't want her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Could have fooled me," Kagome replied back while pouting.

"Why are you acting like a little child?" Inuyasha snapped.

"I'm acting like a child? You're the little boy who can't control his small dick. You know what? I don't need you. Go back to the fucking slut. You two fucking deserve her," Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red scaring Kagome a little. She never seen him do that before. Inuyasha growled then grabbed her forearm.

"You will fucking respect me. Do you understand me bitch?" he growled his eyes starting to turn red.

Kagome nodded.

"Good," Inuyasha said before he crushed his lips onto her. Kagome grasped causing Inuyasha to shove his tongue into her mouth. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. She jumped up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Inuyasha caught her and put both of his hands underneath her legs.

He began to walk forward towards his desk. He sat her on the desk and pulled away for a little air before he started to suck on her neck. Kagome moan and clenched her fingers into his hair. Inuyasha then took his lips off of her neck and kissed her again. Kagome started to tug on his shirt. He broke the kiss and raised his arms so she could take his shirt off. When the shirt was off he started to take her shirt off too. They threw their shirts on the floor. Inuyasha looked down at her and saw her wearing a white strapless bra that were holding her breast. Inuyasha raised his hand and took a breast and started to squeeze it. Kagome moaned. She grabbed Inuyasha's face and crushed their lips together. Inuyasha groan and started to grind his hips into her. Kagome moaned against his lips.

Inuyasha pulled back and mumbled between kisses. "If you (kiss) want me (kiss) to stop (kiss) tell (kiss) me." Kagome nodded before she grabbed his face and kissed him. Inuyasha lifted Kagome off his desk and began to walk backwards to his couch with her lips still on him. Inuyasha sat on the couch with Kagome straddling him and kissing him. Inuyasha wrapped one arm round her and began to play with the clips on the back of her bra. Kagome moved her lips from his and began to suck on his neck. He a groan a little and continued to unclip her bra claps. When he unclipped the final one her bra fell. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other. Kagome slowly nodded and began to touch he breast. He squeezed her left breast causing Kagome to moan against his neck. He bent his head and started to plant kisses on her neck. He was about to kiss the top part of her chest when his cellphone started to ring. He growled in frustrating and glared at Kagome when she giggled.

"Where are you?" Sesshomaru voiced boomed through his phone.

"With Kagome," Inuyasha replied as he continued to kiss Kagome's chest and go lower. Until Kagome pulled his hair so they were face to face. She shook her finger back in forward as if telling him no. He pouted in response.

"What are you two doing? Are you raping her?" Sesshomaru asked with laughter in his voice.

"It's not rape unless she likes it. And we all know she loves it," Inuyasha said slowly into the phone.

Kagome shriek and smacked Inuyasha behind the head. Inuyasha smirked then hungrily looked at her breast while licking his lips. Kagome saw his action and rolled her eyes. She began to put her bra back on. Inuyasha began to silent protest but Kagome ignored him.

"Like I needed to hear that," Sesshomaru said sarcastic into the phone.

"Thought you did," Inuyasha replied.

"Well Sango wanted me to tell you to come back, before she strangles Kikyo," Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha chuckled and said fine before hanging up.

Inuyasha stood up and saw Kagome bent over getting their shirts. When she got the shirts she put hers on and handed Inuyasha's his. Once he had his on he wrapped his arms around Kagome and pulled her close.

"I want you to know I have no feelings for Kikyo," Inuyasha started but Kagome interrupted him.

"But-"She started.

"Listen," Inuyasha commanded loudly. Kagome shut her mouth.

"I don't care what it looks like we are doing. I want nothing to do with her. I want you and only you. Not Kikyo, any other woman, girl, shemale, or guy." Kagome laughed at that part. "I only want you. Kagome Higurashi. Do you understand?" Inuyasha said as he looked deeply into her eyes.

Kagome had little tears in the corner of her eyes. She nodded, laid her head on Inuyasha's chest and whisper, "I only want you too. You're mine."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. Kagome pulled away, stood on her tip toes, and kissed him on the lips. When she pulled away Inuyasha smiled and grabbed her hands.

They walked back to the V.I.P. room still handed in hand. Sesshomaru and Miroku were watching a basketball game now (another thing to check), Sango was watching a music video and drinking her martini, and Kikyo was checking herself in her phone. When the door open Kikyo and Sango looked up to see who it was. Sango smiled when she saw Inuyasha and Kagome holding hands. Kikyo on the other hand frowned and glared at them. Kagome notice Kikyo's reaction and smirked.

She pulled Inuyasha's hand so they could sit next to Sango. Kagome looked at Kikyo while Sango watched a video and Inuyasha started to text something into his phone.

'So this bitch thinks she can take Inuyasha away from me? Let me teach the slut a lesson on why she shouldn't mess with things that don't belong to her.'

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**InuLeyna**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Jenbeyer86**

**evica35**

**animerks**

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**For your reviews. Love ya! : )**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter…. I love feedback. : p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Sorry for the long update…..**

**Next chapter will be funny and steamy: )**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Meeting his parents and having some fun

Ring…

Ring…Ring..

Ri- "Hello," Inuyasha said with sleep in his voice.

"Hey man, what you doing?" Miroku asked over the phone.

"Sleeping," Inuyasha snapped.

"Oh. I thought you would be 'busy' with Kagome right about now. Well since you're not. Go back to sleep bro," Miroku said as he hanged up. Inuyasha looked at the phone confusedly before setting it on the night stand. Inuyasha laid on his back on his bed and scoffed.

"With Kagome, yeah right," Inuyasha mumbled as he closed his eyes. But they snapped open when he felt an arm lay across his chest. He looked over to his side and was met with blue eyes.

"Hi," Kagome said with a smile on her face.

Inuyasha throat went dry. "Hey," he responded.

"Did you enjoy last night?" Kagome asked as she got on top of Inuyasha with blankets still wrapped around her.

"What did we do last?" Inuyasha responded as Kagome began to suck on his neck.

She pulled away and looked at him with a pouty face.

"You don't remember? Well let me give you a little recap on somethings that happen," She responded as she slowly slide down Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha groan at the feeling of her body. She slowly took his cock out of the covers. She smirked at Inuyasha before opening her mouth and slowly descending it on his cock.

Inuyasha sat up in bed breathing hard. He looked to his side and saw nothing but pillows. No Kagome. 'It was just a dream. Haven't had one of those since I was thirteen.' He thought as he tried to calm his breathing and other parts of his body. Once he did he laid back down on his bed.

He checked his digital clock on night stand and saw that it was 1:30 a.m. He sighed and thought, 'This is what happens when I don't see Kagome in a week' He decided to give her a call. Even though she might not answer he still wanted to hear her voice. However he was surprised when she answered.

"Hello," Kagome said sleepy.

Inuyasha eyes soften. "Hey, baby," he replied.

"What do you want daddy?" Kagome asked as she turned over in her bed so she was facing the wall."

Inuyasha chuckled and said, "I just wanted to hear your voice. We haven't talked or seen each other in a week." He heard Kagome sigh.

"I know. I'm sorry I was busy. I had a big project due this week then I had to tutor some of my classmates and before that I had volleyball practice. I was just super busy. I hope I can make it up to you, daddy," Kagome responded while saying the last part seductively.

Inuyasha gave a little groan and said, "It's okay baby. It's not your fault. I was busy too. Come to my house for breakfast. And after breakfast you can show me how sorry you are."

Kagome giggled and replied," I love it when you talk dirty. Okay, I'll be there around 9. Wait, are you cooking?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "No, I'm just going to have a cook or maid do it. Unless you want to commit suicide then yes I will cook."

Kagome laughed. "No, I would like to enjoy my breakfast, thank you very much," she replied.

"Okay then. Well go back to sleep. Don't want you to be tired while your showing me how sorry you are," Inuyasha said.

Kagome rolled her eyes, smiled, and said, "Yes sir. Goodnight."

Inuyasha laughed and responded by saying, "Goodnight," before hanging up setting his phone back on the night stand and going back to sleep.

With Kagome in the morning:

Kagome woke up with a smile on her face. She had a breakfast date with Inuyasha in an hour. She got out of bed and took a shower. After her ten minute shower and brushing her teeth she walked back into her room wearing a towel. She walked to her dresser and took out a black bra and blue underwear. She put them then looked for her clothes she was going to wear for the day. She decided to wear brown skinny jeans, a green and brown long sleeved stripped shirt, and green flats. She wore green pearl earrings. She didn't feel like doing her hair so she just left it down. She grabbed her creamed colored handbag which contain her wallet, keys, lip gloss, and phone. She looked in the mirror one more time before leaving her room and walking down the stairs.

When she got downstairs and made it into the kitchen she saw Karna coloring, Souta and Naraku on their laptops, and Mrs. Higurashi cooking.

When Mrs. Higurashi notice Kagome come into the kitchen she smiled at her and told her, "Good morning."

Naraku looked up at Kagome and asked, "Where are you going?"

"To Inuyasha's apartment," she said as she gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you going to be doing there?" he asked.

Before Kagome could respond Karna said, "To make out," and started to make kissing faces and noises. Souta decided to join in too.

Kagome blushed and said," No. We're having a breakfast. We haven't seen each other in a week." As she stood by her mom.

"Well I think that's sweet," Mrs. Higurashi said while flipping bacon. (I love bacon^-^)

"So can I go," Kagome asked giving her mom a puppy dog look.

Ms. Higurashi giggled and said "yes."

Kagome squealed and hugged her mom.

"What time will you be back," Mrs. Higurashi asked as she put some bacon on a plate.

"Either noon or around one," Kagome said as she made her way to the back door. Mrs. Higurashi nodded.

Kagome told her family goodbye before heading out the back door.

With Inuyasha in the morning:

Inuyasha walked into his kitchen wearing black sweatpants and a red wife beater.

"Hey Kaede are you almost done?" Inuyasha asked as he sat on one of his bar stools.

Kaede rolled her brown eyes (she has both eyes: p ). "Can ye be patient?" Kaede asked as she put a plate full of eggs on the kitchen table. The kitchen table had eggs, bacon, (^-^), pancakes, waffles, different kinds of fruit, orange juice, and milk on it.

"Nope," Inuyasha said as he checked his phone for any new messages. Kaede sighed and began to wash the dirty dishes.

"You know your parents are coming back today?" Kaede asked as she rinsed off a bowl.

Inuyasha quietly curse remembering what he promised his father.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Inuyasha got up to go get it. He was greeted with a smiling Kagome.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," Inuyasha replied as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulling her close to give her a kiss. Kagome giggled and responded to the kiss. After thirty seconds of kissing Kagome pulled away.

"Breakfast is done?" She asked.

Inuyasha nodded and placed a kiss on her neck.

"Good. I'm starving.' Kagome said as she walked into the apartment.

When Kagome walked into the house she was met with an older lady who was in her late fifties. She had long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Well Inuyasha all the food is cooked. I'll see you later. Oh hello dear," Kaede said as she began to walked out the door but stopped when she saw Kagome.

Kagome smiled, put her hand out, and said, "Hi my name's Kagome. It's nice to meet you."

Kaede smiled, shook her hand, and replied, "It's nice to meet you too. Mine name's Kaede." 'She nice,' Kaede thought.

"Well bye Kaede," Inuyasha said as he walked to the kitchen.

"Why do you have to be a jackass all the time?" Kagome yelled in his direction. Kagome turned towards Kaede and said, "Sorry. He can be a jerk sometimes."

Kaede laughed and said, "I know, partially raised the boy."

Kagome looked shocked before she whisper to Kaede, "That must have been hell." Causing Kaede to laugh in responds.

"I heard that," Inuyasha yelled from the kitchen.

Kagome and Kaede just laughed together. After they were done laughing. Kagome walked Kaede to the door.

"It was nice meeting you Kagome," Kaede said she began to walk away.

"You too," Kagome responded as she closed the door. Kagome turned around and started to walk into the kitchen. When she got into the kitchen she saw Inuyasha already eating.

"Really?" Kagome asked as she washed her hands, dried them, then got a plate.

"What?" Inuyasha asked with a mouth full of eggs.

Kagome rolled her eyes in responds. After she got her plate full of food too she began to eat. The talked about school, sports, favorite hobbies, and etc. When they were done Kagome was about to wash the dishes.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"To wash the dishes," Kagome replied.

"Kaede can do that," he responded.

"But," Kagome started.

"No buts. Now come on, daddy wants to see how sorry his baby is," Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome towards the living room. Kagome squealed in responds.

Ten minutes later:

"Inuyasha," Kagome moaned as Inuyasha sucked on her ear lop while squeezing her breast. She started to grind against his hard on in responds.

"Kagome, stop. You're going to make me lose control," Inuyasha mumbled against her ear.

Kagome ignore him and continued what she was doing causing him to groan.

Inuyasha put one hand to the back of her head and pushed her down so she could kiss him.

Inuyasha was about to suck on her neck when his phone rang. He ignored it.

"Inuyasha, your phone is ring," Kagome said as she started to rub his ears.

"So," Inuyasha growled.

"It might be important," she responded.

Inuyasha sighed and reached behind Kagome to get his phone off of the coffee table.

"Hello," Inuyasha said as he moved Kagome's waist to grind against his and started to plant kisses on her neck.

"Hello dear," a woman's voice replied

Inuyasha stopped what he was doing. He went pale and his hard on was gone.

Kagome looked at him confusedly. She mouth, 'Who is it?'

"Hi Mom, Did you and dad just get back?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Kagome, her mouth formed a 'O' shape.

"Yes we did. We had an amazing time in Hawaii!" his mother said excitedly.

"That's good," Inuyasha responded as he stopped Kagome from leaving his lap.

"So, your father told me, dating someone. What's her name?" Izayoi asked.

"Kagome," Inuyasha replied causing Kagome to look up at him with a questionable look.

"That's a nice name. What does she look like? How old is she? What's her favorite color? How tall is she?" Izayoi asked.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Calm down mom. Dad already arrange for you two meet Kagome tomorrow," Inuyasha said. Kagome punched him in the chest and mouth,' what?!'

"And Sesshomaru," his mother insisted.

"And Sesshomaru," Inuyasha added.

"Good," Izayoi responded.

"Look, mom I have to go 'Ash' wants to go outside," Inuyasha said as he fought with Kagome who was trying to get out of his lap.

"Okay dear, I'll see you and your girlfriend around six?" Izayoi asked.

"Around six. Bye," Inuyasha said as he hanged up the phone.

"What's you problem?" Inuyasha asked as he threw his phone on the side next to him of the couch.

"Oh, nothing just that I have to meet your parents tomorrow," Kagome replied as she sighed causing her bangs to move.

"What if they don't like me?" she asked as she looked Inuyasha in the face.

"Of course will like you. Who doesn't?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kikyo," replied as she put her face into Inuyasha chest.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Beside her?" he asked.

"The girls who don't like us dating at my school," Kagome mumbled.

"And besides them," Inuyasha replied.

"The chest team at my school," she mumbled again.

"The hell woman. How many enemies do you have? You have more than me," Inuyasha said jokily causing Kagome to giggle.

When she was done giggling Inuyasha grabbed her face, forcing her to look in his eyes.

"Trust me they will love you, the first minute they met you," Inuyasha said as he leaned down and gave her a very long passionate kiss.

The next day:

"Sango I don't know what to wear," Kagome complained.

Sango sat on Kagome's bed looking through a magazine.

"You'll find something," Sango said as she flipped through the pages.

"Thanks," Kagome said sarcastically.

It was 5 o' clock and Inuyasha was planning on picking her up at 5:45 and she still had nothing on.

Kagome looked through her closet again. She finally decided to wear a black off the shoulder sweater with a white tank top underneath, black skinny jeans, and white flats. She wore white balled shaped earrings with a white balled shaped bracelet.

"How do I look? Kagome asked a she turned to face Sango.

Sango put down the magazine and nodded. "So what are you going to do with your hair?" she asked.

"Leave it down and put some curls in it," Kagome responded.

Sango nodded, smiled, then said," I taught you well."

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever."

Twenty minutes later Kagome came out of the bathroom. She posed and asked Sango," Parents approval?"

"Parent's approval," Sango agreed.

Kagome nodded and smiled. She grabbed her cream handbag then laid on her bed.

"So what are you plans for tonight?" Kagome asked as she looked at Sango.

"I don't know. Miroku said he's taking me to some restaurant then-"Sango started.

"You guys will have wild animal sex in his car and give Kagome some nieces and nephews," Kagome finished.

"Right," Sango said jokily.

They both laughed. When they stopped laughing the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Mrs. Higurashi yelled.

Kagome got up from her bed and started too walked down stairs. Sango followed.

When Kagome got down the stairs she saw her mom holding a bag of containers and walking towards the kitchen. Inuyasha was standing by the door. He was wearing a black long sleeve button up shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Kagome smiled at him and walked towards him. She stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss. When they pulled away Inuyasha smiled.

"Wait here I have to get something for your parents," she said as she walked towards the kitchen. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Sango who shrugged in responds.

"You going out with the pervert tonight?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yeah, I'm going to teach him to keep his hands to himself," she said.

Inuyasha laughed and said, "Have fun with that. "

Kagome and her mom walked towards them. Kagome was holding a cake container in her hand.

"You trying to score brownie points?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes, gave her mom a kiss on the cheek, walked towards Inuyasha, and kicked him in the leg.

"Fuck," Inuyasha whispered as he rubbed his abused leg.

"Bye guys," Kagome said as Inuyasha and her walked out of the door. Sango and Mrs. Higurashi waved in return.

After they got into the car and were situated Inuyasha began to drive to his parent's house. It took them about fifteen minutes to get there.

"Wow," Kagome said as she saw a white five story mansion.

"Your parents live here?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. I'm having mines built. It should be done in a year or two" Inuyasha responded as he laughed at the look on Kagome's face.

Kagome shook her head and responded by saying, "You guys are too rich."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and continued to drive in the circle driveway.

When they got to the front of the door there was someone there to open their doors.

Kagome got out and saw Inuyasha walking around the car to stand next to her.

"Master Inuyasha," the male butler said as he bowed towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha handed him his keys, wrapped an arm around Kagome, and began to walk towards the door.

They didn't even have to knock on the door when the door was flung up revealing a woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes. She looked to be in her mid-twenties.

"OH Inuyasha dear how are you? I haven't seen my baby in a month," the woman gushed.

"Mom," Inuyasha complain.

'Whoa that's his mom,' Kagome thought. However she started to giggle when the woman smother Inuyasha into a hug.

The woman looked over when she heard Kagome giggling. She let go of her son and looked at the woman. 'So this is who my son is dating? She beautiful. Good chose Inuyasha,' Izayoi thought.

"Hi, I'm Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother. You can call me Izzy or mom," Izayoi told Kagome.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha's girlfriend. Oh, I made a cake for you and Inuyasha's father," Kagome said as she handed the cake container towards Izayoi. Izayoi looked surprised. 'She can cook and is nice. Inuyasha keep her,' she thought.

Izayoi smiled and said, "Thank you dear. Inuyasha why don't you take Kagome into the living room while I check to see if dinner is ready. Oh your brother is in there too. So don't destroy anything." as she walked off into the house.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the house. Kagome was in awe.

"This is where you grew up?" she asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied.

Inuyasha opened up the doors to the living room. They saw Sesshomaru texting on his phone and the t.v. on.

"Hey Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said as they walked into the big living room. Inuyasha took a sit on the couch opposite to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded in responds. Kagome took a few seconds to look around the big living room before she shook her head.

She smiled and walked towards Sesshomaru.

"Hey fluffy," she said causing Inuyasha to snicker in the background.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and responded by saying, "Hello Kagome."

Kagome sat on his left and looked at his phone, which caused Sesshomaru to switch it to his home screen.

"Who you texting?" Kagome asked.

"No one," Sesshomaru said as he looked at the t.v.

"You sure it's not a woman?" Kagome asked with a smile on her face.

Sesshomaru looked sharply at her.

"You want to know how I know. Because every time you're texting you have a little smirk on your face," she told him.

As if to prove her point his phone lit up revealing that he had a message from Rin. Kagome smiled and said, "My lips are sealed." Before getting up and walking towards Inuyasha and sitting next to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

With Izayoi and Inu No Taisho:

"OH My Gosh, this cake is so good," Izayoi said as she took a bite out of the cake Kagome brought for them.

"What are you doing Izayoi?" Inu No Taisho asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Here Toga try this," Izayoi said as she gave him a fork full on vanilla cake with chocolate swirls in it.

He took a bite and smiled. "This is really good. You made this?" Inu No Taisho asked as he took the fork out of his wife hand and began to eat more of the cake.

Izayoi shook her head and said, "Inuyasha's girlfriend did."

Inu No Taisho nodded and ate more Kagome's cake.

One of the maids, Karla, walked into the kitchen and told them dinner was ready. (The cooks work in a different kitchen).

I'll get Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome," Inu No Taisho said as he kissed Izayoi on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen.

Inu No Taisho walked into living room and saw Inuyasha and his girlfriend on one couch and Sesshomaru on another.

"Time to eat," Inu No Taisho voiced boomed.

Sesshomaru got up and walked towards the dining and Inuyasha got up and helped Kagome up. They walked towards Inuyasha's dad. Inuyasha introduce them. "Dad this is Kagome. Kagome this is my father Inu No Taisho."

Kagome held out her hand, but Inu No Taisho pulled her into a hug. He held her at arm's length and said, "It's so nice to meet you."

"Same to you, Pops," Kagome told the big, tall man. Inu No Taisho laughed at her in responds.

At the dinner table:

Inu No Taisho sat at the head of the table, Izayoi to his right, Sesshomaru to his left and Inuyasha and Kagome next to Sesshomaru.

"So, Kagome how old are you?" Izayoi asked as she ate some rice.

"Seventeen," Kagome responded.

Izayoi nodded. "How long have you and Inuyasha been dating?" Inu No Taisho asked as he took a sip of his red wine.

"About three months," Kagome said.

"So how many kids do you want to have?" Izayoi asked excitedly.

Sesshomaru snickered when Inuyasha choked on his chicken. Inu No Taisho smiled and Kagome blushed.

"I'm not sure however many Inuyasha wants," Kagome said jokily causing Izayoi and Inu No Taisho to laugh.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and said, "Well let's get started." Resulting in Kagome hitting him on the back of the head

"You wish," Kagome said as she ate some of her green beans.

"A wish that is about to come true," Inuyasha replied back.

"Keep telling yourself that lover boy," Kagome responded.

"I will," Inuyasha said back.

Inu No Taisho, Izayoi, and Sesshomaru just watched and listen to them argue.

Izayoi and Inu No Taisho kept asking Kagome questions like how many brothers and sisters did she have, what she wanted to study in school, and etc. She had answers to all their questions.

When dessert came Inuyasha told his parents that he had some where to take Kagome, so they just took their chocolate cakes to go.

"Bye mom, bye dad, be jackass," Inuyasha hugged his parents and waved at Sesshomaru who gave him the finger.

"Bye Izzy," Kagome said as she she hugged Izayoi.

"Bye Kagome, come back soon," Izayoi replied while they were hugging.

"Bye Pops," Kagome said as she hugged Inu No Taisho

"Bye, Kagome. Don't let my son scary you off," Inu No Taisho told her through the hug.

"Bye, fluffy," She said as she hugged Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes.

Inuyasha took his key from the butler. After Kagome and him were in the car he drove off.

"Should I start planning the wedding?" Izayoi asked.

With Kagome and Inuyasha:

Inuyasha drove them to a beach. They got out of the car with Kagome holding the containers on chocolate cake. They walked into they were in the sand. They sat down and just watched the ocean.

"Why did you take me here?" Kagome asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Inuyasha shrugged.

"I thought it would be fun and wanted us to have some alone time," Inuyasha responded. Kagome nodded and open a container of cake. She finger feed Inuyasha pieces of cake before eating some herself. Once they were done with one slice of cake they just laid against each other.

It was a five minute silence before Inuyasha put a hand to Kagome's cheek, turn her head, and kissed her. Kagome responded with the kiss. She started to climb on top of Inuyasha causing him to lay on his back. Inuyasha broke the kiss before sucking on her neck, once he was satisfied with the hickey he gave her he traveled back up to lips in kissed her again. Kagome raised up and took her black off the shoulder sweater off leaving her in a white tank top. She bent down and gave Inuyasha a hickey on his neck.

"Payback," she mumbled causing Inuyasha to chuckle as he brought her head up to kiss her.

They pulled away two minutes later for breathe.

"Payback, huh?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up picked Kagome up bridal style and began to run towards the ocean.

"Wait, No, Inuyasha don't," she screamed.

"To late payback a bitch," Inuyasha said as he went to throw Kagome into the water, but didn't think Kagome would hold him around the neck causing him to fall face first in the water and Kagome fully in the water.

Ten second later Kagome and Inuyasha came up from the water.

"You idiot," Kagome said as she looked at her soaked clothes.

"An idiot that you like," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"No, An idiot that I think I'm starting to fall in love with," Kagome said, but realizing that she said that until afterwards. Her eyes widen and she looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked down at her wrapped his arms around his her waist, he bent down, and kissed her.

He pulled away and mumbled against her lips," I know I'm falling I love with you."

Kagome looked at him and jumped up. Inuyasha caught her, wrapped her legs around him, and she kissed him. They poured all of their feeling for each other through the kiss.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**InuLeyna**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Jenbeyer86**

**animerks**

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**Guest**

**Nezumi-24-7**

**For your reviews. Love ya! : )**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. : p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**To the songs in the other chapter I do not own. (Forgot about the disclaimer**

**: P)**

**After I finished the last line I was like 'Wow, you did good.' Lol!**

**Next chapter will be about Kagome's school life.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Meet my boyfriend

Kagome slowly pulled away from the kiss and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha still had his hands wrapped around her legs, holding her up they stayed like that for a few minutes before a gust of wind blew causing Kagome to shiver. She put her head on his chest and mumbled, "Inuyasha, you are an idiot."

Inuyasha chuckled in responds and started to walk back to his car with Kagome in his arms. But before he got into his car he picked up Kagome's shirt and the containers of cake. He set Kagome down on her side of the car before going into the behind seat, pulling out a couple of small towels and handing one to Kagome.

Kagome took it and looked at him questionably. "You planned this?" while try her hair.

Inuyasha chuckled. "No, I use these when I go to the gym," he said while drying his hair too and smirking.

Kagome rolled her eyes and got into his car. He walked around the car and got into his side of the car and drove off. There was silent in the car, besides Kagome's constantly shivering. When he stopped at a light he reached into the backseat and pulled out his black leather jacket.

"Here," he said as he passed the jacket to Kagome who took into gratefully and put it around her shoulders.

The light turned green and Inuyasha drove off again. It took them seven minutes before they pulled up to Kagome's house.

"Come on, let me get you a towel to dry off," Kagome told Inuyasha as she got out of the car. Inuyasha followed locking his car doors He waited behind Kagome as she pulled her keys out of purse. He looked around and saw a black Lexus begin to drive down the street. Even though he couldn't see the man and knew he saw that car before.

Kagome opened the door and put her keys back inside her purse.

"Hello?" Kagome asked as she closed and locked the door after Inuyasha got in.

"In the living room," Kagome heard Manko say.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked towards the living room and saw Manko, Karna, Naraku, and Hana watching a movie.

"Do you guys ever go home?" Kagome asked her aunt, uncle, and cousin.

Manko shrugged and turned towards Kagome and Inuyasha. He raised his eyebrows when he saw them stand in the archway in wet clothes and hair.

"What did you guys do?" Manko asked.

"This idiot thought it would be funny to throw me in the water," Kagome said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and replied, "I was just giving you a needed bath."

Manko and Hana smacked their head with their hands, Karna mumbled stupid, and Naraku smirked and whispered, 'burn.'

Kagome growled and stomped down the hallway. Inuyasha ran after her. He saw her going into a room.

He walked into the room and saw that it was the laundry room. He saw Kagome bent over a basket. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around the waist.

"Baby, you know daddy didn't mean what he said," Inuyasha said.

He got a silent responds from Kagome. Kagome stood and started to walk towards the dryer. However Inuyasha picked Kagome up and set her on it. Kagome replied with a squeal.

He looked at Kagome who looked away.

"Baby. Don't treat me like that. Daddy's sorry," Inuyasha said will giving her a puppy dog look. Kagome still didn't look at him.

"You know I love your scent babe," Inuyasha said as he rubbed his nose into her neck, getting addict off of her scent.

"Inuyasha stop," Kagome moan as he started to suck on her neck.

Inuyasha ignored her. He unwrapped his jacket from her shoulders and let one of his hands travel up her shirt to cup her breast.

"Inuyasha," Kagome squeaked.

"Shhh, you don't want your uncle to hear?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled away from her neck and looked at her.

Kagome shook her head and grabbed him by his two longs bangs and pulled him into a kiss. He responded very quickly. He slowly slid her off the dryer.

With Manko and the family:

"You know Kagome and Inuyasha been back there for a long time, right?" Naraku told Manko as he typed something into his laptop.

Manko shrugged and pulled his daughter into his arms.

""I'm pretty sure she just helping him find a towel or something," Manko said as he continued to watch the movie.

With Kagome and Inuyasha:

Inuyasha had Kagome against the laundry room wall shirtless with her bra hanging on her shoulders. Inuyasha had a wife beater on, his shirt on the floor, and his zipper was half away unzipped.

"Kagome," Inuyasha groaned as Kagome sucked on his neck and letting her hands roam his upper body

Kagome pulled herself away, giggled, and stood on her tip toes to look Inuyasha in the eyes.

"Are you going to apologize?" Kagome asked as she slowly ran her hands up and down on the outside of his pants where his crotch was located.

Inuyasha whimpered and nodded. Kagome slowly squeezed his crotch before running her hands up and down again.

"I can't hear you?" Kagome said teasily.

"Sorry," Inuyasha breath out in her ear.

"Good," Kagome said as she crashed her lips onto his.

He responded by grabbing the back of her head and pushing her lips harder onto his.

They pulled away to get breathe before continuing.

After five minutes they had to stop because Inuyasha needed to go to take care some 'business.' Inuyasha put on his semi wet shirt back on. He turned back around to look at Kagome to see her wearing a white tank top and his jacket.

"I'll walk you out," Kagome said as she walked out of the laundry room and Inuyasha followed.

When they got to the door, Inuyasha told her to stay inside.

"Tomorrow I'm have a volleyball game. I want you to come," Kagome told him as she leaned against the door frame.

Inuyasha nodded and asked what time.

"Six," Kagome said with a smile.

"I'll be there," Inuyasha promised. Kagome smiled hugged him and kissed him on the lips. When she pulled away she and unwrapped her arms from him and said bye.

"Bye," Inuyasha responded before walking to his car.

When Kagome saw him drive off she closed the door. She sighed leaned against the door and slid down while biting her lip.

'What a day,' she thought.

Kagome woke up the next morning. She stretch, got up, and went to the bathroom. She took twenty minutes in the bathroom to take a shower, brush her teeth, and to straighten her hair. She walked into her bedroom wearing a white fluffy robe and hair in a ponytail.

She walked to her dresser and picked out a white bra and pink underwear then she walked to her other dresser that was next to her closet and pulled out a pair of blue jean skinny jeans, a long sleeve white shirt with a glitter star in the middle, with Inuyasha's leather jacket. Once she was dressed she walked to her closet and took out a pair of black ankle boots. She walked to the bathroom again and put on some black eye liner and clear lip gloss. She checked herself one more time before walking into her bedroom, grabbing her backpack, keys, and phone and heading down stairs.

"Good morning all!" Kagome said as she walked into the kitchen. She walked to her seat and sat her stuff down on the floor before taking a seat.

"Good morning, dear," Mrs. Higurashi said as she set a plate full of eggs, bacon, and waffles in front of Kagome.

"Where's Souta and Naraku?" Kagome asked as she ate a piece of bacon.

"Asleep," Mrs. Higurashi said as she poured Kagome some orange juice.

Kagome nodded. "Are you coming to my game?" Kagome asked as she put a piece waffle in her mouth.

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "Sorry, dear. I have to work late at the hospital tonight."

After chewing for a few minutes, Kagome nodded and said, "It's okay. Inuyasha said he was coming. And I'm pretty sure Sango told Miroku to come too."

Mrs. Higurashi ignored the last part and said,"Ohhh, so Inuyasha going to be there?" while smiling.

Kagome almost choked on her orange juice but nodded in responds.

"Bet you going to play extra hard today," Mrs. Higurashi teased.

"Mom!" Kagome exclaimed while blushing.

"Ohh dear, you know I'm just teasing you. But it's going to be true," Mrs. Higurashi said as she kissed her daughter on the head before she started to wash the dishes. After eight minutes of Kagome eating and Mrs. Higurashi washing dishes, Kagome was done eating. She checked her phone and saw that it was almost 7:30. She got up cleared off her plate and gave it to her mother. Kagome bent down and picked up her backpack and grabbed her phone and keys.

"Bye mom," Kagome said as she gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye dear," Mrs. Higurashi said as she gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek.

Before Kagome left the kitchen her mom reminder her to get her sports bag which was on the floor by the refrigerator.

"Thanks mom," Kagome said as she bent down to pick her bag up. When she stood up she saw Naraku about to walk into the kitchen wear Spiderman boxers and nothing else.

"Bye fatty," Kagome said jokily as she hit him in the stomach.

Naraku growled in responds.

Kagome laughed as she walked out of the houses. She got into her car and drove off towards her school.

After Kagome got to her school she locked her car grabbed her stuffed and walked towards the schools. She was about to go inside when someone called her name.

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked around and saw Sango running towards her. She was wearing a form fitting long sleeve pink shirt with a black playboy bunny in the middle, black jeans, and pin converse. Her hair was down and she wore diamond earrings.

"Nice shirt," Kagome said as she held the door open for Sango.

"Nice hickey," Sango responded back as she walked into the school.

"Where?" Kagome asked.

"Right there," Sango said as she pointed to the side of Kagome's neck. Kagome put her hand over it and remember what she and Inuyasha did in the laundry room. She blushed in responds.

She took Inuyasha's jacket off and pulled her hair down. She moved it so it hid the hickey.

"Better," Kagome asked.

"Better," Sango replied.

Kagome nodded and hooked Inuyasha's jacket on her arm.

They began to walk up the stairs to the third floor to their lockers.

"So how did you get that hickey?" Sango asked as they made it to their lockers which happen to be next to each other.

"Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled as she twisted the lock to put in her combination.

"What?" Sango asked with a smirk as she open her locker and put her sports bar in it.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as she as put her sport bags into her locker and started to take out some books.

"Who?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said a little louder.

"What?" Sango asked one more time.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed causing a few student to look at her.

"Oh," Sango said with a smirk on her face.

Kagome blushed when she saw some student looking their way and whisper something.

"Oh, Calm down Kagome. Everyone knows that you and Inuyasha are dating," Sango said as they walked to their class.

"I know," Kagome said with a sigh.

"Hey, don't worry about what the sluts or idiots say. They just have to talk about someone else since their life is not that interesting," Sango started.

Kagome nodded.

"And if they do keep talking about you, you can get Inuyasha or Miroku to beat them up," Sango finished.

Kagome giggled. They walked into the class to learn more about Shakespeare and other writers.

"Kagome! Sango!" A red haired girl exclaimed as walked up to Kagome and Sango who were sitting at a lunch table.

"Hey Ayame," Kagome said as Sango continued to do homework for her class that was after lunch.

"How are you Mrs. Takahashi?" Ayame teased as she sat down at the table and pulled out a bag of chips from her backpack.

Kagome blushed and responded by saying fine.

"Where's Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi?" Sango asked as she took a sip of her water.

"I think in the gym practicing for the game," Ayame said as she ate a chip.

"Here you go Kagome," a black haired guy with dark hazel eyes said as he set a tray that had a sandwich, bag of chips, and an apple on it. He also sat down a bottle of water.

"Thanks Haru," Kagome said to her cousin as she took a bite of her sandwich.

He rolled his eyes and sat side ways next to Kagome.

"Hi ladies," He said with a wink

Sango mumbled a 'hi' while Ayame blushed.

Kagome rolled her eyes and asked, "Haru, Didn't you have to meet Uncle Tama today?"

"Shit," Haru said as he got up and ran to his uncle's music room.

"Your cousin is so gorgeous," Ayame said as she watched him run out of the cafeteria.

"Right," both Sango and Kagome said. They laughed afterwards.

When the bell rung. They gather their stuff and got up from the table and went their separate ways with a wave.

While Kagome was walking to her sixth period a girl stood in her way.

"Aren't you dating Inuyasha Takahashi?" the girl with dark blonde hair asked.

Kagome nodded and tried to walk around them when the girl grabbed her upper arm.

"Back away from him. He doesn't want a little stupid school girl like you," the girl said.

Kagome looked at where the girl held her arm before roughly grabbing the girl's wrist causing the girl to let her go of her arm. Kagome twisted the girl's wrist and arm around her whole body.

"Now, you are going to walk away. I'm going to pretend we never had this conversation. Oh and tell all your slutty friends to leave me and whoever I'm dating alone. If you don't there will be consequence. Do you understand me bitch?" Kagome said while putting pressure to her wrist. The girl had small tears in her eyes and nodded.

Kagome let go of the girl and continued to walk towards her sixth period.

Kagome closed her locker. She was wearing a tight red shirt that had Higurashi 9 in black letters on the back, black spandex, knee pads, and black and red Nike's. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she wore a sport headband around it.

"You ready?" Sango asked wearing the same attire except for her shirt saying Taijiya 10 and she wore all black Nike's. She had her hair was in a ponytail and bangs to frame her face.

Kagome nodded and walked out of the gym locker room. They walked passed the crowd of parents, family, and friends. They walked until they got to where there other team members were standing at.

"Guys, huddle up," Kagome said. The girls followed her direction and made a circle. "Is everyone here?" Kagome asked the coach. The coach nodded.

Kagome clapped her hands together and said," Okay ladies. We're playing against our competitors, the wild cats. We can do this and we will win! Right?!" Kagome yelled the last part.

"Right!" the team yelled back.

Kagome smirked and said," Good, Now I want Yoona and Yuka to be the outside hitters, Yu-"Sango tapped Kagome on the shoulder.

"What?" Kagome asked.

Sango pointed to the entrance. Kagome looked and saw Inuyasha walking into the gymnasium. She smiled and told her team to wait a minute. She ran up to him. He held his arms open which Kagome ran into.

"Hi," She giggled.

"Hi," Inuyasha said back.

Kagome shivered at the huskiness in voice.

After he gave his greeting he bent down and kissed her.

With Sango and the team:

"That's Kagome's boyfriend?" a girl with short brown hair said.

"Yup," Ayame said as she bent down to tie her shoe.

"Wow, he's cute," Yumi said.

"I didn't know Kagome likes bad boys," Ayami responded.

"Wow," Eri said as she watch Kagome and her boyfriend suck the life out of each other.

"What's his name," a black haired girl asked.

"Inuyasha Takahashi," Sango said.

"As in the Inuyasha Takashi?" the same girl asked in shocked.

Ayame nodded.

After a minute Sango looked over and saw Inuyasha and Kagome still sucking face. She sighed, checked the clock, and saw that it was almost time to start the game.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled.

With Inuyasha and Kagome:

"Mmmmmm," Kagome said as Inuyasha tongue played with her tongue in her mouth.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist. His hands slid down and cupped her butt.

"Kagome!" Kagome looked over and saw Sango and her team watching them.

Kagome blushed and unwrapped herself from Inuyasha.

"I gotta go," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha nodded and whispered, "Win for daddy, okay?"

Kagome giggled then nodded.

He gave her a chaste kiss before she turned around and walked towards her team mates. However he did smack her on the butt when she turned away. She squeal and glared at him. Inuyasha smirked in responds.

Inuyasha got into the bleachers and sat down next to Miroku.

A few minutes later the teams came out on the court.

"I love spandex," Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

With Kagome:

Kagome ran back to the team and told them their positions before they walked towards the court.

"Let's do this guys," Kagome said.

The team nodded in responds.

After an hour of playing the score was 32-30. Kagome's team was winning by two. They only had a minute left. The ball was being bumped back in forth. Until Sango set the ball to Kagome who spiked it over the next. The buzzer rang signaling the game being over. The Tokyo U's wolf's team cheered. After they shook hands with the opposing team, Kagome and her team members shook hands and gave hugs to one another. Kagome looked into the bleachers and saw Inuyasha smirk then wink at her. Kagome rolled her eyes but giggled. Kagome's team went back to the locker to get dressed. Kagome was the first one done.

"I'll be back. Pizza afterwards," Kagome said as she walked out of the locker with her stuff. She didn't see Inuyasha in the gym so she walked outside. And sure enough Inuyasha was leaning against the school's wall. Kagome walked up to him.

"Hey," She said.

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled.

"Hey," he replied back. "Good game he said," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thanks," Kagome replied.

"Where do you want to go?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned his head against hers.

Kagome shook her head, sighed, and said, "I was planning on going with the team to a pizza parlor. I didn't know you wanted us to go somewhere. "

Inuyasha chuckled and brought both of his hands to her cheeks.

"Hey calm down baby. I just thought you wanted me to take you somewhere. If you have plans then go and have fun," he said.

Kagome sighed and smiled. He bent down and place a chaste kiss on her lips. "I'll talk to you later on tonight," he promised. Kagome nodded. Kagome was about to walk away when Inuyasha said he had to give her something.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha reached for wallet and pulled out three one hundred dollar bills.

"Here," he said as he handed it to her.

"Whoa, why are you giving me this?" Kagome asked as she looked at the money

"Well you did say you were going to get pizza with your friends. Don't you need money?" he asked blankly.

Kagome nodded dumfounded before saying," But I have money. And if I did, I didn't this is much."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "Take the whole team out. I don't care." With a shrug.

"Fine but take some back," Kagome said handing him two of the hundred dollar bills.

"Kagome keep the damn money," Inuyasha growled.

Kagome pouted but did what she way instructed.

"Daddy will call you later baby," he said as he bent down and kissed her neck.

Kagome giggled and whispered, "Bye."

"Bye, oh and wear spandex more. Daddy likes how it shapes your ass," Inuyasha whispered as he walked away but not before he smacked her butt.

Kagome squeaked in responds. She turned around and saw him get into his car and drive off.

Kagome turned around and walked back into the girl's locker room. She saw some girls done dressed and some almost done.

"Pizza's on me," Kagome yelled.

The locker room was then filled with hollers and 'yesses.'

At the pizza parlor:

"So Kagome, how long have you and Inuyasha been dating?" Yoona asked as she took a bite out of her sausage pizza.

Kagome swallowed her bite of cheese pizza before saying," three months, almost four."

Some of the girls awwwed and some just nodded their heads.

"That's sweet. Has he done anything special for you?" Ayame asked as she took a sip of her Pepsi.

"Umm he took me to a beach but dumped me into the ocean, He did buy me chocolate once, and he gave me money today," Kagome said as took a sip of her mountain dew.

Again the girls nodded their heads or said awww again.

After they asked Kagome more about her dating life with Inuyasha they started their on conversation amongst themselves.

"Where do Miroku go after the game?" Kagome asked Sango.

"He had to take care of something for his mom," Sango replied.

"It's funny how both of our guys are momma's boys," Kagome said with a giggle.

Sango laughed too before reach over to grab another piece of pineapple pizza.

Kagome was about to take another bite out of her pizza when her phone buzzed. She unlocked her phone and looked at the message,

**To: Kagome **

**From: Daddy**

**You having fun?**

Kagome sighed dreamily.

To: Daddy

From Kagome

Yes. I miss you.

After Kagome sent the message she took a bit out of her pizza. After five minutes she checked her phone.

**To: Kagome**

**From: Daddy**

**I miss you too. I'll see you tonight.**

Kagome was confused about what he meant but shrugged it off.

After the bill was paid and all the girls left the parlor, Kagome and Sango headed home.

With Kagome:

Kagome walked into her room wearing a black short sleeve long shirt that stopped a couple of inches above her knee. When she closed the door and looked up she was meet with golden eyes.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : Dk**

**Thanks to:**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Jenbeyer86**

**otakugirl00**

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**Abby 3**

**inukagomemcshippo**

**xoxoSoCal619Sweetheartxoxo**

**jurichan**

**For your reviews. Love ya! : )**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. : p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Next chapter will be a sweet and cuddly ^-^**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Having some fun and will you protect?

Inuyasha smirked. "Hey Ka-," Inuyasha started but was hit in the head by a white waste basket. He fell in the process.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kagome whispered as she open her door, poked her head out to see if anyone (Naraku and Souta) heard them. Once she knew no one heard them she closed the door and looked at Inuyasha who was seating on her bed and rubbing his head.

"Can't a guy see his girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked back.

"Yeah, but he does not come in through the window like the criminal he is," Kagome said as she crossed her arms.

"Hey, they didn't prove anything," Inuyasha replied back.

Kagome rolled her eyes and started to put some of her jewelry and dirty clothes away.

"You played a good game tonight," Inuyasha said. Kagome turned around and smiled.

"Thanks, Oh I have your left over money," Kagome replied as she turned around and took the money out of her purse. She spun around and faced Inuyasha and handed him the money.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Didn't I tell you to keep the money?" Inuyasha asked.

"But what if you need? I don't want to be like a gold digger that begs her man for money," Kagome responded.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. He looked into her eyes.

"You are not and will never be a gold digger. And I don't need that money, that was just change in my pocket. Now I want you to keep the money and buy something sexy for daddy" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Kagome giggled, turned to put the money on the night stand before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What should I buy?" Kagome asked seductively.

"Something see-through and in red," Inuyasha replied as he bent up to give her a kiss. Kagome meet him half way. They pulled back a minute later.

"Move over," Kagome order as she unwrapped her arms from around his neck. Inuyasha followed her direction and moved over so his back was against the wall.

"Your bed is small," Inuyasha complain.

"It was meant for one person," Kagome said as she cradled into the bed and laid on her back. Inuyasha was on his side.

"So where you go after the game?" Kagome asked as she turned her head looked at him.

"Home," Inuyasha responded as he traced shapes on her stomach.

Kagome nodded and yawn.

"Go to sleep," Inuyasha order.

"But, I'm not tired," Kagome whined as she gave another yawn.

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled.

"Fine, but you stay here," Kagome told him.

"What if your mom or brothers find out?" Inuyasha asked as he took off his shoes and kicked them on the floor. He then wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome shrugged and closed her eyes before opening them up slowly.

Inuyasha sighed and laid on his back. He maneuvered Kagome onto his chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist and Kagome put her hands on his chest. After two minutes of silence Inuyasha looked down and saw Kagome sleeping. He reached over her and turned off the light. He slowly followed her into sleep.

Around 1 o' clock in the morning Mrs. Higurashi walked into the house. She slipped her shoes off at the door, hanged her coat up, and walked up the stairs. She checked in on Naraku and saw him watching something on his laptop. Even though he wasn't her biological son she still treated him like he was. She closed the door and walked across the hall to Souta's room. She saw him doing push-ups while listening to his iPod. He was her first born and her husband, Makoto, second son. She closed the door and moved a door down to see her baby. Kagome was her and her deceased husband angel. She was also their last born. She open up the door. She saw that it was dark. She walked further into the room, she was about to give Kagome a kiss on the head when what she saw on the bed stopped her. Kagome was cuddled up on Inuyasha chest and Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around her. Korari had to hold in the squeal that was going to come out her throat. 'Most parents would be upset if they saw this. But I trust Kagome to do the right thing,' Mrs. Higurashi thought. Kagome then turned over so she was facing her mother and Inuyasha turned too and wrapped his arms around her waist. Mrs. Higurashi put her hand to her chest. 'They are so in love with each other. I hope someone admits it," She thought (How I felt during the whole session of Inuyasha. lol). Mrs. Higurashi then turned around and slowly closed the door. She walked towards her room. Her room was simple with white walls, a bed in the middle, dressers on both sides of the wall, a full length mirror, and a closet. She started to take off her jewelry when she looked at a picture of a ten year old Kagome and Makoto. They were wearing clown hats and making a funny face at the camera.

"If only you can see how much our daughter has grown, Makoto," Mrs. Higurashi whispered as she continued to get ready for bed.

Inuyasha open his eyes when Mrs. Higurashi left. He was a light sleeper. He had to be, since the job his does kinda required that (don't want anyone to kill ya in your sleep).

'I thought she would scream or something. Maybe she didn't see me,' he thought. His phone gave a slightly buzz. Confused he unwrapped an arm from Kagome and took his phone from his pocket was a message attached with a picture from Koga.

The picture had a man who was very bloody, and missing some toes, finger, and skin tied up to a chair.

To: Hanyou

From: Wolf

What do want us to do?

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and remembered what she asked him. He texted back

To: Wolf

From: Hanyou

Keep him alive. I'll deal with him tomorrow.

After Inuyasha sent it he turned his phone on silent and snuggled back into Kagome.

"Shh," Kagome said as Inuyasha and her sneaked out of her room. Inuyasha rolled her eyes and followed behind her.

They made it to the bottom floor without the house knowing Inuyasha was there.

"If my mom finds out you are here, she migh-"Kagome started until they passed by the living rom and a voice spoke out.

"Good morning Kagome and Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said as she sat on the couch watching the news.

Inuyasha and Kagome froze.

'Shit I didn't even hear or smell her,' Inuyasha thought.

After a second or two Kagome cleared her throat.

"Hey mom. How long have you been up?" Kagome asked.

"A few minutes," Mrs. Higurashi said as she go up. She stopped a few feet away from them.

'I'm so dead,' Kagome thought.

"Inuyasha, dear would you like to stay for breakfast?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Kagome jaw almost drooped.

Inuyasha shook his head then smiled. "Sorry Mrs. Higurashi I have to get ready for my morning classes," Inuyasha replied.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and said, "Well I hope you can have breakfast with us next time."

Inuyasha nodded and said yes before give Mrs. Higurashi a hug and walking towards the door. Mrs. Higurashi shooed Kagome in the direction Inuyasha went.

Inuyasha put on his shoes and turn around to see Kagome walking towards him.

Once she was in front of him she reached around him to open up the door. Inuyasha walked outside. Kagome stood inside since she was wearing a short sleeve night gown shirt.

"I'll see later?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him down so their lips met. They pulled away a few minutes later. Kagome smiled and Inuyasha smirked.

"Bye," Kagome said as she unwrapped her arms from his neck.

"Bye," Inuyasha replied as he walked to his car.

Kagome watched him get into his car, before closing the door.

She turned around and saw her mom smiling and looking at her.

"How did you know Inuyasha was here?" Kagome asked as she walked towards her mother to go upstairs.

"Mrs. Higurashi rolled her eyes.

"For one, I am your mother. Two I saw you and Inuyasha snuggled up in your room, which was really cute" Mrs. Higurashi started.

"Three?" Kagome asked.

"Three, I saw Inuyasha's car in front of the housd," Mrs. Higurashi finished.

Kagome blushed in embarrassment.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed.

"Get ready for school dear," Mrs. Higurashi said as she walked towards the kitchen to start breakfast.

Kagome and Inuyasha have been dating for four months, on December 18. They have gone on a lot of dates and double dates with Sango and Miroku and shared many, many intimate moments. Inuyasha is still protecting her from any danger.

Ding dong…..

Ding Dong…..

Inuyasha stood back from the door after ringing the door. He wore a mid-thigh black coat with a hood on the back. He had on a black long sleeve shirt, black jeans, and black Nike's.

The door open revealing Kagome. She had one a pink long sleeve shirt with a white smiley face on it, white skinny jeans, and pink knee high boots.

"Hey," Inuyasha said as he gave her a kiss on the neck.

Kagome giggled. "Hi," she replied.

She picked her black knee length coat off the hook. Inuyasha helped her put it on and zipped it up for her. Kagome took out her white gloves and hat from her pursue and put them on. She bent down to grab her duffle bag.

"I'll be back later," Kagome yelled into the house as she closed the door.

"Oh My Gosh, this is so fun. I haven't done this since I was a kid," Kagome said as Inuyasha and her were ice skating in Tokyo square's pond in their park.

After a few times of Kagome falling she finally got the hang of it. They have been skating for an hour. Kagome turned around wrapping her arms around Inuyasha causing him to wrap his arms around her waist.

Kagome brushed their lip against each other. She pulled back and smiled before skating off.

'That bitch,' Inuyasha thought as he skated after her. Once he was in arms reach he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Kagome squealed in response.

"Where you going baby?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear before bending down and kissing her which Kagome responded to very quickly.

He slowly parted her lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Some of the adults at the park and at the pond looked at them with either disapproval or approval. Kagome pulled away panting.

"Can we go somewhere more private," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha nodded before picking her up bridal style and skating to the end of the pond and particular ran to his car in his skates. They quickly took off their skates and threw them into the front seats of the car and jumped into the back seat.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said out of breath as she took off his shirt and threw it into the front.

Inuyasha did the same to hers. Inuyasha hiked her up a little and put her on his lap. He started to place kisses up in down her neck while working her bra off.

"Ohhh," Kagome moaned as Inuyasha sucked on her neck.

Kagome ran her hands down to his pants and started to unbutton them. Inuyasha finally unhooked her bra and attached his mouth to one of her breast.

"Yashie," Kagome said as her hands went into his hair. He was sucking on her breast little a new born baby. While he sucked on one he played and squeezed the other. Kagome started to grind on his hard on.

Inuyasha let out a low groan. He changed positions so he was above Kagome and her on the bottom.

"Say my name," Inuyasha order as he began to dry hump her.

"Oh Kai," Kagome moaned while she threw her head back.

"Come on baby. Say my name," Inuyasha said as he sucked on her neck. He was starting to unbutton and unzip her pants. He slowly took her pants off. He was meet with creamy long muscular legs. He hadn't seen them since he slept over at her house last month. He started to pull her panties off when Kagome stopped him. He looked up at her.

"I want you to see that 'part' of me somewhere special. Not in the back of your car. You understand?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded as he descended his mouth onto hers.

"Inuyasha stop," Kagome said playfully as Inuyasha placed kisses on her neck, chest, stomach, and legs.

After they got dressed, Inuyasha decided to take her out to dinner. They were seated, order their food, and had started eating. Everything was going perfect until an unwanted guest stopped at their table.

"Ah, if it isn't my good friend Inuyasha," Inuyasha looked up and was meet with cold black eyes.

"Maso. What are you doing here? Isn't this place a little too poor for your taste?" Inuyasha asked as he took a bite from his hamburger.

Maso chuckled and said, "One of my pets wanted something to eat? And who is this lovely lady? One of your sluts?"

Before Inuyasha could answer, Kagome did for him.

"I'm not a fucking, pet, slut, whore, or whatever you have in your dirty, sick, fucked up mind. So I would, no I will feel fucking fantastic if you move your narrow ass, and leave me and my damn boyfriend alone. If that isn't too much to ask sir." She told Maso.

Inuyasha was shocked for a second before smirking and crossing his arm over his chest. 'That's my girl,' he thought

Maso stood their shock for a minute before his smirked turned into a frown.

He went to grab Kagome when Inuyasha stood up and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Don't even think about it," Inuyasha growled.

Maso yanked his wrist from Inuyasha's hand.

Maso brushed his suit from invisible desk before snapping his fingers signaling his 'pet' to come which she did.

Maso looked at Kagome then to Inuyasha.

"You better control your slut Inuyasha or I will," Maso told Inuyasha.

"You won't lay a fucking finger on her. If you fucking look, glance, or stare in her direction, you'll regret that your parents ever meet," Inuyasha growled.

Maso sneered before his 'pet' and him walked out of the restaurant.

After they left, Inuyasha sat down and began to eat his food. They ate in silence.

When they were done eating and the bill was paid Inuyasha drove Kagome home.

Inuyasha walked her to her door.

"Hey, don't worry about what that guy said. I will not let anything happen to you or your family," Inuyasha said.

You promise?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha moved a stray hair from in front of her face. "Promise," he confirm.

"And a kiss to seal the deal," Kagome said as she gave him a chaste kiss. She giggled as she pulled away.

"I'll call you later. Bye," Inuyasha said.

"Okay. Bye," Kagome replied back as she open the door and closed it.

Kagome giggled as she scooted lowered into the bubble filled bath tub.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Jacking off while listening to your voice," a deep voice said on the other line.

"Inuyasha, stop it. What are you really doing?" Kagome asked.

"Just sitting on my couch watching t.v." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Sango and I are going shopping tomorrow. I'm planning on buy that red see-through outfit you wanted so badly," Kagome teased.

Inuyasha sifted on the couch a little. "Mmmm. When can I see you in it?" he asked.

"Soon," Kagome whispered. She was about to say something else when her phone buzzed. She pulled the phone away from her ear to see who was calling her. It was Sango.

"Yashie, I'll call you back. Sango's calling me," Kagome said.

"Okay, bye," he said.

"Bye," Kagome replied back.

Kagome clicked the phone over.

"Hey," Sango said.

"Hello," Kagome replied back excited.

"Why are you so happy?" Sango asked.

"I was just talking to Inuyasha," Kagome said as she blew some suds from her bathtub.

"Ahh, seems like you two been talking a lot lately," Sango replied.

"Yeah," Kagome paused.

"Sango," Kagome said.

"Yeah?" Sango asked as she painted her big toe purple.

"I think I'm in love with him," Kagome said.

There was a silence.

"Sang-"Kagome started.

"What!" was Sango's response.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to all the people who review. Love ya!: ) :**

**InuLeyna:Thanks!**

**Warm-Amber92: I would act the same if someone was in my room. lol. I love it when a boyfriend supports his girl.**

**Jenbeyer86: Thanks!**

**otakugirl00: Inuyasha is only sweet for Kagome…. And his mom. Lol.**

**Tiffy Taffy0409: There will be more nicknames**

**Abby 3: I wish my boyfriend would give me money ^_^ **

**Nezumi-24-7: I'll write more for ya: D**

**Guest: Thanks for the 'little' English lesson. If you want you can be my beta reader. (jk) But thanks for your review anyway. ;D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. : p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Next chapter will be long. ^_^**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: What did you say?

"What did you say?" Sango asked as she missed her toe nail and painted her toe.

"I'm in love with Inuyasha," Kagome said as she put her phone on speaker, set it on the closed toilet seat, and got out of the tub while wrapping a towel around her body.

"You guys just started dating," Sango replied as she wiped the paint off her toe.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked towards the mirror and sink.

"Sango, we've been dating for four months now, almost five," Kagome responded.

"So, it's still too early," Sango asked back as she threw the paint covered napkin into her waste basket.

"Didn-"Kagome started but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Kagome open up the damn door. I've got to piss," came Naraku voice from the other side of the door.

Kagome rolled her eyes, told Sango to wait a minute, and picked up phone from the toilet seat.

"Here you go, your highness," Kagome said as she open the door and walked out.

'Thanks princess," Naraku replied sarcastically.

Once Kagome made it to her room she continued what she was saying.

"Didn't you in Miroku sleep together when you guys were dating for four months?" Kagome asked while setting the phone on her dresser and looking for clothes.

Sango was silent for a minute before saying,"Fine you got me there, however me and Miroku knew each other for a year before we started dating. You just meet Inuyasha."

Kagome put on a long sleeve green shirt and black basketball short.

"True, but Inuyasha makes me feel so happy. He can sometimes be sweet and considerate," Kagome said with a smile on her face.

Sango paused and could practically see the dreamily look Kagome had in her eyes. She sighed.

"I just don't want you to get hurt Kagome. But since I know that you won't change your mind, I'm happy for you," Sango said.

Kagome smiled, picked up her phone, and set it on her night stand. She laid down on her bed.

"Thanks Sango. I love him. I don't know how it happen, but it did. Maybe it was because of his ears," Kagome replied, laughing at the last part.

Sango laughed too.

"What are you doing for New Year's Eve," Kagome asked with a yawn. ( got to check about Japan's New Year's)

"Nothing really. Might just stay home with my family and Miroku. How about you?" Sango replied.

"My mom wants the family to be together. We're having a little party," Kagome said as her eyes began to slowly close.

"Kagome?" Sango asked a minute later.

"Yeah," Kagome said sleepy

"Go to sleep girl," Sango said with a laugh.

Kagome chucked a little and said, "Okay. Good night."

"Good night," Sango responded.

Kagome ended the call, turned off the light, and went to sleep. She dreamt about a silver hair, dog eared man.

"Mmm," Kagome moaned into Inuyasha's mouth.

After volleyball practice Inuyasha picked Kagome up and drove them to his apartment. They were watching tv until Inuyasha's started to wonder.

"Yashie," Kagome moaned as Inuyasha played with his breast. She threw her head back when he pinched her nipple.

Inuyasha attacked her neck. He slowly leaned Kagome back on the couch so he was on top. Kagome grabbed him by the hair pulling him up so their lips could meet.

While they were kissing Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's legs and wrapped them around his waist and started to grind into her.

Kagome broke the kiss and moan loudly. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha smirked and whispered in her ear.

"Come on baby, say it again," he said as he grinded harder into her core through her pants.

"Inuyasha," Kagome moan.

He smirked and brought her ear into his mouth causing her to gasped and arch her back.

Kagome raked her fingers down his back when he slipped a finger into her panties to play with her clit.

"Yashie?" Kagome asked as she felt something hot in the lower part of her stomach.

"Enjoy it baby," Inuyasha whispered as he nibbled on her ears. He slipped another finger into her panties.

"Ohhhh," Kagome moan as he slipped four finger into her panties to play with her clit. He slowly slip them inside of her.

"Kami," Kagome groaned as he humped her with his fingers.

"You don't know how much I want you. I want to take your pants and panties off and fuck you so hard you can't walk the next week. I want to take you against the kitchen counter, on the floor, on the table, doggy style," he whispered those dirty ideas to her.

Kagome gasped and arch her back when he pinched her clit. They were chest to chest.

"Stop talking like that. You make me," Kagome started to pant.

"Make you what?" Inuyasha asked as he sped up his fingers.

Kagome shook her head. She couldn't believe what she was feeling.

"Do what Kagome? Answer me," he growled out as his fingers started to move in and out of her faster.

"Let you do those things to me," Kagome said quickly before she arched her back all the way up and let her juice flow onto Inuyasha's fingers. She saw stars in her eyes.

Kagome fell back onto the couch. After a minute she saw clearly again. Inuyasha slowly took his fingers out from her panties and sucked on them.

'Damn she taste so good,' he thought as he closed his eyes. He opened his eyes once his fingers were cleaned and saw Kagome panting. He bent down and slowly kissed her before whispering, "I'll keep that in mind."

Kagome shivered in response.

"Happy New Years," a short brown hair boy said shyly.

"Aww, Thanks Kamo," Kagome said as she bent down and hugged her six year old cousin. After Kagome hugged him he ran off to play with Karna.

Kagome stood up and dusted off her brown skinny jeans. She wore a white off the shoulders long sleeve shirt and black socks.

She was at her house with her family celebrating the New Year that was six hours away.

She checked her phone for any messages, from Inuyasha.

"Hey lonely,'" Haru said as he walked up to his cousin.

"Shut up," Kagome replied as she took the cup of pop from his hands.

"I don't see you with anybody," Kagome finished as she took a sip of sprite.

Haru shrugged and was about to saw something when Karna ran up to him.

"Haru pick me up," she order. Haru rolled his eyes and followed his little sister wishes.

Once Karna was in his arms she looked at Kagome and asked," Is Inuyasha coming?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe or he's with his family," Kagome replied.

Karna nodded and told her brother to take her to the kitchen to get some food.

After Haru and Karna left Kagome sighed and walked into the living room to take a sit on the couch. After watching t.v. with Hana's husband, Kazo, and uncle Manko, Manko's husband, Takoto, walked in.

Takoto took a sit next to Kagome.

"Aww, sweetie pie, why do you have that sad look on your face?" he asked.( picture Jakotsu )

"Why is everyone asking me that?" Kagome replied back.

"Well maybe if you didn't look like Buyo died then we wouldn't ask you," Manko responded.

"It's nothing," Kagome mumbled.

"Oh My Gosh, it's a boy," Takoto squealed.

"You don't know about Inuyasha? I thought uncle Manko would have told you about him," Kagome said as she faced uncle. Manko shrugged his shoulders and said, "I thought you two broke up."

"Thanks for the encouragement uncle Manko," Kagome replied sarcastically.

"Any time Kagome," Manko responded.

"So back to Inuyasha. How long have you two been dating?"Takoto asked excitedly.

"Four months," Kagome said with a smile

"Awww, Have you two confessed how much you love each other?" Takoto asked.

Manko and Kazo looked at Kagome. Kagome blushed and shook her head.

"I'll happen soon, darling. You know your uncle told me he loved me two months after he meet me," Takoto said with a smile on his face.

Kazo snickered and Manko blushed.

Manko cleared his throat and said "Takoto, why don't you get the kids."

"Okay, dear" Takoto said as he stood up and skipped out of the room.

"So uncle," Kagome started to say with a smile on her face.

"Say one more thing and your mother will be missing a child," Manko responded.

Kagome giggled and continued to watch the crime show with her two uncles.

"Okay guys be careful," Mrs. Higurashi said as she handed the kids sparklers as the older teens and adults sat on the patio. In ten minutes it would the New Year. Kagome was leaning on the wooden railing of the patio looking at the kids running and playing with the sparklers.

Mrs. Higurashi was about to sit down when she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it," Korari said as she walked into the house.

"Oh, hi Inuyasha dear," Mrs. Higurashi said as she open the door to let Inuyasha in then closed it when he was in.

"Hey, Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha said as he bent down to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Kagome told me that you would be with your family," Mrs. Higurashi replied.

"I was but I thought I should surprise Kagome," he said.

"Okay, follow me. The family went out unto the patio," Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile on her face.

"Who was at the door Korari?" Manko asked when they got onto the patio. Kagome back was still facing the door.

Korari put her finger to her lip to tell the family to be quiet about Inuyasha being there.

"No one," Korari said as she took a seat next to Naraku.

Inuyasha silently walked towards Kagome. She still didn't know he was there until he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey baby, daddy's home," he whispered into her ear.

Kagome gasped and turned around in his arms. Once she finally realized who it was she squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He bent down and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Oh my gosh that is so cute," Kietsu, Tama's wife, said as she snuggled into her husband's lap.

"It would be if his tongue wasn't shoved down her throat," Tama replied

"So that's Kagome's boyfriend?" Takoto asked as he snuggled into his husband's arms.

"Yup," Mrs. Higurashi said.

The adults looked back at the couple while the older teens were on their phones.

Kagome and Inuyasha pulled away from some much needed air.

"I thought you were with your family?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha pushed a piece of her hair away from her face before saying," I was but I missed you, and wanted to tell you something on New Year's."

"What is it?" she asked.

"You'll have to wait until New Year's," he responded.

Kagome pouted but nodded and turned around to look at the kids playing with fireworks and sparklers.

Five minutes later:

Ten

Nine

Eight

Seven

Six Five

Four

Three

Two

One

"Happy New Year's," Kagome's family yelled as they hugged one another.

Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Happy New Year's daddy."

Inuyasha smiled and pulled her closer.

"Happy New Year's baby. I love you," Inuyasha said.

Kagome almost stopped breathing.

"What did you say?" she asked as her heart started to beat a mile per second.

"I love you," he said again.

Kagome tears started to form in her eyes.

"I love you too," she replied.

Inuyasha smiled and brought her lips to meet his.

After a minute they pulled away. Kagome then started to introduce her family to Inuyasha (those who haven't meet him yet).

"So, I'll call you later," Inuyasha said as he walked towards his car with Kagome's hand in his.

"Love you. Bye," she said as she kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

"Love you too," he said as he got into his car and drove off.

Kagome quickly pulled out her phone and called Sango. She got her voicemail.

"He told me he loved me. Call me later if you want detail," Kagome said. She ended the call and skipped back to her house to play games with her family.

It was April 23. It has been eight months since Kagome and Inuyasha have been dating. They have grown closer and closer together. Sometimes Kagome would sleep at his apartment and vice versa.

Izayoi had called Sango and Kagome earlier that week to tell them to come to Inuyasha's party which was tomorrow, April 24. Resulting in them being at the mall looking for a present.

"So what should we get him? Sango asked as they went through rackets and rackets of clothes.

Kagome shrugged and said," Well I'm getting him a gold necklace with his name on it, maybe a shirt, and some pants. I'm also giving him-"but stopped talking.

"Give him what?" Sango asked.

"Nothing," Kagome said as she went through another clothing rack.

"Please tell me. I'll love you forever," Sango pleaded with Kagome.

Kagome sighed and said, "Fine. It's something only one person take away from me and something very important."

Sango looked confused for a minute.

"Give me another hint," Sango said.

"Okay. It's something that you don't have any more," Kagome said.

Sango thought for a minutes before her eyes went wide.

"Your virginity!" Sango yelled.

Some people in the store turn around and looked at them.

Kagome blushed and grabbed Sango's hand and dragged her out of the store.

"Why did you yell that Sango?" Kagome asked as they walked towards the jewelry store.

"How was I supposed to act?" Sango asked.

Kagome shrugged as they walked into the jewelry store. Kagome asked the man about the necklace she order. He nodded and went into the back.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded and said, "I've been ready for a long time, but didn't know when the right time to do it." Sango nodded before smirking.

"Bet he's going to love his present," she said. Kagome laughed and said, "Yeah, especially if I'm in the red see through lingerie I brought last week."

Sango giggled and replied," You naughty girl."

"Only for my daddy," Kagome joked.

The old man handed her a brown paper bag with the necklace in it. Kagome thanked him then paid for it. After she got her change back they walked around the mall to find Sango something to give Inuyasha. When they were done, they got into Sango's car and drove to a restaurant to eat.

They left the restaurant when they were done eating and Sango dropped Kagome off at her house.

"You know that bitch and her parents are going to be at the party, right?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded and said, "I know, I hope the bitch knows her place. Because if she don't I'll be fucking happy to teach her."

"That's my girl," Sango said as Kagome got out of the car and walked to her door.

"See you tomorrow," Kagome yelled before getting into her house.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**InuLeyna**

**Jenbeyer86**

**otakugirl **

**animerks**

**Abby **

**Nezumi-24-7 **

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. : p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Next chapter: Party time **

**Oh and PM if you want to write a lemon for me^-^**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Party Time

"Happy Birthday, Inuyasha!" The crowd of family, friends, and associates yelled when Inuyasha walked into his parents' house.

Inuyasha smirked and said, "Thank you everyone."

"Aww, happy birthday sweetie. My little baby is growing up," Izayoi gushed as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom," Inuyasha groan.

"Inuyasha, my boy. You're a man now," Inu No Taisho said as he gave his son a pat on the back.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Thanks dad," he mumbled.

"Happy birthday little brother," Sesshomaru said as his arms were wrapped around a short woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Thanks Jackass," Inuyasha told his brother than moved his attention to the woman his brother was holding.

Sesshomaru noticing Inuyasha looking at the woman said, "This is Rin."

"His girlfriend," Izayoi said as she walked past them with Inu No Taisho following right behind her.

"Didn't know assholes could have a girlfriend," Inuyasha told Sesshomaru with a smirk.

"I thought you would know by now since you have one," Sesshomaru snapped back.

Inuyasha growled in response.

"Damn," Miroku said with a smirk as Sango and him walked towards Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Miroku was wearing a black pants and a suit jacket with a white shirt underneath and a purple tie. Sango was wearing a purple one slanted spaghetti strapped dress. She had silver open toe high heels with long circle shaped earrings and a bracelet. Her hair was down with curls in it.

"Happy birthday Yash," Sango said as she walked towards Inuyasha and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Sango. You're the only nice one I see," Inuyasha said as he return the hug.

"Who's she?" Sango asked as she gave Sesshomaru a hug.

"Oh that's Rin," Inuyasha said smartly as Miroku gave Inuyasha a pat on the back.

"Hi," Rin said as she held out her hand. Sango shook it and gave her a look over. Rin was wearing a short sleeve orange dress, with white three inch heels, necklace, and earing. Her hair was in a side pony tail and the back was straight down (like in the anime).

"Hi, I'm Sango," Sango said as she shook her hand.

"Rin," Rin replied back.

"Ahh, Such a beautiful woman. Would you-"Miroku said as he grabbed Rin's hand but a growl from Sesshomaru stopped him from speaking. Miroku gave a nervous chuckle as he let go of her hand and hid behind Sango.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he took a flute of wine from a waiter's tray.

"She's at home. She had to talk to her mom, before she left," Sango said.

"Why is she okay?" Inuyasha asked as he took a sip of his wine.

Sango smiled as his concerns and said, "No. It had something to do with your birthday present."

"What's my birthday present?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's nothing," Sango said.

"Tell me," Inuyasha whined.

"No," Sango replied.

"Tel-"Inuyasha was saying when Kikyo ran up to him and hugged him..

"Happy Birthday Yash," Kikyo said pushing her boobs into his chest.

"Thank," Inuyasha mumbled as he gave her a pat on the back then pushed her off of him.

Sango snorted at what Kikyo was wearing. She was wearing a red tube dress that stopped 5 inches below her butt with black heels, a heart shaped necklace and earrings. Her hair was in a bun.

"Happy Birthday Inuyasha, dear" Kikyo's mother, Leiko, said as her husband and her walked towards the little group.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hamakada. Thank you for coming," Inuyasha said.

"Ohh what lovely matters you have. Didn't I tell you to call me mom," Leiko said with a smile on her face. Her husband, Hanu, just stood there.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru who had turned around to hid his laughter, Sango bit her lip to keep from smiling, and Miroku coughed.

Inuyasha was about to say something when his phone in his pocket vibrated.

"Excuse me," he said as he turned around and answered his phone.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey birthday boy," Kagome said from over the phone.

Inuyasha smiled and asked," Hey princess. Where are you?"

"Outside," was her response.

"Okay, wait there," Inuyasha replied before he ended the call.

Inuyasha turned back around and said, "Excuse I'm have to go get my girlfriend," as he literally ran out of the house.

Miroku and Sesshomaru snickered as Sango smiled. Kikyo and her mother's face turned into a frown.

"What's wrong Leiko?" Izayoi asked as she walked up towards the group.

"I thought Inuyasha and his little girlfriend broke up," Leiko said.

"Oh no. Whoever told you that lie? Those two are solid as a rock," Izayoi replied with a smile on her face.

Kikyo and Leiko's frown deepen.

Izayoi smiled at them then turned to Rin.

"So, dear. How did you and my Sesshomaru meet?" she asked.

Rin blushed while Miroku and Inu No Taisho snickered.

With Inuyasha:

Inuyasha waited by the circle driveway located in front of the mansion that was filled with cars. He was waiting for the limo that Kagome was picked up in to come. He smiled when the limo came into view.

A minute later the limo stopped in front of him He didn't even let the chauffer open it. He open the door and his breathe caught in his thought.

'Dam she looks sexy,' he thought.

He stuck a hand to help her get out of the limo.

"Hi," Kagome said as she took his hand but pulled him into the limo.

"Hey," Inuyasha started to complain but stopped when Kagome closed her lips unto his. She pulled away a couple of second later.

"Hi," Kagome replied with a giggle.

"Hey," Inuyasha said again as he closed his lips unto hers.

"Stop it," Kagome responded while giggling as she lightly pushed her away.

After Inuyasha pulled away Kagome handed him a small rectangular blue velvet box.

"Here you go. Happy Birthday," Kagome said.

Inuyasha's eyes soften. "You didn't have to get me anything," he told Kagome.

"I know," Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha smirked and open the box. He took out a necklace that had his name on it in gold.

Inuyasha chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I already have one of these," he said as he showed her the necklace around his neck.

"Really?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome groaned and set her head against his shoulder.

"I feel really stupid," Kagome groaned.

Inuyasha chuckled and said, "Well since I have one, you can have this one. I want everyone to know who you belong too," while taking off his necklace that he was wearing and clapping it around her neck.

"Yashie," Kagome said as she traced his name over the necklace.

"Did you read the description on the back?" She asked.

He shook his head and flipped the necklace over and saw that it said,' Love you~ Kagome'. He smirked and kissed her neck which caused her to shiver.

"I love you too," he said.

"Do you?" Kagome asked jokily.

"Yes I do," Inuyasha said as he leaned Kagome back and hovered over her.

"Show me," Kagome responded.

"With pleasure," Inuyasha replied as he descended his lips unto Kagome's.

"Ohhh, Izayoi I love your dress," Kikyo said as she pointed to Izayoi's long green three fourth sleeve dress.

"Wish she could say the same for yours," Sango mumbled as she took a sip of water from her fancy glass cup. Kikyo glared at Sango.

"Thank you dear," Izayoi said in responded. After Rin told Izayoi that her and Sesshomaru meet after he saved her from some drunk guys at a party, Kikyo started to give Izayoi compliments about everything, her hair, shoes, house, and etc.

"Shouldn't Inuyasha be back right now?" Leiko asked.

"They should be," Izayoi agreed.

"I'll call them Izayoi," Sango said as she pulled her phone from of her silver purse.

"Thanks dear," Izayoi replied.

"Daddy," Kagome giggled as Inuyasha placed kisses on her neck and chest.

He slowly traveled his lips up to hers, kissing her again.

"Mmmm," Kagome moaned as his tongue played with hers.

He wrapped her right leg around his waist.

He pulled away and kissed the underside of her chin. He was about to kiss her ear when her phone started to ring. Kagome reached for her purse which was on the floor, took out her phone, and answered it.

"Hello," she said as she let out a silent moan when Inuyasha tongue started to play with her ear.

"Stop giving Inuyasha his present," Sango responded.

Kagome gasped and said," Sango shut up. He could hear you. He doesn't know about his present yet." Sango rolled her eyes from over the phone.

"What present?" Inuyasha asked as he let go of Kagome's ear to look at her.

"Nothing," Kagome said quickly.

"I think you're lying to me. Maybe daddy needs to punish you more," Inuyasha whispered as he sucked on her neck again.

"Kami," Kagome moaned.

"Hey you two. Stop doing whatever you're doing. Inuyasha your mom wants you back here so we can cut the cake," Sango said.

Inuyasha stopped sucking Kagome's ear and rolled his eyes. He grabbed the phone from Kagome and said, "Fine Sango. Get your panties out of the twist. We'll be there in a couple of minutes." Then he ended the call.

He got off of Kagome to let her get up and fix herself. Kagome pulled down her black spaghetti straps dress. She checked her hair making sure her hump was okay and the rest of her hair was down (hump in the middle and hair straight down around it). She added some more lip gloss to her lips before giving herself a final checkup and turning towards Inuyasha to see him staring at her with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shook his head, got out of the limo, and held his hand out for Kagome. Kagome accepted and got out of the limo too.

He closed the door and told the chauffeur that they would be back in a few hours. The chauffeur nodded in responds.

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome and she leaned into him. They made it to the door and Inuyasha let them in. While they were looking for his parents, many people came up to Inuyasha and told him 'happy birthday'.

They finally saw his parents and their friends.

"Hey guys," Kagome said as she gave everyone a hug except for Rin, Kikyo and her parents.

When she came up too Rin she held out her hand and said, "Hi. I'm Kagome."

Rin shook her hand. "I'm Rin," she said with a smile.

"Ohhh, so you're Rin," Kagome said as she looked at Rin then at Sesshomaru who gave her a look of death. Kagome just smiled and walked towards Kikyo's mother and said, "I'm Kagome. Inuyasha's girlfriend."

"Ahh, so you're the little slut who is dating Inuyasha," Leiko said with a smile as she shook Kagome's hand.

"Leiko!" Izayoi said with shock.

"And if isn't the devil itself," Kagome replied sweetly as she gave Leiko's hand a squeeze. After she squeezed her hand she walked back together Inuyasha and snuggled into his arms.

"Oh Kagome, I like your dress. If only you had boobs, the dress would look better," Kikyo said as she took a sip of her wine.

"Sorry I don't feel like wasting my money, trying to buy breast implants like your mother and you," Kagome snapped back.

"At least we have the money," Leiko said while pointing her nose in the air.

"I have money. Doesn't mean I want to look like the next Barbie," Kagome replied.

"Thought you would since you have to earn money off the street,"Leiko said with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm not your daughter," Kagome said smoothly as Inuyasha kept his grip on her waist.

Leiko was about to say something when Izayoi interrupted her.

"Cake! Why don't we cut the cake," Izayoi said as she elbowed Inu No Taisho who was watching Leiko, Kikyo, argue with Kagome mirth in his eyes. He didn't know Kagome would snap back like that.

'You chose a good woman, Inuyasha,' he thought until his mate elbowed.

He looked over at her and realized she must have said something.

'Damn I wasn't listening. I'll just agree,' he thought.

"Yeah. Good idea Izzy," he responded.

"I know," she said as she grabbed Inu No Taisho's hand and dragged him to the kitchen to tell the cook to get Inuyasha's cake.

A minute later they heard Izayoi yell," Okay everyone. Let's gather around to sing happy birthday and then we can eat cake."

The adults nodded their heads, while the 'younger' folks cheered.

"Come up here Inuyasha," Izayoi said. Kagome was about to unwrap herself from Inuyasha however Inuyasha tighten his grip on her waist and dragged her up where a big cake was located.

The cake was five tier. The frosting was white with red design on it. On the top there was a 2 and 1 candle light up which stands for 21. (the cake was short enough so he could easy blow out the 21)

"Okay everyone, let's start. Kagome you start off for us," Izayoi said as she looked at Kagome.

Kagome glared at her which Izayoi smiled at.

"Yeah, sing for daddy," Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

Kagome rolled her eyes and started to sing:

Happy Birthday to You

Happy Birthday to You (the crowd join in here^_^)

Happy birthday Dear Inuyasha

Happy Birthday to You

Everyone clapped when the song was over and Inuyasha blew the fire out.

Five minutes later everyone was eating cake. Inuyasha and Kagome went into the kitchen to secretly eat their cake.

Everything was going good until Kikyo ran into Rin causing her to spill her wine unto her dress.

"Watch where you're going, you little pest," Kikyo said as she stomped off looking for where Inuyasha disappeared to.

Rin sighed and walked towards the kitchen. When she walked into the kitchen she was shock at the scene.

Kagome was sitting on the counter, arms wrapped around Inuyasha's neck as he stood in between. Her legs were wrapped around his waist. Her straps of her dress were hanging loses on her shoulders. His black suit jacket was thrown on the floor next to them. He had one of his arms were wrapped around her waist while the other one was wrapped around her neck, fingers in her hair. They were sharing a hot, steamy kiss.

"Mmmm," Kagome gave a moan as his tongue drew circle on hers.

They pulled away for much needed air. Inuyasha began to attack his neck.

Kagome moaned and threw her head back. She turned to her right and saw Rin standing by the kitchen door.

"Inuyasha stop," Kagome said trying to push him off of her

"Why?" he asked as he placed kisses up to her ear.

"Sesshomaru's girlfriend is here," Kagome said.

Inuyasha separated himself from Kagome to look at the kitchen.

"Shit," he said as he unwrapped himself from Kagome.

Kagome unwrapped herself from, cleared her throat while fixing her clothes.

"This is very awkward," Kagome said as she hopped off the counter. Rin blushed and nodded.

"I'm going to go talk to some of my friends," Inuyasha said as he kissed Kagome on the cheek and walked around Rin to go to the party. Kagome looked at Inuyasha walking away before turning around and facing Rin.

"What happen to your dress?" Kagome asked as she reached over the counter and gave Rin some paper towel.

"Umm, Kikyo accidentally bumped into," Rin said as she dabbed the wept spots on her dress.

"Bump into my ass," Kagome said as she help Rin get her dress dry again.

"Hey, don't let Kikyo get to you, she's just a dumb whore whose trying to take things that don't belong to her," Kagome said as she threw away the used napkins.

"I'm guessing you don't like her," Rin responded as she sat down on one of the bar stools that was at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Don't like is putting it nicely," Kagome replied as she sat next to Rin.

"So how did you and Sesshomaru meet?" Kagome asked.

"We went to a party and some basketball players got drunk. Two of them tried to rape me, but Sesshomaru beat them up. Really, really badly. After he saved me, we started talking. And ever since then we've been talking, going out on dates," Rin finished with a smile on her face.

"Awww, that's so sweet. How long have you two been dating?" Kagome asked.

"Four months," Rin replied with a smile.

"That so sweet," Kagome said as she looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 10.

"So, how long have you and Inuyasha been dating?" Rin asked.

"Eight months," Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"He makes you happy, doesn't he?" Rin questioned.

"Yeah, he does" Kagome said as she traced over his name on the necklace he gave her.

They talked for ten more minutes until Kagome told them they should go back to the party.

Kagome stayed at the party for another hour until she said she had to 'leave'.

"Bye everyone," Kagome said as she gave Inuyasha's family, Miroku, Sango, and Rin a hug.

While she was hugging Sango, Sango whispered, "Have fun and be safe."

Kagome smiled and nodded as she let go of Sango.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome and walked her to the limo.

"I don't see what Inuyasha see in that girl. She was so rude and disrespectful," Leiko whispered to Izayoi as Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the mansion.

Izayoi rolled her eyes and said, "Well maybe if you weren't bitching at her when she walked in then maybe she wouldn't have treated you that way," before walking away and looking for her husband.

Leiko stood there shocked.

With Inuyasha and Kagome:

"I'm glad you came," Inuyasha said as he opened the door to the limo.

"I wouldn't miss your birthday. You only turn 21 once," Kagome said as she bent down to get into the limo.

Inuyasha shrugged and replied, "I'll call you later. I'm only staying at the part for another hour. So I'll call you when I get home. Kay?"

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha bent down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Bye," Kagome said as she leaned back into her seat.

"Bye," Inuyasha said as he closed the door.

After the limo pulled away from the house Kagome got out of her seat and tapped on the window that separated the front of the limo to the back.

"Yes Ms. Higurashi?" The limo driver asked.

"Could you take me to Inuyasha's apartment?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Giving the younger master a surprise gift I see. I sure can Ms. Higurashi," the chauffer said.

"Thanks," Kagome responded as she went back to her seat. She checked the backpack that was at her feet to see if she had everything for tonight.

'This is going to be an amazing night,' Kagome thought with a smile on her face.

An hour later Inuyasha walked into his apartment. He turned around to close the door. When he turned back around he dropped his keys.

"Kagome? What are you doing-, How did you-,What are you wearing?" Inuyasha asked as he started to walk towards her.

Kagome faked pouted and said, "You don't like it," while giving a little spin making the red see through nightie rise a little.

Inuyasha gulped when she spun because he could see her red tight silk underwear underneath.

"I do," Inuyasha said as he stood a couple of feet away from her.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"To give you your gift," Kagome said as she walked closer to him.

"Which is?" He asked confusedly.

"Me," Kagome said as she stopped walking because they were chest to chest.

"What?!" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm your gift. You can have me. All of me," Kagome replied. As she reached a hand to touch his cheek.

"You sure?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. She squealed when Inuyasha picked her up by her waist causing her legs to wrap around his waist.

"Good. I've wanted to have you for a long time," Inuyasha said as he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips while walking towards his bedroom.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**InuLeyna**

**Jenbeyer86**

**otakugirl **

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**Abby **

**Warm-Amber92**

**mayu05**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. : p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Yay 'The Mob life' reached over 100 reviews. Thank you to everyone who made that happen. :')**

**Next chapter will have a lemon in it^-^**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: An amazing night

Inuyasha dropped Kagome unto his bed. He quickly took off his shoes and socks before climbing on top of her. His lips attached to hers once he got unto the bed. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She moved her hands down to take off his suit jacket. Inuyasha helped her then continued to kiss her.

Inuyasha broke the kiss. He looked down at Kagome and saw her face flushed and hair spread wild around her.

"You sure about this?" he asked.

Kagome nodded her head.

"Once I start I won't stop," he said as he pulled his black dress shirt, red tie, and white wife beater off.

"I don't want you to stop," Kagome replied.

"Good, because I won't," he promised before he closed his lips unto hers again.

He slowly pulled down the straps of her red nightie. He broke the kiss to pull the nightie over her head causing her to raise her arms. After he threw the nightie on the floor Inuyasha looked down at Kagome.

"Beautiful," he said as he kissed her on the lips then started to place kisses on her expose neck.

"Inuyasha," Kagome moaned as he sucked on her left breast. He lightly bit her nipple causing Kagome to grab his hair.

When he was done sucking and playing with her breast he started to travel down to her stomach until Kagome pulled on his hair.

"You have too much clothes on," Kagome panted as she started to unbuckle his belt on. When she got the belt unbuckled, she unbutton his pants, and unzip his zip. After she was done, Inuyasha slipped his pants off, threw them on the floor, and was hovering over her in red boxers.

Kagome looked down and was shocked when she saw something big and long sticking up through the fabric.

"Aww, Inuyasha. You didn't have to get me anything," Kagome teased.

"Oh, but I did," Inuyasha replied as he kissed her lips then started to travel down towards her stomach.

When he got to the waist band of her underwear he looked up at Kagome for approval. Kagome nodded and he slowly took her underwear off. He was meet with neat black small curls covering her privates. Inuyasha kissed her thigh and looked up at Kagome.

"I like my present, but I wonder how it will taste," Inuyasha said before he gave Kagome's clit a lick.

"Ohhh," Kagome moaned while she throwing her head back.

"Kami," Kagome murmured.

Inuyasha gave her another lick before he slipped a finger inside her pussy.

"Yash," Kagome gasped as he added another finger.

Inuyasha licked her clit again before going down lower where his fingers where.

He slowly took his two fingers out of her which were soaked with her juice and replaced it with his tongue.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome silently scream as his tongue went deeper into her. He thrusted his tongue in and out of her.

' Kami, she taste good,' he thought as he took his tongue from her opening and sucked on her clit.

"Ahh!" Kagome gasped while fisting her hands into the covers.

While he was sucking on her clit he added his finger back inside of her.

He thrusted his finger faster.

"Yash. I'm cumming," Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha thrusted his fingers into her a few more times. When he knew she was about to cum and he took his fingers out and started licking again.

"Kami!" Kagome screamed while arching her back.

Inuyasha drank all of her juice that poured out of her. He slowly crawled up her body while licking his soaked fingers.

"My present taste good," Inuyasha whispered into her ear. Kagome looked at him before grabbing his face and kissing him.

"I'm glad," Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha chuckled as he slowly slipped out of his boxers. Kagome's eyes widen when she saw Inuyasha's cock.

"Whoa," Kagome said.

Inuyasha chuckled and said, "You're acting like you never seen a guy's dick before."

"I haven't well other than my brothers. But who would want to see that," Kagome said jokily as she looked down at Inuyasha's cock again. Inuyasha's eyes soften.

"Touch it," he whispered.

"Really?" Kagome asked shocked.

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome slowly ran her fingers down his shaft.

Inuyasha hissed in pleasure. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and saw his eyes closed. She wrapped her right hand around it and gave it a tug.

"Fuck," Inuyasha groan as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"You like that birthday boy?" Kagome asked teasingly as she gave him another hard tug.

"Fuck yeah," Inuyasha said as he gave another groan.

Kagome unwrapped her hand from Inuyasha's shaft and let her fingers run up and down it. She drew circles around the head of it.

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled.

"What is it?" She asked while her fingers ran down his shaft then simmered up to the top.

"I want to be inside of you," he whispered.

Kagome stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. She saw love in his eyes. She nodded and Inuyasha sat back up and position himself at her entrance. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"Ready?" he asked. Kagome nodded.

He slowly enters her. When he meet her barrier, he looked at her. He bent down to kiss her while he thrust forward and broke her barrier.

Kagome had never felt so much pain in her life. She ran her finger nails down his back and let out a little scream into the kiss.

After a few seconds Inuyasha broke the kiss. He looked down at Kagome and saw tears in her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked as he wiped away her tears. Kagome smiled then nodded.

"Can I move?" he asked.

Kagome squirmed a little causing Inuyasha to groan before smiling then nodding.

'Good,' Inuyasha thought as he gave her a hard thrust.

"Yash," Kagome moan as he thrust into her again.

Inuyasha pulled all the way out and thrust until ass met balls.

"OH Kami," Kagome screamed as he thrusted faster.

"Harder," Kagome demanded.

Inuyasha picked Kagome's right leg and set it on the shoulder and thrust deeper into her.

"Ohhh," Kagome screamed while throwing her head back and arching her body.

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her arched back and took a nipple into his mouth.

"Kami," Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha set a hand next to Kagome's head and took his mouth off her nipple.

"Say my name," Inuyasha said as he thrust faster.

"Inu," Kagome started as she felt something hot begin to form in her lower stomach.

"Say it," Inuyasha said while thrusting harder and faster into her body.

"Yash," Kagome started but couldn't finish because of all the pleasure she was feeling.

"Say My Name," Inuyasha growled out as he gave one more hard thrust.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as her walls clamps unto he cock.

"Kagome," Inuyasha groaned as he shot his seeds into Kagome.

Inuyasha slowly slid out of Kagome, got under his covers with Kagome, and laid on his side.

"Wow," Kagome said as she brought the red sheets up to her chest.

Inuyasha chuckled as he laid his left arm out which Kagome set her head on.

"I didn't know it feel like that. It was-"Kagome said but paused because she didn't know the word to describe what they did.

"Amazing?" Inuyasha asked as he turned his head to face.

"Amazing," Kagome confirmed with a smile.

"Are you going to brag to Sango?" Inuyasha asked cockily.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and said, "Why should I? You only went one round." Inuyasha growled playful and pounced unto Kagome. She squealed in surprise.

"One around, hum?" Inuyasha asked as he hovered over her."We'll see," Inuyasha said as he position Kagome on her hands and knees.

"Why did I know you would like this position?" Kagome asked then moaned when Inuyasha quickly enter her from behind.

"You like that baby? Tell daddy how much you like it," Inuyasha said with a smile as his right hand grabbed her waist while his left hand was playing with her swollen clit.

"Kami," Kagome said as she threw her head back.

Inuyasha thrust hard and fast into Kagome's pussy. He was thrust so hard the headboard was smacking against the wall.

"Come on tell daddy how much pleasure he's bringing you. Tell daddy how much you like it," Inuyasha panted as sweat dripped down from his forehead while he thrusted harder into her pussy.

"I love it," Kagome screamed as her juice flowed out onto Inuyasha's fingers and cock.

Inuyasha smirked and said, "Do you? Show me," while flipping them, so Kagome was on his lap.

"Ride me," Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked confused for a second before she lifted herself up then fastly sat back down.

"Fuck," Inuyasha groaned as she repeated her action again and again.

"You like it daddy? Is baby giving you a lot of pleasure? Tell me how much you like it," Kagome panted while she rode Inuyasha cock.

"Fuck, it feels so good. Dam you woman," Inuyasha groan as he grabbed her hips.

Kagome began to ride him fast.

"Scream my name daddy," Kagome order. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and smirked.

"You wish," Inuyasha said.

"Really," Kagome replied as she slowly raised herself off Inuyasha's cock then slowly sat back down.

"Fuck," Inuyasha groan.

Kagome repeated her action again but faster. She did it until Inuyasha started to thrust with her. But Kagome stopped him.

"No daddy. Enjoy," Kagome said teasingly. Inuyasha gave a silent whimpered.

Kagome started to ride him harder and faster.

"Ohhh," Kagome said as she hit a certain spot inside of her. She thrust down faster. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore.

"Kagome," He screamed as his seeds shot inside of her.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed as her walls was clamped down on his cock. After her third organism Kagome fell unto Inuyasha's chest.

After a few minutes, Inuyasha rolled them over so he was on top.

"We are not done yet," Inuyasha said as he thrusted into her swollen pussy.

A naked Kagome was lying on top of a naked Inuyasha. They made love about four more times before Kagome passed out. They were sleeping in pure peace until Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. He could hear someone in his apartment but couldn't smell who it was. He looked down at Kagome who was sleeping on his chest. He slowly maneuvered her off his chest and covered her naked form before putting on his pants from last night. He reached into his night stand and grabbed his gun. He gave Kagome a kiss on the head from quietly walking towards his living room.

"Stop," Inuyasha yelled as he pointed his gun at the dark figure.

The figure turned towards Inuyasha before holding his hands up in self defense.

"Inuyasha, my man calm down," the figure said.

Inuyasha sighed and asked, "Miroku what the fuck are you doing here?" as he threw his gun onto the coffee table while Miroku turned on the lights.

"Why a man can't see his friend," Miroku asked jokily. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat on the couch but hissed when the scratches on his back hit the couch.

'Kagome,' Inuyasha thought with a smirk on his face, remembering all the things he did to deserve the scratches.

"I know that grin. That's an 'I got laid' grin. Wait. The fuck! You slept with Kagome!" Miroku yelled realizing what happen between his two best friends and one of them he considered a sister.

"Shut the hell up before you wake her," Inuyasha said as he got up from the couch.

"Inuyasha," a sleepy Kagome called as she walked out of Inuyasha's room wearing his black long sleeve button up shirt from last night. The shirt reached her mid thigh and was very big causing the shirt to hang off on one of her shoulders.

'Dam if Miroku wasn't here, I would take her right there, right now," Inuyasha thought as he bit his lip.

After Kagome was done rubbing her eyes she looked up and saw Miroku.

"Miroku! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked with big eyes as she tried to cover herself.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing? Wait, never mind don't answer that. It's too early in the morning. I'm just going to get some coffee," Miroku responded as he walked into Inuyasha's kitchen. After he left, Inuyasha quickly turn to Kagome. Kagome shifted awkwardly.

"Mmmm. I'm going to take a shower," Kagome said as she slowly walked backwards to Inuyasha's room.

"Really? Can I join you?" Inuyasha responded as he stalked towards her.

"Can you control yourself if you do?" Kagome asked but already knew the answer.

"No," Inuyasha said as he ran towards Kagome. Kagome let out a scream and ran towards Inuyasha's bathroom, but Inuyasha caught her, picked her up bridal style, and carried her to the bathroom.

Two minutes later:

"Yashie," Kagome moaned as Inuyasha thrust into Kagome's opening.

"You can't get enough of me. Can you?" Kagome asked while panting.

"No," Inuyasha responded as he took a nipple in his mouth.

"Oh, Kami," Kagome screamed while tugging on Inuyasha's wet hair.

As soon as Inuyasha had them in the bathroom he stripped them of their clothes, turn the water on, and pushed Kagome against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Come on baby, cum for daddy. You're almost there," Inuyasha encouraged as he thrusted deeper into Kagome.

"Uuhhh. I'm ohh, I'm ahh!" Kagome screamed as her walls clamped down on Inuyasha's shaft, her juice flowing unto it.

"Fuck, Kagome!" Inuyasha groan as he came.

It took them a minute to catch their breath.

"Amazing as ever," Inuyasha said as he slowly slid out of her and unwrapped her legs from around his waist.

Kagome giggled before grabbing a towel from the edge of the tub and putting soap on it. She was about to wash herself, however Inuyasha took it from her and began to wash her. He took his time with her legs, breasts, stomach, arms, and especially her private areas. Kagome closed her eyes in bliss.

After he was down Kagome did the same to him. He groan when the towel made its way to his cock.

After they were doing washing one another, they got out of the shower and wrapped themselves in Inuyasha's red towels.

"Do you have clothes?" Inuyasha asked when they walked into his bedroom.

"I have them, but there in my bag. Can you go get it? It's in the living room, by the couch, "Kagome said as she laid on the edge of his messy bed.

Inuyasha nodded and walked out towards the living room with a red towel wrapped around his waist.

"Have fun?" Miroku asked when Inuyasha walked into the living room.

Inuyasha smirked and said, "Yes."

"Good but you better not hurt her," Miroku responded.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and responded, "Yeah I know. Your girlfriend already threaten me about it."

Miroku smiled in responds. Inuyasha bent down and picked up Kagome's bag.

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Maso sent someone to fuck up your shipment deal," Miroku said as he looked up at Inuyasha.

"How fucked up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Blew up the ship," Miroku respond.

"Fuck," Inuyasha cursed. Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Meet me at the club in an hour. Bring Koga and Suikotsu," Inuyasha said as he walked towards his bedroom.

He walked in and saw Kagome brushing her teeth with one of his spare toothbrushes.

"Here you go," Inuyasha said as he set the bag on the bed. Kagome nodded and walked back to his bathroom.

After Kagome was done brushing her teeth, she walked back into his room and saw Inuyasha putting on some black jeans. Kagome stared at him for a second before going to her bag and getting her clothes. Inuyasha grabbed a red polo shirt and walked t the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When he was done he walked into his room and saw Kagome bent over, wearing blue jean skinny jeans, a yellow tank top with a black smiley face on it, and yellow flats. He came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and said, "Did you enjoy last night?"

Kagome stood up and replied, "I did. Very much. Did you enjoy last night?"

"I loved it," Inuyasha responded as he kissed her on the lips. He pulled away a couple second later.

"You ready to go?" He asked as he put on some socks and a pair of black Nike's. Kagome nodded and grabbed her bag.

Fifteen minutes later Inuyasha was standing outside of Kagome's door.

"I'll see you later?" he asked as he kissed her neck.

Kagome shivered and nodded her head. Inuyasha leaned back and kissed her before walking towards his car.

Kagome watched him get into his car and leave before going into her house.

When she walked in she saw her mom and Sango standing by the door. Kagome blushed when she saw the grins on their face.

"How was last night dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she walked towards the door.

"Good," Kagome responded.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded before saying bye to Sango and kissingKagome on the head as she headed towards the grocery store.

"Details now," Sango said as she dragged Kagome up the stairs, towards her room.

After they closed and locked the door and got comfortable on her bed Kagome started.

"It was the best, amazing, most fantastic thing I have ever experience," Kagome said with a smile on her face.

Sango squealed. "How many times did you do it?" she asked.

"Either seven or six times. I'm not sure I passed out," Kagome said with a giggle.

"Omg. You guys fucked like bunnies," Sango responded while laughing.

"I know," Kagome replied with a smirk on her face.

" He must've had used a whole box of condoms," Sango said joked.

Kagome started to laugh but stopped. Her eyes went wide.

Sango stopped laughing when she saw the look on Kagome's face.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"Condoms," Kagome said.

"What about it?" Sango asked confusedly.

"He didn't wear one," Kagome responded.

"Whoa, What?" Sango asked her eyes going too.

"We didn't use protection," Kagome replied as she laid back on her bed.

"Didn't I tell you to be safe," Sango said as she hit Kagome's leg.

"Sorry we got caught in the moment. Beside it's not that big of a deal, unless," Kagome started but bit her lip.

"Unless you're pregnant." Sango finished as she looked down at Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widen in surprise and shock.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**otakugirl **

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Abby 3**

**evica35**

**Nezumi-24-7**

**5150Girl**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**How was the lemon okay….. Did it need more details?**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. : p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Protection

"I'm not pregnant, I'm not pregnant, I'm not pregnant," Kagome mumbled repeatedly as she paced her bedroom floor.

"Kagome calm down," Sango said as she looked up at her friend who was biting her fingernails.

"I mean it was my first time, but we did it more than once," Kagome mumbled as she stopped to think of something before pacing again.

"Kagome calm down. You make not even be pregnant," Sango said as she grabbed Kagome's wrist when she paced by her.

"But Sango we didn't use protection and we did 'it' a lot of times," Kagome responded.

"True however Inuyasha could have protected you," Sango replied.

"How? He didn't use protection," Kagome said.

"True however certain demons can smell when their woman is fertile," Sango started.

"And he could have known if it was safe for us to 'do' it without creating a mini us. Sango you're brilliant," Kagome finished happily.

"That is if he could smell that," Sang responded.

"Correct, I'll call him," Kagome replied as she ran to her purse and grabbed her phone.

With Inuyasha:

"So, I want you and Bankotsu to go and check the damages at the docks," Inuyasha told Suikotsu

Inuyasha sat behind his desk with Miroku and Suikotsu sitting in front of him and Koga leaning against the wall by the door.

Suikotsu nodded in response.

"Koga, I want some people from your gang to watch every move Maso makes," Inuyasha said as he looked at Koga.

"Okay," Koga replied with a nod of the head.

"Good now-"Inuyasha started but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Inuyasha said as him and the guys looked at the door to see who it was.

However they turned back to what they were doing when Kikyo walked in.

"Hi Inuyasha," Kikyo responded as she passed and ignored everyone while walking towards Inuyasha and sitting on his desk cross legged causing her black mini skirt to rise.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at a paper that was on his desk.

"Do you need anything boss?" She asked as she leaned closer.

Inuyasha shook his head and continued to read the paper.

"You sure?" she asked as she put her hand on his thigh.

"I'm fucking positive," Inuyasha growled as he grabbed her hand and pushed it towards her. Kikyo gave a fake pout.

There was a five minute silence. Suikotsu was on his phone texting Bankotsu to meet him at Inuyasha's club, Miroku was looking over a stack of payments that he made, Inuyasha was reading a paper, Kikyo looking at her nails, and Koga was still leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

However all of that changed when a tall, small orange haired nineteen year old fox demon with green eyes walked into the room.

"Boss there's someone on the phone named Kagome," the fox demon told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded. "What line Shippo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Two," Shippo said as he closed the door.

Inuyasha reached over the papers on his desk.

"Hello," Inuyasha said as he cradle the phone between his shoulder and where human ears are located at.

"Hi Inuyasha. I have a little question to ask you," Kagome voiced spoke from over.

"Shoot," Inuyasha said as he took a sip of his water.

"Can you tell when women are fertile?" Kagome asked bluntly.

Inuyasha choked on his water and almost dropped the glass. Miroku, Koga, Suikotsu, and Kikyo looked up at him confusedly. Inuyasha cleared his throat and shook his hand signal them to continue what they were doing.

"Yes I can," Inuyasha replied.

"Was I fertile last night?" she asked.

"No, I would have used something if you were," Inuyasha said as he noticed Miroku look at his confusedly.

Inuyasha heard Kagome sigh before she started laughing.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that," Kagome said with a smile on her face. Kagome looked at Sango and pointed to her stomach and shook her head. Sango smiled and gave her a thumbs up which Kagome returned.

"Yeah. What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he handed Kikyo some papers to file. Kikyo gave his a smile before grabbing the papers and hoping off of his desk to put the papers in the file cabinet. Inuyasha rolled his eyes in responds.

"Just got over a nervous breakdown," Kagome said with a laugh before continuing," Nothing really. I might cook some breakfast."

"Wish I could have some breakfast," Inuyasha replied as he took a sip of his water.

"Well maybe if you didn't leave this morning you would have had breakfast," Kagome said the last part seductively and with a smile on her face as Sango rolled her eyes and gave a giggled before getting up and going downstairs to give her and Inuyasha some privacy.

"What's for breakfast?" Inuyasha asked with a smirked. Suikotsu stood up and left to meet Bankotsu downstairs but raised an eyebrow when he heard his boss talking about breakfast.

"Mmm, I don't know maybe a syrup covered Kagome," Kagome responded as she bite her lip.

"I like that," Inuyasha said as he played with a pen on his desk.

"I know you would. You can have some, if you bring some condoms," Kagome replied with a laugh.

"I'll be at your place in ten," Inuyasha said as he signed a paper.

"Inuyasha! I was joking," Kagome said as she laid on her bed.

"You won't be in ten minute," Inuyasha replied as he handed Miroku the paper he signed. Miroku nodded and looked over it.

"You are such a man-whore," Kagome responded with a laugh.

"So," Inuyasha said as he leaned back in his seat as Suikotsu and his brother, Bankotsu, walked into Inuyasha's office but stopped at the door to talk to Koga.

Kagome was about to say something else when Sango yelled, "Hurry up! I'm hungry!"

Kagome rolled her eyes before telling Inuyasha, "Yeah, I have to go. I'll call you later when I feed the beast. Love you."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said.

"No 'love you too'?" Kagome asked.

"I'm in a meeting," Inuyasha replied.

"Say it," Kagome demand.

"No," Inuyasha said as he was about to hang up until Kagome responded.

"If you don't say it do not think you'll be getting 'any' soon," Kagome growled out.

When Bankotsu and Suikotsu was done talking to Koga they walked up to their boss and saw him thinking hard.

'Sex or Embarrassment' Inuyasha thought. 'To hell with it.'

"Love you too," Inuyasha said.

Suikotsu looked at his brother and smirk, Miroku stopped reading the paper then gave a short laugh, Koga gave a snicker, and Kikyo paused what she was doing and had a scowl on her face.

Kagome smiled and replied," Love you. See you later."

"Okay, bye," Inuyasha said as he looked through a stack of papers.

"Bye," Kagome responded before she hanged up.

Inuyasha put the phone on the phone on the hook and finally found what he was looking for. He looked up and saw the guys looking at him.

"What?" Inuyasha asked confusedly.

"Oh nothing, just that Kagome has you wrapped around her little finger," Koga responded. Inuyasha looked at him before giving him the finger. Koga rolled his eyes response.

"Anyway, Bankotsu I'm sure Suikotsu told you, I want you two to go to the dock and see how bad the damages are. If you see anyone unusual shot to damaged, not to kill and bring him to warehouse 13," Inuyasha said as he handed Kikyo another stack of papers to file.

Suikotsu and Bankotsu nodded before turning around and leaving. Ten minutes later Koga left, leaving Inuyasha and Miroku to look over papers and Kikyo sitting on his couch texting on her phone.

With Kagome:

After Kagome fed Sango French toast, bacon, and eggs, she washed their dirty dishes. Now they just sat at the table watching t.v. While they were watching a game show, Mrs. Higurashi walked into the kitchen carrying four bags in each hand. She set them on the counter before asking Sango and Kagome to get the other bags while she put the groceries away.

Twenty bags and four trips later Kagome and Sango sat at the table eating chocolate pudding as Mrs. Higurashi put the grocery away.

"Mom," Kagome said as she put a spoonful of chocolate pudding into her mouth.

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she put soups unto the top shelf in the cabinet by the stove.

"Can you get me some pills like birth control pills?" Kagome replied nervously. Sango just sat there, eating pudding waiting for Mrs. Higurashi response.

Mrs. Higurashi finished putting the soup away. After she closed the cabinet she turned around and snapped her fingers with a grin on her face.

"That what I was forgetting to give you yesterday. I already got you some. Go get them, there on my dresser," Mrs. Higurashi responded while washing the fruit she brought.

Kagome nodded before getting up and following her mom's direction. A minute later, Kagome came down the stairs with a confused look on her face as she looked at the packets of pills.

"Why did you get some many pills?" Kagome asked as she sat down.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Kagome as she dried an apple before putting it into a bowl. "I know what it felt like to be young and in love and that's all I'm going say," Mrs. Higurashi said.

Kagome rolled her eyes as Sango laughed. Kagome took a pill out of the packet and popped it into her mouth. Her mother handed her a glass of water. After Kagome swallowed the pill her face made a frown.

"That taste like crap," Kagome said. Mrs. Higurashi and Sango erupted in laughter. After they calm themselves Mrs. Higurashi replied," You only have to take them every other week." As took the glass away from Kagome.

Kagome nodded as she ate some more of her pudding.

That Night in Kagome's bedroom:

"Inuyasha," Kagome moaned as Inuyasha pinched her left nipple.

"Are you going to keep your promised?" he asked as he placed kisses up and down her neck.

"Maybe," Kagome panted a he swiped in a finger inside her.

As soon as Kagome had open the door for him, he picked her up bridal style and ran up the stairs to her room to have his way with her.

"It was a yes or no question," Inuyasha said as he handed another finger, and speed up his pace while his thumb played with her pearl.

"Well I wanted to make Ahhh it a Kami deal," Kagome said as she bit her lip as to not to scream which would alert her mom what they were doing.

"What's the deal?" Inuyasha asked as his added a third finger into her in picked up the pace while massaging her left breast.

"If, if, if-"Kagome started but couldn't finished before she explode and saw stars. After regaining her vision back Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who was hovering over her licking his finger clean. After his finger were cleaned he laid on his side but still had his left hand massaging her breast and drawing circles around her nipple. Kagome shiver in responds before clearing her throat.

"Since you have a football game tomorrow, if your team wins then you can get breakfast," Kagome said as she ran her fingers up and down his crotch area.

"Keh. My team wins all the time," Inuyasha replied with a smirk.

Kagome looked at him and said, "Oh well since you are so confident Mr. Takahashi, then in order for you to get breakfast your team will have to win and you have to score seven touchdowns." With a smirk at the end.

"Deal," Inuyasha responded.

"And a kiss to seal the deal," Kagome told him as she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. After she pulled away she bit her lip and unwrapped herself from Inuyasha.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Don't follow me. Then I'm going to get some snacks. While you're waiting here, go find us a movie to watch," Kagome said as she got up and walked to the bathroom that was across from her room.

Inuyasha sighed then 'calmed' himself before getting up and looking for a movie. After ten minutes of looking through Kagome's movie collection, he decided to pick an action movie with romance in it. He set the movie by a picture of him and Kagome at a fair on her night stand.

While he was sitting on the edge of her bed he had a chance to look at her dressers. When he saw a picture of her and two guys he stood up to check it out. He picked up the picture frame and saw a six year old Kagome standing between uncle Manko and a man who looked identical to Manko however the man had dark blue eyes and Manko has light hazel eyes.

'That must be her father. They all look such much alike,' Inuyasha thought. He turned his head when he heard the door open. He say Kagome walking into her room with her wet hair in a bun and a white towel wrapped around her body. She closed the door and looked at Inuyasha. She smiled and moved to her dresser by the door to get some underwear and a long t-shirt.

"Who's the other man in the picture?" Inuyasha asked as he showed her the picture. Kagome put her underwear on but still had the towel wrapped around her. She looked at the picture and said," That's my dad. Him and uncle Manko are identical twins. Well almost other than their eyes, they are identical."

"Who's older?" Inuyasha asked as he seat the picture back on the dresser. Kagome put her long green shirt on over her towel then let her towel slip.

"My dad, however uncle Manko claims he is the oldest which I don't know why" Kagome responded as she walked towards Inuyasha to get her black pajama pants from the dresser.

Inuyasha nodded in response. He let Kagome talk since she really didn't like to talk about her dad since his death and if she did she would get emotional afterwards.

After Kagome put her pants on, she took the movie from off the night stand and put it into the DVD player before going downstairs to get popcorn and drinks. She started the popcorn before grabbing two glasses and filling them up with ice then orange pop. When Kagome was about to get her popcorn out of the microwave her mom walked in.

"What are you up too?" She asked.

"Just getting snack. Me and Inuyasha are having a movie night," Kagome responded with a smile.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, grabbed an apple, then kissed her daughter on the head and whispered, "Have fun" before walking towards the living room to watch t.v.

Kagome got the popcorn out of the microwave and poured it into a bowl. She grabbed a long rectangular tray and put all the snacks on it, she also threw some chocolate bars and napkins on the tray too.

Once she made it to her room she closed the door with her foot and set the tray on her night stand. She hoped into her bed with Inuyasha sitting next to her.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded as she set the bowl of popcorn between them. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer, but being careful of the popcorn. He grabbed the remote and pushed play. Kagome laid he head on his shoulders and let out a happy sigh.

Thirty minutes later:

"Hello," Naraku said as he walked through the door way and set his backpack on the floor.

"In the living room," Mrs. Higurashi responded. Naraku took off his shoes before walking towards the living room.

"Hey mom," Naraku said as he gave his step mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello dear. How was your day?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Good. Whose red jaguar is in front of the house?" Naraku asked as he sat down.

"Inuyasha's," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"What?! Is he here? Where is he?" Naraku asked as he stood up.

"Calm down dear. He's in Kagome's room and-"Mrs. Higurashi started but stopped herself when she notice that Naraku was running up the stairs.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and leaned back into the couch.

'You truly are you father's so,' Korari thought.

"Do you guys have your clothes on?" Naraku asked as he busted through Kagome's door. Inuyasha looked at him confusedly while Kagome gave him a sleepy glare.

"What the hell Naraku?" Kagome asked as she snuggled more into Inuyasha's arms.

"Just making sure you guys weren't doing something I would do," Naraku said as he inspected the room before closing the door and walking towards his room.

"If only he knew," Inuyasha mumbled as he nipped on Kagome's ear.

"Stop," Kagome said with a smile as she playful hit him in the stomach.

Inuyasha chuckled and licked her ear before setting his head on top of hers.

An hour later the movie ended with the hero getting the girl. Inuyasha let out a yawn before laying on his back and pulling a sleepy Kagome on top of his chest. He slowly fell asleep with her.

"Shouldn't the movie be over by now?" Naraku whined as he sat on the couch next to his step mother.

"Maybe. Why are you concern?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she flipped the channel.

"That means, Inuyasha shouldn't be up there and should leave," Naraku said with a pout.

Mrs. Higurashi giggled at his face.

Ten minutes of Mrs. Higurashi looking for something to watch and Naraku pouting, a tired Souta walked into the house.

"Hello to anyone," Souta said as he closed the door. Naraku immediately jumped up from his seat and ran to meet his half-brother.

"What?" Souta asked as Naraku rushed up to him.

"Inuyasha is in Kagome's room," he said.

Souta eyes went wide before they both ran up the stairs to check on their baby sister and her boyfriend.

"No running on the stairs," Mrs. Higurashi yelled but they ignored her.

When they made it to Kagome's room, Souta slowly open up the door. They saw the lights on and Kagome and Inuyasha snuggled together sleep on her bed.

"We should just jumped him right on," Naraku said as he saw the scene. Souta nodded before responding.

"We should but I don't want to hear Kagome's or mom's mouth," he replied as he turn off closed the door.

"True," Naraku said.

"We'll see if he's here in the morning," Souta responded as he walked towards his room.

Naraku nodded before doing the same.

Around 6 o' clock in the morning Inuyasha golden eyes cracked open. He looked at Kagome's night stand to see what time it was. He let out a curse when he realized he had class in an hour. He slowly maneuvered Kagome off his chest before getting up and off the bed. He put his shoes on before giving Kagome a kiss on the head. Kagome woke up when she felt his lips on her head. She cracked an eye open and mumbled, "Inuyasha," before she yawn.

"Go back to sleep baby. I'll see you at the game," Inuyasha whispered softly as he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Kagome nodded before closing her eyes and falling back to sleep.

Inuyasha grabbed the tray that their food was on last night. Inuyasha walked into the kitchen to put the tray on the counter when he was meet with Mrs. Higurashi cooking and Naraku sitting at the kitchen table on his lap top.

"Here you go Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha said as he set the tray on the counter.

"Oh thanks dear. Would you like to stay for breakfast?" She asked as she put the dirty dishes from the tray into the sink.

Inuyasha shook his head and said, "Not this time. I have class in an hour."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and replied, "maybe next time."

Inuyasha nodded as he gave her a hug good bye and a nod to Naraku as he walked out of kitchen.

"And another touchdown by quarterback Takahashi," The people in the inbox said through the speaker. (Idk what they are called) The crowd in the stadium cheered in response

"Wow! Inuyasha is playing really good tonight," Sango said.

"Yeah," Kagome replied with a blush on her cheek when she saw Inuyasha wink at her.

With Inuyasha and Mirkou:

"I'm so getting laid night," Inuyasha told Miroku with a smile on his face as he handed the ball to the referee.

Miroku chuckled in response.

The game ended with Inuyasha's team wining and him scoring eight touchdowns. Inuyasha and the rest of the team went to the locker room to shower and change. After Inuyasha and Miroku were done they walking outside to look for their woman.

"Good job Miroku," Sango said as she hugged her boyfriend and planted a kiss on his lips which he quickly return.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes then turn around when he felt someone tape him on the shoulder. He was meet with blue eyes.

"Hi," Kagome said cutely.

"Hi," Inuyasha replied back as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling them closer. Kagome squeaked in surprise. She looked up and was meet with lips on hers. She sighed and kissed him back

"Get a room," Miroku said jokily causing Inuyasha to give him the finger as he continued to kiss his girlfriend. They broke away a minute later for air. They then looked towards Sango and Miroku.

"Where you going after this?" Miroku asked.

"To my apartment," Inuyasha responded as he picked Kagome up bridal style causing her to give out a little scream.

"See you guys later," Inuyasha said as he turned around and walked towards his car.

"Bye," Kagome told Sango and Miroku with a wave as Inuyasha continued to walk towards their car.

"You bring the syrup?" Inuyasha asked.

"I dropped it off at your apartment after school," Kagome said as she drew circle unto his chest.

Inuyasha smirked and responded, "Can't wait for breakfast."

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Abby 3**

**Nezumi-24-7**

**rspringb**

**Olintc**

**Heydollfacexb**

**Guest**

**Nat**

**animerks**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. : p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Next chapter will have a lemon ^_^**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: In those eyes

"Mr. Takahashi," Kagome squealed as Inuyasha pushed her against the door. She slowly started to unzip and unbutton his pants until he stopped her.

"Mrs. Higurashi, wait until we get inside the house," Inuyasha teased while licking her ear. Kagome gasped in response. Kagome looked up and gave his a smile before jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Inuyasha wrapped his arms underneath her butt. Kagome trail her right arm down his back and reached into his back pocket and took his keys out. She shook the keys in front of his face. Inuyasha took one arm from underneath her to take the keys when Kagome stretch her arm making it difficult from him to reach it.

"Ah Ah Ah, Mr. Takahashi. I want a reward," Kagome said with a smirk.

Inuyasha kissed her and snatched the keys from her hand and open the door.

He kicked his red sport bag in before closing the door with his foot. Kagome dropped her purse on the way to his bedroom.

"Where's the syrup?" Inuyasha asked as he dropped Kagome on his bed and started to crawl over her.

"On the kitchen table," Kagome panted out. Inuyasha nodded and particularly ran out of his bedroom. Kagome decided to give him a little surprise when he came back.

"I didn't know my bedroom to the kitchen was so far," Inuyasha mumbled as he ran into the kitchen and saw a full bottle of syrup.

"We are so using the whole bottle," Inuyasha said with a smirk as he walked towards his bedroom where his little vixen was located at. While he walking towards his room, he started to strip out of his shirt, shoes, socks, and pants. When he made it too his bedroom he was only in his black boxers.

"I found th-"he started but stopped when he saw what Kagome was wearing. Nothing.

"I see you found the syrup," Kagome said with a smile as she leaned forward on her arms smashing he breast together as she knelt on her knees.

"Kaim, help me," Inuyasha mumbled as he crawled unto the bed with syrup in hand.

He pushed Kagome on her back and hovered above her.

"We are going to use the whole bottle," Inuyasha promised as he open the cap.

"Are we?" Kagome asked.

"Yes ma'am," Inuyasha said as he squirted some syrup on both of her nipples. Kagome shivered in response. Inuyasha set the bottle next to her and began to eat his 'breakfast'."

"Yash," Kagome moaned as he sucked on right nipple while playing with the left syrup covered nipple.

'Such an amazing idea,' Kagome thought as he squeezed her left breast while his right hand traveled down to her opening. He began to play with her clit causing Kagome to wrap her legs around Inuyasha. Inuyasha switch breast leaving a trail of salvia to her left breast.

Inuyasha put two fingers inside of Kagome and started to pump them inside of her.

"Oh Kami," Kagome lightly screamed while throwing her head back.

After the syrup was gone from her breast, Inuyasha pulled away from her breast and took his fingers from out of her. Kagome let out a whimpered when he did.

Inuyasha grabbed the bottle and squirted a big, long trail of syrup down Kagome's stomach and stopped at her curls. He set the half empty bottle to the side and started licking down the trail.

"Mmm," Kagome said as she ran her fingers through his hair as he bent down to lick her stomach. He licked all the syrup until he made it where her curls started. He looked at her and smirk before giving her clit a long and hard lick.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha wrapped her legs around his shoulders and started to lick her openings. He pumped his tongue in and out of her.

"Yash, Yash, I'm cumming!" Kagome moaned as she shook her head from side to side while wrapping her legs tightly around his head. Inuyasha gave one last lick before her juice flowed out of her opening which he gladly licked up.

Inuyasha crawled back up to her and grabbed the syrup bottle. Instead of pouring it on her body he squirted some on his hands and spread it on Kagome's lips. He leaned down and licked it off of her lips. When the syrup was gone he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Kagome moan when he played with her tongue.

Inuyasha slowly slipped off his boxers and position himself to go into Kagome.

He broke the kiss before pushing into her waiting pussy. Kagome threw her head back while racking her finger nails down his shoulders.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed in pleasure as Inuyasha started to thrust fast into her.

Inuyasha smirk and grabbed the syrup bottle and squirted some unto her neck. He bent down to lick it while thrusting into her faster.

"Harder," Kagome moan.

Inuyasha grabbed her left leg and hooked it on his shoulder and started to thrust harder and faster into her.

"Kami, Ohhh, I'm, ohh," Kagome moaned as he thrust faster while squeezing her left breast.

Inuyasha thrusted in one more time before Kagome and him both came.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha unwrapped Kagome's leg from his neck, slid out from inside her, and laid on his side. He drew circle unto her chest when Kagome started laughing.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at her.

"We really need to get you to wear condoms," Kagome said as she looked at him.

Inuyasha let out a chuckle and responded," Well maybe if you didn't jump my bones I would wear one."

Kagome slapped him on the chest before saying, "Me jump you? You wish mister. It's your entire fault."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled her closer.

"Really," Kagome confirmed as she kissed him.

Inuyasha maneuvered Kagome to sit on his lap as he sat up. He had one hand in her hair while the other one was wrapped around her waist.

They pulled away for air, leaving a salvia trail still connecting them together. They looked into each other eyes before Kagome turned and looked at the half empty syrup bottle.

"We still have some left." she said.

"We'll have to fix that won't we," Inuyasha responded.

"Yes sir," Kagome said as she pushed Inuyasha down.

She squirted the syrup from his neck to his stomach. Kagome started too sucked on his neck.

"Mmmm," Inuyasha groan as her left hand grabbed his cock. She began to squeeze and play with it.

"You like that?" Kagome whispered into his ear as she gave his cock a hard tug.

"Yes," Inuyasha hissed.

"Thought you would," Kagome responded with a smirk as she went down his chest licking the syrup trail. She licked all the way to his navel when she stopped. Kagome looked at his cock, blew on it causing Inuyasha to let out a whimper, before slowly crawling up his body. Kagome sat down on his crotch.

"You enjoy torturing me. You know that?" Inuyasha said.

"I know," Kagome responded as she grabbed his cock and put it into her pussy.

"Fuck!" Kagome and Inuyasha groan.

Kagome rose up and sat down. She repeated her actions again and again.

"Kagome," Inuyasha groan as he put his hands on Kagome's hips, trying to control her.

"Say my name, Inu," Kagome whispered.

"Fuck damn," Inuyasha responded as he thrusted into her.

Kagome grabbed the almost empty bottle of syrup and smeared some on her fingers. She smeared it into Inuyasha's lips and kissed him. Her knees were on either side of his hips and her hands on his shoulders.

"Hmm," Inuyasha groan as his tongue played with Kagome's. Kagome pulled away and looked down where there body parts were connected and moving. Kagome looked back up to see Inuyasha about to burst.

"Say my name Inuyasha," Kagome whispered in his ear.

"Fuck. Don't stop," Inuyasha yelled as he was almost there. He held unto to Kagome's hip to thrust harder into her.

"Not until you say my name," Kagome said as she as rubbed his ears.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he came while curling his legs.

Kagome smirked and sat up and rose up and down on him until she came.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she let her juice flow out and unto his cock.

"Wow," a sticky Kagome panted as she laid on Inuyasha's chest, drawing her name on his right pectoral.

Inuyasha threw his head and let out a happy sigh.

"I love so much. You know that right?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at her.

"Yeah and I love you too," Kagome replied as she looked up at him. Inuyasha bent down and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips which she quickly return.

After they pulled away from some air, Kagome turn her neck to see what time it was. It was ten o' clock. Kagome snuggled back into his chest before sighing.

"I'm going to have to go home soon," Kagome mumbled to Inuyasha.

"No. Stay here baby," he whined.

"I can't. I have to go to school tomorrow," Kagome said as she looked up at him.

"I'll drop you off at home early, so you have time to get ready," Inuyasha told her.

"Let me call my mom," Kagome said as she got up from the bed and wrapped some covers around her. She got off the bed and went into the living room to get her purse that she dropped.

She bent down to pick up her purse and pulled her phone off. She went through her contacts and clicked 'home' which started calling the house.

"Hello," her mom spoke.

"Hey mom," Kagome said.

"Hello dear. Where are you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she scooped strawberry ice cream out of the big plastic container.

"I'm at Inuyasha place. I was wondering if I could stay here and he could drop me off at home earlier in the morning so I could get ready and not be late for school. Please," Kagome said quickly while bitting her lip.

"Okay dear," Mrs. Higurashi replied as she closed the lid to the ice cream.

Kagome pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the phone like it was possessed.

"You sure. I mean if you want I can come home right now," Kagome responded.

Mrs. Higurashi let out a giggle and said, "No, stay there. It's late anyway. But be here early so you can eat breakfast and get ready for school."

Kagome blushed at the word 'breakfast'.

"Okay mom. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight. Love you," Kagome replied.

"Love you too and goodnight dear," Mrs. Higurashi said before she ended the call.

Kagome clicked end and put her phone back into her purse. While she was doing that Inuyasha came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What she say?" he asked.

"You're stuck with me," Kagome replied.

"I like that," Inuyasha said as she kissed her neck.

"Are you naked?" Kagome asked as she shivered as he grinded his cock into her cover butt.

"Maybe," Inuyasha responded. There was a pause before Inuyasha said, "You know there was a little syrup left."

Kagome giggled, turned around, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"There was? Well we can't let that go to waste," Kagome responded with a smirk on her face. She squealed when Inuyasha picked her up bridal style.

"No, we can't" Inuyasha agreed as he walked them back to her bedroom.

A week later:

"I'll call you later," Kagome told Inuyasha as a server guided her to a table were a man was sitting drinking water.

"Okay. Love you," Inuyasha said.

"Love you too," Kagome replied as she ended the call and threw the phone into purse.

"Hey," Kagome said as gave the man a hug which he stood up and return.

"Hello," the man's deep voice replied.

"Miss me," Kagome asked teasingly as she sat down while soothing out her knee length black skirt.

The man rolled his eyes and said sarcastically ," Very much."

"I knew you would," Kagome responded as she picked up the menu. A waiter came to the table, handed Kagome a glass of water, then took their orders. After they order Kagome looked at the man from across the table.

"Why did you call me and you're going to make my boyfriend suspicious," Kagome said jokily.

"Haha. Very funny," the man replied.

"I know. But why did you call me fluffy?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru sighed and said, "I want you and Sango to hang out with Rin tomorrow."

"Isn't she a little too old for you to be scheduling her a play date?" Kagome asked as she took a sip of her water.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "I know that smart one, however Rin isn't very social. She not making friends-"he started.

"So you want me and Sango to welcome her into our packs. Gotta ya. But I thought she would make friends fast. She seems like a nice, cheerful girl," Kagome said as the waiter dropped off plates and a basket of bread.

"She is but she grew up being home schooled," Sesshomaru started again as he put his napkin into his lap.

"And never got a chance to hang out with people," Kagome said as she put a napkin unto her lap and grabbed a slices of garlic bread.

"Do you like finishing my sentence?" Sesshomaru asked as he took a piece of garlic bread then bite into it.

"Yes. Aww is poor fluffy getting mad? You're just like your brother," Kagome teased with a laugh.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes but smirked.

They didn't see the pair of dark brown eyes watching them through the window of the restaurant.

Kikyo smiled and walked down the street to her car. Once inside of her car, she took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Come on pick up," Kikyo mumbled.

"Hello," a deep voice said.

"Hi Inuyasha," Kikyo said happily.

With Inuyasha:

"I can't believe Kagome left me here without food," Inuyasha complained as he ate a slice of sausage pizza.

He had his feet on his coffee table, a glass of Pepsi next to his feet and the box of pizza next to him. He was watching the t.v. until his cell phone started rining.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi Inuyasha," Kikyo responded cheerful.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked as he at a piece of pizza.

"Well I was just taking a walk when I saw Kagome and Sesshomaru at a restaurant together. It look like they were on a date. I'm not sure but they looked a little cozy to me," Kikyo told him.

"Really," Inuyasha said as he took another bite of his pizza.

"Yes. Just thought you should know. So if you need anything, I mean anything just call me okay?" Kikyo responded.

"Will do," Inuyasha replied sarcastically. He ended the call, threw his phone next to him and he continued eating his pizza.

With Kikyo:

"Inuyasha is going to dump that little bitch and want me back," Kikyo said as she drove off with a smile on her face.

With Kagome and Sesshomaru:

After they ate dinner and dessert and talked a little about school and money, they left the restaurant.

"I'll see you later. Just drop Rin off at my school tomorrow," Kagome said as they waited for the valet to bring Kagome's car.

Sesshomaru nodded in response.

"Bye fluffy," Kagome said as she gave Sesshomaru a sideway since she was holding chocolate cake for Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the nickname but hugged her back.

"Bye Kagome. Thanks again," Sesshomaru replied as Kagome walked to her car.

"Anything for family," Kagome responded as she sat in the driver's seat while the valet man closed her door. After a minute Kagome drove off towards Inuyasha's apartment.

"Looks like mom was right," Sesshomaru murmured as his silver jaguar came into view.

(Remember when Izayoi was like "Guess I should start planning the wedding"….. That's what he means. He's accepting Kagome as his little sister ^_^).

"Hello?" Kagome asked as she walked into Inuyasha's apartment.

"In the kitchen," Inuyasha responded. Kagome took off her shoes and walked into the kitchen with chocolate cake in hand.

"Hey daddy," Kagome said as she kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.

"Hey baby," Inuyasha responded as he kissed her on the neck. Kagome giggled in response.

"I brought you cake," Kagome replied as she handed him the container of cake. She walked to one of his drawers and pulled out a fork. She handed him the fork and he immediately dig in.

"You made this?" Inuyasha asked as he put another piece of cake into his mouth.

"Nope. Sesshomaru invited me out for dinner tonight," Kagome said as she sat down on one of the bar stools.

"Should I be jealous?" Inuyasha asked teasingly.

"Maybe your brother is very sexy," Kagome teased back.

Inuyasha choked on his piece of cake and growled at her.

"I'm kidding," Kagome started.

"Better be. You're mine," he responded as he ate another piece of his cake.

"I know," Kagome confirmed.

"Anyway, he asked me for dinner, so Sango and I can take Rin out tomorrow," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha nodded but stopped when Kagome continued.

"So, I'm going to need your black card," Kagome finished.

"No," Inuyasha said as he threw away the white container that was once filled with cake.

"Please daddy," Kagome begged.

"No," Inuyasha said again. He went to go get his beer from the island in the middle of the kitchen when Kagome stood in front of him.

"Please," she said again while giving him the puppy dog look.

Inuyasha shook his head. It was getting hard for him to say no.

"Please Yashie," Kagome said again as she rubbed his ears.

"Stop," Inuyasha purred.

"I will if you say yes," Kagome told him.

"Fine," Inuyasha said as he reached into his back pocket, grabbed his wallet, and handed her his black debit card.

"Thank you, Yashie. I'll be sure to buy something very special for you," Kagome said seductively.

"In black this time," Inuyasha replied as he grabbed Kagome's butt. Kagome squealed in responds and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Okay daddy," Kagome whispered as she looked up at him.

"I love you very much," Kagome said as she looked into his eyes.

"I love you. I love seeing your face when I wake up in the morning. I love hearing your voice before I go to sleep. I love seeing that smile that comes to your lips when you're happy," Inuyasha confess. Kagome had little tears forming in her eyes.

"And I love how your lips feel against mines," Inuyasha finished as he closed the gap between them. He kissed her with so much passionate that it caused Kagome to take a step back. However she return the kiss with as much passion as he gave her.

After a minute they pulled away. Kagome and Inuyasha looked into each other eyes. They could see their future in those eyes.

They could see how much love and passion for one another in those eyes.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**otakugirl00 **

**xXxWhitelipsxXx**

**Nezumi-24-7**

**rspringb**

**Larissa**

**inukagomemcshippo**

**xoxoSoCal619Sweetheartxoxo**

**Sukai Skye**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. : p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Next chapter will have some drama in it ^_^**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: How could he?

"What if they hate me?" Rin complain as Sesshomaru drove them to Kagome's school.

"They won't hate you. Didn't you guys get along at the party?" Sesshomaru asked as he turn a corner.

"Yeah, but that was a couple of weeks of go," Rin responded as she looked out the window. There was a pause.

"They're not that bad. Sango's a tomboy and Kagome's," Sesshomaru started but stopped to think of a word to describe Kagome.

"Kagome's what?" Rin asked as she looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

Sesshomaru thought for a minute before saying, "Bipolar."

"Really?" Rin asked.

"Close enough," Sesshomaru replied as he drove into the front of the school parking lot. They saw some high school students staring in awe at Sesshomaru silver 2014 Jaguar XF.

Sesshomaru drove to the entrance where he saw Kagome standing on the curb drinking a slushy while on her phone. She had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing red skinny jeans with a stripped black and white shirt and black flats. She had her yellow backpack on her shoulders and a black purse at her feet. She looked up when she notice the silver car driving towards her.

"Hello," Kagome said as Sesshomaru rolled down Rin's window.

"Where Sango?" he asked.

"Getting my car," Kagome responded back.

Sesshomaru nodded then looked at Rin.

"Have fun. Sango and Kagome will protect you. You can buy anything you want," he said as he grabbed his wallet and pulled out his debit card and handed to her.

Rin was about to protest when Sesshomaru gave her look that shut her up. Rin sighed and responded, "Fine."

Sesshomaru nodded and bent over and gave her a kiss on the lips. After a minute Kagome started to make fun of them.

"Oh my gosh you guys, get a room," she said with a smile on her face.

Sesshomaru broke away from the kiss and glared at her.

"At least the only thing we share is salvia," Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome blushed and gave him the finger as she walked away to get inside her car that Sango drove up in.

"Have fun," Sesshomaru repeated again as Rin got out of the car. Rin bent through the window and they shared another kiss.

"Okay bye," Rin said.

"Bye," Sesshomaru responded as he watched Rin get into the backseat of Kagome's car.

Sesshomaru sighed as they drove away.

With the girls:

"How are you today, Rin?" Sango asked as she turned the corner driving away from the school.

"Good, I just had three classes today," Rin responded as she looked through the window.

Sango nodded.

"So how did you and Sesshomaru meet. I didn't get the whole story at the party?" Sango asked as she stopped at a red light.

"He saved me from getting rape at a party," Rin replied.

"Aww thanks sweet," Sango said. She was about to say something else when Kagome started giggling. Rin raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" Rin asked.

Sango shook her and said, "She's texting Inuyasha. Which she shouldn't since we are having a girl's day out." As she started driving as the light turned green.

Kagome ignored her and texted a reply to Inuyasha. After a second Kagome started giggling again.

"That's it," Sango responded as she reached over and snatch the phone from Kagome's hand which she protested.

"Hey, give it back," Kagome said as she reached for her phone.

Sango stopped at a stop sign before going through Kagome's contacts and clicking 'daddy' which started to call Inuyasha. She put the phone of speaker.

"Hey baby. You like all those things I want to do with your body. I want to do that and more," Inuyasha husky voice said through the phone.

Sango and Rin gave Kagome a look causing her too blush.

"Control your dick Inuyasha. Stop texting Kagome. We are having a girl's day out and you are distracting her. She will talk to you later, bye." Sango told him before ending the call. She put the phone in her purse so Kagome couldn't get it.

"Bitch," Kagome mumbled as she crossed her arms and pouted.

Sango rolled her eyes and continued driving towards the mall.

When they made it to the mall, they got out of the car and went to the first clothes store they saw.

"So how are things with you in Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she looked at a red see through shirt and kept it.

"Well-"Rin started as she looked at some brown pants.

"Well what? Who do we have to beat up?" Kagome asked as she looked at Rin.

"No one yet. It's just that this girl is always around him," Rin responded with a sigh.

"What's her name?" Sango asked as she looked at sunglasses.

"Kagura," Rin said as she walked to the dressing room with a lot of clothes in her arms. Kagome and Sango followed.

"What's her last name?" Kagome asked as she changed out her shirt to put on the red see through shirt. She posed for a minute before deciding to keep it.

"Yamazaki," Rin said as she changed into an orange sundress.

"Really?" Kagome asked surprisingly.

"Yeah, do you know her?" Rin asked.

Kagome stood on the counter in the dressing room and said, "Yeah. She dated my older brother."

"Naraku?" Sango asked as she put on a purple jacket and looked over the wall that separated them from each other.

Kagome nodded before jumping off the counter and getting dress in her regular clothes.

After they were all dressed in their regular clothes and kept the clothes they wanted, they walked to the check-out area. The line wasn't that long.

"But she's always on Sesshomaru's dick when she knows he has a girlfriend," Rin said.

"I know the feeling," Kagome responded.

"I do too," Sango agreed.

"Koharu still after Miroku?" Kagome asked as they walked closer to the check-out counter.

Sango nodded.

"Who's Koharu?" Rin asked.

"An old longtime girlfriend of Miroku of all of a sudden showed back in town," Sango said dryly.

Rin nodded in understandment. They walked closer to the check-out counter. After they were checked out and grabbed their bags they walked out of the store.

"Where to next?" Rin asked.

"Victoria Secrets," Kagome responded with a blush.

"You need a bra?" Sango asked as they walked towards Victoria Secrets.

"That too, but I promised Inuyasha I would buy him something," Kagome said with a blush on her cheeks.

Rin and Sango giggled at her blush.

When they walked into Victoria secrets they went separate way. Kagome went to the lingerie section, Rin to the underwear section, and Sango to the bra section.

Kagome was looking at lingerie for minute before picking a black nightie and a red lace bra and underwear set. She turned around to meet up with Sango and Rin when she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so-"Kagome started to apologize until she realized who she bump into. Kikyo.

"Oh. Well if it isn't Kagome," Kikyo said with a smirk.

"Well if it isn't the hoe from the corner. Shouldn't you be at that corner getting money from some guy?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo let out a laugh before saying, "It seems like Inuyasha's been at my corner a lot especially last night."

Kagome growled before laughing.

"Funny. Inuyasha was with me all night and we were doing more than talking. Maybe you need to stop dreaming that Inuyasha would ever want you back," Kagome replied with a sweet smile on her face.

Kikyo let out a fake laugh.

"Sweetie, Inuyasha will always want. He won't be able to contain himself when we go in this trip alone," Kikyo said as she started to walk away.

"What trip?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, he didn't tell you. He and I are going on a trip for a whole week next month, by ourselves. I just decided to buy some stuff, so we could waste sometime," Kikyo responded with a grin on her face.

"Leave him alone," Kagome growled out. They didn't notice when Sango and Rin walked in their direction.

"Aww, is the little girl giving me orders? Listen her you little pest, Inuyasha will never want you, he never did," Kikyo said as she looked Kagome in the eyes.

"If he didn't want to be with me then why is he still dating me? Why are we making love every damn night? It will be kinda hard faking that you want and love somebody. So listen here you dumb bitch, you need, no you will leave Inuyasha alone. If you don't, I'll beat the living shit out of you and your mom or Izayoi won't be there to stop me," Kagome responded.

"Is that a threat?" Kikyo joked.

"No it's a damn promise," Kagome told her as she turned and walked away.

She stopped when she realized Sango and Rin was watching her.

"Hey guys. When did you get here?" Kagome asked as she started to walk towards the bra section.

"When you told her to leave Inuyasha alone," Rin said.

Kagome nodded and picked up a pink bra in her size before walking towards the check-out counter.

After they checked out they walked to a shoe store.

"I'm so glad Inuyasha gave me his debit card," Kagome said as she tried on a pair of red pumps.

"Same here," Rin and Sango replied referring to their own men.

"So how's college?" Kagome asked Rin.

"It's good. It's different seeing and being around other people since I've been home schooled when I was little," Rin said as she tried on a pair of brown knee high boots.

"Thant's good," Sango responded.

Twenty minutes later:

"I'm hungry," Kagome complain.

"Me too," Rin agreed.

"We'll get some Chinese after this," Sango said. Kagome and Rin nodded in response.

Five minutes later, they left the store with bags in hands and went to get something to eat.

"This has been a fun day," said Kagome as she ate some orange chicken with rice.

Rin smiled, nodded, and responded, "Yeah. I'm glad Sesshomaru talked me into going out with you guys. You guys are way different from how he describes you."

"How did he describe us?" Sango asked as she took a sip of her water.

"Well-"Rin said as she shifted uncomfortable.

"Come on. We won't get mad at you," Kagome said as she looked at Rin.

"Well he said Sango was a tomboy," Rin started.

"Can't argue with that," Sango replied.

"And that Kagome is bipolar," Rin finished.

"What!" Kagome yelled. Sango choked on her water. After taking a deep breathe Sango said," He hit it right on the head."

Rin laugh as Kagome pouted.

After they were done eating, Kagome drove them all home. Rin was the first one.

"Bye Rin. Call you later," Kagome said while Sango waved.

"Bye guys," Rin replied as she grabbed her bags and shut the door. They waited until she was inside her apartment building before Kagome drove off again.

"You can drop me off at Miroku's. I want to surprise him," Sango said with a smile.

Kagome chuckled before doing as instructed.

"I'll keep your bags at my house. Go have fun with your man," Kagome told her with a smile on her face.

"Thanks," Sango responded as she got out of the car.

"Bye," Kagome said.

"Bye," Sango replied as she walked towards the apartment building.

'That's strange, why is Koharu's car in the parking lot?' Sango thought. She shook the thought off and walked into the apartment building.

Sango walked down the hallways since Miroku's apartment was on the first floor. She took her key out of her purse and open the door.

"Hello?" Sango asked as she open then closed the door. She got no response. Sango began walking towards the kitchen when her foot steeped on a woman's shirt on the floor.

Sango breathe hitched in her throat. 'It can't be,' she thought. She was about to deny it when she heard Miroku's voice.

"Koharu," a he moaned inside of their bedroom.

Sango walked towards their bedroom. She slowed up the closed door. What she saw shocked her.

"Miroku?" Sango asked with tears in her eyes.

With Kagome:

After Sango walked into the apartment building Kagome drove off towards Inuyasha's apartment. Once there she got out of her car, locked the doors, and made her way towards Inuyasha's apartment.

"Hello?" Kagome asked as she put Inuyasha's apartment keys into her purse then closed the door.

"Hey baby," Inuyasha yelled from the kitchen.

Kagome took off her shoes and walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey daddy," Kagome said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Baby," Inuyasha responded as he kissed her neck causing her to shiver. He was sitting at the kitchen table looking over some papers.

"What's that?" Kagome asked as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders while setting her purse on the corner of the table.

"Work," Inuyasha responded.

"Mmmm," was Kagome's response.

There was a pause before Kagome started laughing causing Inuyasha to raise an eyebrow.

"What's funny?" Inuyasha asked as he read over a paper.

"Just that my boyfriend of almost nine months didn't tell me he was going on a trip, with his ex-girlfriend," Kagome said as she unwrapped her arms from his shoulders.

Inuyasha stopped reading. "Oh," he replied.

"Oh, yeah," Kagome said mocking him.

"Kagome let me explain," Inuyasha responded as he stood up and turned around to face her.

"Explain Takahashi. Take all the time you want," Kagome said as she sat on his papers on the table.

"One of my 'companies' in China blew up. I have to go check it out," Inuyasha replied.

"And you can't get Miroku or Koga or want of your 'friends' to go check it out? And why is Kikyo going?" Kagome asked with her arms crossed.

"Because I have to make sure none of my men were hurt and that my other companies are not destroyed," Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to kiss her.

"Then why is Kikyo coming?" Kagome asked refusing his kiss.

"I need her too update some files for my companies," Inuyasha said.

Kagome paused before sighing. She looked Inuyasha in the eyes. She saw that he was telling the truth.

"Okay, but next time tell me when you are going somewhere with a slut, Remember rule number two," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha nodded and leaned down to give her a kiss which she quickly responded too. Inuyasha pulled away for air before attacking her neck.

"Inuyasha," Kagome moaned as Inuyasha made his way in between Kagome's leg and started to grind into her.

"You like that baby?" Inuyasha asked as he grinded harder into her will nipping on her neck leaving marks.

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha pushed her flat on her back and crawled over her.

"You know since I'm going to be gone for a week, I'm going to need my fill of Kagome," Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

Kagome arched her back when Inuyasha pinched her left nipple.

Inuyasha placed kisses on her chest. He took off her shirt and dropped it on the floor. He grabbed both of her breast and squeezed them.

"Oh Kami, "Kagome screamed as she threw her head back.

Inuyasha smirk and was about to remove her pants when he phone started ringing.

"Inuyasha stop, it's Sango," Kagome mumbled as he placed kisses on her stomach.

Inuyasha sighed and reached into her purse and grabbed her phone before throwing her purse on the ground and continue what he was doing.

Kagome tapped him on the head before answering her phone. She giggled when Inuyasha licked her stomach and blew on the spot he licked.

"Hey Sango what's up?" Kagome said with a smile on her face. However that smile turned into a frowned when she head sniffing in the background.

"Sango what's wrong?" Kagome asked as she sat up. Inuyasha frowned and crawled off the table and stood in front of her.

"Can (sniff) you come (sniff) and pick me (sniff) up," Sango said through sniff.

"Why? Aren't you with Miroku?" Kagome asked knitting her eyebrows together.

"I can't. I, he, I-"Sango started before she let out a sob.

"Where are you?" Kagome asked as she pushed Inuyasha far enough so she could jump off the table and get her stuff ready. She grabbed her shirt that was on the ground.

"What wrong?" Inuyasha mouthed. Kagome held her hand up telling him to wait.

"The park across from Miroku's apartment," Sango sobbed.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Kagome replied as she hanged up and started getting her stuff together.

"What's wrong with Sango?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome grabbed her purse from the floor and started to walk towards the door.

"I'm not sure. But I positive it has something to do with your jackass off a friend," Kagome said angrily as she put her shoes on.

"What about this?" Inuyasha asked as he pointed to his noticeable hard on.

Kagome looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Mine friend is crying in a park and you want us to do a quickie?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha pouted and mumbled a "no."

"Thought so. I'll call you later. Love you, bye," Kagome responded as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too," Inuyasha replied as he kissed her on the lips. Kagome gave him a smiled before opening up his door and walking quickly to the elevator.

"Stupid jackass rude my play time with Kagome. He is so going to pay," Inuyasha mumbled as he closed the door and went to go call Miroku.

"Hey Rin," Kagome said as she put her phone on speaker while driving to pick up Sango.

"Hey Kagome. What's up?" came Rin cheerful voice through the phone.

"Sango. Something bad happen. So could you come over my house? She needs all the support she can get," Kagome told her.

"Sure. What's your address?" Rin asked as she got up from the couch to get ready to leave.

Kagome told Rin her address before telling her she had to go since she reached the park Sango was at.

Kagome got out of the car and walked towards the playground in the park. She saw Sango on the swings swinging a little. Her head was down.

Kagome walked up to her. She touched her shoulder causing Sango to look up at her with tears streaming down her face.

Kagome dropped to her knees and hugged her. Sango hugged her back, letting tears and sobs come from her mouth.

"Shhh, it's going to be out," Kagome whispered as she rubbed her back. Kagome slowly stood up, bring Sango with her and walked towards her car.

Once they were in her car, Kagome drove off. Sango laid her head against the window. Kagome occasionally looked at Sango from the corner of her eye.

When they made it to Kagome's house, Kagome grabbed their bags and then they got out of the car. Kagome open the house door for them.

"Go take a long hot shower," Kagome said as she set their bags on the floor in her room.

Sango nodded and did as she was instructed. She was silent through the whole process.

Kagome sighed and went downstairs to make some cookies.

30 minutes later:

Kagome had made four dozen chocolate chip cookies.

"What are you doing dear?" Mrs. Higurashi said as she walked down the stairs wearing light blue scrubs.

"Making cookies. Sango's having a bad day," Kagome responded.

Mrs. Higurashi in understandment and walked back up the stairs to get her purse. After she got her purse she walked towards the door to put on her shoes, when Kagome walked towards her carrying a clear container of cookies.

"Here you go mom," Kagome said handing her the container.

"Thanks dear," Mrs. Higurashi responded.

"Bye dear and cheer Sango up," Mrs. Higurashi said as she kissed her daughter on the head.

"Bye mom," Kagome replied.

Mrs. Higurashi open the door and was about to walk out when she almost ran into a young woman.

"Oh, hello," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Hi," Rin replied.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled before walking around Rin.

Rin looked at Kagome who gesture her to come in and follow her.

"How is she?" Rin asked.

"Emotionless," Kagome responded as she handed Rin a plate of cookies and put three glasses of milk on a tray.

They walked up the stairs. They walked into Kagome's room where they saw Sango wrapped in a white robe and lay on Kagome's bed on her side.

"Hey," Kagome whispered as she set the tray of milk on her night stand.

"Hey," Sango said as she sat up on the bed, giving Kagome space to sit on the edge of the bed. Rin pulled Kagome's computer chair up to the bed after setting the cookies on the night stand.

"What happen?" Rin asked.

Sango let a tear seep out before wiping it away.

"He was cheating on me," Sango whispered.

Kagome and Rin gasped.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked Sango.

Sango nodded and said, "I caught Koharu giving him head today.

"After I dropped you off?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded as tears spilled out her eyes.

"It's going to be okay Sango," Rin said trying to get Sango to smile.

"I thought he was the one," Sango whispered as she laid her head on Kagome's shoulder.

Rin reached over Kagome's computer desk and grabbed the box of tissues. She grabbed a tissue and handed it to Kagome.

With Inuyasha:

"The fuck is wrong with you man?!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku as they sat on his couch drinking beers.

"I know," Miroku groaned as he took a sip of his beer.

"If I would have done something like that I won't be sitting here," Inuyasha told him.

"Why do you think I have a black eye, a busted lip, and scratches my face?" Miroku asked.

"You're lucky. However she might come back for revenge," Inuyasha said.

Miroku sighed in response. There was a pause.

"Why did you let her do it?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at him.

Miroku sighed and responded," I don't know man. I mean I kept on denying her, but I just gave in. First she's at my apartment asking for help on something that happen in class, then she's kissing me later we are making out. I don't even know how we made it to my room. You don't know how it feels to have a girl throw herself at you."

"I have a secretary," Inuyasha responded.

"Well other than her. Me and Koharu had an history-"Miroku started.

"But she cheated on you," Inuyasha said.

"I know," Miroku sighed.

"How did you feel?" Inuyasha asked.

"Depress because I thought I wasn't good enough, sad because I lost a person who I cared about and angry because of what she did," Miroku responded.

"How did you think Sango's feels now?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku opened his mouth but paused.

"I'm such a dick," Miroku mumbled.

Inuyasha nodded.

"I lost the woman I love," Miroku said.

Inuyasha nodded again. "So what are you going to do about it?" he asked.

"I'm going to win her back," Miroku finished.

With Kagome:

"Oh My Gosh really?' Sango asked in shock.

After Sango told them what she saw Miroku and Koharu doing and how she punished them, they started talking about embarrassing family moments

Kagome nodded as she ate a cookie. After she swallowed the cookie she said, "Yup. My dad was running around the house yelling 'she dying', 'she's too young to die.' When he told my mom that I was bleeding she laughed at him."

Rin shook her head and said," I still can't believe your dad didn't know you were starting your period."

Kagome and Sango laughed in responds.

After they talked about some more funny moments in their family, Kagome put on a movie.

They all squeezed on the bed with Rin by Kagome's and Sango's feet and Kagome and Sango sitting at the head of the bed.

"You okay?" Kagome asked. Rin looked up at them waiting for Sango's response.

"For right now," was Sango reply.

A month later:

"Have fun, but not too much fun. Get your job done, but don't get hurt," Kagome said as she soothed Inuyasha's tie.

"I know baby," Inuyasha responded as he looked around the airport.

It's been a month since Sango and Miroku broke up. They haven't talked to each other since then. Sango would occasionally get sad but she had her friends there to cheer her up.

Kagome was now sending Inuyasha to China with his secretary.

"Call me every day, okay? I want to hear your voice and know that you are safe," Kagome said as she looked up at him.

Inuyasha nodded.

"And I don't want you sleeping next to, in the same room, or floor as that bitch," Kagome said as she soothe his suit.

"I know baby," Inuyasha responded again.

"Just, just, just be safe," Kagome said with a sigh while looking down.

Inuyasha grabbed her chin forcing her to look up at him.

"I will be. I love you. I want you to know that. You are the only girl I want," Inuyasha replied before giving her a passionate kiss which Kagome returned quickly.

"Hmmmm," Kagome moan into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Inuyasha we should be leaving now," Kikyo said as she watch the couple make out.

Inuyasha ignored her and continued to kiss his girlfriend.

Kagome squealed and broke away from the kiss when his hands grabbed her under thighs hosting her up.

"Put me down, people are watching," Kagome said with a blush.

"Like I care. Let them watch," Inuyasha responded as he kissed her.

When Inuyasha heard his airplane being called, he broke away from the kiss. He set Kagome down.

"I'll call you every day," Inuyasha promised.

Kagome nodded.

"Love you baby," Inuyasha told her.

"Love you too daddy," Kagome responded as she gave him a chaste kiss.

Inuyasha smiled before grabbing his carrying on bag and walking towards the gates to the airplane.

"I'll be sure to take real good care of him," Kikyo said as she walked in the direction Inuyasha went in.

Kagome gave her the finger.

Kagome waited until the plane was in the air before leaving.

Four days later:

"I think I made a stupid decision," Kagome groan as she sat on her bed.

It has been four days since Inuyasha left with Kikyo to China.

"Do you trust him?" Sango asked as she made a peanut butter sandwich.

"Yes," was Kagome reply.

"Well trust him to make the right decisions," Sango said.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed. Kagome was about to say something else when the doorbell rang.

"Hey Sango, I got to go. There's someone at the door," Kagome told her.

"Alright call you later," Sango said.

"All right," Kagome said before ending the call.

Kagome walked down the stairs and open the door.

"Hello?" Kagome asked as she looked in both directions, seeing no one, she was about to close the door when she saw a cd on the step. She bent down and picked it up. On the front it had her name on a sticky note. Kagome raised an eyebrow but shrugged off.

'Maybe Inuyasha had Koga or someone send me this. He probably made me a video,' Kagome thought. She smiled and went upstairs to play the cd.

After she got comfortable on her bed she grabbed her laptop and put it on her lap. She turned the volume up before putting the cd in.

She wanted a minute for the cd to load before pushing play.

She saw a hotel's bedroom. After three minutes of nothing happening Kagome thought it was a prank and was going to turn it off when she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo walking into the bedroom. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Inuyasha stop," Kikyo giggled.

"I don't want too babe," Inuyasha said as he threw Kikyo on the bed then crawled up her body.

Inuyasha kissed her on the lips which Kikyo responded to very quickly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo moaned as he grinded into her.

Inuyasha placed his lips on her neck and sucked on it.

"I want you so badly right now," Inuyasha said.

"Then take me," Kikyo whispered.

"I will," Inuyasha responded as he started to unbutton his pants.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore and shoved the lap top off her lap.

However Kagome could still hear the moans, groans, screams, and cries of pleasure from Kikyo and Inuyasha.

Kagome jumped off her bed and rushed to the bathroom across the hall. She raised the toilet seat and threw up. She threw up because of what she saw, the promises Inuyasha broke, and the pain that she felt. While she threw up tears ran down her cheeks.

After she was done she leaned her head against the wall tears streaming down her face and her body shaking from sobs.

"How, how, could he," Kagome whispered as more tears ran down her face.

A/N: Please stop criticizing my writing. You guys know the gist of what is going on and I don't need a constant reminder on how I can't write. Please and thank you :p

**Please forgive me for the ending^_^.**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**Heydollfacexb**

**Warm-amber92**

**Nezumi-24-7**

**rspringb**

**Sukai Skye**

**Kayla**

**Guest**

**xoxoSoCal619Sweetheartxoxo**

**Larissa**

**EdwardBellaRenesmeCullem**

**Guest**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Next chapter will be very emotional, so grab some tissues. ^-^**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Everyone deserves a second chance

After thirty minutes of crying and throwing up a little, Kagome stumbled to her bed. She sat on her bed sniffing a little. After taking deep breathes she started laughing.

"Kagome you stupid girl, it's probably a fake. You know much Kikyo hates you," Kagome mumbled as she looked at her lap top that was on sleep mode.

She grabbed the laptop and sat it in her lap. She turned the laptop on and pushed play. She watched the video to beginning and the end.

It wasn't fake. It was really.

A few tears seeped out as she watched the video. She closed her laptop and push it towards the side.

She sat there staring at the wall for a couple of minutes, before grabbing her phone. She called Sango.

"Hey girl," Sango said as she answered Kagome's call.

"Can you come over?" Kagome asked as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Sango sat up in her bed.

"What wrong?" Sango asked.

"Can you just come over," Kagome responded. Her voice cracking a little.

"I'll be there in five," Sango promised as she got out of her bed and started to pack clothes to spend the night.

"Okay," Kagome replied as she ended the call.

Kagome paced around her room for five minutes until she heard the doorbell ring. She walked down the stairs and up the door. She closed it when Sango walked in. Kagome gave her a sad smile before walking back upstairs towards her room. Sango followed.

"What's happen?" Sango asked as they sat her bed.

"He cheated," Kagome mumbled as she wiped a tear away.

"Are sure?" Sango asked in disbelief.

Kagome nodded and grabbed her computer that was sitting next to her and handed it to Sango.

Sango looked at her confusedly before lifting the top of the computer and saw a video of two people in bed. She pushed play.

"Faster Inuyasha," Kikyo screamed.

Sango quickly closed the laptop lid. She turned to Kagome who was shaking.

"Sweetheart, don't cry. It could have been something they did in the past," Sango said reassuringly as she placed Kagome's head on her shoulder.

Kagome shook her head and mumbled, "It's not."

"How are you sure?" Sango asked not believe Inuyasha would do such a thing.

"The clothes he was wearing are the clothes I packed for him," Kagome whispered.

"Maybe those were old clothes," Sango replied.

"Kagome shook her head and said, "I brought him those clothes, last year."

"OH," Sango replied as she ran her hands through her best friend's hair.

"I trusted him, Sango," Kagome replied as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I know sweetheart. Did he call you?" Sango said.

Kagome was about to say no when her phone started ringing. She pulled her head off of Sango shoulder, got up, and went to pick up her phone from the night stand.

"It's him," Kagome said.

"Answer it," Sango told her.

Kagome nodded, took a deep breathe, then answered the phone.

"Hello," Kagome said.

"Hey," Inuyasha responded. There was an eerier silence.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and asked, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I just saw something I didn't want to see," Kagome told him.

"What was it?" Inuyasha asked as went through some papers.

"Oh, you know, my boyfriend having sex with his secretary," Kagome replied angrily.

Inuyasha stopped what he was doing.

"How did you find out?" Inuyasha asked.

"Wow, were you not going to tell me?" Kagome asked as she started to walk around her room.

"I was," Inuyasha pleaded.

"You were? How can I trust you when you go around sleeping with sluts? Huh, Inuyasha? Answer me," Kagome screamed.

"It was an accident," Inuyasha told her.

Kagome let out a laugh and responded, "Really the video showed me that it wasn't."

"I was drunk. What video?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up from his desk.

"Someone dropped of a video of YOU and that WHORE having sex," Kagome snapped.

"It was an ACCIDENT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Really? Usually when people have an accident they're not screaming with joy and pleasure Yash," Kagome said as she slammed her door causing Sango to jump.

"I was drunk," Inuyasha growled.

"Why are you fucking lying to me? So sleeping with a whore is making you a liar now. Wow Yash I get to see the real you," Kagome responded with a laugh at the end.

Inuyasha was about to respond when a lynx demon named Bunza walked in.

"Boss Yushi wants to see you," Bunza said.

"Tell him to wait," Inuyasha responded as he turned around to Bunza then turned to continue talking to Kagome. Bunza nodded then closed the door.

"Making plans to have round two with your slut?" Kagome asked as she looked outside her window.

"For the last fucking time. It was a FUCKING ACCIDENT. I was drunk. I don't remember anything that happens and I don't want too. I don't want her I want you," Inuyasha told her.

Kagome paused for a minute before whispering, "How can I trust?"

"Kagome-"Inuyasha started.

"How can I believe you? How do I know you are telling the truth? How do I know you won't do it again?" Kagome whispered. Sango could hear the heartbreak in her voice.

"Because you know I love you," Inuyasha whispered back. Tears were going forming in his eyes.

"How?" Kagome asked as she wiped a tear away.

"Baby believe me. Please," Inuyasha whispered as a tear fell down his cheek.

"I-"Kagome started but didn't know what to say.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered.

"I'll see you when you come back," Kagome replied.

"Kag-"Inuyasha started.

"I'll see you when you come back," Kagome repeated before she hanged up.

Inuyasha looked at his phone before throwing it angrily against the wall.

With Kagome and Sango:

Kagome ended the call she set the phone on her night stand and continued to look outside the window.

"You want ice cream," Sango asked.

"Yeah," Kagome said as she walked towards the door to go downstairs. Sango followed.

Thirty minutes later:

"I'm so killing the bitch," Kagome told Sango as they sat downstairs at the kitchen table eating chocolate ice cream.

"Want me to help?" Sango asked as she put a spoon filled with ice cream into her mouth.

"Nope. Don't you still have to kill Koharu?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded in response.

"Hello ladies," Mrs. Higurashi said as she walked into the kitchen wearing blue jeans, a green t-shirt, and black house shoes.

"Hi mom," Sango and Kagome said.

Mrs. Higurashi giggled and responded," What do guys want to eat?"

"Something with pasta," Kagome replied as Sango nodded.

"Lasagna and garlic bread?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yes," Sango said happily.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and began to pull out pots and pans.

"Mom?" Kagome asked.

"Yes dear," Mrs. Higurashi responded.

"Did dad ever cheat on you?" Kagome asked as she put hers and Sango's dirty cups into the sink.

"Yeah, when we were dating in college," Korari said.

"What happen when you found out he cheated?" Kagome asked in shock as she sat in her seat.

"Well we broke up for a year. But when your father called me one day and asked for help in raising his son, since the mother died, I couldn't deny him," Mrs. Higurashi said as she stirred the meat.

"Wait he cheated on you, got the woman pregnant, and you still took him back?" Sango asked in shock.

"Yes," Mrs. Higurashi responded.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because we both knew what he did was wrong. And I knew he deserved a second chances," Mrs. Higurashi said as she drain the meat.

"What happen next?" Sango asked.

"Well a year later, we got married then another year Souta was born. And two years after Souta, Kagome came along," Mrs. Higurashi responded with a smile on her face.

Sango and Kagome kept asking Mrs. Higurashi about her marriage before they decided to go and watch some t.v. while Mrs. Higurashi continued to cook dinner.

"Oh and girls," Mrs. Higurashi yelled after them when they started walking out the kitchen.

"Yes?" They asked as they turned towards her.

"Everyone deserves a second chance," she replied while cooking again.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other before walking towards the living room again.

"So tomorrow I'm going over Miroku's to get my stuff," Sango told Kagome as she paint her toe nail.

"So you're not going to forgive him?" Kagome asked as she paint her middle finger red.

"I'm not sure. I think this was a sign we shouldn't be together," Sango mumbled as she wiped the extra paint off her toe. There was a pause before Sango cleared her throat.

"Are you going to take Inuyasha back?" Sango asked.

"I don't know," Kagome confessed.

"I think you should let him explain what happen," Sango replied.

"I should?" Kagome asked surprisingly.

Sango nodded. "I mean, it could have been an accident," Sango said.

"And he could be lying," Kagome responded.

"True but in the last eight months, how many times has he lied to you?" Sango asked.

Kagome opened her mouth to reply but closed it. 'He has never lied to me,' Kagome thought.

Taking Kagome's silence as a never, Sango said," See. He's probably telling the true."

"But Sango you don't know how it feels to see the man you love with another woman," Kagome told her.

"I do through," Sango responded.

Kagome and Sango stopped talking for a minute.

"Guys are so difficult," Kagome told Sango. Sango laughed and replied with a "yes."

With Inuyasha:

"The hell Koga! Didn't I fucking tell you to watch her and her house," Inuyasha yelled at Koga through the phone.

"The fuck are you talking?" Koga asked.

"Kagome called me and told me someone left something at her house," Inuyasha said as he stood up and started to walk around his room.

"I did. There was no one unusual at her house. Her mother left the house in the morning, her brothers left an hour after their mother, and Sango came around three o'clock," Koga reported to him.

Inuyasha took a pause in his steps.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked.

"Positive," Koga responded.

'Who would have sent her a video? I know who,' Inuyasha thought.

"Okay. Keep doing what you are doing. I'll be there tomorrow, so tell Bankotsu not watch over her," Inuyasha told him as he walked back to his seat behind his desk.

"Yes sir," Koga responded before ending the call.

Inuyasha sighed as he lean back into his seat. He closed his eyes and thought about how he was going to get Kagome to forgive.

Knock Knock Knock

"Come in," Inuyasha yelled.

The door open revealing a smiling Kikyo.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked as he cracked an eye open.

"What? Why aren't you happy? Last night, I gave you the most amazing sex that you ever had," Kikyo said as she sat on his desk.

"The best sex I ever had is with Kagome, on my kitchen table, in my bed, in my car, any and everywhere she wants it," Inuyasha responded as he closed his eyes.

"You're so funny daddy," Kikyo said with a laugh as she touched his cheek. However she got scared when he snapped his eyes open, showing red in them. He growled, grabbed her hand, and threw it off his cheek. He stood up, towering over her.

"One don't not even call me that. Do you understand me?" Inuyasha asked with anger in his voice.

Kikyo silently nodded.

"Good now, whatever you think happen last night was a drunken mistake," Inuyasha told her as he walked towards his bookshelf.

"We made love," Kikyo replied as she jumped off his desk and started to walk towards him.

"Stop lying to yourself. We both know I was drunk. I wouldn't sleep with you when I'm sober," Inuyasha snapped.

"But,-"Kikyo started.

"But nothing. I don't care what you think. What we did last night was a mistake and will never happen. Next time don't send my girlfriend stuff at her house" Inuyasha told her as he picked up a book.

"What are you talking about?" Kikyo asked as she wiped a stray tear off her cheek.

"You sent a video of me and you having sex to Kagome," Inuyasha said as he turned towards her.

"But I didn't. I didn't even know we were recorded," Kikyo paused to think before she started laughing.

'If she didn't send it then who did?' Inuyasha thought but was interrupted when he heard Kikyo laughing.

"That's why you're mad. You're mad because you think I ruin your perfect relationship. Well who over send that bitch that video I applaud them. The bitch deserve ever pain she gets. Do you know how much pain I feel every time I see you with that bitch? She doesn't deserve you. I-" Kikyo started.

"You do then. Give me a break Kikyo. We dated for a couple of months, nothing special," Inuyasha told her.

"You were in love with me. And I was in love with you," Kikyo told him as she walked towards him and started to wrap her arms around him. But Inuyasha pushed her away.

"What the hell is wrong with you. I don't love, hell I don't even like you. Everything that involves me being with you has to deal with my or you parents. I didn't even want to date, hell my mother forced me to hire your crazy ass. All I want you to do is your damn job and leave me and my girlfriend, the hell alone," Inuyasha said as he looked her in the eyes.

"You're lying," Kikyo told him as tears started streaming down her eyes.

"No, I'm not. I swear Kikyo if I find out you had anything to deal with that video, I'll make it sure that you regret ever meeting me. Do you understand?" Inuyasha growled out.

Kikyo bit her lip and nodded as tears ran down her face.

""Good. Now leave," Inuyasha told her as he walked back to his seat.

Kikyo nodded again as she walked out of the door.

After she closed the door, Kikyo leaned against it.

"I will get you back Inuyasha," Kikyo whispered before she walked away.

Kagome sat on her couch eating vanilla cake as she watched t.v. Her mom was going to be at work all day, her brothers were with their friends and Sango had left to go to Miroku's to get her stuff. Kagome was home all by herself.

She put a piece of cake in her mouth when the doorbell ring. She got up and swallowed her cake before walking towards the door.

"Wow Sango I thought you-," Kagome started but stopped when she realized it was Inuyasha at the door. Kagome stared at him.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Can I come in?" he asked.

Kagome nodded and let him in. When he walked in Kagome closed the door. But she kept her back facing him.

"Kagome look at me," Inuyasha told her. Kagome turned around with tears forming in her eyes. She ran into his arms and started beating on his chest.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you. I HATE YOU!" Kagome screamed while crying and beating on his chest.

"Kagome-"Inuyasha said as he tried to control her.

"How could?" Kagome asked as she pulled away from him.

"Let me explain," Inuyasha said.

"Explain," Kagome ordered.

"Me and Kikyo, went to a business party. I drank a little too much-"Inuyasha started but was interrupted by Kagome.

"And you couldn't tell the difference between a penis and vagina and you slept with her. Good story Yashie," Kagome told him as she walked away from him.

"Don't you walk away from me," Inuyasha told her as he grabbed her upper arm.

"Do not grab me like that," Kagome said as she wrenched her arm out of his grasped.

"You know what? You don't even deserve to look or even talk to me. I don't know why the hell I told you to come over and talk. I'm done," Kagome replied.

"Baby no," Inuyasha said as he tried to wrap his arms around her.

"No Inuyasha. You have been playing with my emotions far too long. I trusted you, you gave me your word. Kami I'm such an idiot," Kagome replied with tears in her eyes.

"No baby you're not. I'm the idiot. I'm the one who made a stupid decision, Please forgive. Let me rebuild own trust. Believe me, it was a mistake, it won't happen again I promise," Inuyasha told her as he grabbed both side of her face.

Kagome nodded and said," You're right. It won't happen again."

"Good. I-"Inuyasha started but Kagome stopped him.

"It won't happen again because I'm breaking up with you," Kagome said as she looked into his eyes.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he dropped his hands from her face.

"You are a player, deceiver, and joker. I should have listen to everyone when they said not to fall in love with you. I should have never fallen for your funny jokes and tricks. You and I should have never happen. I gave you everything. I gave you my virginity, my trust, and love and you just threw it all away," Kagome responded with tears streaming down her face.

"Baby-"Inuyasha begged with tears forming in his eyes.

Kagome shook her head. She let out a sob before speaking.

"No more. I don't want to hear your excuses. I'm-I'm- I'm done," Kagome sobbed as she started to walk up the stairs. She stopped however when Inuyasha grabbed her hand.

"Let go," Kagome sobbed as she tried to get her hand out of Inuyasha's grip. Inuyasha held on tighter.

"Let go, I never want to see you again," Kagome told him as she turned to face him.

Inuyasha dropped to his knees and pushed his face into Kagome's stomach.

Kagome tried to push his head out from her stomach but stopped when she heard a sob come from him.

"Please don't end us. I don't want to lose you. Please give me a second chance," Inuyasha cried.

Kagome looked down at him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I, I, I-"Kagome stuttered as she shockingly looked down at a crying Inuyasha.

"Please, I love you. Please forgive me. It was a mistake. A stupid mistake that will never happen again. Please take me back, give me a second chance," Inuyasha mumbled into her shirt.

There was silence with, occasionally Kagome and Inuyasha sniffing and the tv. playing in the background.

'Everyone deserves a second chance,' Mrs. Higurashi said.

'Everyone deserves a second chances,' Kagome thought as she looked down at Inuyasha. Kagome sigh lovingly before grabbing his face from her stomach. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked up at Kagome as she wiped away the tears from his cheek.

"Prove it," Kagome whispered.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Prove to me that you love me. Prove to me that you deserve my trust, a second chance," Kagome whispered as she looked in his eyes filled with loved.

Inuyasha slowly stood up and kissed her. Kagome kissed him back. They slowly broke apart and looked into each other eyes. Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style causing Kagome to wrap her arms around his neck.

"There's only one way to prove to you that I want, love, and deserve you," Inuyasha whispered as he walked up the stairs.

"That would be?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him.

Inuyasha stopped at her door and looked down at her.

"To make you mine," he told her as he bent his head down and kissed her as he open her door and closed it with his foot.

"Sorry I'm not able to answer the phone right now, but if you would leave a detailed message, I'll be sure to call you back, bye!" Kagome's recorder voice said through Sango's phone.

"I wonder where she's at," Sango mumbled as she ended the call. She sighed, unbuckled her seatbelt, and got out her car. She closed and locked the door before walking towards Miroku's apartment.

Once she made it to Miroku's apartment door she knocked on it. A second later, a shirtless Miroku answered the door.

'Damn, he looks good,' Sango thought before shaking that thought out of her head and focusing on Miroku's face.

"Hey," Miroku said.

"Hi," Sango replied.

"Do you have my stuff?" Sango asked Miroku. He nodded and let Sango in. Sango walked in and closed the door.

"Stay here. I'll get your stuff," Miroku told Sango. Sango nodded in response. Miroku turned around and walked into the bedroom while Sango stayed in the living room.

Sango looked around his apartment and sighed thinking of all the memories that happen in this apartment.

A minute later, Miroku came back into the living room with a small box in his hands. He was now wearing a black shirt with his black sweatpants.

Sango looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Where's my stuff?" she asked.

"In the place where it belongs," Miroku responded.

"Very funny pervert. Now get my stuff so I can go," Sango snapped.

Miroku sighed before walking closer to her. When he was a foot away from her he bent down on one knee.

"Houshi what are you doing. Get the-"Sango started but Miroku interrupted her.

"Shut the hell up Sango," Miroku told her. Sango did what she was told.

"Now, we have been dating for over a year almost two. We been through some struggles," Miroku started.

"That's an understatement," Sango snorted.

Miroku glared at her.

"Anyways we BOTH made some mistakes. Me more than you, but I want you to find it in your heart to forgive me. I know I don't deserve it, I know if you give me a second chance, that I could learn from my mistakes. Please, Sango my love, Take me back," Miroku pleaded.

Sango was about to say no when she thought of Mrs. Higurashi story and what she said at the ending.

'Everyone deserves a second chance,' Sango thought over and over in her head.

She looked into Miroku's eyes. She saw trust, love, and hope in them. She smiled and said, "I'll take you back."

"Really?" Miroku asked excitedly.

Sango nodded then said, "No more Koharu."

"No more Koharu," Miroku told her with a smile.

"And no more flirting with woman," Sango said with serious look on her face.

Miroku took in a breathe and responded," No more flirting,"

"Good," Sango said with a sigh. She looked down at Miroku who was still on one knee.

"Why you still on one knee?" Sango asked with a raised eyebrow.

Miroku smirked, pulled the small box out to view, and opened it. Inside was a six carat diamond ring with a gold band.

"Miroku?" Sango gasped as placed a hand over her mouth.

"I'm down on one knee to ask the most beautiful woman, the woman who I love and want to bear my children to marry me. So Sango Taijiya will you marry me?" Miroku asked with hope in his eyes.

"I-"

**Please forgive me for the ending^_^.**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**InuLeyna**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**Warm-amber92**

**Nezumi-24-7**

**Kayla**

**All the guest (^-^)**

**Abby3**

**Larissa**

**EdwardBellaRenesmeCullem**

**Inukagomemcshippo**

**Ashley Sanborn**

**Kitsune-hime-017**

**JessyLuvNo1-No1LuvJessy**

**KagomeKitten-Lovely**

**Blue229101**

**Deadlystrawberry**

**Fanficnewbiee**

**Nat**

**Otakugirl00**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**(Sorry if I might have forgotten your name…. I love you too: D)**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Next chapter will have a lemon in it and some people are going to get beat. ^_^**


	29. Chapter 29: Forgiven?

Chapter 29: Forgiven?

"What do you mean?"Kagome asked as Inuyasha gently set her on the bed.

Inuyasha ignored her question and continued to take off her shirt.

Kagome started to say his name again to get his attention when he licked her left nipple. "Inuyashaaaaa."

Inuyasha continued to lick her breast as his hands traveled down into her panties.

"Oh Kami!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha pinched her pearl while pumping in two fingers inside of her.

She arched her back when he lightly bit her nipple. Inuyasha suddenly stopped what he was doing and raised up, with his knees on either side of Kagome's body. He took his black polo shirt off before bending down and kissing her. Kagome responded very quickly. When he pulled away he saw Kagome smile.

"You want to know something?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"You never kissed her," Kagome told him. Inuyasha nodded and started to suck on her neck.

"And you never came," Kagome said before she moaned.

"How you know?" Inuyasha asked.

"When you cum you either, shout, yell, or groan," Kagome told him.

"She wasn't good then," Inuyasha mumbled against his neck. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck as one of his hands squeezed her breast while the other hand was starting to unzip and unbutton her pants.

"Well is she good? Is she better than me?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha pulled his head away from her neck and raised an brow.

"Really, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he started to take off her pants and panties.

"I'm serious. Who's better?" Kagome responded.

"I'm not sure. Maybe the girl who I'm making love to right now, the girl who forgave me, the girl who I'm in love with. Or maybe the girl who I'm going to make mine," Inuyasha replied as he slowly bent his head down and licked her clit.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned as she arched her back.

Inuyasha continued lick her. He slipped his tongue in and out of her opening.

"Kami, yes!" Kagome moaned as he added a finger into her opening with his tongue.

Inuyasha gave a long lick before Kagome exploded. Inuyasha crawled up her naked, sweaty body. He licked his fingers in front of her face causing Kagome to bit her bottom lip and look up at him with lustful eyes. Inuyasha smiled down at her before bending down and kissing her on the lips while unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.

While they were kissing he was able to take off his pants and boxers. He grabbed his cock and position himself in front of her opening. He pulled away from the kiss and looked Kagome in the eyes. He slowed slipped himself into causing Kagome to arch her back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as he started to pump harder and faster into her. Inuyasha interlock his fingers with Kagome and raised their hands above their heads. Inuyasha bent his head down into Kagome's neck.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha repeated over and over again as he thrusted into Kagome.

"Kami!" Kagome moaned as Inuyasha thrusted harder and faster into Kagome. He was thrusting so hard and fast Kagome's headboard began to slam into the wall.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha whispered into her ear as he licked around it.

"I know," Kagome panted as she looked at Inuyasha's sweaty face.

"I love you," Inuyasha responded.

"I love you too!" Kagome exclaimed as he thrusted harder into her.

"I'm cumming!" Kagome screamed as she wrapped her legs around Inuyasha's waist. Inuyasha thrusted one more time before spraying his seeds inside of Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled before he bit the right side of her neck. An electric shock went through Kagome's body causing her to arch her back and explode. All he juices flowed unto Inuyasha's cock again. Inuyasha gave a grunt before taking his juice wetted cock out of Kagome.

"Wow," Kagome said as she laid on her side. She pulled her purple covers up to cover her chest.

Inuyasha chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer to his chest.

Kagome shivered at their body contact and turn over to look at his chest. She drew circle unto his chest then looked up into his golden eyes.

"Do you know what this mark mean?" Inuyasha asked as he ran a finger over the mark on her neck causing her to gasp.

"I've seen your mom with something similar on her neck and some demons at my school, but no," Kagome said as she looked up at him. On the outside she was calm but on the inside she wanted to explode. 'Why am I feeling this way?' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha drew lazy circles on the crescent mark and said," This is a mating a mark. It's a mark that demons or half demons use to claim their woman. So it's kinda like being married in demon terms. This mark is very important to me."

"How so?" Kagome asked curious.

"This marks mean I won the woman I love back. This mark shows you that I can't even if I wanted to be with some else. This mark shows how much I love and want to be with you," Inuyasha told her as he looked into her eyes.

"I like that a lot," Kagome said as she leaned up and gave him a kiss.

Five minutes later, Inuyasha was sitting against Kagome's head board with Kagome in between his raised legs.

"What else does this mark mean?" Kagome asked as she played with his fingers.

"Well, this mean that you're stuck with me for the rest of your life." Inuyasha told her as he snuggled into her hair.

"That is so horrible," Kagome said dramatically.

"I know right. Next thing you know, you'll be pregnant and having my potty mouth kids," Inuyasha whispered to her.

"As long as they have your ears, I'm fine with that," Kagome told him.

Inuyasha laughed and said, "Well let's get started."

Kagome turned around and smacked his chest.

"Didn't know the big bad mobster wanted to start a family so soon," Kagome responded with a smile as she wrapped her legs around his waist as Inuyasha put his legs down.

"Gotta have something to go home to," Inuyasha replied with a smirk.

"Well maybe we can hold off on the kids, and you'll just be expecting your sexy mate at home," Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll be fine with that, for now," Inuyasha replied as he kissed her.

He slowly lean her back onto the bed.

"Inuyasha stop," Kagome giggled as Inuyasha nipped on her neck. Inuyasha responded by sucking on her neck. He slowly trailed his lips up to hers then started to kiss her.

"Mmm," Inuyasha groaned as Kagome's tongue played with his. Kagome slowly pushed Inuyasha off of her causing him to lie on his back.

Kagome got on top of him and broke the kiss. Kagome gave him a smirk before grabbing his cock and descending herself on it.

"Fuck," Inuyasha groaned as Kagome began to ride his dick. He put his hands on her hips, trying to control her motions, but he couldn't.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha groaned.

"You like that?" Kagome asked seductively.

Inuyasha nodded in response.

"How much?" Kagome asked.

"Very much," Inuyasha responded as he thrusted up into Kagome.

"I'm glad," Kagome said as she leaned down and kissed him on his lips. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her neck, pulling her closer.

Kagome pulled away and began to ride his cock faster and harder.

"Fuck Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he thrusted into her.

"I'm almost there," Inuyasha groaned as he watches Kagome jump up and down on his cock.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Inuyasha yelled before cumming inside of Kagome while throwing his head back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she exploded. She fell on his sweaty chest.

Inuyasha slowly position them next to each other on the bed.

"Kami, that was good," Inuyasha said with a smirk as he laid on his side facing Kagome.

"Amazing," Kagome replied as she looked up at him. Inuyasha leaned down and gave her a kiss. He was about to deepen it when his ears started to twitch. He pulled away from her.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Someone's in the house," Inuyasha told her.

"Do you know who it is?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha sniffed then frowned.

"It's your brothers," Inuyasha said as he rolled off of her.

"Really? They're were supposed to come back tomorrow," Kagome replied as she rolled out of the bed to grab her dark purple fluffy robe.

"Stay here," Kagome told him as she walked out of the door.

Inuyasha laid on his back. "Such a mood killer." He mumbled. Inuyasha rolled over and saw Kagome's laptop on the floor. He picked it up and turned it on. He saw two people on the screen. After a minute, he realized it was him. Curious he pushed the play button.

"Why the hell are you guys here?" Kagome asked angrily as she stomped down the stairs.

Souta and Naraku both looked up at her.

"This is our house dumbass," Naraku responded as he set his backpack down.

"Why are you wearing a robe?" Sota asked as he started to walk up the stairs, but Kagome blocked him. Naraku raised an eyebrow.

"It's really cold," Kagome said as she tied to robe straps tighter around her waist.

"It's almost 80 degrees outside," Sota replied.

"Inuyasha up there, isn't he?"Naraku asked as he narrowed his eyes.

Kagome coughed and mumbled a "no."

"Oh hell no. Kagome move," Naraku order as he tried to get up the stairs.

"Stop it!" Kagome whine as Naraku tried to push her out of the way. Sota leaned against the wall watching his sister and half brother fight.

"What's all the yelling for?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she walked through the door.

"Mom," both Kagome and Naraku shouted at her.

"What?" Mrs. Higurashi asked confusedly.

"Kagome's hiding Inuyasha room," Naraku said.

"Naraku invading my personal business," Kagome responded after glaring at him.

"I wouldn't be in your business if you weren't naked," nark replied.

"I'm wearing a robe captain obvious," Kagome snapped back. Naraku growled in response.

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head, walked past them and walked up to Sota.

"Hello dear," Mrs. Higurashi told Souta while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Hi mom," Sota replied as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to make dinner now. Roast beef and mash potatoes sound good?" She asked.

Sota nodded in response. After a few minutes of listening to his siblings arguing, Sota decided to help his mother make dinner.

After ten minutes of arguing, Kagome ended the argument with, "Stay your ass downstairs."

Kagome walked back up to her room. Once in her room she closed her door.

She saw Inuyasha in her bed on her laptop.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as she walked towards her bed. She sat on the edge of her bed and looked up at him. Inuyasha set the laptop aside, placed a hand on her cheek, and looked into her eyes.

"I am so sorry for what I did," Inuyasha told her.

"I know," Kagome said as she leaned into his hand.

"I know you are in pain," Inuyasha responded.

Kagome shook her head causing Inuyasha to frown.

"Don't lie to me," Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked into his eyes before tears started to stream down her cheeks. She fell into Inuyasha's chest.

"I don't know how I feel. One part of me feels betrayed and wants me to hate you," Kagome cried.

"And the other part?" Inuyasha asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Wants to forgive you, but-" Kagome started before she let out a sob. "But I can't forget what you did, even if it was a mistake. You cheat on me." She finished.

"I know you can't forget what you saw and how you feel. I know it will take a long time for you to trust me again. But I want you to know I love you and this mistake will never happen again," Inuyasha told her.

"I love you too. I hope this never happens. I don't like it when we fight like this. I don't like this feeling I'm feeling right now," Kagome said as she pulled back to look him in his eyes.

Inuyasha leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. When he pulled away he saw Kagome smile. Inuyasha smiled in response and brushed a piece of stray hair out of her face.

"You're so beautiful. I'm glad you forgive me," Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"Oh no mister. Don't think you're being forgiven that easily," Kagome said. Inuyasha pulled his head back to look at her.

"You broke rule three and four and there is going to be some consequences," Kagome told him as she pushed him on his back and climbed on top of him.

"They are?" Inuyasha asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"For now on you will tell where ever, I mean where ever you and Kikyo are going," Kagome said.

"You don't want me to fire her?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head 'no' and replied, "She might think she imitated me or something." Inuyasha nodded in response.

"You will stop drinking too much alcohol," Kagome told him.

"Fine," Inuyasha replied.

"No more sex, until I think you've gain my trust back," Kagome responded.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to sit up but Kagome pushed him back down.

"You heard me," Kagome said.

"But-"Inuyasha started.

"But nothing. You broke some rules now you have to face the consequence. You're lucky I don't cut off your dick," Kagome responded as she crossed her arms.

Inuyasha inwardly shuttered before nodding.

"Good. Next you will report to me every day," Kagome said.

"What am I? A dog?" Inuyasha asked.

"Want me to get you a collar?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Inuyasha muttered.

"Great. You'll also pick me up from school and drop me off," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Any more rules?" Inuyasha asked.

"Maybe later," Kagome replied as she laid on his chest.

"My mom's cooking dinner. You want to take a shower?" Kagome asked.

"Why?! Its' not like we can have shower sex!" Inuyasha responded.

"You know what, I'm getting you that collar," Kagome said as she got up and grabbed some of their clothes from her dresser.

She looked at him before dropping her robe and walking across the hallway towards the bathroom.

"Such a tease," Inuyasha mumbled as he calmed 'himself' before walking to the bathroom with her.

"Hello, Sango," Miroku said as Sango just stared at him then at the ring then back to him.

"I-"Sango kept mumbling.

"Yes, no, maybe," Miroku supplied for her. Miroku sighed before saying, "Sango, I understand if you can't marry me because of what I did, but I want you to trust me again. You can everyone check my phone every day whenever you want it. Hell you can even fall me around. So Sang-"Miroku started but Sango bent down and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Sango screamed over and over again. Miroku smiled and wrapped his arms around Sango. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms before Miroku slipped the ring on her finger.

Sango looked down at her left finger next to her pinkie.

"It's beautiful," Sango whispered. Miroku smiled and kissed her.

"You want to go out and eat or stay here?" Miroku asked.

"Here," Sango said as she kept looking at her index finger. Miroku smiled before getting up and ordering some pizza.

When Mirkou left the living room Sango let out a squeal of happiness.

"Thank you Mrs. Higurashi," Sango mumbled to herself.

Miroku walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"'Come here wife," Miroku said with open arms. Sango smiled and was about to do as instructed. However she thought about Kagome.

"Wait I gotta call Kagome. I bet she thinks I'm a horrible person for leaving her at home alone," Sango responded as she went to her purse and grabbed her phone. She sat on the seat next to Miroku before calling Kagome.

During dinner Inuyasha and Naraku had a glaring battle from across the table. Mrs. Higurashi would occasionally ask Inuyasha question and Naraku would mumbled a sarcastic reply causing Kagome to kick him from underneath the table.

After dinner was over Kagome helped her mom wash the dishes.

"I see you gave him a second chance," Mrs. Higurashi said as she washed a fork.

"Yeah," Kagome replied as she put away a plate.

"Good I like him and I'm sure whatever he did was an accident," Mrs. Higurashi said with a grin as she dried her hands on a towel.

"But I did give him rules in order for me to trust his again," Kagome responded as she dried the fork, before drying her hands off too.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed and responded with, "You are just like me with your father."

Kagome giggled before grabbing a few bags of popcorn and put one in the microwave.

"What rules did you give dad?" Kagome asked.

"What did you guys do up in Kagome's room," Naraku asked as Sota flipped through channels.

"Mmm, work," Inuyasha responded.

"What kind of work?" Naraku asked while narrowing his eyes.

Before Inuyasha could reply, Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi walked into the living room with bowls of popcorn. Mrs. Higurashi sat in between Sota and Naraku with her holding a bowl of popcorn. Kagome sat on Inuyasha's laps which was on the side of the couch that Kagome's family was sitting on.

Souta changed the channel to a movie about a Jewish girl. Kagome leaned her head against Inuyasha's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Naraku glared at Inuyasha while eating popcorn.

The movie was close to the climax when the kitchen phone started to ring.

"I'll get it," Kagome said as she got off of Inuyasha's lap and went to get the phone.

"Hello," Kagome said as she wrapped the cord around her finger.

"Oh My Gosh! I feel so horrible leaving you at home all by yourself," Sang told her.

"Geesh, calm down Sango. And technically I'm not home by myself," Kagome responded as she bite her lip.

"What is that suppose to mean you lady?" Sango asked with a raised brow.

"Well Inuyasha came over," Kagome started.

"Oh My Gosh! You guys fucked didn't you?" Sango accused.

"It felt good," Kagome replied.

"You little hoe. You weren't suppose to forgive him that easily," Sango said.

"Oh trust me I didn't. Guess who's going to be reporting to me as a lap dog," Kagome responded as she leaned against the wall.

"No way," Sango said in disbelief.

"And guess who's going to be having zero sex for a while," Kagome told her.

"You are so bad," Sango said.

"Hey, he did the wrong now he has to own up to the responsibility," Kagome replied.

"True," Sango agreed.

"Something else happen though," Kagome said.

"What?!" Sango asked.

"We kinda of mated," Kagome whispered the last part as she checked around the corner to make sure none of her family was listening.

Kagome turned back to her and Sango conversation. She was met with silence.

"Sango?" Kagome asked.

Kagome was about to call his name again when Sango screamed from over the phone.

"Really?!" Sango asked excitedly.

"Yes," Kagome responded.

"Oh My Gosh, we can plan a double wedding," Sango said happily.

"Whoa, slow down girl. Who said anything about a wedding? Wait what do you mean a double wedding? Who's getting married?" Kagome asked.

"Me," Sango whispered with a blush on her cheek.

"Really?!" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Yes. He proposed today," Sango said with a smile on her face.

"Oh my Gosh. Congratulations," Kagome told her.

"Thank you," Sango replied.

"How many carats?" Kagome asked.

"Five," Sango responded.

Kagome whistled before saying, "That's love."

"I know," Sango replied with a giggle.

"Hey I have to go, I think our food is here," Sango responded.

"Call you later, bye," Kagome said.

"Bye," Sango replied as she ended the call.

Sango put her phone on the coffee table before going to the door.

Sango open the door and was shock at who she saw.

"Hi Sango. Is Miroku here?" Koharu asked.

"He's is," Sango said as she crossed her arms.

"Can I see him?" Koharu asked as she looked at Sango with disgusted.

Sango pushed Koharu a little before lightly closing the door.

"You know what bitch, don't come to this damn apartment again, got me?" Sango asked.

Koharu laughed before she gave Sango a grim smile.

"I see that little show we gave you wasn't enough. So let me tell your dumbass something, Miroku doesn't want you. He wants a woman who makes him feel like a man. Now why would he want a little clueless girl like you?" Koharu asked with a tilted of the head.

"Funny how you think Miroku wants you, when it's me he's making love to, me whose living with him, and me who he is going to marry. So stop dreaming that Miroku wants a stupid slut like you," Sango responded.

Slap

Sango touched her cheek that Koharu smacked.

"Aww, is the little school girl going to-"Koharu started but Sango punched her in the face. Koharu staggered back before falling on her back. Sango got on top of her and started to punch her in her face.

"Don't you (punch) ever touch (punch) me again. You (punch) stupid (punch) whore," Sango said through the punches.

After punching Koharu a few more times, Sango stood up and looked down at her bloody face.

"That's just a warning. Now stay the hell away from Miroku. kay?" Sango responded before opening the door then closing it behind her.

"Was that the pizza guy?" Miroku asked as he dried his wet hair off with a white towel. After Sango started talking to Kagome, Miroku left to go take a shower.

"No just someone playing a prank," Sango responded with a laugh.

Miroku shrugged it off before walking to his bedroom.

"Guess what guys?" Kagome said as she walked into the living room.

"What?" Sota asked.

"Sango and Miroku are getting married," Kagome replied happily as she sat on Inuyasha's lap.

"Really?!" Mrs. Higurashi asked surprised and excitedly. Naraku and Souta spat out their Pepsi in response.

"Yup," Kagome responded.

"That is so sweet," Mrs. Higurashi said before turning back towards the movie.

After the movie ended Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him up the stairs. Naraku was about to follow them when his step mother stopped him. Naraku pouted in response.

With Kikyo:

Kikyo was sitting on her couch at her apartment doing homework when her phone buzzed next to her. She grabbed her white iPhone and checked the screen to see who it was. She smiled when she saw, Inuyasha's name on her screen. She unlocked her phone to read the message Inuyasha sent here.

To: Kikyo

From: Inuyasha

Can we meet private tomorrow?

To: Inuyasha

From: Kikyo

Where? N What time?

To: Kikyo

From Inuyasha:

Your place at 4

To: Inuyasha:

From: Kikyo

See you then :).

With Kagome and Inuyasha:

Kagome smirked as she saw Kikyo's messages.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into her room while buckling up his pants. (he just went to the bathroom : P )

"Oh nothing," Kagome said as she set his phone on her nightstand.

Inuyasha shrugged it off before getting it Kagome's bed. They just laid in her bed snuggled and looking at each other.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha whispered.

"I know," Kagome said as she drew her name on his right pectoral.

"If there is any ways I can show you that you can trust me again trust tell me. I want you to have no doubt in this relationship," Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome nodded before snuggling into his chest. Inuyasha sighed in response.

"I love you," Inuyasha whispered.

"I love you too," Kagome whispered back while playing with his fingers.

"Together forever," Kagome whispered as she moved their fingers above their heads before bring them back down.

"Together, always," Inuyasha promised as he gave her a kiss on the head.

"I'll see you later," Inuyasha said as he walked out of his apartment. He gave Kagome a kiss on the head before leaving.

As soon as Inuyasha walked out the door, Kagome jumped up and changed her clothes. She put on black jogging pants and a white form fitting short sleeves shirt. She pulled her hair in a ponytail, grabbed her keys, put on some white pumas and walked out the door in less than ten minutes.

She got into her car and drove to Kikyo's apartment. She parked her car in the parking lot before walking into the apartment's house. She looked at a list of people and their room numbers before walking up the stairs to the second floor. When she made it the fourth door in the hallway she knocked on the door.

"Coming," Kikyo said happily.

A second later, a white lingerie wearing Kikyo answered the door.

"Hi In-"Kikyo started but stopped when she realized who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Kikyo asked as she walked back into her apartment to grab a robe. Kagome walked in and closed the door. A minute later Kikyo walked back into the living room tying the robe tightly around here.

"What are you doing here?" Kikyo asked again asked as she sat on her white leather couch.

"To give you a warning," Kagome responded.

"That is?" Kikyo asked as she crossed her legs over one another.

"To stay away from Inuyasha," Kagome said.

Kikyo laughed before saying," Are you sure it's me attracted to him? Inuyasha told me you saw that video."

"And?" Kagome asked.

"Well he enjoyed every minute of it," Kikyo said as she leaned back into the couch.

Now it was Kagome's turn to laugh.

"Oh really? He enjoyed that? Funny how he didn't even cum when you guys were having sex. He didn't even want to touch you," Kagome replied.

"We made love," Kikyo snapped.

"He was drunk," Kagome replied.

"If you want to believe that then believe it. But trust," Kikyo said as she started to get up and walking towards Kagome.

"It's me who he fucked and me who he sweated on as he thrusted inside of me. So tell me Kagome," Kikyo said while she push Kagome back.

"Do you think he stills love you? Do you think he wants you? Do you still think he wants a stupid, ugly, clueless, fag of school girl when he can have a beautiful, smart, developed woman like me?" Kikyo whispered into Kagome's face. When Kagome didn't say anything Kikyo laughed in her face.

"That's what I thought, you dumb-"Kikyo started but Kagome grabbed Kikyo's hair and shoved her down on the floor. Kagome kicked her in the face before dropping onto the floor and banging kikyo's head unto the coffee table.

"What was that bitch? Huh? I'm fucking tired of your ass," Kagome yelled as she threw Kikyo on the couch and got on top of her.

"I'm fucking tired of you too," Kikyo said as she punched Kagome in the lip causing her lip to bleed.

Kagome licked her busted bloody lip before smirking.

"Bad move bitch," Kagome said as she grabbed Kikyo by the arm and threw her against the wall. Kikyo fell backwards at the contact. Kagome kicked her a couple of times in the stomach and face before crouching low and grabbing her hair and repeatedly banging her head against the hard wood floor. Kagome got on top of Kikyo and punched and slapped her in her bloody and bruised face.

"Next time (punch) you want to (slap) fuck someone's boyfriend (punch) make sure (punch) it's (slap) not my (slap) BOYFRIEND!" Kagome screamed before she punch Kikyo one more time causing her to lose consciousness. Kagome sat back on the heel of her feet breathing hard. She was sweating.

"Guess that was a work out," Kagome said with a chuckle.

She checked Kikyo's pulse. She was still alive.

"And I was hoping I killed her. Oh well," Kagome mumbled with a pout. Kagome got off of Kikyo's unconscious form and started to walk towards the door. She looked down at Kikyo and smiled.

"Didn't I tell you I would keep my promise," Kagome said. She closed the door and wiped some of Kikyo's blood off her hands and unto her sweatpants.

An hour later:

Inuyasha walked into his apartment and saw Kagome sitting on his couch eating a sub sandwich and potatoes chips with Sprite.

"Inuyasha, daddy, I got you dinner," Kagome said happily as she ate a potato chip.

"Thanks," Inuyasha responded confusedly as he closed and locked the door. Kagome smiled and went up to give him a hug when Inuyasha hissed in pain.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"I just got something done on my chest," Inuyasha replied.

"What you get?" Kagome asked curiously.

"This," Inuyasha said as he took off his white t-shirt. On his right pectoral in big cursive letters was Kagome's name in black ink.

"Oh my gosh. Does it hurt?" Kagome asked as she ran her fingers over it.

"When you put pressure on it," Inuyasha replied as he watched Kagome gently run her fingers over it.

"You got this when you left?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded in response.

Kagome stood on her tip toes and lightly kissed his right pectoral. Inuyasha shivered in response.

"Come on let me get fix you something to eat," Kagome said as she pulled him to the kitchen with her.

"I love you," Inuyasha whispered that night in bed as Kagome traced over her name on his chest.

"I love you too. You might be getting laid soon," Kagome said.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked excitedly.

"Nope," Kagome replied. Inuyasha pouted in response.

"Oh stop it puppy," Kagome said as she rubbed his ears causing him to purr.

"Maybe in a couple of months or a few weeks," Kagome whispered into his ears before giving them a light kiss.

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her head before pulling her unto his chest. Kagome snuggled closer into him before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

**Please forgive me for the ending^_^.**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**Warm-amber92**

**Nezumi-24-7**

**All the guest (^-^)**

**Abby3**

**animerks**

**Heydollfacexb**

**EdwardBellaRenesmeCullem**

**fanficnewbiee**

**toolazyologin**

**Inukagomemcshippo**

**Kitsune-hime-017**

**JessyLuvNo1-No1LuvJessy**

**KagomeKitten-Lovely**

**Cheery Tropay Venturi**

**starfireten**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**(Sorry if I might have forgotten your name…. I love you too: D)**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Some violent things are going to happen in the next chapter…. You have been warned! : D**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Protecting his mate

"Well Hello Mrs. Houshi," Kagome yelled from Inuyasha's window.

Sango looked over and saw Kagome waving from Inuyasha's car window. Sango rolled her eyes before walking towards Inuyasha's stop car. She open the back door and got in.

"Hey Inuyasha," Sango said.

"Hey," Inuyasha replied back as he started to drive again.

"So did you guys have make up sex?" Kagome asked as she turned around to face Sango.

"Nope. Did you?" Sango asked with a smirk on her face when she saw Kagome blush.

"Shut up. Let me see the ring," Kagome said excited. Sango held up her left hand and showed her.

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful," Kagome told her.

Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha.

"I want a ring like that," Kagome told him.

"You'll get one," Inuyasha responded.

"When?" Kagome asked with a raised brow. Inuyasha shrugged in response.

"Jackass," Kagome mumbled as she crossed her arms over her pink tank top chest.

"You staying for practice today?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, when does it end?" Kagome asked as she started to play a game on her phone.

"Seven," Sango replied.

"Yeah," Kagome responded.

Sango nodded. There was silence in the car. When they made it to the school, Sango got out and waited for Kagome outside.

"You don't have to pick me up afterschool since I have volleyball practice," Kagome said as she bit her lip while turning to face him.

Inuyasha nodded before leaned down and kissing her.

"Mmmm. Stop it," Kagome whispered as Inuyasha's tongue slipped around hers.

"Wait," Inuyasha whispered back as he broke away from the kiss and started to kiss her neck.

"Sango's waiting," Kagome moaned as he licked her mating mark.

"In a minute," Inuyasha whispered as he traveled back up to her lips. He gave her a passionate kiss before separating. Kagome leaned back in her seat breathing hard.

"You are horrible," Kagome told him. Inuyasha smirk in response.

"Go baby before you're late to school," Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded, gave him a chaste kiss, then grabbed her backpack before getting out the car. Kagome waited for Inuyasha to leave the park lot before turning around to walk towards the school but stopped when she saw Sango grinning at her.

"It looks like someone else is regretting the no sex rule," Sango teased as they walked towards the school.

"Shut up," Kagome mumbled.

After Inuyasha went to his last class for the day he went to his club to go over some papers in his office.

He was having a peaceful time when a limping, bruised, Kikyo walked into his office.

"What the hell happen to you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your girlfriend," Kikyo spat out.

Inuyasha smirk before taking a sip his coffee.

"I see," Inuyasha said before he took another sip of his coffee.

"You're not even going to ask how or why she did it?" Kikyo asked.

"Don't care," Inuyasha responded. Kikyo pouted.

"Do you need anything from me?" She asked.

"No so you can go," Inuyasha told her.

"Are you sure?" Kikyo asked as she started too walk towards him.

"Positive, so you can go, now," Inuyasha growled out.

Kikyo flinched and limped out of his office.

Inuyasha took another sip of his coffee before writing something down on a notebook piece of paper.

He checked his clock and saw that it was 12 o' clock.

"Kagome's at lunch right now," Inuyasha mumbled to himself. He took out his phone and set her a text.

**To: Kagome**

**From: Daddy**

**What are you doing?**

With Kagome:

"Oh My Gosh! Really?!" Ayame exclaimed as Sango showed the girls at the table her ring.

"Yes!" Sango replied with a smile on her face.

"That is so sweet. How did he proposed," Eri asked.

Kagome smiled as she listened to Sango tell the story when her phone buzzed. She secretly took her phone out and looked down at it. It was a message from 'daddy'. She open the text and saw what the message said. She replied with:

**To: Daddy **

**From: Kagome**

**Eating lunch. What are you doing?**

Kagome looked up to see Sango still telling the story of how Miroku proposed when her phone buzzed again.

**To: Kagome **

**From: Daddy**

**At the club by myself. Kikyo just left.**

Kagome was about to text back when her phone buzzed again. She saw that it was from Inuyasha and this time it was a video. It was a video of Inuyasha's empty office. Kagome silently laughed and texted:

**To: Daddy**

**From: Kagome**

**You must really want to gain my trust back… or get laid.**

Kagome looked up and saw the girls staring at her.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Oh nothing. We were just talking about weddings and how you're next," Yuka responded with a grin.

"Yeah right," Kagome replied.

"Are you sure that little mating mark on your neck tells otherwise Mrs. Takahashi," Ayame said while Sango laughed.

"Shhh. I don't want anyone to know before I tell my family," Kagome replied.

"Know what?" Haru asked as he walked up to their table and started handing out food to the girls.

"Nothing," Kagome said quickly.

"Right and what's on your neck?" Haru asked as he tried to touch her neck. Kagome however dodged his hand and said you'll find out later.

Haru rolled his eyes took her apple and walked away.

"You know you're dead when uncle Manko and Tama find out," Sango told Kagome as she took a bite out of her cheeseburger.

"Don't remind me," Kagome replied as she ate some French fries.

The girls began to talk about other things like hair, shopping, and homework. Kagome was taking a sip out of her orange juice when she remember she was texting Inuyasha. She unlocked her phone and saw that Inuyasha sent her a text fifteen minutes ago.

**To: Kagome **

**From: Daddy**

**Both : )**

Kagome giggled before closing her phone and finishing her lunch.

With Inuyasha (around 4):

"Where are you going Yash?" Bankotsu asked as he saw his boss walking towards the doors of the club.

"To see Kagome," Inuyasha replied.

"Awww looks like someone's whipped," Jakotsu teased before taking a sip of his martini. Bankotsu laughed as his comment. Inuyasha gave them the finger before walking out of the club.

Three hours later Koga ran into Inuyasha's club.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Koga asked.

"He went to see Kagome. Why do you need to see him?" Bankotsu asked as he sat down a stack of boxes.

"One of my men heard Maso talking to his gang about taking Inuyasha's woman," Koga said.

"Fuck," Bankotsu responded before pulling out his phone and calling Inuyasha.

After the fourth ring, Inuyasha answered the call.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned back into his seat.

"Where are you?" Bankotsu asked as he put on his gray leather jacket over his black t-shirt.

"About to pick up Kagome," Inuyasha responded.

"Hurry up," Bankotsu told him.

"Why?" Inuyasha growled as he sat up straighter and drove faster to Kagome's high school.

"Maso and his men are planning on taking Kagome," Bankotsu said as Koga and him got into their cars and began to drive to Kagome's school.

"Meet me there," Inuyasha growled before ending the call.

"I swear Maso if you or your men touch Kagome, I will kill you," Inuyasha growled as he sped down the street.

Three hours before then:

"Kagome!" Ayame yelled setting the ball to Kagome.

"Got it!" Kagome said as she jumped up and spiked the ball to the other side.

The blue team cheered (Kagome's side) as they scored another point.

"Good job girls. Take a five minute break," Coach Yaze said.

Some of the girls went to the water foundation or to buy Gatorade.

"Crap I left my wallet at home," Kagome complained since she wanted a Gatorade.

"Why don't you ask your mate to give you a dollar," Ayame teased.

"He's not here," Kagome pouted.

"He's right there," Sango pointed towards the door. Kagome turned around to see

Inuyasha walking into the gym with a couple of papers in his hands. Kagome squealed before running towards him.

"She is such a love sick puppy," Eri said.

"He is too," Sango responded as she took a sip of water from her water bottle.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Just wanted to see my sexy mate," Inuyasha responded as he nipped on her neck. Kagome squealed in response before pushing him away.

"What's that?" Kagome asked as she pointed towards the papers in his hands.

"Oh, my report of what I did today," Inuyasha said as he handed her the paper. Kagome took it and looked it over. She raised a brow at him when she was done.

"You must really want to get laid," Kagome told him.

Inuyasha shrugged, wrapped his arm around her waist, and said, "That's a bonus I told you I want you to trust me again. And if that means I have to write what I did every day then so be it."

Kagome looked up into his eyes. She stood on her tip toes and gave him a passionate kiss before pulling away a few seconds later. Kagome smiled before getting out of his arms. She saw that the volleyball players were going back onto the court.

"I gotta go practice," Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded, took the papers out of her hands, and kissed her on the head. Kagome smiled again before walking back onto the court. However when she turned around she felt a hand smack her butt. She turned around and glared at Inuyasha only to see him smirking.

Inuyasha walked onto the bleachers and sat on the fifth row. He set the papers down next to him before pulling out his phone.

After another hour of practicing, spikes and bumps and playing a little game, the team was able to have another break. Kagome climbing up the bleachers.

"I'm hungry," Kagome told him.

"What do you want to eat?" Inuyasha asked as he typed a memo into his phone.

"Chinese," Kagome told him as she leaned ask his shoulders.

"I'll order some then," Inuyasha responded.

"You're the best," Kagome mumbled as she played with his claws.

"Hey Inuyasha?!" Sango yelled from the bottom of the bleacher with Ayame at her side.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at her.

"Do you know where Miroku is at? His phone is on silent," Sango asked.

"He went to his mom's house. I'm sure he would be able to pick you up" Inuyasha said before whispering something into Kagome's ear causing her to blush and giggle.

Sango nodded before rolling her eyes when she saw Kagome blushing and Inuyasha smirking while whispering into her ears.

'Those two,' Sango thought.

"Come on tomato we still have practice," Sango told her as her and Ayame walked towards the court.

"I'll pick the food up and thirty minutes, kay?" Inuyasha whispered before nipping on her ear. Kagome shivered then nodded. She took her head off his shoulders before walking down the bleachers to go back on the court.

'Kami I love spandex," Inuyasha thought as he watched Kagome's butt in her black spandex shorts.

Thirty minutes later Inuyasha walked down the bleacher. Before he left the gym he turn around saw Kagome give him a smile before focusing on the game.

With Kagome now:

"I'll see you guys later," Kagome yelled as she walked out the gym. The team yelled, 'Bye' in response. An hour and a half later after Inuyasha left, practice was over. Miroku had come to pick Sango up and Ayame decided to walk home. Even though Inuyasha wasn't back yet Kagome decided to go outside to get some air.

She walked outside and felt an aura behind her. She turned around and saw no one. She turn back around and shook her head.

"Stop being paranoid," Kagome mumbled to herself.

She stopped walking when she felt her phone buzz signaling she had a message. She took her phone out from her front jean pocket and checked her message.

**To: Kagome **

**From: Daddy**

**Stay inside**

Kagome looked at the phone confusedly.

"Why does he want me to stay inside?" Kagome mumbled.

She turned around to walk back to the gym when she heard a gunshot and felt a bullet scrap her left cheek causing blood to run down her cheek and unto the pavement.

Kagome grabbed her cheek and started running towards the gym. She almost made it there but someone grabbed her arm causing her to drop backpack. The person turn her body around so her back was on his front. He had a gun pushed up to her temple.

"Make a noise and I'll shoot you. You understand me little girl?" The figure whispered into Kagome's ear.

Kagome knew better than to talk back, so she nodded.

"Good," the figure said before dragging Kagome to the parking lot and pushing her in the back seat of a black Lexus.

"Stay down or I'll kill you," the man promised before closing the back seat. The figure got into the passenger seat. Kagome saw the man say something to the driver before the car drove off. Kagome slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She set her phone on silent before calling Inuyasha.

With Inuyasha:

Inuyasha made it to the gym. He ran towards the gym doors and tried to open them but it was locked.

"Fuck," Inuyasha said as he turn around and started to walk towards his car when his foot hit a backpack. He looked down and saw that it was a purple backpack. It was Kagome's.

"Did we make it in time?" Koga asked as he ran up to Inuyasha along with Bankotsu.

Inuyasha shook his head. He started to say something when his phone rang.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled as he answered the phone.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.

"Kagome, where are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know," Kagome responded.

"Stay calm we're going to get you," Inuyasha promised.

"I know," Kagome replied.

"I love you," Inuyasha whispered.

"I lov-Ahhhh," Kagome screamed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hello Inuyasha," the deep voice said.

"What the hell do you want Maso?" Inuyasha growled.

"Ohh, getting straight to business are we? I have something that you want," Maso responded.

"I know and I'm going to get her back," Inuyasha growled.

"Not a live," Maso replied before ending the call.

Inuyasha growled.

"What happen?" Bankotsu asked.

"Maso has here," Inuyasha growled as he looked through his phone.

"I'll get Shippo to track the car down," Koga said as he was about to call Shippo.

"Don't. I already know where she's at," Inuyasha said.

"How?" Bankotsu asked.

"I put a tracker in her necklace. She's at the eastern dock," Inuyasha said before running towards his car. Koga and Bankotsu followed suit and called some members from their gang members while in the car.

'Be safe Kagome,' Inuyasha thought.

With Kagome:

Maso ended the call before turning o Kagome who sitting on the concrete floor. His men hand their guns pointed at her.

"Hello, Kagome was it?" Maso said as he bent down so he was face to face with Kagome.

Kagome turn her face.

"Aww. So the little girl has an attitude I see," Maso told her. He grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him.

"I'll fix that," Maso said.

Kagome looked him in the eyes before spitting in his face.

"Rot in hell," Kagome snapped.

Maso wiped his face before raising his hand signaling his men not shoot her.

"Look like someone needs to learn respect," Maso said as he backhanded Kagome. Kagome let out a cry since he smacked the cheek that the bullet had scraped her on.

Maso grabbed her hair and stood up dragging her along with him.

"Now," Maso said as he brought her face to face.

"Are you going to learn some respect bitch?" Maso asked as he looked at Kagome. Kagome glared at him and brought her knee up making contact with his balls and dick.

"Fuck!" Maso yelled as he let go off Kagome's hair then grabbed his bruised balls.

Kagome started running towards what she thought was an exit until a big, tall hairy man blocked her. The man grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up. Kagome struggled to breathe.

"What do you want me to do boss," the man asked.

"Hold her until she begs for life," Maso snarled.

"And if she doesn't?" the man asked.

"Kill her," Maso said as he walked out of the room.

The man smirked and pushed Kagome against the wall. He pressed his body against hers.

"It's been a long time since I had a tight body against mine," The man said with a smirk.

Kagome struggled to breathe and started to kick her legs, hoping to be able to kick something.

"Now slut. You are goi-"the man started but stopped when he was shot. The man let Kagome go.

"Fuck!" the man screamed as he felt pain go through his body. The bullet had hit him in his back. Kagome hand her head down while coughing.

"Keep your head down," a voice growled. Kagome did as she was told.

Inuyasha growled at the man who was choking on his blood. The big man laughed.

"Is that all you got?" The man teased Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at the man before shooting the man in his left eye.

"Ah!" the man screamed in pain. Inuyasha looked at the man with hooded eyes and shoot him in the neck. When Inuyasha saw blood coming from the man's mouth He shoot him two more times. He first shoot him in the head, then shoot him in the heart. Once Inuyasha was sure he was dead, he turned back to Kagome. He bent down and grabbed Kagome's shoulders.

"Hey you. You okay?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded with her head down in response.

"Look at me," Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome looked up at him. Inuyasha saw her left cheek bleeding from a cut and slowly beginning to from a bruise. Her bottom lip was bleeding a little. Inuyasha rubbed his thumb over her lip wiping the blood away.

"I love you," Inuyasha told her.

Kagome smiled and said, "I love you too."

Inuyasha helped Kagome up and turn them to face Bankotsu and Koga.

"Koga, take Kagome to my apartment. Watch over her," Inuyasha told him. Koga nodded in response.

"Call your mom and tell her you'll be staying at my apartment. Kaede might at my apartment. She can give you medicine for your cheek and lip. Stay at my apartment and be safe. I'll talk to you when I get back," Inuyasha told Kagome before grabbing her face and give her a chaste kiss before letting her walk away with Koga. Once they were out of the warehouse, Inuyasha sniffed Maso out. When he smelled him he began to walk in his direction. Bankotsu followed him. Inuyasha walked into a room where he saw Maso sitting behind a desk. His back was facing towards the door. Inuyasha walked towards him. When he was behind he grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him against the wall across the room.

"Inuyasha my friend," Maso said with a smile as he tried to get up. However Inuyasha stomped towards him and slammed his foot onto his chest. He slammed his foot down so hard Bankotsu was able to hear a crack.

Maso screamed in pain.

"What's hurting you my friend," Inuyasha growled as he picked up Maso and threw him against another wall causing him to crack his nose. Maso fell backwards onto the floor.

"You thinks it's fun to teenage girls? Huh? Answer me friend!" Inuyasha screamed as he kicked Maso over to lay on his back. Inuyasha picked Maso up and threw him against his desk. Inuyasha took out his gun and walked towards Maso. Bankotsu leaned against the wall watching the scene.

Inuyasha walked up to Maso and repeatedly slammed his gun unto Maso face. Blood was going everywhere, on the desk, floor, Inuyasha's clothes, his clothes and etc.

After ten minutes of Inuyasha repeatedly beating Maso, Inuyasha took a step back then a deep breath. Maso was leaning against his desk in a bloody pulp and barely breathing. Inuyasha looked down at him and smiled before pointing his gun towards his heart. Inuyasha bent down and whispered in Maso's ear.

"If you wanted to take something from me, you shouldn't have taken my mate," Inuyasha whispered before he pulled the trigger. Maso coughed up bleed before he feel limped on the table.

Inuyasha took a step back and looked at a dead Maso. He whipped his gun and bloody hands unto his black jeans. He turn around and started to walk towards the door, but he stopped at Bankotsu before he left.

"I want you to cut his body and send the half of it to his old man and the other half to his wife," Inuyasha told him. (yes Maso has been cheating on his wife…a lot. Lol. ;p)

"What about the warehouse?" Bankotsu asked.

"It's mine now. Make sure there is no cameras or any other crap," Inuyasha told him. Bankotsu nodded before walking towards Maso. Inuyasha walked out of the room then out the ware house. He saw some of Koga's and Bankotsu's men.

"Check the area," Inuyasha told them.

They nodded and did as instructed.

Inuyasha walked to his car. He open the door and got in. He sighed before driving to his apartment.

With Inuyasha:

Inuyasha walked into his apartment. He expected there to be crying however he was met with laughter. He closed the door and saw Kagome and Koga on his couch watching a cartoon. Ash was sitting next to Kagome.

"Hi Yashie," Kagome said happily with a bandage on her left cheek. Koga silently snorted.

"Hey," Inuyasha responded before walking past them and going towards the bathroom.

Kagome looked at him before getting off the couch.

"I'll see you later," Kagome told Koga.

Koga nodded, got off of the couch, and walked towards the door. Kagome walked with him and made sure the door was lock before going into the bathroom.

Kagome walked into the bathroom and silently took off her clothes before getting into the shower with him. She wrapped her arms around him, letting her front touch his back.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha mumbled.

"It wasn't your fault," Kagome told him. Inuyasha sighed and turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"But I let you-," he started but Kagome interrupted him.

"Yash, I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to date you. I can handle it. You know why?" Kagome asked.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I know you will always protect me," Kagome told him with a smile.

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Damn straight."

Kagome giggled and kissed her name on his chest.

"I love you so much," Kagome told him.

"And I love you to mate," Inuyasha said as he gave her a passionate kiss.

**Please forgive me for the ending^_^.**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**Nezumi-24-7**

**Abby3**

**fanficnewbiee**

**toolazyologin**

**JessyLuvNo1-No1LuvJessy**

**KagomeKitten-Lovely**

**Cheery Tropay Venturi**

**5150Girl**

**Otakugirl00**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**(Sorry if any spelling error was in a rush!: D)**

**Yay 200 reviews! Keep them coming. lol.**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Next chapter: Higurashi meets Takahashi**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Higurashi meets Takahashi

It has been a month and a half since the Maso incident. Inuyasha and Miroku graduated early that month. Miroku and Sango have been planning for their wedding. Their families were excited to hear the news.

Inuyasha and Kagome have strength their relationship. Inuyasha every day would write what he did and give his 'report' to Kagome. He would pick her up and drop her off at school. He would occasionally sit at her house and spend time with her family. Everything was going perfect other than the no sex rule still in play and their families not knowing they were mated.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as she swirled some spaghetti on her fork.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he took a bite out of his garlic bread.

"Don't you think our families should know that we are mated?" Kagome asked before putting the spaghetti filled fork into her mouth. Inuyasha stopped chewing.

"Fuck," Inuyasha cursed.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Your brothers and uncles are going to kill me," Inuyasha said before taking a sip of his water.

Kagome thought for a minute before nodding. She laughed and responded," You're screwed." Inuyasha growled at her and said," It takes two to tango baby." Kagome rolled her eyes and continued to eat.

After they were done eating and they put their dirty dishes into the sink, they sat on the couch to watch t.v.

"When can we play again?" Inuyasha asked as he sat Kagome on his lap.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she looked at him.

"When can I fuck you again?" Inuyasha said more bluntly.

"This is really killing you," Kagome told him with a smile on her face.

"Aww my poor puppy doesn't get to play," Kagome teased as she rubbed his ear. Inuyasha leaned his head into her hand.

"Maybe you can play with the kitten after meeting with our families or next year," Kagome teased before grinding her butt into his crotch. Inuyasha groaned at her actions.

"I'll call my family," Inuyasha purred as her hands rubbed is ears. Kagome stopped and smiled at him.

"You're the best Yash," Kagome said before turning around and watching t.v.

"Such a tease," Inuyasha mumbled causing Kagome to giggle.

Later that week:

"Why are we here?" Uncle Tama asked as he ate a piece of his waffle.

"To I'm invite you guys to meet Inuyasha's parents," Kagome said with a smile on her face. The room was silent. Uncle Manko was the first one to speak.

"So you want us to get shot?" he asked causing Hana to hit him on the chest.

"Thanks for your support, Uncle Manko," Kagome said as she took a seat next to Karna who was stuffing pancakes into her mouth.

"Oh you are so welcome my dear," Uncle Manko replied as he took a sip of his coffee. He almost choked on it when Mrs. Higurashi hit him on the back of the head.

"Yes Kagome we will come," Hana said. Tama was about to say something when Mrs. Higurashi sent her him a glare. Tama pouted at the glare that his sister-in-law was giving.

"Why do you want us to meet his family?" Sota asked as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"Because I think you guys should meet and I have to tell you guys something," Kagome responded.

"If it's about Sango getting married, we already know," Tama told her.

"It's not about Sango," Kagome said as she bit her lip.

Manko, Sota, Tama, and Naraku stopped eating.

"You're pregnant?!" Manko yelled causing the women and girls in the room to jump.

"What no!" Stop yelling gosh. You will find out Friday," Kagome said as she stole a strip of bacon from Karna.

"Better not be," Manko said as he took another sip of his coffee while glaring at Kagome who glared back.

"Moral of the story, we will have dinner with your boyfriend's family on Friday," Tama said as he got up to put his dirty dishes into the sink. When he came back into the dining room Kagome phone started ringing. She silence it before looking to see who it was. It was Inuyasha. She excused herself from the table and walked into the kitchen. She called him back.

"Hey," Inuyasha said through the phone.

"Hi," Kagome responded.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he twirled a pencil between his fingers.

"Talking to my family. What are you doing?" Kagome asked as she drew circles unto the walls.

"Just sitting in my office jacking myself since my mate banned me from sex," Inuyasha responded.

"Sounds like fun," Kagome said with a giggle.

"I know," Inuyasha replied as he swirled around in his chair.

"So what do you want?" Kagome asked.

"Wow a guy can't talk to him girlfriend?! I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go out for lunch," Inuyasha replied.

"Mmm yeah. We can go out for a picnic," Kagome suggested.

"Whatever you want baby," Inuyasha replied.

"So I'll make the food, you can pick me, and take us where ever you want daddy," Kagome said with a giggle. Kagome heard a banging noise but ignored it.

'Probably Buyo,' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha nodded and responded, "Perfect."

"I talked to my family today, about meeting your family," Kagome said.

"And?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped swirling around in his chair.

"My family will meet your family Friday," Kagome said happily.

"What joy," Inuyasha responded sarcastically.

"I know right. If everything goes, maybe I'll drop some rules," Kagome whispered seductively.

"Really?" Inuyasha said as he felt his pants grow tight.

"Yup," Kagome replied.

"Can't wait for Friday," Inuyasha responded happily. Kagome laughed. Inuyasha was about to say something else when Miroku walked into his room.

"Hey Kagome, I gotta go but I'll pick you up around twelve. Kay?" Inuyasha said.

"Okay. Love you," Kagome responded.

"Love you too," Inuyasha replied before ending the call. Kagome put her phone in her back pocket before going to the refrigerator.

"Guess I should start making lunch," Kagome mumbled to herself as she pulled out some lunch meat, cheese, mayonnaise, and etc.

With Kagome's family when Kagome went into the kitchen:

Tama, Manko, Naraku and Sota ran to the kitchen door that Kagome disappeared through. Hana and Mrs. Higurashi shook their heads before continuing eating. Tama cracked the door open a little so they could hear Kagome's conversation.

They occasionally heard her giggle at what Inuyasha (they guess) say.

"So I'll make the food, you can pick me and take us where ever you want daddy." Manko was about to burst through the door when Tama grabbed him by the back of his grey shirt.

"Daddy? Really?" Manko mouth to them. The guys shrugged in response. Then they heard her talking about them meeting his family.

"I know right. If everything goes well maybe I'll drop some rules."

"What rules?" Naraku mouth to them. The raised an eyebrow before listening to Kagome again.

Their eyes soften when they heard what Kagome say the 'L' word. They never thought and wanted to hear her say to a guy.

"Okay. Love you."

There was a pause before Kagome out off her phone and walked to the refrigerator. A few minutes later she started making sandwiches.

Tama closed the door before they all turned and walked back to the dining room.

"Why does it look like you guys just saw a woman giving birth," Hana asked as they sat down.

"When did Kagome know how to say love?" Manko asked his sister-in-law.

"When she was like two or three," Korari responded as she took a sip of her coffee.

"No I mean to a boy?" Manko said as he ran a hand down his face. Sota and Miroku repeatedly banged their heads against the table while Tama looked at the wall.

"You mean to Inuyasha. Ummm after New Year's I think," Mrs. Higurashi said as she tap her index finger to her bottom lip.

"How?" Tama asked.

"Guys they have been dating for what 9 months. It was bound for them to fall in love," Hana said while Mrs. Higurashi nodded.

"Have they did the 'you know' what?" Tama asked. Sota and Naraku stopped banging their heads to hear the answer. They ignored Kagome walking past them.

Hana looked at Korari who looked back at her.

"I'll rather not say," Hana said while avoiding eye contact as Mrs. Higurashi took a sip of her coffee.

Sota and Naraku started banging their heads against the table again while Manko and Tama had a look of horror on their faces.

"Is it too late to make her a nun?" Manko asked as he stood and walked towards the living room.

With Inuyasha:

"Inuyasha," Miroku said when Inuyasha got off the phone.

"Yes," Inuyasha asked as he looked at Miroku.

"People are talking," Miroku said as he sat down if front of Inuyasha's desk.

Inuyasha laughed. "Who and about what?" he asked.

"Moryomaru is talking that you shouldn't own Maso's territory," Miroku responded.

"I see "Inuyasha said as he untwined his hands together and brought them underneath his chin.

"What are they going to do about it?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned forward on his elbows.

Miroku shrugged and said, "Probably have a meeting."

Inuyasha nodded and checked his clock. He saw that it was almost eleven-thirty.

"Tell me if anything else comes up," Inuyasha told him. Miroku nodded as he stood up along with Inuyasha and walked towards the door. They went their separate ways when they walked out of his door.

Inuyasha walked down the stairs to the dance floor before walking towards the door. He was a few feet away from the door when Kikyo stopped him.

"Hey Inuyasha I have-," she started when Inuyasha stopped her.

"I'm going on a date with Kagome right now. So whatever you have to give to me, give it to Miroku or leave it on my desk," Inuyasha said as he walked past her and out the door.

With Kagome:

Kagome walked down the stairs wearing a purple v neck, form fitting short sleeve shirt with dark blue skinny jeans. She had on white flats and diamond earrings.

She checked her hair and lipstick in the mirror. Manko and Tama looked at Kagome as she checked herself in the first floor, hallway mirror. Kagome turn and looked at them.

"What?" Kagome asked as she walked past them.

"Where are you going?" Manko asked as him and his brother followed their niece into the kitchen.

"Out with Inuyasha," Kagome told them as she went to the supply closet and pulled out a wooden basket.

"On a picnic?" Tama asked while Kagome started packing the basket with food she made and other items.

"Yes," Kagome said as she looked at them.

"What are you guys going to be doing?" Manko asked.

"Eating. Why are you guys asking some many question?" Kagome asked as she pulled the basket off the counter. Manko and Tama shrugged.

Kagome gave them a final look before walking out of the kitchen. Manko and Tama followed.

"Will you guys stop following," Kagome told them. Before they could respond the doorbell rang.

"I gotta. See you guys later," Kagome said as she gave her uncles a hug and a kiss on the cheek. After that, Kagome turned around and walked towards and out the door.

"Hey," Kagome told Inuyasha when she closed the door.

"Hey," Inuyasha responded as he gave her a kiss of the neck. He wrapped an arm around her waist and led them to his car.

"You got a new car," Kagome said as they walked to a black hummer.

"Keh," Inuyasha replied as he hosted her into the passenger seat. Kagome smiled at him before reaching for the door handle. After Inuyasha got into the driver seat they drove off.

"We didn't have a graduation party for you," Kagome told Inuyasha as she sat in between his legs.

"So," Inuyasha responded as he ate a turkey sandwich.

"So, I think you should have," Kagome told his as she took a sip of her sprite.

"I don't want one. This kinda the reason I didn't have one dum dum," Inuyasha said as wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Well excuse me jackass," Kagome replied with a pout.

"Aww baby don't be mad at me," Inuyasha whispered into her ear. Kagome turned her head in response. When Kagome continued to ignore him he started to place kisses up and down her neck.

"Baby," Inuyasha said as he nipped on the bottom part of her ear.

"Daddy stop," Kagome moan. Inuyasha smirked and licked her mating mark before sitting up straight again.

Inuyasha loved and said, "Love you."

Kagome giggled and responded, "I love you too."

An hour later:

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha was lying on his back with Kagome on his chest. Inuyasha had his arms and hands behind his head while Kagome had her hands on his chest.

"Me too," Inuyasha agreed.

"What did you do today?" Kagome asked.

"Can't wait for my report? I did nothing really, just went to the office. Talked to Miroku and told Kikyo to leave some papers with him or on my desk," Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded in response.

"What did you do today?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing really. I woke up late then told my family about meeting yours. After that I made lunch,' Kagome said as she drew circles unto his chest.

"I guess I should tell my family about the meeting. Is it at my parent's house or yours?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at her.

"Probably your parents. More room," Kagome told him as she looked up at him. Inuyasha nodded and kissed which Kagome return quickly. Inuyasha pulled away for air and laid his head back on his arms while Kagome laid her head on his chest while breathing hard.

"I hate how you can make my body feel things," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha smiled and bent his head to kiss her on her head.

"Oh I can't believe we finally get to meet your family," Izayoi gushed to Kagome.

Kagome smiled and fixed her dress. She was wearing a dress that was white on the top and black at the bottom. She had a red belt wrapped around the middle of the dress with red shiny four inch heels. Her earrings matched her shoes and her hair was in a ponytail with curl in it.

"Just a heads up, my family is very different," Kagome said as she bit her lip. Inuyasha snorted as he put his hands into his black dress slacks.

"How so?" Rin asked as she straighten out her short sleeve, knee length yellow dress.

"Well my uncles are very open about their feelings," Kagome said as she fixed Inuyasha's black tie.

"And her brothers are very protective of her," Sango added from her fiancé's lap.

"Her mom and aunt seem like the only normal ones," Miroku said.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

Inu No Taisho was about to say something when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Kagome said as she got up from the couch and started walking out of the big living room.

A minute later the family heard people talking.

With Kagome:

"Hi Uncle Manko," Kagome said sweetly. Manko stared at her for a minute before steeping inside the house. Manko let out a low whistle.

"Can you say rich," Manko mumbled as he looked around the foyer.

"Rich now come on," Kagome said as she went to grab his arm but Manko maneuvered and put her in a head lock.

"So where are we going?" Manko asked as he started to walk straight with Kagome still in a head lock.

"They have servants too?" Manko whispered as he saw two maids bow when they walked past them.

"Maids, turn," Kagome said. Manko did as instructed.

"How long have you been here?" Manko asked.

"Thirty minutes," Kagome responded before they entered the living room.

Izayoi and Inu No Taisho stood up.

"Hello, my name is Izayoi, this is my husband, Inu No Taisho, his son Sesshomaru, and his girlfriend," Izayoi said as she pointed to each family member.

"I'm Manko Higurashi, Kagome's uncle," Manko responded as he let go of Kagome, shook Izayoi and Inu No Taisho's hands and gave a wave to Sesshomaru and Rin. Kagome smiled.

"Kagome has told me a lot about you," Izayoi told Manko as she sat down.

"Really? What kind of things has Kagome said about her lovely uncle?" Manko asked as he sat next to Sango and Miroku. Izayoi was about to responded when the doorbell rang again. Kagome got up and went to go answer it. However one of the maids already answered the door.

"Can you say-," Tama started but Kagome interpreted him.

"Rich, I know," Kagome said. Tama rolled his eyes while Hana walked up to her niece and hugged her.

"Hello Kagome," Hana said.

"Hi auntie Hana," Kagome responded while returning the hug. Kagome pulled out of the hug then hugged her uncle before telling them to follow her. They followed and enter the living room where they saw Manko talking. The family looked up when they saw the new guests.

"Oh my gosh, you guys came," Manko said dramatically as he looked at his siblings.

"Where else would we be?" Hana asked as she walked further into the room.

"Home. Anyway this is Inuyasha parents, Izayoi and Inu No Taisho, his brother Sesshomaru and his girlfriend Rin," Manko said as he pointed to each family member.

"Hello, I'm Tama Higurashi, Kagome's uncle," Tama responded as he shook Inuyasha's family hand.

"Hi I'm Hana Higurashi, Kagome's aunt," Hana said as she did the same as her little brother.

"Nice to meet you," Izayoi told them. After everyone got comfortable with Tama, Sesshomaru, Rin sitting on one couch, Inu No Taisho, Izayoi, and Hana sitting on another couch, Miroku, Sango and Manko sitting on the couch next to Hana, and Inuyasha sitting in a chair with Kagome on his laps they began to strike up a conversation.

"Then my twin brother thought it would be fun to throw me into the lake," Manko said as he crossed his left leg over his new. The group laugh.

"You have a twin brother?" Izayoi asked while giggling.

"Yeah, it's Kagome's father. Everyone think were identical but were are actually fraternal twins," Manko responded with a nod of his head.

"Right," Kagome agreed sarcastically.

They talked for another ten minutes until one of the maids told them that dinner was ready.

"Where's your mom and brothers?" Inuyasha asked as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and walked towards the dining room.

"I don't know," Kagome said as she bit her lip.

When everyone made it to the dining room the doorbell rang. Kagome was about to get it when Inuyasha stopped her and told her that a maid already got it. Kagome nodded and sat down.

A minute later, Naraku, Sota, and Mrs. Higurashi walked into the dining room.

"Sorry we're late," Mrs. Higurashi said as she took a seat next to Izayoi.

"It's okay and you are?" Izayoi asked.

"Oh sorry, I'm Korari Higurashi, Kagome's mom. And those are my sons Naraku and Sota," Mrs. Higurashi said as she pointed at them (Nice how she considers Naraku her son: D).

"Nice to meet you. I'm Izayoi, that's my husband Inu No Taisho, our son Sesshomaru, and his girlfriend Rin" Izayoi told her as she pointed at each person. Mrs. Higurashi smiled then nodded.

The maids brought out the food and set it on the table. After the food was set down everyone began to pick what they wanted. There was dinner rolls, spaghetti, roast beef, sushi, oden, baked chicken, rice, corn, and mash potatoes. There was already water on the table.

After everyone was done passing the food around the table they began to eat.

"Manko, you're run a lawyering business, right? How is that going?" Inu No Taisho asked as she ate a piece of his chicken.

"Good as long as you criminals keep committing more crimes, I'm doing well," Manko said with a smile on his face as put a spoon full of mash potatoes in his mouth. Mrs. Higurashi kicked him from underneath the table.

"I mean yeah," Manko agreed as he rubbed his legs.

"That's good," Inu No Taisho said with laughter in his voice.

"So Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome tells me you work at Sogo Hospital," Izayoi said as she took a bite out of her sushi.

"Yes, I'm a pediatrician, neurologist, obstetrician, and neurosurgeons," Mrs. Higurashi told them.

"Wow. How long did it take you to graduate from college?" Rin asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"About nine years," Mrs. Higurashi told her with a smile.

"Inu No Taisho what does your company sell?" Hana asked him.

"A computers and other technology stuff," Inu No Taisho told.

"What brand?" Sota asked.

"General," Inu No Taisho said.

"I love that brand," Sota responded excitedly.

"Thanks, I'll let you try out the prototypes we have, if you want," Inu No Taisho suggested.

"Oh my gosh really, I love this family," Sota replied happily causing the family to laugh. The family continued to talk about their business, their jobs, or sports.

After everyone was done with their food the maids came and took their dirty plates and replaced them with new plates with red velvet cake with vanilla frosting on it.

"So Kagome what did you have to tell us?" Manko asked as he took a bite of his cake.

Kagome gulped down the cake and her mouth and looked at Inuyasha who was scarfing down his cake. Kagome smacked his arm catching his attention.

"What?" Inuyasha asked with his mouth full of cake.

"Uh Uncle Manko wants to know the great news," Kagome told him. Inuyasha almost choked on his cake in his mouth. He grabbed his glass of water and took a sip. When he was done he cleared his throat and said," Go ahead."

Kagome glared at him before looking at her family.

"Well mmm me and Inuyasha are kind like, well we are," Kagome tried to say.

"Speak Kagome! Just say it," Tama teased.

Kagome took a deep breath and said," Me and Inuyasha are mates."

The whole room froze, besides Sesshomaru, Inu No Taisho, Miroku, and Sango.

"Mates. So you guys are married in demon terms," Naraku responded slowly. Kagome nodded.

Kagome looked at her uncles who had a strange look on their faces.

"Uncle Manko, Uncle Tama are you guys o-," Kagome started

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, when did that happen?" Tama asked while Manko laid his head against the table.

"About month and a half ago," Kagome said as she bit her lip. Kagome then felt Inuyasha grab her hand underneath the table. She looked at him and smiled. She then faced her uncles and brothers.

"Well congratulations dear," Mrs. Higurashi said with a watery smile.

Kagome frowned. "Mom what's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just happy is all," Mrs. Higurashi replied truthful as she gladly took a tissue that Izayoi handed her.

"Congratulations you two," Izayoi said. Hana nodded in agreement and gave them a thumbs up.

"Good job my boy," Inu No Taisho boomed proudly.

"Congrats Inuyasha and Kagome," Rin said.

"Didn't know you had it in you," Sesshomaru teased before he ate a piece of cake.

"Inuyasha my man, job well done," Miroku responded with a smirk on his face.

"Congrats you two," Sango said with a big smile on her face.

Kagome turned to her brothers and uncles.

Naraku sighed and responded," I guess there's nothing else to do but congratulate my sister." And smirk at the end. Kagome grinned in response.

"I knew it was bound to happen, congrats you two," Sota said in a mock cheers gesture but with a smile on his face.

"I'm happy for you," Tama said as he looked at Kagome.

"You are?" Kagome asked in shock.

"Yes. Geesh is it that hard to believe me?" Tama asked jokily. He smiled then nodded.

"Uncle Manko," Kagome called to her uncle.

"I think you gave him a heart attack," Hana said jokily.

"Uncle Manko," Kagome repeated again. Manko pulled his head and looked at his niece.

"Like Sota said it was bound to happen, but I was hoping not this soon. But since it did. I guess congratulation is in order. I'm happy for you two," Manko said with a smile.

"Really?!" Kagome almost screamed.

"Geesh what am I? An evil person?" Manko asked.

"Yes," Sango, Hana, Sota, Naraku, Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome said.

Manko rolled his eyes and continued to eat his cake. The big family began talking again. They talked about family, money, and etc.

Kagome looked down at hers and Inuyasha entwined hands underneath the table.

'Together forever, 'Kagome thought.

After everyone was done eating, Kagome's family started to leave.

"It was nice meeting you," Mrs. Higurashi told Izayoi.

"Yes it was. Maybe sometime we could go out for lunch," Izayoi said.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, nodded, gave her a hug, and began to walk out the door with her boys following slowly behind.

A couple of minutes later, Hana, Tama, and Manko got ready to leave.

"It was nice meeting you guys," Hana said while Tama and Manko talked to Kagome.

"Thanks for accepting us," Kagome said.

"Hey He makes you happy. We want you happy," Manko told her. Tama nodded in agreement. Kagome smiled at them before giving them a hug. A few seconds later they let go. They said their good byes before walking out the house with their sister.

After all of Kagome's family was gone, Kagome grinned and looked up at Inuyasha.

"That wasn't so bad after all," She said.

"Keh," was Inuyasha response.

Two days later:

"What did you leave at the club?" Inuyasha asked irately as he got out his car. He was angry because Miroku stupid self left something at the club.

'And I was hoping to get lucky with Kagome tonight,' Inuyasha thought sadly

"My gun," Miroku responded dumbly. Sango raised a brow at his answer as she got into bed.

"Really man? Can't I get it tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked as he walked to the front doors of his club.

"No!" Miroku yelled causing Inuyasha to raise an eyebrow.

"I mean no. I need it tonight," Miroku said calmer.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll call you when I'm at your apartment," Inuyasha told him.

"Thanks man," Miroku said as he ended the call. Miroku put his phone on his night stand.

"Thanks Miroku," Sango said as he got into bed.

"You welcome but I think I need a reward for what I did," Miroku responded as he hovered over Sango and started placing kisses on her neck.

"Miroku," Sango moaned.

With Inuyasha:

"Shit I forgot to ask Miroku where he put his gun," Inuyasha said as he walked into the club. He was about to call Miroku back when he saw rose pedals on the floor. Inuyasha raised a brow and followed the trail of roses. The trail led to the second floor, to the last door in the hallway.

Inuyasha was shock at the scene.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Surprise," Kagome responded as she jumped off the pool table and raise her arms up while facing him. There was music softy playing in the background and candles around the room.

Inuyasha gulped at what she was wearing. She had on a silk, black, short thin straps lingerie dress.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as his pants starting to grow tight in the front.

"What you don't like it?" Kagome asked with a fake pout while she walked towards him.

"I do its just, what is this for? Fuck it we don't need an occasion," Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome by her butt and pulled her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. Kagome squealed in response.

"Calm down boy," Kagome teased as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"This is your graduation present and," Kagome said but took a pause.

"And what?" Inuyasha asked.

"And I forgive and trust you present," Kagome told him as she looked him in the eyes.

Inuyasha smiled down at her.

"Well I like my presents," Inuyasha whispered to her.

"Really? I thought you wouldn't like the candles and rose," Kagome said.

Inuyasha shrugged and walked forward towards the pool table. He sat her down and looked at her.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too, "Kagome said.

Inuyasha bent down and kissed her while slowly bending her backwards onto the pool table.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Nezumi-24-7**

**Abby3**

**fanficnewbiee**

**toolazyologin**

**inukagomemcshippo**

**xoxoSoCal619Sweetheartxoxo**

**JessyLuvsNo-1-No1LuvsJessy**

**Roxy**

**Otakugirl00**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Next Chapter: Our house**

**A/N: I'm thinking about writing another story. **

**So that will be coming soon. Lol: D**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Our House

[Rihanna (Ne-Yo):]  
That's how much I love you (yeah)  
That's how much I need you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

**Inuyasha broke the kiss and looked down at Kagome. Her hair was spread around her head.**

"**Beautiful," Inuyasha whispered as he pulled down the straps of her short lingerie dress.**  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do  
Make me wanna smile?

**Kagome smiled and pulled his head back down for another kiss. While they were kissing, Inuyasha slowly slid the silk dress off her body. Kagome moan, feeling his hands traced down her body.**  
Can I not like it for awhile?

[Ne-Yo:]  
No...

[Ne-Yo:]  
but you won't let me  
You upset me girl

**When the dress was on the floor, Inuyasha broke the kiss and started to place kisses down her naked body. **

"**Inuyasha," Kagome moan as he kissed her thigh. Inuyasha looked up at her, smiled then licked her clit.**  
then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget  
that I was upset  
Can't remember what you did

[Both:]  
But I hate it

"**Yash!" Kagome screamed as he lightly bit her pearl before slipping two fingers inside of her. Inuyasha licked her clit while he pumped his finger in and out of her. He added another finger into her while licking her clit and pearl.**

"**Kami!" Kagome moaned will shaking her head from side to side.**

[Rihanna:]  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long, that's wrong

**Inuyasha smirked and continued to pump faster into her while licking. **

"**I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumminy," Kagome moan while wrapping her legs around Inuyasha's head, pulling him closer. Inuyasha pumped one more time before replacing his fingers with his mouth. He gave her a couple licks before she exploded.**

"**Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she let her juice flow out. Inuyasha gladly licked her clean before placing kisses and crawling back up her body. He secretly took off his shoes and socks while crawling up her body.**

[Both:]  
But I hate it

[Ne-Yo:]  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more  
So I despise that I adore you

**When Inuyasha made it to her face, he kissed her nose. Kagome gave him a lustful smile. **

"**You have too much clothes on," Kagome said as she began to take off his jacket and shirt. After his shirt and jacket was on the floor, Kagome traced over her name on his right ****pectoral. She smiled before slowly slipping her hands down to his pants. She unbuckled his pants then let them fall causing them to pool around his feet. Inuyasha stepped out of his pants then took off his black boxers. Kagome moved back so Inuyasha can get on the pool table. **

"**You know this is very kinky," Inuyasha told Kagome as he hovered over. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck.**

"**I know," Kagome said with a smirk.**

**Inuyasha gave a sexy growl before thrusting into her.**

[Rihanna (Ne-Yo):]  
And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (ooh)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so..

"**Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned as she raked her nails down his back.**

"**Fuck, you feel so good," Inuyasha panted as he gave her a hard thrust. Inuyasha gave another thrust causing the pool table to shake a little.**

"**Faster," Kagome panted as sweat started to form at the top of her head. Inuyasha started thrusting faster and harder causing the pool table to shake with each thrust.**

[Ne-Yo:]  
And you completely know the power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh

[Rihanna:]  
Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I  
Love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right

[Ne-Yo:]  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so

"**I'm cumming!" Kagome screamed while throwing head back as he gave a hard thrust causing her juice to flow unto his cock.**

"**Fuck!" Inuyasha yelled as he came then fell on Kagome. **

[Both:]  
One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me..

[Rihanna:]  
That's how much I love you  
How much I need you  
That's how much I need you  
That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you

[Rihanna (Ne-Yo):]  
And I hate that I love you sooo...  
And I hate how much I love you boy (Hey)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I can't stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (giirl...) 

**After Inuyasha caught his breath, he looked up at Kagome.**

"**Am I crushing you?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome shook her head and ran her fingers through his damped hair. Inuyasha slowly put his head back on her sweaty breast.**

But I just can't let you go (But I just can't let you go)  
And I hate that I love you so

[Both:]  
And I hate that I love you so.. so..

"Ready for two?" Inuyasha asked as he pinched her right nipple causing Kagome to arch her back.

"You know it," Kagome said as she flipped him on his back. Inuyasha looked up at her surprised.

"You want your graduation present daddy?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Hell yes," Inuyasha responded. Kagome smiled before slipping his cock back inside of her.

"Oh," Kagome moaned as she started moving up and down his cock.

"Damn," Inuyasha grunted as he thrusted up into her.

"You like your present daddy," Kagome asked him as she moved faster up and down. Inuyasha was about to grab her waist when Kagome lean forward, grabbed his arms, and put them above his head. She wrapped her hands around his wrist.

"Do you?" Kagome asked as she leaned closer towards his face. Their lips were only just a hair apart.

Inuyasha licked his lips and looked into her blue eyes.

"Yes," Inuyasha said as he leaned up and captured her lips. He thursted his hip up causing Kagome to moan into the kiss. Kagome broke the kiss and threw her head back.

"Kami!" Kagome screamed as she went down on his cock.

"Kagome," Inuyasha grunted as he thrust into her causing the table to shake.

A few more thrust later both Kagome and Inuyasha came.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she thrusted downwards.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he thrusted upward. Their thrust caused the table to shake again resulting in one of the legs break.( so the legs was bent not fully broke ^-^)

The table shook which caught Kagome by surprise causing her to fall forward, unto Inuyasha chest. There was a pause before they started laughing.

"Wow," Kagome said with a giggle.

"Wild much," Inuyasha told her with a chuckle as he bent down and kissed her on the head. Kagome let go of Inuyasha's wrist and sat up.

"I love you," Kagome told him.

Inuyasha smiled and said," I love you too." Kagome grinned in response.

Inuyasha careful flipped them over causing Kagome to squeal in surprise. He hovered over her, bent down, and whispered in her ear.

"I hope you took a long nap today, because we aren't going to be done until," Inuyasha started but took a pause to lick her mating mark.

"Until what?" Kagome asked.

"Until the pool table is in pieces," Inuyasha said before capturing her lips and thrusting into her.

'This is going to be a long night,' Kagome thought as she closed her eyes and let out a happy sigh through the kiss.

"Carry me," Kagome said sleepy as she opens her arms. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but he did as he was told.

Inuyasha picked her up bridal style, grabbed her backpack then closed the door with his hip.

"I can't believe we did ten rounds," Kagome told him sleepy as she closed her eyes.

"Hey we haven't made love in almost two months. What do you expect it?"" Inuyasha responded.

Kagome gave a lazy shrugged, before slowly falling to sleep in his arm. Inuyasha sighed and continued to walk to Kagome's house. When he made it to the door he quickly knocked before holding Kagome again.

A minute later Mrs. Higurashi opens the door with Karna and a little boy standing next to her.

"Oh hello Inuyasha dear," Mrs. Higurashi said as she let Inuyasha step into the house.

"Hi Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha responded.

"Ahmmm," Karna said while clearing her throat.

"Hello Karna," Inuyasha told the little girl.

"Hi Inuyasha," Karna responded happily. Inuyasha chuckled before passing them and walking up the stairs. He passed Naraku on his way to Kagome's room. Naraku glared at him before walking down the stairs.

Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room and set her on the bed. He took off his jacket that was covering her, revealing her short black lingerie dress. He went to her dresser and pulled out a long green t-shirt and blue under wear.

He undressed her and put on the clothes he got for her on. After he dressed her, he threw one of her covers over her. Before he left he gave her a kiss on the head.

"Yashie," Kagome mumbled as she turned over so she was facing him instead of on her back. Inuyasha smiled before walking towards her door and closing it before walking down the stairs.

Inuyasha was walking towards the door when Mrs. Higurashi grabbed his arm and dragged him to the dining room.

"I'm sure you're hungry dear," Mrs. Higurashi said as she sat him in a seat next to Naraku.

She left the room and came back with a plate full of bacon, eggs, and pancakes and a glass filled with orange juice.

"Thanks Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha said as she set down the plate and cup in front of him.

"You're welcome dear," Mrs. Higurashi replied as she walked around the table and wiped the little boy's mouth that was covered with syrup.

"Are you babysitting?" Inuyasha asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Yes. This is Hana's little boy, Kamo," Mrs. Higurashi said as she sat down and took a sip of her coffee. Inuyasha nodded and began eating. Everything was going good until Mrs. Higurashi excused herself from the table to get ready for work. There was an awkward silence before Naraku cleared his throat.

"I like your car," Naraku said stupidly.

"Thanks," Inuyasha mumbled back.

"This is awkward," Naraku said as he took a sip of his milk.

"I know," Inuyasha responded as he poured syrup onto his pancakes.

"So you're part of our family now," Naraku stated.

"Yup," Inuyasha confirmed. Naraku nodded.

"Well I'm going to go watch some football," Naraku said as he got up and left the table with his dirty dishes.

"So Inuyasha are you and Kagome married," Karna asked.

"Kind of," Inuyasha said as he took a bite out of his bacon.

Karna and Kamo giggled before Karna asked, "Did you guys kiss when you got married." then they started to make kissing faces.

'If only they were old enough,' Inuyasha thought.

"Yes," Inuyasha responded causing Kamo and Karna to say, "Ohhhhhh." before giggling again.

After they were done eating they got up with their dirty dishes and walked into the kitchen.

"Kids," Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he started eating his breakfast. After he was done he put his dirty kitchens into the sink. He was about to leave, again when Karna stopped him.

"Inuyasha you want to watch football with us?" Karna asked as she gave him a puppy dog look.

Inuyasha sighed and followed her into the living room.

Three hours later:

Ring….

Ring ring…..

Ring ring ring….

"Who is calling me?" Kagome mumbled as she reached for her phone that was in her backpack.

"Hello," Kagome said sleepy into the phone.

"Kagome, hey. What are you doing?"Sango asked as she ate an orange slice.

"Was sleeping," Kagome responded as she lay on her back and placed her arm (the one not holding the phone) over her eyes.

"This late?" Sango asked.

"I had a wild night," Kagome replied.

"With Inuyasha," Sango said.

"Yup," Kagome responded.

Sango squealed and said," Give me details when we go shopping."

"When are we going shopping?" Kagome asked as she sat up.

"Around four," Sango said.

"Pick me up and why are we going shopping?" Kagome asked as she got out of her bed. 'When did I put this shirt on? Inuyasha must have done it,' Kagome thought as she looked at the long green t-shirt.

"I need clothes for my honeymoon," Sango said as she grabbed another orange slice.

"When is your wedding?" Kagome asked as she walked to her dresser and pulled out some black basketball shorts.

"At the end of November," Sango responded.

"That's like five months away," Kagome told her as she put on the shorts then grabbed a brush to brush her hair down.

"So," Sango replied.

"Whatever. As long as I get to shop," Kagome said as she walked out her room and across the hallway to the bathroom.

"I knew you would agree," Sango said with a smile as she popped an orange slice into her mouth.

"Shut up," Kagome faked whine causing Sango to giggle.

"Call Rin so she can go shopping with us too," Kagome suggested as she set her phone down on the desk next to the sink and put it on speaker. Kagome quickly brushed her teeth.

"Oh my gosh that's a great idea. She can even be one of the bridesmaids," Sango said excitedly.

"You're welcome," Kagome responded as she washed her face. Sango rolled her eyes from over the phone.

"Sango I have to go, I just woke up and you know," Kagome started.

"You're hungry," Sango finished. Kagome laughed and replied, "You know it. So pick me up around late three-ish."

"Okay bye," Sango said.

"Bye," Kagome responded before ending the phone call.

Kagome put the towel on the rack before grabbing her phone and walking towards her room to put her phone on the charger. After her phone was on the charger, Kagome walked downstairs. She was surprised when she heard Inuyasha and Naraku's voice cheering. She walked into the living room and the scene shocked her.

Naraku and Inuyasha cheered as they watched something on t.v. Karna and Kamo were sitting at the coffee table coloring. Kagome smiled at them before walking into the kitchen.

She went to the refrigerator and pulled out some lunch meat. A few minutes later Kagome had made two ham and cheese sandwiches. She set them on a plate then grabbed a bag of potato chips and poured them unto her plate. She sealed the chips and set them on top of the refrigerator before opening the refrigerator and pulling out a 7up.

After she got all she needed she closed the refrigerator, grabbed her pop, plate and some napkins before walking out of the kitchen. She walked into the living room and sat next to Inuyasha.

"What are you guys watching?" Kagome asked as she gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek before she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Football," Inuyasha said as he stole one of Kagome's potato chips.

"What team?" Kagome asked.

"SVI and VCI," Naraku responded naming the two college teams. Kagome nodded before eating her first sandwich.

After five minutes of Kagome eating her first sandwich, she started eating her second one.

"How long have you been here?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as she raised her sandwich up so he could take a bite. Inuyasha took a bite and chewed for a few seconds then swallowed.

"Since we got here. Your mom offered me breakfast then I started watching football with your brother," Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded. She reached for her 7 up on the coffee table, took a sip then set the can back down on the table. She snuggled into Inuyasha's arms while eating. Inuyasha kissed her head before stealing another chip and continuing watching the football game.

'Just because I let them be together doesn't mean I'm happy with it,' Naraku thought before turning back to the t.v.

Twenty Minutes later:

"We are going to play outside," Karna said as Kamo and her got up.

"Can you throw this away and bring me the apple slice bag and a jar of peanut butter?" Kagome asked them sweetly.

Karna glared at her and picked up her plate then walked to the kitchen with her cousin.

"I swear that little girl is so much like her dad," Kagome said as she laid her head unto her boyfriend's shoulder.

"I know. I gotta go. Kagura wants me to take her out to lunch," Naraku responded as he stood up and stretched.

"You still-, Oh thanks and stay in the yard," Kagome told Kamo and Karna as Kamo handed her her food and Karna had a big red rubber ball in her hands. They nodded before they ran back into the kitchen to go play in the backyard.

"As I was saying. You still seeing her?" Kagome asked as she opens the bag of apple slices and peanut butter.

Naraku shrugged and said, "Kinda. More like friends with benefits."

Kagome shuddered and responded, "That's disgusting." Before dipping an apple slice into the peanut butter. Naraku rolled his eyes and walked out of the living room.

"Is Sota here?" Kagome asked before he left the living room.

"Yeah, he's in his room," Naraku said before leaving the living room.

"Thanks bye," Kagome yelled.

"Bye," Naraku yelled back before grabbing his keys and walking out of the door.

"Is my daddy hungry?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him.

"Only for his baby," Inuyasha responded as he licked her mating mark.

"Stop," Kagome moaned as he continued to lick her mating mark. She lazily set her snacks on the table next to her. Inuyasha ignored her and continued to lick her mating mark while squeezing her left breast.

"Yash," Kagome moan as she put her head back on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. Inuyasha trailed his lips upwards until they met her puffy lips. Kagome wrapped her arms around his head bringing him closer.

Inuyasha bit her bottom lip causing Kagome to gasp resulting in him slipping his tongue into her mouth. They had a tongue battle going on in her mouth.

After two minutes of making out, Inuyasha pulled away for much needed air.

"We really need to stop doing this," Kagome panted out as she un-wrapped her arms from around his head.

"Do you want us too?" Inuyasha asked.

"No," Kagome responded as she rose up and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Inuyasha cradled her head while pulling her closer.

Thirty minutes later:

"We're going to a what?" Kagome asked as she towel-dried her hair.

"A business meeting," Inuyasha told her as he put on a pair of blue boxers.

After they had a ten minute make out session, they took a shower together. Before they took a shower, Kagome told Sota to watch Karna and Kamo.

"What's the meeting for?" Kagome asked as she put on pink underwear underneath her robe. After her underwear was, she tided her rob and dropped it on the floor. Inuyasha handed her the matching bra. Kagome thanked him and put it on.

"Territory," Inuyasha said as he put on a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Oh," Kagome responded as she walked to her dresser and pulled out a white short-sleeve button down shirt. She handed it to him before grabbing herself a red tank top.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked as he sat on her bed and put on his shirt, socks, and some white Nikes.

"To the mall with Sango and Rin. When is the meeting?" Kagome responded as she put on dark blue skinny jeans.

"In two weeks. You know you don't have to come, if you don't want too. It's pretty much going to be a lot of old perverts," Inuyasha said as he walked up behind her.

"I'm going to be fine Yashie. Stop being overprotective of me," Kagome replied before she opened her draw and pulled out a see-through short sleeve shirt.

"Hey, I have to make sure my baby is safe. You won't be by yourself the whole time. I think Rin, Sango, and my mother will be there," Inuyasha responded.

"See so I'll have people there to protect me. So what color do you want us to wear?" Kagome asked as she walked to her dresser that had a mirror attached to it.

"I don't care," Inuyasha said as he sat on her bed.

"How about black and silver," Kagome suggested as she turns to face him while brushing her hair.

"Keh," Inuyasha said as his phone started ringing.

"I'm taking that as a yes," Kagome told him before she turned to face herself in the mirror.

"Takahashi," Inuyasha said into his phone as he lay back on Kagome's bed.

"Hello Mr. Takahashi," a woman's voice spoke through the phone.

"Yes," Inuyasha responded.

"This is your real estate agent, Niji," the woman said.

"Hey Niji. How are you?" Inuyasha asked.

'Who the hell is Niji?" Kagome thought as she furrowed her eyebrow together and continued to do her hair.

"I'm doing well. I have good news for you," Niji told him.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your house is finally done being built," she said.

"Really? When can I see it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Whenever, today if you want," Niji responded.

"Okay, I'll meet you at 4. Is it built in the place I wanted?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes sir," Niji replied.

"Good. So I'll see you ate 4," Inuyasha responded.

"4 it is. Bye Mr. Takahashi," Niji replied.

"Bye," Inuyasha said before ending the call.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked as she put her hair in a bun.

"My real estate agent," Inuyasha replied.

"Oh. Why did she call?" Kagome asked as she put on a red headband.

"To tell me something about my house. It's a surprise," Inuyasha told her.

"I see," Kagome said as she walked to her closet, pulled out a pair of red flats, and put them on.

"Are you being jealous again?" Inuyasha asked as he turns his head to look at her.

"Me? Jealous? There isn't a jealous bone in my body," Kagome responded as she walked towards him then sat on his lap.

Inuyasha sat up with a raised brow and said, "Really? Let me see, kikyo."

"Why are you mentioning that bitch name? Do you want to get killed?" Kagome questioned.

"Yup definitely not a jealous bone in your body," Inuyasha told her as he lay back down. Kagome glared down at him. There was a silence, until Inuyasha reached into his pocket.

"Here, take my card," Inuyasha told her as he reached for his wallet and took out his black debit card.

"No. I already spend too much of your money," Kagome said as she handed him back his card.

"Kagome just take the damn card. You might see the dress you want to wear for the meeting or something. Just take it," Inuyasha replied.

"No," Kagome told him until she heard him give a dark growl.

"Fine," Kagome said as she took the card and put it in her back pocket. Inuyasha smirked and leaned up to give her a chaste kiss. Kagome smiled at him. She was about to kiss him, when someone honked their car horn from outside.

"That's Sango," Kagome said as she got off his lap. Inuyasha nodded, got up, and waited by her door for her to get her white purse. Once she got her white purse, she walked towards Inuyasha and out her door.

"Tell Sota I left," Kagome told Kamo and Karna as Inuyasha and her walked towards and out the door.

"Okay. Bye," they yelled as they continued to watch t.v.

"Bye," Kagome yelled back. Once Inuyasha and her were out the door, Kagome locked it.

"So I'll see you later?" Kagome asked him as they walked to Sango's car.

"Call me when you're done at the mall. I have something to show you," Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded in response.

"Bye," Kagome told him as she turn around to open Sango's door when Inuyasha spun her around, place his right hand on her cheek, and gave her a passionate kiss. Inuyasha slipped his tongue into her mouth and played with her tongue before quickly pulling away.

"Bye," Inuyasha panted out with a grin. Kagome blankly nodded before opening Sango's door and getting in.

"You guys didn't get enough of each other from last night?" Sango teased as Rin giggled from the backseat. Kagome blushed in response.

With Inuyasha:

"Hello Mr. Takahashi," a forty-five year old woman with short brown hair said as she gave Inuyasha a hug.

"Hello Niji," Inuyasha responded.

"How are your parents?" Niji asked.

"Good, they're traveling more since father is supposed to be in retirement," Inuyasha told her. Niji nodded in response before pulling out a pair of keys from her small purple purse. She opens the door allowing Inuyasha and her inside the four story brick mansion.

"I would give you a tour of the house but that will take hours. So I will give you the basics. The first floor contains the living room, foyer, a few bedrooms, two laundry room, a kitchen, two dining rooms, a kitchen for the staff, and a game room. The second floor contains mostly the guest bedrooms, three laundry rooms, two game rooms, a dining area, a indoor pool,-" Niji started but stopped when Inuyasha raised a hand signaling her to stop talking.

"Do you have a list or map of the house?" Inuyasha asked her as he walked around the circle shaped foyer.

"Oh yes," Niji said as she reached into her purse.

"Do you like the house Inuyasha?" Niji asked as she pulled out some papers.

"I do, but it depends if my mate does," Inuyasha responded as he put a hand against the wall.

"Oh you're mated?! Congratulations! I'm surprised Izayoi didn't tell me," Niji said as she went through her papers.

"She just found out a couple of days ago," Inuyasha told her as she started walking towards him. Niji handed him some papers.

"The top papers are lists of rooms and their floor, underneath that is a map of the house and its land. At the bottom of the stack is the legal stuff, if you and your mate decide you want to keep the place. If you decide that then sign the papers and I can legalize the papers with your lawyer," Niji told him with a smile on her face. Inuyasha took the papers and nodded.

"Thanks aunt Niji," Inuyasha told her as he gave her a hug.

"You're welcome dear," Niji told her god-son.

"So I'll give you all the keys to the house tomorrow. I'm sure your mate will love the house," Niji told Inuyasha as they walked out the house but not before she locked it up.

"Oh. I almost forgot. Do you want me to hire an interior designer?" Niji asked.

Inuyasha shook his head and said, "I already have someone in mind."

With Kagome and the girls:

"Really?" You forgave him that easily?" Rin asked in shock as a woman painted her nails orange with creams dots.

Before they went to the nail shop in the mall, the girls had shopped for a couple of hours. Sango was able to find some lingerie for her honeymoon, Kagome was able to find a black shirt for Inuyasha to wear for the meeting, and Rin was able to buy shoes to match her yellow dress from the meeting.

"Yeah. I'm surprised myself. But then I remember my mom talking about giving people a second chance," Kagome said as the older lady in front of her drew white designs on her red nails.

"I'm kind glad Mrs. Higurashi told us that story, because I probably would have never forgiven Miroku," Sango responded as she dried her purple nails.

"If he pulled out that ring, I would have forgiven Miroku for you," Rin said causing Kagome to laugh and Sango to shake her head.

"Oh thanks Sango for getting Miroku to call Inuyasha last night," Kagome told her. Sango nodded in response. (So Kagome had last night planned :D)

"Hey Sango can you get my phone from my back pocket. Inuyasha said he had a surprise for me," Kagome asked her.

"I wonder what kind of surprise is it?" Rin said with a suggest tone in her voice. Kagome blushed in response. Sango laughed at her friends face before carefully grabbing Kagome's phone and calling Inuyasha's phone. She put him on speaker.

"Hey baby," Inuyasha voice said from over the phone.

"Hi Inuyasha," Rin and Sango responded as they grinned at Kagome who blushed even more.

"Hi girls. Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he took a sip of his Pepsi.

"Hi Inuyasha," Kagome replied.

"You guy almost done at the mall?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up.

"Yeah, we'll be done in ten minutes," Kagome responded.

"Good. I'll there in fifteen. Love you," Inuyasha said.

"Awww," Rin and Sango said together causing Inuyasha to roll his eyes.

"Love you too, Bye," Kagome replied with a smile on her face.

"Bye," Inuyasha responded.

"Bye Inuyasha," Rin and Sango said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and ended the call.

"How rude," Sango said as she looked at the phone before ending the call and putting the phone into Kagome's purse.

Fifteen minutes later:

"Bye girls. I'll call you guys later," Kagome told them as she gave them a group hug.

"Bye," they responded.

Kagome turn around and walked towards Inuyasha's car.

"Hey," Kagome said as she got in the car, set her bags in the back seat, then gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey," Inuyasha responded before driving off.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha drove through an area she hadn't seen before.

"It's a surprise," Inuyasha responded.

Six minutes later, Inuyasha drove into a four story mansion's circle driveway.

"Whoa! Whose house is this?" Kagome asked but Inuyasha ignored her.

Inuyasha parked his car by the entrance. He turned his car off and got out. Kagome followed. He pulled out a pair of keys from his back pocket and opens the door. Kagome closed the door after she walked in. Inuyasha found a lamp that was on the floor and turned it on.

"Whoa!" Kagome said as she looked around the foyer.

"I wonder what the other parts of the house look like. This is amazing. This is like my dream house when I was a little kid but much big," Kagome said with a giggle.

"You like it?" Inuyasha asked as he walked towards her.

"Yeah, who wouldn't," Kagome said.

"Do you want it?" Inuyasha asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You mean?" Kagome asked with big, shock eyes.

Inuyasha nodded in response.

"This is our house now," Inuyasha told her. Kagome squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"I love you. (kiss) I love this house. (kiss) I love so much, (kiss)" Kagome said as she planted kisses on his face.

"I'm glad," Inuyasha said jokily with a smile.

"Oh my gosh, what is my mom going to think. My uncles and brothers are going to kill me, no us," Kagome replied as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, calm down. The house is about the same distance away from your our house that my apartment was. And I'm sure your mom wouldn't mind if you spend a night a couple of times like before. And after you graduate you could move in officially," Inuyasha told her as he looked into her eyes.

Kagome nodded and gave him a chaste kiss.

"But before we move in, I need someone special to design and decorate the place for us," Inuyasha told her as he looked around the foyer.

"Really? And who would that be?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. Maybe the sexy seventeen year old with raven hair. Have you heard of her?" Inuyasha replied.

"No I haven't describe her a little more," Kagome said as she sat up and looked him in the face.

"Mmm. Well she's a very good kisser and excellent in the bed. One of her sensitive spots is on her neck and she has the most beautiful smiles you'll ever see," Inuyasha told her.

"Oh really? Is she married?" Kagome asked.

"Kinda. She's mated to this sexy inu-hanyo guy who she likes to boss around a lot," Inuyasha said with a grin.

"Really? I think I know who you're talking about," Kagome replied as she tapped her finger to her bottom lip.

"You do? Do you think she will she accept and do a good job?" Inuyasha asked.

"I know she will accept and I always do a good job," Kagome responded.

"Good," Inuyasha said before sealing her lips into a passionate kiss.

"And a kiss to deal the deal," Kagome replied with a smile as Inuyasha smirked.

A/N: Hi people. So some people brought to my attention that Inuyasha and Kikyo did kiss and Kagome said Inuyasha never kissed Kikyo. I meant when they were doing the 'do' so please forgive me for that mistake. Also someone was wondering is Kagome's uncle, Manko, was gay….. He is ^_^. Another review was brought to my attention was, how Kagome's family was so understanding about Inuyasha and her being mates… so there will be a discussion about Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship in the next chapter with her family: D (Excluding Inuyasha).

P.s. sorry for any spelling error.

P.s.s. there is a poll on my profile that I want you guys to take so I could know which story to write about next. ^_^

P.s.s.s. The laptop I was writing on broke so my updates will be a little slower… so bare with me:P

P.s.s.s.s . Sometime soon I will put pictures (links) on my profile so you guys can see the houses or pictures of the characters.

P.s.s.s.s.s. The I hate that I love you song is playing softly in the back ground :D and I do not own the song... (disclaimers ^-^)

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Abby3**

**fanficnewbiee**

**toolazyologin**

**Sukai Skye**

**evica35**

**Otakugirl00**

**animerks**

**Moon Stone Tiger Lily**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Next Chapter: The meeting**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: The meeting

"You should have seen the house mama. It was huge," Kagome told her mom as she washed dishes.

"Really? I'll have to visit some time," Mrs. Higurashi said quietly as she washed a fork. Kagome raised a brow before walking out of the kitchen to make some calls.

Thirty minutes later:

Korari took off her jewelry. As she put the jewelry in a box, she looked to her left and saw a family picture. The picture displayed a tall man with shoulder length raven hair and dark blue eyes. The man was wearing a suit and had an arm wrapped around her waist. Standing next to Mrs. Higurashi was a thirteen year old Naraku and standing next to the man in the suit was eleven year old Sota. In the middle was nine year old Kagome. They were all smiling.

Mrs. Higurashi picked up the picture and gave a sad smile. A small tear ran down her right cheek.

Knock Knock…

"Yes," Mrs. Higurashi said as she put the picture frame down and wiped away the stray tear.

Kagome open the door and walked in along with her brothers, uncles, and aunt.

"Why are you guys here?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she turned to face them.

"Family meeting in Korari's room," Tama said as he jumped on Korari's bed.

"Real mature Tama," Hana told him.

"Who called a family meeting?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she sat on her bed.

"Me," Kagome said as she sat next to her mother. Mrs. Higurashi raised an eyebrow and looked at her in laws.

"Yeah I'm shocked too," Manko said as he pulled up a chair next to the bed then sat down.

"Is everyone situated?" Kagome asked.

"Wait," Tama said as he moved a little on the bed. Hana pushed him over and sat on the bed too. Naraku and Sota choose to sit on the floor in front of the bed.

"Now we are," Tama responded with a grin as Kagome gave him a fake glare.

"So why did you call us here?" Manko asked as he leaned back in the chair.

"I wanted to know how you guys thought about Inuyasha and I," Kagome said as she looked around the room. Manko was about to say something when Kagome said," How you really feel."

Manko took a deep breath and responded, "Well I think you two decided to be mates pretty fast. I mean one minute he's meeting the family then the next you guys are particularly married."

"I agree. I think you should have at least, dare I say it, been able to date more boys. " Tama replied.

"I agree dear. Even though I'm super happy for you, I think you should have been able to see other guys and have fun with your friends," Hana responded. Sota nodded in an agreement.

"And not dodging bullets," Naraku mumbled.

"Mom," Kagome said as she looked at her.

"I'm happy for you, but like they said, I would have liked for you to experience more things," Mrs. Higurashi said as she looked at her daughter.

"Are you sure he loves or is just trying to get in your parents?" Manko asked as he crossed one leg over the other.

"I'm pretty positive," Kagome said.

"How?" Tama asked as he leaned on his arm.

"Well I'm sure if he said 'I love you' first," Kagome said as she looked down at him.

"Really, what a siss-a fine young man," Manko responded as Kagome glared at him.

"And he kinda brought us a house like mansion," Kagome mumbled as she played with her fingers.

"Whoa, what was that Kagome dear? Didn't quite her you," Tama responded.

"He brought us a house," Kagome said a little loudly. Her brothers and uncles froze.

"You're not moving in with him," Manko replied.

"But-," Kagome started but Manko interrupted her.

"But nothing, you're what seventeen. You shouldn't been married but you are," Manko told her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What is wrong with me and Inuyasha being together?" Kagome asked as she looked at her uncle.

"He's older than you," Tama added.

"And he's a gangster," Manko said.

"Mobster," Sota retorted.

"Oh, I'm sorry a mobster," Manko replied as he threw his hands into the air.

"So just because he's a mobster, we shouldn't be involved?" Kagome asked as she gave them a strange look.

"Yes," Tama replied as he looked at his niece.

"Why?" Kagome asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"Because you might get hurt," Mrs. Higurashi said softly.

Kagome turned to her mom then looked at her family who nodded their heads in agreement.

"So you don't look him because you think he can't protect? That's not true. Inuyasha has been protecting me since day one," Kagome replied.

"Really and a bruised cheek and a busted lip is showing protecting?" Manko asked with a raised brow.

"He was there to stop it from getting worst," Kagome defended.

"It should have happen in the first place!"Manko yelled.

There was a pause; Kagome let a few tears slip.

"Kagome," Tama started.

"Kagome dear, we just want you to be safe and make the right choices," Mrs. Higurashi said as she wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulders.

"So do you think I'm making the right choice of being with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"If he makes you happy," Manko started.

"No, do you think I made the right decision of being with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked again.

Manko sighed before saying, "Yes."

"What?!" the family yelled.

"Wait, let me tell you why I approve of your decision to be with Inuyasha," Manko said as he held his hands up in defense.

"Kagome is a responsibility woman. Ever since she was a little girl she was responsible and sassy like her father. Makoto told me to trust every decision Kagome made. Even though you may get hurt sometimes and people may try to come after you, I think (sigh) I know Inuyasha will do everything in his power to make sure you are protected and satisfied. That is how I know you made the right decision. Even though he maybe older and do illegal stuff, I can see the committed and love he has for you in his eyes," Manko said. Kagome smiled and ran up to her uncle and gave him a hug.

"Thank you," Kagome mumbled.

"You're welcome Kags," Manko said. Kagome was about to sit in his lap when he pushed her off.

"Got off fatty," Manko joked. Kagome laughed and sat back down in her seat.

"How about you guys?"

"I see promise. I know you are responsible and will make the right decision throughout your relationship with Inuyasha," Hana said.

"Even though he may do illegal stuff, I know he loves you and will protect you and make you happy," Tama responded.

"I approve of your decision but I'll always be your older brother and will always be the one to protect you," Naraku said with a smirk. Tama and Manko began to clear their throats. "Well beside our strong and handsome uncles," Naraku said as he glared at them.

"That's my boy," Tama joked.

"I think he's cool. And if he lets me touch he's gun I will love him. But I know he makes you content and will keep you secure," Sota responded with a smile. Kagome smiled at her family before turning to her mom.

"Mom, why are you crying?" Kagome asked.

Mrs. Higurashi set her hands unto Kagome's cheek."You are my baby. You will always be my baby girl. I'm crying because I know you are growing up so fast, but it was going to happen soon or laughter (chuckle). You have always been a responsible and independent young lady, and if your father was here now he would be so proud of you, just like I am. So yes I'm happy about your decision. Inuyasha is a respectful and responsible young man. And I know he will make you so happy and he was always be at your side no matter what (Remember this line ^-^). I'm happy for you and will support you no matter what. Even if you make a mistake along the way, just know that you father and I will be here and will always love you." Kagome had tears running down her cheek. She then hugs her mom.

"I love you too mom," Kagome mumbled.

"Now that that's over," Manko said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Damn it Korari, you always have to make things emotional," Tama retorted as he grabbed some tissues and handed them to Hana and Manko and kept one for himself.

"Sorry," Mrs. Higurashi said as she grabbed some tissues and handed one to Kagome and kept a couple for herself. After everyone was down shredding tears, Kagome asked a question.

"So, about the house Inuyasha brought," Kagome started.

"Well since you're turning eighteen, no," Manko said.

"But uncle Manko, it's a beautiful house. And we are already married," Kagome pleaded with him.

"You can stay over there a couple of times, but you can't fully move in with him until you graduate. Does that sound fair Korari?" Manko asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile. Kagome smiled and replied, "I love you guys."

"We love you too," they responded back with a smile on their faces.

The afternoon of the meeting:

"This is so relaxing," Kagome said as a woman massaged her temples.

"You said it," Rin agreed as a woman massages her hands and another woman massaged her feet.

"What are you wearing tonight?" Sango asked as a woman put her feet in warm water, so they could soak.

"A long black dress with one strap," Kagome responded as a tall man put cucumber slices unto her eyes.

"A strapless yellow gown. What about you?" Rin replied as a woman wrapped her hands and feet in a warm towel.

"A purple halter top like dress. It's tight at the top, but loose at the bottom," Sango responded as two women set a bowl of nuts in between them.

"That sounds pretty," Kagome said as she popped a hand full of nuts into her mouth.

"Can you hand me that, oh it's you," a woman said from Kagome's left. Kagome took the cucumbers off her eyes, turns around and saw Kikyo in a white robe.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked her.

"I'm getting ready for the meeting," Kikyo replied.

"Same here. But it's funny. Who would want to take your ugly ass out in public?" Kagome told her sweetly. Kikyo glared in response.

"I'm going to make you look like a fool tonight," Kikyo whispered to her.

"What you say bitch?" Sango asked as she was about to get up but Rin stopped her.

"No Sango don't waste your breath on this piece of shit. Now whatever you think you're going to pull at this meeting, do it. I'm waiting for it. But whatever you do, think about the consequence. You wouldn't want another repeat of last time?" Kagome said as she looked in Kikyo's brown eyes.

"Be prepared Kagome," Kikyo replied as she walked away.

"I'm ready," Kagome said as she put the cucumber slices back unto her eyes.

"Are you sure Inuyasha will like me in this dress?" Kagome asked her mom as her mom adjusted the strap to the black heart shaped gown. Her bangs were swept to the right side of her face, there was a hump in the middle of her hair, and the back was in a bun. In the middle, before the hump, was a diamond headband. She wore silver five inch open toe heels. She had dark eye shadow with black eye liner underneath. She her nails were painted fully black with silver designs on it. She wore diamond stud earrings with a diamond bracelet .

"I'm sure," Mrs. Higurashi said. After she was done adjusting the dress, she took a step back.

"How do I look?" Kagome asked as she turn and faced her mom while biting her bottom lip.

"Beautiful dear," Mrs. Higurashi replied with a smile on her face.

"Thanks mom," Kagome responded with a smile.

"Clear or pink?" Korari asked as she held up two bottles of lip gloss.

"Clear," Kagome said. Mrs. Higurashi nodded and gave it to her. As Kagome was about to put some on her lips the doorbell rung.

"It's him," Kagome told her as she put some lip gloss on her lips.

"I'll get it," Mrs. Higurashi said as she started walking towards the door.

"Oh and mom," Kagome called.

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"No pictures," Kagome said.

"Please," Korari whined.

"Fine but only a few," Kagome replied. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and skipped out of the room.

"Sometimes she acts like uncle Manko and Tama," Kagome mumbled as she wiped some extra lip gloss from around her lips.

"Hello Inuyasha dear," Mrs. Higurashi said as she opened the door and let Inuyasha come in.

"Hi Mom, "Inuyasha replied. Korari smiled in response.

"Well don't you clean up well," Mrs. Higurashi said as she closed the door and faced Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had on a black suit, black undershirt, and black shoes. He had on a silver silk tie to match the designs in Kagome's dress. His hair was combed and pulled into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said as he gave her a hug.

"Kagome will be down in a minute," Mrs. Higurashi told him. Inuyasha nodded in response.

"I just want you to know that Kagome will be completely safe tonight," Inuyasha promised her.

" I know she will," Mrs. Higurashi responded with a smile before she walked away from him.

"I'm ready," Kagome yelled as she walked down the stairs with a silver clutch in hand. Inuyasha frozen.

"Well how do I look?" Kagome asked as she gave Inuyasha a little pose.

"Gorgeous, absolutely beautiful," Inuyasha told her as he walked up towards her and wrapped an arm round her waist pulling her closer. He was about to give her a kiss when she stopped him.

"You're going to ruin my lip gloss," Kagome told him.

"Like I give a damn," Inuyasha responded before he leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Kagome lifted her right hand and placed it on his left cheek. Inuyasha slipped his tongue into her mouth and played with hers. Kagome tilted her head to gain more access. She moaned when Inuyasha wrapped his tongue around hers and pulled it into his mouth. He was about to suck on her tongue when a flashed caught them of guard. They broke away panting and look to their right and saw Mrs. Higurashi standing there with a camera in her hands.

"Mom," Kagome complained.

"Sorry. Had the flash on," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Now get closer so I can take a few pictures," Mrs. Higurashi order. They did as they were told. They took a few pictures with Kagome wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck, Inuyasha carrying Kagome bridal style, and Kagome kissing his cheek while he smirked.

"Mom, we have to go," Kagome said.

"Fine dear. Have fun and be safe," Mrs. Higurashi told her as she gave her a hug and handed her her purse.

"I will," Kagome responded as she gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and grabbed her clutch.

"Bye you two," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Bye," Kagome and Inuyasha replied as they walked to Inuyasha's limo. A chauffeur open their dear and helped Kagome in before closing the door when Inuyasha got in.

"So how are you?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha began to place kisses underneath her ear and started to travel down.

"Fine," Inuyasha mumbled against her neck. Kagome grabbed his head and lifted it.

"Hey, no hickeys," Kagome told him.

"Fine," Inuyasha responded with a pout. He gave her a chaste kiss before grabbing something from his left side. Inuyasha grabbed the object before crouching down and sitting across from her.

"Lift your dress," Inuyasha told her. Kagome looked at him confusedly before doing as told. She lifts her black dress to her thigh. Inuyasha got off of his seat, got on his knees, and started to place kisses on her calf all the way up to her thigh. When he made it to her thigh he strapped something around it.

Kagome looked down and saw there was a small hand gun strapped to her thigh.

"What's this for?" Kagome asked.

"Just in case you go somewhere alone, like the bathroom or something. I want you to be protected," Inuyasha told her as he looked up at her. Kagome bent down and gave him a long kiss on the lips.

"Thanks," Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha nodded before getting up and sitting next to her. Inuyasha took out her phone and started typing while Kagome turn the t.v. on.

Ten minutes later:

"We're here Mr. Takahashi," the chauffeur said before getting out of the car and opening the door for them. Inuyasha got out first before holding a hand for Kagome.

"The meeting's at hotel?" Kagome asked as she looked at him.

"Hey don't look at me. I don't plan this shit," Inuyasha retorted as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

They walked into the entrance of the hotel before walking towards the ballroom. The ballroom was big and already filled with people. There was a stage in the far back. In the corners there were three couches. There were a few tables around the room and a wooden dance floor in the middle. Kagome was in awe at how many people were in the room.

"It didn't know so many people did that kind of 'business,' "Kagome told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shrugged in response and began to look for him family. He spotted them in a corner. His father was talking to his old friend, Totosai, while his mother was sitting on the couch, staring off into space.

"Hello," Inuyasha said as he walked up to his father and Totosai.

"Inuyasha my boy you brought Kagome," Inu No Taisho responded.

"Hi Pops," Kagome said as she walked up towards Inu No Taisho and gave him a hug.

"Who is that Toga? I know you and Izayoi didn't have another kid," Totosai said.

Inu No Taisho laughed and responded, "No this is Inuyasha's mate, Kagome Higurashi." Kagome held out her hand. "Nice to meet you," she said as they shook hands.

"Ha didn't know Inuyasha knew what a real woman was," Totosai said as he looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled in response. Kagome broke away from the circle and walked towards Izayoi.

"Hey mom," Kagome said snapping Izayoi from her daydream state.

"Oh hello dear," Mrs. Higurashi responded as she stood up and gave Kagome a hug which she returned.

"How long have you been here?" Kagome asked as she sat down next to her.

"Only a few minutes. I love your outfit," Izayoi said as she turned to face Kagome.

"Oh thank you. I love your dress, it really brings out your eyes," Kagome responded as she looked at Izayoi sky blue dress. The dress had a v neck neckline and had a see through jacket with blue designs on it. There was also a silver belt around the waist. Her hair was in a bun and she wore silver two inch closed toe heels, with silver pearl earrings, necklaces, and bracelet.

"Thank you dear. Do you know if Sango and Miroku are coming?" Izayoi asked.

"They're coming. They should have been here before us. My mom wanted to take a lot of pictures," Kagome replied.

"Oh my gosh she did. Tell her I want some," Izayoi said with a smile.

"I will," Kagome replied with a giggle.

"Hello everyone," Miroku said as he walked up to the group with Sango in hand. Miroku wore a grey suite and shoes, a white button down shirt underneath, and a purple tie to match. Sango had on a purple silk halter top dress that was tight at the top but followed down at the knees. She wore white four inch open toe heels, a diamond necklace, and silver triangle shaped earrings. Her hair was in a bun with curls coming out of it. After she said hello to the men, she walked towards Izayoi and Kagome. She gave them a hug before sitting on the couch next to them.

"You look beautiful Sango," Izayoi said as Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

"Thanks," Sango responded as she sat her purple clutch next to her.

"Sesshomaru and Rin should be coming in soon. We saw them getting out of their limo when we walked in," Sango said as she leaned back into the couch. As soon as she was done with her sentence, Sesshomaru and Rin walked in. Rin was wearing a long yellow gown that was tight at the top but when it came below her knees it flowed down. Sesshomaru was wearing a dark blue suit like his father but instead of a sky blue tie, he wore a silky yellow tie.

After Rin greeted the men she walked towards the ladies.

"Hi ladies," Rin said as she gave everyone a hug before sitting next to Sango.

"How are you dear?" Izayoi asked.

"I'm doing well. I hope my yellow doesn't bring a lot of attention to me," Rin responded with a laugh.

"It's a lovely dress," Izayoi told her truthfully.

"It really is. Only you could pull off wearing bright colors," Kagome added. Sango nodded in agreement.

"So has you know who came yet?" Rin asked as she leaned back in her seat.

"Who?" Izayoi asked.

"Kikyo," Sango told her.

"Speak of the devils and they shall appear," Kagome said as Kikyo and her parents walked into the ballroom.

While the girls were talking:

"I wonder who is going to get Maso's territory," Miroku said as he took a sip of his champagne.

"Me of course," Inuyasha responded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not sure about that. Moryomaru is pretty convinced that you shouldn't own it," Sesshomaru said as he looked around the room.

"But if it comes down to a vote, you'll probably win," Inu no Taisho replied as he plucked a flute of champagne off a waiter's chair.

"Isn't that the Hamakada walking in?" Totosai asked as he squinted his eyes to see if they were at the entrance.

The men turned around and saw the Hamakada family walking in. Inuyasha groan.

"Oh look Inuyasha, it's your in laws," Sesshomaru joked causing Miroku and Inu no Taisho to laugh. The Hamakada family walked up towards them.

"Hello Inu No Taisho," Hanu said as he shook hands with him.

"Inuyasha it's so nice to see you," Leiko said as she tried to hug him when Inuyasha side stepped her.

"I think my mom called me," Inuyasha replied as he walked behind the group. Kikyo and her mother stared in the direction he went before talking to Inu No Taisho.

"What wrong with your son?"Leiko asked.

"Which one?" Inu No Taisho asked as he took a sip of his champagne. Miroku laughed in the background as Sesshomaru glared at her father.

With the girls:

"What are you doing over here?" Izayoi asked as Inuyasha lifted Kagome up, sat down then sat her on his lap.

"Just wanted to avoid the devil and its offspring," Inuyasha mumbled causing the girls to laugh.

"Inuyasha it's time to go," Inu No Taisho told his son. The men kissed their woman good bye before walking with the other men to the conference room.

Inuyasha stood up and set Kagome on her feet. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes.

"I'm cheering for you and if you win you'll get a prize," Kagome whispered to him seductively.

"And if I lose?" Inuyasha asked.

"Then I'll have to cheer you up," was Kagome's seductive response.

"You're making it hard for me to want to win," Inuyasha told her before capturing her lips into a passionate kiss. Izayoi, Sango, and Rin awwwed as Kikyo and her mother glared at the couple.

After a minute, Inuyasha pulled away and smirked before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Kagome smiled and unwrapped her arms from around his neck letting him walk away with the rest of the men. Kagome smiled and sat down next to Izayoi.

"You two are so cute," Izayoi squealed. Sango and Rin nodded in agreement.

"Hi Izayoi is so nice to meet you," Leiko said as she bent down and hugged Izayoi.

When she pulled away she glared at Kagome and said, "Move."

"I don't know who the hell you are ordering around, but it sure as hell is not me. Sorry miss but there are other places you can sit in," Kagome replied.

Leiko put her hand to her chest and fake shock.

"Izayoi are you just going to let this girl talk to me like that?" Leiko asked as she looked at her 'friend'.

"What?" Izayoi asked as she took an appetizer from a waiter's tray.

"Nothing," Leiko said as her and her daughter sat down on the couch across from them.

"Oh Kagome," Kikyo called out.

"Yes," Kagome said as she looked at her.

"I'm sorry for sleeping with your boyfriend," Kikyo replied with a fake concern look on her face.

Rin, Sango, and Izayoi paused.

With the men:

"This is why I think Inuyasha Takahashi, shouldn't have Maso's territory," Moryomaru said with a proud smile on his face. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continued to swirl in his chair.

As soon as the conference doors were closed, Moryomaru began his defense on why Inuyasha shouldn't take over Maso's territory.

"Inuyasha?" Myoga called out**.**

"I killed the man. Why shouldn't I get his land?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because you wouldn't know how to handle it. You would fight over stupid stuff. Didn't you kill Maso over a little girl?" Moryomaru asked with a smirk causing Inuyasha growled.

"I killed Maso because that bastard took my mate. So hell yes I'm going to kill his dumb ass and whoever tries to stop me," Inuyasha replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Your mate?" a

Dragon daiyokai (in human form….imagine that^_^) named Ryukotsusei question out loud.

"Yes. So don't get any ideas," Inuyasha replied as he looked at each man or woman sitting in a chair.

"Can we decide if Inuyasha can get Maso's territory or not," Inu No Taisho said as he rubbed his nose.

"All in favor of Inuyasha's getting the land raise your hand," Myoga said.

With the women:

Kagome let out a short chuckle before sweeping her bangs back into place.

"It's okay kikyo. I mean if you hadn't slept with Inuaysha when he was DRUNK we probably won't have mated," Kagome replied back sweetly.

"You what?!" Leiko and Kikyo yelled.

Kagome put her hand up to her mother and fake surprise.

"Oh my. That was supposed to be a surprise," Kagome said.

"You're lying," Kikyo replied.

"Really? You must've have not seen the crescent shaped bite mark on my neck. Well let me show you," Kagome said as she tilted her neck so they could see it. Kikyo got up and stomped off.

"Bitch," Leiko said to Kagome as she stood up to find her daughter.

"Right back at you mother dearest," Kagome called back.

As soon as Leiko left Sango, Rin, and Izayoi started laughing.

"Oh you are terrible dear," Izayoi told her daughter-in-law as she giggled.

"Thanks mom," Kagome replied back with a smile.

"So Sango have you and Miroku picked a house to live in?" Izayoi asked her as she calmed herself from laughing.

"We haven't picked one yet but we are looking," Sango responded as she leaned back into the couch. Izayoi nodded in response before turning towards Kagome.

"So Kagome, I've heard from a friend that you saw the house Inuyasha had built," Izayoi said as she took a sit of her wine.

"I did. It's huge and gorgeous," Kagome responded as she ate a small appetizer.

Izayoi nodded before turning to her future daughter-in-law.

"So Rin how are you and Sesshomaru?" Izayoi asked.

"We're doing good. We've busy a lot but we still have time to go out," Rin replied with a smile as she played with her necklace.

"That's good," Izayoi said.

"Oh and Rin. You have nothing to worry about with Kagura. She and my brother are dating, sorta," Kagome told her. Rin nodded in relief.

"What was going on with that?" Izayoi asked.

"Just some girl who wouldn't leave Sesshomaru," Rin told her.

"Well you better give her a run for her money if she tries again. Because we Takahashi and Houshi women don't let other woman play with our men," Izayoi replied before taking a sip of her wine. Sango and Kagome nodded in agreement.

"So Izayoi. How are you and the big man?" Kagome asked.

"We're doing good. We're traveling a lot," Izayoi said with a smile on her face.

"That sounds like fun," Kagome responded with a grin on her face.

"Oh Kagome. I almost forgot, what do you want to do for your birthday?" Sango asked.

"Nothing really. Probably go to swimming or something," Kagome said with a shrug.

"Oh dear you have to do something big on your birthday. Isn't it your eighteenth birthday?" Izayoi replied.

"It is but I'm not sure what I want. Surprise me," Kagome said with a smile.

"You are going to be the death of me," Sango responded as she rolled her eyes and thought about something to do for Kagome on her birthday. The girls giggled but stopped when the men and some woman walked back into the ballroom.

"How did everything go?" Kagome asked as she turns around and looked up at Inuyasha.

"I won," Inuyasha said happily as he bent down and gave her a chaste kiss.

"That's good," Kagome replied with a smirk.

"I know," Inuyasha retorted as he lick his lip.

"How did Moryomaru take the news?" Izayoi asked as her husband stood next to her sitting figure.

"Not well. He didn't even make it to the second half of the meeting," Inu No Taisho said.

~Flashback~

"Well it looks like Inuyasha has gain power of Maso's terriorty," Myoga said as he tallied all the raised hands.

"The hell he will. I demand a fucking recount," Moryomaru yelled as he slammed his fist onto the conference table.

"Just get over the fact that I won and you lost old man," Inuyasha said with a smirk. Moryomaru growled and stormed out of the room.

"Congratulations Inuyasha. Now back to business, one of my men detected a leak. We are not sure where or who but there is someone inside giving the FBI information," a tree demon (picture him in a human form) named Bokuseno said.

The people in the room nodded.

"Is there any more news that should be shared?" Myoga asked.

~End of Flashback~

"I see," Rin said as Sesshomaru stood next to her. Miroku nodded in response. There was a pause before Rin, Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku stood up and went to the dance floor while Izayoi and Inu No Taisho went to go talk to an old friend. After his mother left Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome.

"Did you have fun?" Inuyasha asked as he wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist.

"Yeah I had fun talking to your mom and the girls. Oh I was having an excellent time when I made Kikyo and her mother leave," Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha chuckled and began to secretly draw circles on her back.

"Inuyasha not here," Kagome whispered as Inuyasha ran a finger down her back and stopped at her butt before slowly rising back up to her back that was exposed.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked as he nipped on her ear.

"You are such a naught boy. I'm going to have to train you to be good," Kagome replied with a seductive tone.

"If you keep talking like that, I'm going to take you right here, right now," Inuyasha panted into her ear as he gave her butt a squeeze.

"Do it," Kagome challenged with lust in her eyes. Inuyasha growled and bent his head down and slammed his lip onto hers. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and started playing with her. Kagome moaned as he pulled her tongue into his mouth. She began to explore his mouth. After a minute of tongue action, Kagome pulled away for much needed air.

"How about we stay here for an hour then I'll let you teach me," Inuyasha panted in her ear. Kagome nodded before Inuyasha stood and grabbed her hand pulling her up to and dragging her onto the dance floor. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist as Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. They began to sway to the soft music.

With Izayoi and Inu No Taisho:

"Who's the girl your son is dancing with?" Hitomiko asked as she pointed in Inuyasha's direction.

Izayoi turned around and looked to who she was pointing at.

"Oh, that's Kagome, his mate," Izayoi said with a smile on her face.

"Mates? Mmmm they do make a cute couple," Hitomiko replied.

"They do," Izayoi agreed with a smile.

An hour later:

"You guys leaving so soon?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. We might just go somewhere to pick up something to eat then good to my house," Kagome told her.

Sango nodded before getting out of Miroku's arms and gave her friend a hug.

"Bye Kagome," Rin said as she gave Kagome a hug after Sango.

"Bye fluffy," Kagome told Sesshomaru with a smile on her face. Sesshomaru glared at her, but gave her a hug. Kagome then gave Miroku a hug before turning around and giving her in-laws a hug.

"Bye dear," Izayoi said as she gave Kagome a hug.

"Bye mom," Kagome replied as she return the hug.

"Bye pops," Kagome told Inu No Taisho with a smile. Inu No Taisho laughed and gave her a hug. After Kagome and Inuyasha were done giving everyone a hug, they walked towards the exit of the ballroom.

"Those two are sex addicts," Sango mumbled to Rin.

"Yup," Rin responded back.

With Inuyasha and Kagome:

"You were (kiss) being a (kiss) naughty boy," Kagome panted through kisses that Inuyasha was giving her.

As soon as they walked out of the ballroom, Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and ran to his limo that was waiting for them outside. When they got into the limo, Inuyasha sat down on one of the couches and let Kagome have her way with him.

"Then teach me too be good," Inuyasha panted as he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back so he could suck on her neck.

"I will but not right now," Kagome panted as she started to unzip his pants.

"When?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled down the strap to her dress.

"When we are alone and you are tided up to a bed," Kagome whispered as she pulled his cock out of his boxers.

"Fuck," Inuyasha groaned as Kagome began to pump him. Kagome smiled down at him. Inuyasha reached under her dress, unwrapped the gun from her thigh, and shoved down her black underwear. Once her underwear was off Inuyasha threw them onto the floor.

"Get a condoms, it's in my wallet in my back pocket," Inuyasha told her. Kagome smiled before leaning closer, running her hands down his back before reaching his back pocket and grabbing his wallet. She opens his wallet then pulled out the condoms. She opens it with her teeth before putting it on Inuyasha's cock. She hiked her dress up and raised up before sitting down on his cock.

"Fuck," Inuyasha groan. He grabbed her hips to control her movement.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned as she put her hands unto his shoulders and began to ride him.

"Kami!" Inuyasha groaned as he threw his head back. He thrusted up to meet Kagome's thrust.

"Yash!" Kagome panted as she grabbed his head and laid it on the top part of her right breast.

Inuyasha panted and squeezed her breast. He pulled down her black strapless bra and took a nipple into his mouth.

"ohhhhhh!" Kagome moaned as his teeth scraped her breast as he thrusted up into her.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Kagome screamed over and over again.

Inuyasha took his mouth off her nipple and thrusted up to meet her thrust when they both came.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she exploded.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he seeds shot into the condom.

Kagome slumped against Inuyasha panting.

"Was that my reward?" Inuyasha panted out with a smile on his face.

"No. We're nowhere near it," Kagome replied with a smirk on her face.

Ten minutes later:

"Mr. Takahashi is there any place you and the Mrs. want to go?" the driver asked as he cracked the window that was separating them. (poor )

Inuyasha looked up and took his mouth off of Kagome's left nipple. After they did the 'do' on the couch they decided that the floor would be fun and since Inuyasha had another condom, they didn't want it to go to waste.

"Mmmm, just go to a fast food restaurant and order a few hamburgers and fries. Wait a minute," Inuyasha said as he put a hand on the couch and grabbed his wallet. He took out a fifty dollar bill and slid it in between the crack. Once the driver got it he closed the window.

"We only have about ten more minutes before we're at your house," Inuyasha whispered to her.

"Can you make me cum in that amount of time?" Kagome asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll have you cumming in less than a minute," Inuyasha whispered as he closed his lips on her and thrust into her.

Ten minutes later:

"Shh," Kagome said with a giggle they walked into her house.

"I'm going to get some drinks, you to my room," Kagome told him. Inuyasha nodded but before he left he gave Kagome a chaste kiss. He smirked and walked up the stairs. Kagome bit her lip and walked into the kitchen.

After she grabbed two pops she walked upstairs and saw Inuyasha sitting on the floor while taking out their food. Kagome sat down next to him. He handed her a hamburger and set the fries on the bag. Kagome reached for her remote and turn on the t.v. She flipped through the channels before settling on a movie about pirates.

"I'm happy that you got more territory," Kagome told him as she took a bite out of her hamburger.

"Thanks," Inuyasha responded before opening his pop.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Inuyasha asked her before he took a sip of his pop.

"I'm not sure. Surprise me," Kagome told him with a smile on her face. She grabbed a French fry and fed it to him.

"I'll think about it," Inuyasha told her with a smirk.

"I hope you do," Kagome said with a smirk herself.

"I will," Inuyasha growled out.

"Fantastic," Kagome spat out.

"Amazing," Inuyasha responded as he set his hamburger down.

"Good," Kagome said as she sat her hamburger down too.

"Excellent," Inuyasha retorted as he moved his face closer to her.

"I love you," Kagome replied.

"I love you too," Inuyasha responded before he sealed his lips with Kagome and pulled her onto his lap.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Abby3**

**KagomeKitten-lovely**

**Heydollfacexb**

**Otakugirl00**

**starfireten**

**Nezumi-24-7**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Whoa, I updated really fast… hope you guys enjoy this chapter: D**

**Sorry for any spelling errors.**

**P.s. There is a poll on my profile so please vote for which story you want to see next^_^**

**P.s.s. The laptop I was working on is still broke ( .)**

**P.s.s.s. There are pictures of what their dresses and hair look like on my profile :P**

**Next chapter: Birthday surprise**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Birthday surprise

"Where is Inuyasha taking you?" Sango asked as she went through a magazine while sitting on Kagome's bed.

"I'm not sure," Kagome said as she folded a white tank top then put it into her purple duffle bag.

"Maybe he's going to take you to Paris," Rin squealed.

"We'll be back tomorrow," Kagome told her.

"Poop," Rin said before continuing blowing bubbles.

"I'm not sure where he's taking me, but he said to bring a swimsuit. So which one should I wear?" Kagome responded as she held up in her right hand a red two piece bikini that tied around her neck and in her left hand a black and white polka dotted bikini.

"Wear the red one, but bring the polka dotted one just in case," Sango said.

"Just in case what?" Kagome asked as she folded the swimsuits.

"You know, you and Inuyasha will get hot for each other and rip each other's swimsuits off," Rin replied as she blew another bubble. Kagome blushed in response.

"Both it is," Kagome said as she put the swim suits into her duffle bag.

"So what are you going to wear on your birthday?" Sango asked.

"A short green sundress with white flats," Kagome responded as she walked towards her closet.

"I see," Sango said as she flipped through a page in the magazines. Kagome set her white flats by her duffle bag before walking out of the room and going to the bathroom to get to other stuff like her tooth brush, air straighten, and etc.

"You coming to her party?"Sango asked Rin. Rin nodded as she continued to blow bubbles.

"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said as she walked into Kagome's room with her hands filled with boxes.

"She went to the bathroom. What are these?" Sango asked as her and Rin took some boxes from Mrs. Higurashi arms and set them next to the bed.

"Gifts from some of her friends," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"What time are you guys coming tomorrow?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Around one," Sango responded. Rin nodded in agreement.

"Okay and thanks girls," Mrs. Higurashi replied before walking out of Kagome's room. A second later, Kagome walked back in.

"What did my mom want?" Kagome asked as she put her straighten into the duffle bag."

"Some friends dropped some presents off for you," Sango responded as she pointed to the presents.

"Who?" Kagome asked as she put her shoes into her duffle bag.

"Some girls named Ayame, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi," Rin said as she read the names off of the boxes. Kagome nodded before zipping up her duffle bag.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back," Kagome told them as she grabbed some clothes before walking out of the room.

"What you get Kagome?" Rin asked once she heard the water start in the bathroom.

"A leopard print off the shoulders dress with red pumps and a cover that has a picture of her family on it," Sango replied.

"That's sounds cute. I got her a hundred dollar gift card to 'Forever,'(a shopping place..idk if it really if so I don't own it:D) a fifty dollar card for Yoona's spa, and a green Gucci bag," Rin said with a smile.

"Wish it was my birthday," Sango responded causing Rin to start laughing.

Ding Dong….

Ding Dong….

Ding Dong…

"Hello," Sango said as she answered Kagome's phone. She put the phone on speaker.

"Hey Sango-," Inuyasha started.

"And Rin," Rin replied happily.

"And Rin. Is Kagome around?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped at a red light.

"She's in the shower. Where are you guys going tonight?" Sango asked eagerly.

"None of your business," was Inuyasha response. Sango and Rin pouted.

"Why can't we know?" Rin complained.

"Because knowing you girls, you guys will tell Kagome and it wouldn't be a surprise," Inuyasha responded as he continued to drive when the light turn green.

"We won't," Rin and Sango said.

"Wow, I totally believe you now," Inuyasha responded sarcastically.

"Please," Rin begged.

"You'll hear from Kagome about later," Inuyasha told them as he drove into his parking lot and parked in his spot.

"Tell Kagome I'll be there in thirty minutes," Inuyasha said.

"Fine," Sango said with a pouted.

"Bye," Rin responded.

"Bye girls," Inuyasha responded before ending the call.

Inuyasha got out of his hummer, grabbed his gym bag, before closing his door and walking to his apartment. Once he got into his apartment, he threw his gym bag on the couch, took off his shirt, and walked to his room. He threw his shirt in the dirty laundry basket before walking to his wooden dresser. He looked in the mirror and saw his black sweatpants hanging low on his hips, his rock hard six packs and pectoral. He put a hand to his right pectoral that hand Kagome's name on it. He sighed before taking off his pants and walking towards the bathroom. He turns on the water then took of his boxers before getting into the shower. He laid his head underneath the shower head, letting the water run down his tan back.

'Kagome,' Inuyasha thought with a smile on his face.

"If anything happens tonight, report to Miroku," Inuyasha told Koga over the phone as he went through his draw looking for a shirt.

"Yes sir," Koga replied back. Inuyasha nodded before ending the call. He grabbed a black button down shirt and put it on. He then grabbed some black pants before going to his bed and sitting down so he could put on some socks and his black Nike's. He got up and went back to his dresser and picked up a long blue velvet rectangular box that had a small blue velvet square box attached to it, and a big red silk covered box and put them into his duffle bag. He looked to his left and pick up a small ring box. He open it, inside was a six carat diamond ring with a silver band underneath it. He thought for a minute before shaking his head, closing the box, and putting it into his shirt draw.

"Not yet," Inuyasha mumbled to himself before bending down and grabbed his duffle bag, keys, and phone and walking out of his apartment.

"You guys are acting like it's my first time going on a date," Kagome complain as Sango curled her hair and Rin went through her closet to find her some clothes. After Kagome had walked back into her room fully clothed, Sango and Rin thought she should change.

"So," Sango replied as she twisted another part of Kagome's hair.

"How about this?" Rin asked as she held up a red halter top with a white knee length skirt.

"Perfect," Sango responded as she tied Kagome's hair in the middle.

"Done," Sango announced. Kagome looked in the mirror and saw that she had a bangs going to the left side of her face, in the center of her head in the back was a bun, and the bottom half of her hair was curled.

"Now go change," Sango said as she pulled Kagome out of the chair and Rin handed her the clothes. Kagome stuck her tongue out before walking towards the bathroom.

A couple of minutes later Kagome came back into the room dressed in the red halter top and white skirt. Sango held up a pair of red three inch open toe heels. Kagome took them, sat down on her bed then put the heels on.

"Are you guys done?" Kagome asked as she looked up at them.

"Yes. You already have eyeliner and eye shadow on," Rin replied with a smile. Kagome rolled her eyes before standing up.

"Aww my baby looks so pretty," Sango cooed at Kagome as she brought some hair from her back to her front to lie over her shoulders.

"Thanks mom," Kagome said sarcastically as she bent down and picked up her duffle bag. Rin giggled and follow Sango and Kagome who were walking out of her room and down the stairs.

Kagome threw her duffle bag by the door and was going to walk away when someone rang the doorbell. Sango and Rin went to the kitchen to get some fruit cups. Kagome opens the door and smiled at who she saw.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as she hugged him around the neck. Inuyasha smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hi," Kagome said as they un-wrapped their arms from each other. Kagome grabbed his hands and pulled him into the house.

"Hey," Inuyasha responded as he kissed her neck causing Kagome to giggle.

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, let me just say bye to Rin, Sango, and my mom" Kagome replied as she walked away from him and into the kitchen.

"Inuyasha's here, so I'm going to go," Kagome said as she bit her lip.

"Okay bye Kagome and have fun," they replied as they gave her a hug.

"Thanks. Oh and guys," Kagome said before she walked out of the kitchen.

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she handed Rin and Sango another fruit cup.

"No party," Kagome told them.

"Wasn't even thinking about it dear," Mrs. Higurashi replied with a smile.

"Sure you weren't. Anyway, bye guys," Kagome said as she walked out of the kitchen. After the girls heard the door slam they started giggling.

"She never said anything about a surprise party," Mrs. Higurashi told them.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha stopped at a stop sign.

"You'll see," Inuyasha replied as he continued to drive.

Kagome sighed and looked out the window. After ten minutes of silence, Kagome slowly fell asleep. Inuyasha often glanced at her while driving.

An hour later, Inuyasha drove through a forest. He drove for a couple of minutes before he pulled up to a big wooden house. He got out the car and grabbed their bags from the backseat before going to Kagome's side and picking her up bridal style. He closed the door with his hip and locked the car before walking towards the house. He opens the door of the house and closed it with his shoulder before walking up the stairs. When he made it to the second floor, he went to one of the guest bedrooms and set Kagome on the bed. He set their bags down by the dresser before walking out of the bedroom. He pulled out his phone as he walked down the stairs.

"Hello, this is Mr. Takahashi. I would like to reschedule my appoint for six o' clock instead of seven," Inuyasha said into the phone.

"Yes sir," a cheerful woman replied.

"Good," Inuyasha responded as he made it to the bottom step then ended the call. Inuyasha set the alarm for the house before leaving.

Two hours later:

"Mmm," Kagome moaned as she stretched in the bed.

"When did I get here?" Kagome asked herself as she got out the bed.

"This must be the place Inuyasha was driving to," Kagome said as she walked to a mirror to check her appearance. She brought some hair from the back to the front and laid it over her shoulders. After she adjusted her clothes, she walked out the door and ran into Inuyasha's chest.

"Hi," Kagome said as she looked up at him.

"Hi," Inuyasha responded as he looked down at her. Inuyasha cleared his throat and said, "I was just coming to get you." Kagome nodded in response. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her down the stairs before stomping at the bottom.

"Close your eyes," Inuyasha told her. Kagome gave him a look before doing as told.

Inuyasha wrapped his left arm around her waist and used his right hand to cover her eyes. He guided them to the closed doors of the dining room. He pushed the doors open and led them in before putting both hands on her waist.

"You can open your eyes now," Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Kagome open her arms and gasped.

"Oh my gosh," Kagome mumbled as she looked around the dining room.

The dining room's lights were on low causing the room to look almost completely dark. However the candles located around perimeter of the room caused the true light. There was a small rectangular table in the middle of the room with a long candle in the center. On each side of the table was a plate that had filet mignon with mash potatoes and a few stems of green beams on the side. By one of the chairs, was a small table with two flute glasses and a bucket of ice with a champagne bottle in it. There were small rose petals around the tables and chairs.

"You like it?" Inuyasha asked as he put his face into her neck.

"Like? I love it," Kagome replied as she turned her neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," Kagome told him. Inuyasha nodded and gave her a neck a quick kiss before grabbing her hand and leading her to the seat that didn't have the small table next to it. Inuyasha pulled out her chair and pushed her close to the table when she sat down. Inuyasha then walked to the other chair. Once seated he grabbed and popped open the champagne bottle and began to pour some champagne into the flutes.

"When did you have time to do this?" Kagome asked as she grabbed the champagne filled glass.

"While you were sleep," Inuyasha responded as he poured himself some champagne before setting the champagne back into the ice. Kagome nodded and took a sip of her champagne. She set down her glass before picking up her fork, cut a piece of the filet mignon, and ate it.

"Oh my gosh. This is so good," Kagome said as she took another bite of her meat.

"Don't cum over it," Inuyasha teased as he took a bite out of his meat. Kagome glared at him before eating a piece of her green beans.

"What are you going to do tomorrow for your birthday?" Inuyasha asked before he ate some mash potatoes.

"I'm not sure. My mom will probably have my uncles, aunts, and cousins come over," Kagome replied with a shrug as she took a sip of her champagne.

"So what do you want for your birthday?" Inuyasha asked as he ate a green bean.

"Nothing really," Kagome told him honestly.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked as he took a sip of his champagne.

"Yeah really. I mean I have really all I want. And if I want something, I'll just ask you to get it for me," Kagome told him sweetly before laughing and eating another piece of her filet mignon.

Inuyasha glared at her."Yeah," Inuyasha agreed.

"Did you get everything you wanted for on your birthday?" Kagome asked as she ate some mash potatoes.

"Yes and more," Inuyasha replied with a smirk as he gave Kagome a lustful look.

"Stop it," Kagome said as she shifted a little in her seat. Inuyasha laughed and continued to eat his food.

"How's the new territory going?" Kagome asked as she ate her last piece of filet mignon.

"Good," Inuyasha responded as he finished eating his last piece of food.

"That's good," Kagome replied with a smile as she ate some of her green beans. Inuyasha scooted back from the table and got up.

"I'm going to get the Jacuzzi ready. So when you're down eating and put on your swimsuit go through the door in the kitchen," Inuyasha told her before he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. Kagome nodded in response. Inuyasha smirked down at her before leaving the dining room.

"I wonder what other surprise you have up your sleeves Takahashi," Kagome mumbled as he left the room.

"Peekaboo. Guess who?" Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ears as she put both of her hands over his eyes.

"My beautiful mate," Inuyasha responded.

"Correct," Kagome whispered as she gave him a chaste kiss on the neck. She uncovered his eyes before standing up. Inuyasha turn in the water and looked at her.

"I love your swimsuit," Inuyasha said as his eyes ran up and down her body.

"I wonder why," Kagome replied as she slowly got into the heated Jacuzzi. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling her closer to him.

"I love red," Inuyasha responded before grabbing her legs and hoisting her up while wrapping her legs around his waist. He leaned down and sealed their lip. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she accepted. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and started to play with her tongue.

"Mmm," Kagome moaned while tilting her head to the side to get more access. They pulled away to catch their breath, leaving a salvia string still connecting them. Kagome looked up at him before sealing their lips again. Inuyasha raised a hand and pushed her head closer to his. Kagome slipped her tongue into his mouth which Inuyasha started to play with. Kagome started to grind herself unto his hard on which causing him to groan in her mouth.

After five minutes of making out in the Jacuzzi, Inuyasha sat on one of the ledges.

"Sometimes you just make me so hot for you," Kagome mumbled as she sat on his knees as he kept his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Same for me kitten," Inuyasha responded with a smirk. Kagome raised a brow but choose not to say anything.

"Do you have any other present for me?" Kagome asked as she set her hands onto his chest.

"Maybe," Inuyasha responded with a smirk.

"Please Inu," Kagome said as she ran a finger up the side of his face.

"No," Inuyasha replied as he glanced at Kagome's finger.

"Yash please," Kagome begs as she brushed her lips over his.

"Ahh-"Inuyasha replied.

"Yashie," Kagome said as she ran a finger down his upper body.

'Fuck,' Inuyasha thought.

"You'll see all three of your presents tomorrow," Inuyasha replied. Kagome smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks dog-boy," Kagome responded.

"What did you call me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Dog-boy. You got a problem with it?" Kagome teased as she unwrapped his arms from her and started to walk backwards in the water.

"Dog-boy? Really," Inuyasha said as he threw water at her.

"Stop," Kagome giggled and put her hands up in defense as Inuyasha continued to splash her with water. Inuyasha swam up to her when she wasn't looking and wrapped his arms around her.

"Say sorry," Inuyasha told her.

"No," Kagome replied with a smile on her face.

"Oh so you want to be a bad girl," Inuyasha responded as he set her on the tile around the Jacuzzi.

"Yes," Kagome said as she got out of his arms, pushed him down in the water, and ran towards the house.

"Come back here," Inuyasha yelled as he jumped out the water and ran after her.

She made it inside the house when she heard Inuyasha's wet feet running after her. She quickly ran up the stairs to the room they were sharing. She closed the door panting. She put her ear to the door to see if he was coming. When she didn't hear anything she sighed and walked towards the bed when she all of a sudden was tackled to the bed. She flipped over and saw a wet Inuyasha holding her wrist.

"Oh so kitten wants to play," Inuyasha said as he nipped on her ear. Kagome nodded.

"I'll play," Inuyasha responded as he slammed his lips on hers.

"Mmm," Kagome moan. Inuyasha pulled away and smirked at her. He kissed down her chest then stomach. When he got to the bikini bottom he tore them off and slipped a finger inside of her.

"Ohhh!" Kagome moan as she threw her head back. Inuyasha smirked before bending down and giving her clit a long lick.

"Yashie!" Kagome panted. Inuyasha ignored her and continued to lick and pump his fingers inside of her. He added two more fingers while pumping into her opening. He licked her pearl before crawling back up her body.

"You like how I play kitten," Inuyasha asked as his thumb rubbed her pearl and his three fingers pumped faster inside of her.

"Ahh!" Kagome screamed as he hit her g-spot.

"Do you like it?!" Inuyasha growled.

"Yes!" Kagome screamed as she exploded on his fingers. Inuyasha gave her a passionate kiss. He broke apart and took his fingers out of her and licked them in front of her face. Kagome bit her lip and looked up at him.

"You want to go take a shower?" Inuyasha asked once his fingers were licked clean.

Kagome nodded in response. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and walked to the bathroom attached to the bedroom. When he got into the bathroom, he took off Kagome's top and his red swim drunks before starting the water. Once the shower was on Inuyasha went in first then Kagome.

"It's cold," Kagome shivered.

"It'll warm up in a few seconds," Inuyasha told her as he wrapped an arm around her.

True to his word, the water began to heat up. Inuyasha grabbed a towel, lathered it with soap before slowly washing Kagome's body.

"Mmm," Kagome gave a silent moan when he rubbed the towel over her right nipple. Inuyasha went on his knees to clean the lower parts of her body. When he was done washing the lower parts of her body he kissed her thighs then her stomach before standing back up. Kagome rinsed the soap off her body before grabbing the towel, lathering it with soap, and washing his body.

Inuyasha groan when Kagome ran the towel up and down his cock.

"Stop playing kitten," Inuyasha growled at her.

"Sorry daddy," Kagome responded sweetly as she bent her knees and rubbed the towel over his muscle toned legs. Inuyasha raised his foot in order for Kagome to clean it.

After Inuyasha rinsed the soap off his body, they stood there under the water.

"I'm going to get our desert. So get ready for bed and find a movie if you want," Inuyasha told her. Kagome smiled, rose up on her tip toes, and gave him a chaste kiss before nodding.

Inuyasha got out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He went into the bedroom, looks through his duffle bag, and pulled out a pair of blue boxers and black cotton pajama pants. After he put them on, he walked down stairs and towards the kitchen. He opens the refrigerator and pulled out a chocolate cake that the catering service that he called for, left for them. He cut a big piece and put it on a plate. He put the cake back into the fridge and grabbed two water bottles before closing the refrigerator. He grabbed a fork, the cake, and the two water bottles then walked back upstairs.

When he walked in he saw Kagome wearing a white take top and basketball shorts and getting into the bed. Inuyasha closed the door before getting in bed with her. He put the cake in her lap and the water bottles on his night stand.

"Cake!" Kagome squealed as she starts eating some cake. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and got comfortable in bed. Kagome had a movie about a basketball player on.

"You like your surprises so far?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome feed him a piece of cake.

"Very much," Kagome responded as ate a piece of cake herself.

"I'm glad," Inuyasha said as he looked down at her. Kagome giggled and feed him another piece of cake. After they were done eating cake, they snuggled together in bed.

"I love you," Kagome said as she traced her name on his chest.

"I love you too," Inuyasha replied as he gave her a kiss on the head.

A couple of hours of watching movies, Kagome slowly fell asleep on his chest. Inuyasha ran his fingers through her hair.

"Not yet. But very soon," Inuyasha mumbled. (He's talking about the ring ^_^)

In the morning:

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, wake up!" Kagome screamed.

"What?" Inuyasha asked sleepily.

"It's my birthday you dim wit," Kagome said happily as she straddle his waist.

"Happy birthday," Inuyasha mumbled as he reached for something on the night stand and put it on Kagome's head. Kagome put her hands on her head and gasped at what she felt.

"Is this a tiara?" Kagome asked as she rubbed it.

"Made from diamonds," Inuyasha responded. Kagome squealed, jumped off of him, and went to the mirror. Inuyasha turn over and went back to sleep when Kagome jumped back on the bed.

"Are you going back to sleep?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nope," Kagome replied with a smile on her face. Inuyasha sighed before lying back on his back.

"Do you want your presents now or later?" He asked her.

"Now," Kagome said happily. Inuyasha got up, walked towards his duffle bag, and grabbed the three presents. Inuyasha set them in front of her. Kagome grabbed the blue velvet box first. She opened it and gasped. Inside was a green diamond heart shaped necklace. She then open the box attached to it and saw the earrings that matched the necklace.

"This so beautiful," Kagome told him. She leaned over and gave him a kiss before opening up the last present. Inside the box was a little blue strapless gown.

"Oh my gosh," Kagome mumbled as she pulled the whole dress out.

"This is-"Kagome started but couldn't finish her sentence. She leaned over and grabbed his head, smashing their lips together.

"I'm guessing you love it," Inuyasha said as they pulled away for breath. Kagome nodded before kissing him again. She put her gifts back in the box.

"I'm going to get washed up and cook breakfast," Kagome told him. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I already had someone cook breakfast for us," Inuyasha told her as he got out of bed. As soon as Inuyasha left the room, Kagome reached for her purse and grabbed her phone.

"Pick up," Kagome mumbled into the phone.

"Hello," Sango said with 'sleep' in her voice.

"Sango," Kagome responded into the phone.

"Hey birthday girl, what's up," Sango replied.

"This is the best birthday I ever had," Kagome squealed.

"I can hear. What happen?" Sango asked.

"He took me to a house in a forest then we had a candle light dinner. After that we went to the Jacuzzi and," Kagome started but Sango interrupted her.

"And had Jacuzzi sex," Sango replied.

"No we haven't had sex all night. I know I'm surprised too. Anyways we had a water fight then we "played" a little in the bedroom," Kagome said.

"Played as in how?" Sango asked with a smirk on her face.

"As in you and Miroku playing in the back seat of your car after volleyball practice," Kagome responded.

"Shut up," Sango said with a blush.

"After that we took a shower and ate cake. So when I woke up this morning he gave me a tiara, a green diamond necklace with earrings, and a blue gown," Kagome finished happily.

"Aww that's sweet," Sango responded.

"I know," Kagome replied.

"What time are you guys coming back?" Sango asked.

"Maybe around three. I gotta go I hear Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Okay. Bye," Sango responded.

"Bye," Kagome replied before ending the call. She set the phone on the nightstand when Inuyasha walked in. Inuyasha walked in carrying a big, long tray filled with pancakes, bacons, sausages, eggs, harsh browns, two glasses of orange juice, and syrup.

"Breakfast is served," Inuyasha said.

With Sango:

"Kagome said she'll be here around four," Sango told Mrs. Higurashi and Manko who were decorating the living room.

"Is Rin with Takoto?" Manko asked as he took the bag of balloons from his daughter who was struggling to get them open.

"Yeah," Sango said as she helped Mrs. Higurashi put up streamers.

"You think she will like the surprise?" Sango asked as she taped a streamer to the wall.

"I'm sure she will. She hasn't seen him in almost a year," Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile. Sango nodded in response.

With Kagome and Inuyasha:

"That was really good," Kagome told Inuyasha as they sat in bed together with an empty tray on his night stand.

"Yeah, it was better than your cooking," Inuyasha said jokily. He laughed when Kagome hit him in the chest.

"I'm kidding," Inuyasha admitted.

"Better be," Kagome said with a pout.

"I am," Inuyasha responded as he started to suck on her neck.

"Ohhh," Kagome moaned as he nipped on her neck and his right hand grabbed her left breast.

"You like that?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk as he hovered over her and started to kiss her. While they were kissing, Inuyasha grabbed her ankles and wrapped them around his. He began to ground his hard on into her covered core.

"Yash!" Kagome moaned as she broke the kiss. Inuyasha smirked and put his hands underneath her shirt and grabbed her breast and began to massage them .

"Ohhh!" Kagome screamed as he pinched her nipples. Inuyasha looked up and saw that it was almost twelve o' clock and decided it was time to take Kagome home. He gave her breast a squeeze one more time before bending down and giving her a kiss.

"Go take a shower baby. We're going to be leaving in a few," he said. Kagome nodded and gave him a kiss before get out from under Inuyasha and walking towards the bathroom.

Inuyasha lie on his back and let out a sigh. He was about to go downstairs when his phone began to ring. He picked it up from the night stand and answered.

"Hello," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Inuyasha," Sango said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Can you keep Kagome distracted for a couple more hours?" Sango asked. Inuyasha sat up with a smirk and said, "Sure can. Bye." Before ending the call.

Inuyasha walked towards the bathroom to finish what he started.

"I had funny time," Kagome told Inuyasha again as they got out of his car.

"You're welcome kitten," Inuyasha said as he gave her a kiss. Kagome was about to get their bags when Inuyasha told her that they would get them later. Kagome raised a brow before heading to her house. She looked in her driveway and saw no cars.

"I wonder where everybody is at," Kagome questioned as she looked up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha shrugged in response. Kagome took her keys out of her purse and open the door.

"Surprise!"

Kagome screamed in surprised. A laughing Inuyasha held her shoulders so she didn't fall back.

"Didn't I say no party," Kagome said as she fully walked in.

"You didn't say anything about a surprise party dear," Mrs. Higurashi told her with a smile. Kagome shook her head but smiled in response. Her, her family, and friends walked into the living room. Inuyasha was about to close the door when he saw a car pull into the drive way.

"Why didn't you tell me about the party," Kagome complain to Sango as she sat in between Izayoi and her mom.

"It was a surprise," Sango told her with a grin as she set by her fiancé.

"Where's uncle Manko?" Kagome asked as she looked around the room. Inuyasha walked into the room and sat next to his brother.

"Right here and I have a surprise for you," Manko said as he walked into the living room. Kagome raised a brow before an older man in his mid sixty with shoulder length raven hair and dark blue eyes walked in.

"Kags," the man said with open arms.

"Grandpa!" Kagome squealed as she ran up and hugged her grandfather.

"How are you princess," her grandfather asked.

"Good," a smiling Kagome said.

"This is my grandpa Mazuki," Kagome introduced. Mazuki waved before taking a seat next to Inu No Taisho. Kagome smiled and sat down back down in her seat.

"Time for presents," Korari said as she left the room along with Tama and Manko.

"Grandpa where's grandma?" Kagome asked.

"She came down with a nasty cold," Grandpa Mazuki replied before looking at Sango and Miroku.

"I heard you two were engaged. Congratulations," Mazuki said with a smile.

"Thanks Grandpa Mazuki," Sango responded with a grin.

"Oh Grandpa, did you hear that Kagome and her boyfriend were-," Haru started with a smile when Kagome gave a cough.

"They're what?" Mazuki asked with a smile on his face.

"They're-" Haru started when Korari, Tama, and Manko walked back into the living room.

"Time for present," Korari said again as she sent a stack of presents in front of Kagome. Tama and Manko did the same. Manko smacked his son on the back of the head before sitting down next to his husband.

"This is from mom and pops," Kagome said as she opens a big box. Kagome smiled at what was inside. Inside was a black and green dress. The top was black and w off the shoulder short sleeves while the bottom half was a dark green. There was also black pumps and jewelry inside.

"Thanks you guys," Kagome said as she put the dress back in the box and hugged her in laws.

"You're welcome dear," Izayoi said. Kagome sat down in her seat and picked up another box.

"This is from Uncle Manko and Takoto," Kagome said. She looked at her uncle who was smiling at her. Kagome gave him a suspicious look before opening the box.

Inside was apple laptop with a couple of movies on top of it.

"Thanks guys. I really did need a laptop since someone broke my other one," Kagome said as she hugged her uncles while glaring at Sota who looked the way. She sat down next to her mom and grabbed a medium size box.

"From Sota and Naraku. If something jumps out at me I'm killing both of you," Kagome told them remembering last year. The family chuckled at what she said.

Kagome open the box and squealed at what she saw. A black kitten stared at her.

"Oh my gosh. This it's so cute," Kagome said as she picked the kitten up and put it in her lap.

"I know right," Naraku said with a smirk and a cross of the arms. Kagome rolled her eyes and picked up another box.

"From Aunt Hana and uncle Kazo," Kagome said as she open the rectangular box. Inside were a bow and a dozen arrows.

"Yes," Kagome said happily as she ran her fingers over the bow.

"Thanks," Kagome said as she pointed an arrow at Naraku who gave her the finger.

"You're welcome Kags," Hana and her husband responded. Kagome grabbed another box and was about to open it when the door bell rang. Haru got up to go get the door.

"From uncle Tama and aunt Kietsu," Kagome said as she open the box. Inside was an outfit that consists of black leggings, a white one strapped dress, and white pumps.

"Oh my gosh this is so pretty. Thank you," Kagome said as she put the outfit back into the box.

"You welcome dear," Kietsu said as her husband nodded. Haru walked back into the living room with a black haired teen.

"Hey Tako," Manko called out.

"Hello everyone," Tako said as he sat by his parents, Hana and Kazo.

"Where's my present," Kagome asked her two cousins.

"On layaway," they responded. Kagome rolled her eyes and open Rin and Sesshomaru's present and Sango and Miroku's present.

"Thanks guys," Kagome told them as her kitten began to play with some wrapping paper that was in her lap. They gave girls gave her a smile while the guys nodded in response.

Mazuki cleared his throat, got up, and walked to his oldest granddaughter.

"Kags," Mazuki said.

"Yes," Kagome responded as she looked up at him.

"Pick a hand," he told her as he should her his knuckles. Kagome pointed to his right knuckle. He twisted his hand and should her a key.

"What does is it for?" Kagome asked.

"This is a key to my heart…. Just kidding," Mazuki said with a laugh.

"Oh my gosh, I get it," Manko said as he laughed along with his father.

"You guys are so special," Mrs. Higurashi said with a shake of the head.

"Tell me, what the key is for," Kagome whined.

"Oh sorry Kags. Anyway this key belongs to a house I own in California and I want you to have it," Mazuki told her.

"Really?!" Kagome asked excitedly.

"What that's not fair," Tama and Manko complained to their father. Mazuki rolled his eyes at his second oldest and youngest children.

"Thanks Grandpa," Kagome said as she carefully got up and hugged her grandfather.

After a minute, Manko got up and stretched and said, "Well time for cake." Kagome nodded however her mom stopped her.

"I didn't give you my present dear," she said she reached into her brown pants pocket and pulled out a set of keys.

"It's from me and you father," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"What is it? Another house?" Manko asked. Korari glared at her brother in law before turning back to Kagome.

"What's it for?" Kagome asked.

"Go outside and see," Korari told her. Kagome stood up and put the sleeping kitten on the couch before going outside. They heard Kagome scream.

"What was it?" Sango asked as Inuyasha got up and left to check on his mate.

"A red Hyundai veloster," Korari said.

"How much money did Makoto have?" Hana asked. Korari shrugged in response.

"Funny how a dead man has more money than me," Manko said with a pout.

"I'll go get Kagome," Tama said as he got up and went outside.

"Show off," Mazuki told his daughter-in-law with a pout.

"Really dad?" Korari asked as she walked towards the kitchen to get Kagome's cake.

Hana laughed and said she will get the kids who were playing a game in Sota's room.

With Kagome and Inuyasha:

"This is the best birthday ever," Kagome told Inuyasha as she sat in the driver seat and him sitting in the passenger seat.

"I can see," Inuyasha said as he wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Even though my dad is dead, he still has ways of surprising me," Kagome whispered as she looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha wiped the tears running down her cheeks with his thumb. He lean over and kissed her when there was a knock on the driver's window.

"Stop making out. It's time to cut the cake," Tama told them. They got out; Kagome looked the doors before they walked towards the house.

"We weren't making out," Kagome told him as they walked towards the door.

"Yet," Inuyasha mumbled as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Kagome slapped him on the chest in response

After they cut into a big chocolate cake with white and yellow frosting on it, the family talked, laughed, and joked around for a couple of hours. It was around ten o' clock when people started leaving.

"Thanks for coming," Kagome told Izayoi, Inu No Taisho, Sesshomaru, and Rin as they got ready to leave.

"Thanks for having us dear," Izayoi responded as Kagome gave them a hug.

"Happy Birthday Kagome," Rin said before she and Sesshomaru left.

Ten minutes later, her aunts and uncles started leaving with their children.

"Thanks for everything," Kagome told them as she hugged them and gave them kisses on the cheek.

"You'll welcome dear," Hana said as she hugged her niece. After they left, it was just her, Inuyasha, her mom, brothers, and grandfather.

"How long are you staying here grandpa?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha and she ate another piece of Kagome.

"Only for a couple of days. But next time I will stay longer," Grandpa Mazuki promised. Kagome nodded her head before eating her cake.

"What was Haru talking about earlier? About you and Inuyasha," Mazuki questioned. Kagome gulped and Inuyasha silently started choking on his cake.

"Oh uncle Manko didn't tell you. Those to are mates," Naraku said with a smile on his face. Kagome glared at him.

"Explain," Mazuki demand.

After Kagome told her grandfather about her in Inuyasha relationship from beginning to now, he finally (not easily) accepted it.

"I thought your grandpa was going to kill me," Inuyasha told Kagome as they walked to his car, hand and hand.

"He was about to," Kagome said with a giggle. Inuyasha gave her a playful glare before he open up his door.

"I had a fantastic birthday," Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good," Inuyasha responded as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have to watch volleyball try outs. So I'm free anytime after two," Kagome told him as they began to sway side to side.

"Want me to pick you up?" Inuyasha asked.

"If you want, but if you do pick me up around seven," Kagome told him. Inuyasha nodded and gave her a passionate kiss. After a minute of kissing, Inuyasha pulled away and laid his head on hers.

"Happy birthday kitten," Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Thanks, dog-boy," Kagome replied as she gave him a chaste kiss before unwrapping her arms from around his neck. He unwrapped his arms from around her waist and got inside his car.

She watched him leave before walking back to her house. She was surprised when she saw her grandfather standing at the door.

"Grandpa," Kagome said when she was standing in front of him.

"You love him don't you?" he asked. Kagome nodded. Mazuki smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm glad princess," Mazuki told her as he kissed the top of her head and they walked into the kitchen to eat some cake.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Abby3**

**Nezumi-24-7**

**Heydollfacexb**

**Otakugirl00**

**fanficnewbiee**

**Roxy**

**Carmen**

**Mary**

**jj**

**Robin**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors.**

**P.s. There is a poll on my profile so please vote for which story you want to see next^_^**

**P.s.s. The laptop I was working on is still broke ( .)**

**P.s.s.s. There are still pictures of the outfits and hair styles from the meeting on my profile.**

**The next chapter will be fun and exciting. And there may be a little drama in it too. ^_^.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Are you?

"Stop," Kagome giggled as her new kitten played with her feet. Kagome bent down and snatched the kitten away from her feet and brought her to her face. Kagome snuggled her face with the kitten before setting her down next to her. Kagome turned to her left to look at her alarm clock. It was six o'clock.

"I guess you were my wakeup call huh," Kagome said to the kitten. The kitten purred in response.

Kagome got out of bed, grabbed a towel before water towards the bathroom. After she was done taking a shower and brushing her teeth, she walked back into her room with a white towel wrapped around her body. She grabbed a black bra and panties. When they were on she dropped her towel and walked towards her dresser. She pulled out a pair of black spandex and put them on before grabbing her grabbing some black ankle socks. She bent down and grabbed the present box Ayame had given her for her birthday. She opens the box and grabbed the shirt from inside. The shirt was like her volleyball shirt but instead of saying 'Higurashi' on the back it said 'Takahashi'. She put the shirt on before grabbing some deodorant and putting some on. She put her wet hair in a ponytail before opening a draw and pulling out an orange halter top. She closed the draw and open another draw and pulled out black skinny jeans. She folded them and put them into her sport bag. She grabbed some white flats, circle shaped earrings and necklace and put them in her bag too. Once she had everything, she put on some black and white Nike's before grabbing her purse and sport bag.

"Bye kitten," Kagome said as she walked out her room.

"Hi mom," Kagome said as she walked into the kitchen and saw her putting cinnamon buns onto a plates.

"Hi dear. Did you have fun yesterday," Mrs. Higurashi asked as she put glaze frosting unto the cinnamon buns while Kagome set her stuff on a chair.

"Yes. Thanks again," Kagome replied as she hugged her mother.

"You're welcome dear," Mrs. Higurashi said as she gave her daughter a kiss on the head. Kagome un-wrapped her arms from around her mother, grabbed a cinnamon bun, and took a bite out of it. Mrs. Higurashi smiled before walking out of the kitchen to get ready for work. Kagome took another bite of her cinnamon bun when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Kagome yelled as she walked towards the door while eating her cinnamon bun.

"Hey," Inuyasha said as Kagome open the door.

"Hi," Kagome responded as she ate the last piece of her cinnamon bun. Inuyasha bent down and kiss her. He broke the quick kiss and smirked down at her.

"Taste like cinnamon," Inuyasha said as he licked some frosting off his lips. Kagome bit her lip before turning around and walking towards the kitchen. Inuyasha followed and watched how her hips swayed in her spandex.

'I love spandex,' Inuyasha thought with a happy sigh.

Kagome grabbed a cinnamon bun and handed him one. He took a bit and smiled before taking another bite.

"This is really good," Inuyasha said.

"I know, my mom makes the best cinnamon buns," Kagome replied as she ate another cinnamon bun.

"Thanks dear," Mrs. Higurashi said as she walked down the stairs in light blue scrubs.

"I'll be back late tonight. I'm performing two surgeries today," Mrs. Higurashi told Kagome as she open the refrigerator and took out a green lunch box.

"I'll make dinner then," Kagome told her. Mrs. Higurashi gave her a smile before closing the refrigerator.

"Thanks dear. Well I'll see you guys later on tonight," Mrs. Higurashi told them as she gave them a hug and a kiss on the cheek before walking out the kitchen with her lunch box.

"What do you want for dinner?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as she finished her cinnamon bun.

"Something with fish," Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded before walking to a cabinet and taking out a small bag of potato chips. She then walked to the refrigerator and took out a water bottle.

"Okay we can go now," Kagome told him before she grabbed her bags. Inuyasha nodded, grabbed another cinnamon bun before walking out of the kitchen with Kagome.

"So I'll (kiss) pick you (kiss) up at (kiss) two," Inuyasha said in between kissing her neck. Kagome tilted her head and nodded. She turns her head and kissed him before getting out of the car.

"Oh and Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Yes," Kagome asked as she put her bags on her shoulders.

"I like you shirt," he told her with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks," Kagome responded as she blew him a kiss. She closed the door and walked towards the gym. Once Inuyasha was sure she was in he drove off.

He was driving home when his phone began to ring.

"Takahashi," Inuyasha said into the phone.

"Inuyasha there's someone here to see you," Bankotsu replied.

"About?" Inuyasha asked.

"Moryomaru," Bankotsu responded.

"I'll be there in ten," Inuyasha said before he made a u turn and headed towards his club.

"Bend your knees a little more Mari," Kagome told a freshman girl. The girl nodded and did as she was told.

"These girls are really good," Sango said as they saw a girl spike the ball but Mari pumped it back over.

"Yeah they are," Kagome replied as she marked something on her clipboard.

"How was your birthday last night?" Sango asked as she put a check mark on her clipboard by a girl's name.

"Good. Other than the fact I had to explain to my grandpa how and why Inuyasha and I are mates," Kagome replied.

Sango laughed and said, "Bet that was awkward."

"You're telling me," Kagome responded.

"Okay girls take a break!" Kagome yelled. The girls stopped playing and did as instructed.

"I see you like your shirt," Ayame said as she walked up towards Sango and Kagome.

"I do. Thanks," Kagome responded with a smile.

"So Sango, did you set a date for your wedding?" Ayame asked.

Sango shook her head and said, "No not yet but we're having the wedding towards the end of November."

"Bridesmaid?" Ayame asked.

"Bridesmaid," Sango confirmed with a smile.

"So what about you, Mrs. Takahashi? When are you in Inuyasha going to tie the knot in human terms?" Ayame asked.

"I don't know," Kagome said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"You know what they say, going to a marriage get other people thinking about marriage," Ayame replied. Kagome and Sango raised a brow.

"Who says that?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not sure," Ayame said as she tapped her index finger to her chin. Kagome and Sango shook their head before Sango yelled for the girls to get back together and warm up again.

"Who's that?" Inuyasha asked Miroku as he walked into his office and saw a man sitting in the seat in front of his desk.

"We're not sure. We think he's one of Moryomaru's men," Miroku responded. Inuyasha nodded before walking towards his desk. He sat down and looked at the brown haired man.

"You are?" Inuyasha asked.

"My name's not important. I have news that you would want to hear," the man said.

"Continue," Inuyasha responded as he gave Miroku a glance before turning back to the man in front of him. Miroku gave a silent nod before leaving the room.

"Moryomaru is planning on taking your mate for himself and stealing your new territory," the man told him.

"How am I sure you're telling the truth?" Inuyasha asked as he looked up as Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Koga, and Miroku walked into his room. Inuyasha raised a hand to signal the man to stop talking before turning towards the men.

"Koga can you pick the girls up around two," Koga nodded before walking out the room.

"Continue," Inuyasha told the man.

"In Moryomaru's office in his third desk's draw, there are files of your mate," the man said.

"And how are you sure that he's trying to take over my land?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned on his elbows.

"Hakudoshi and him have been talking a lot lately," the man said. Inuyasha looked at the man for a long time before looking at the men standing by the door.

"Bankotsu go check his story," Inuyasha demanded. Bankotsu nodded before leaving the room.

"Jakotsu," Inuyasha called.

"Yes sir," Jakotsu responded.

"Take him," Inuyasha said as he pointed to the man in front of him, "to warehouse 3."

Jakotsu nodded and starting walking towards the man.

"The fuck. Get away from me," the man yelled but stopped when Jakotsu pulled out his gun and pointed it to the man's neck.

"Make a sounds and I'll shoot," Jakotsu told him. The man nodded and stood up slowly. Jakotsu wrapped his arm around the man's neck and pointed the gun at his side. They walked out of the door.

Inuyasha turned to Miroku then started laughing.

"You know Jakotsu going to rape him right," Miroku said as she tried to control his laughter.

"I know," Inuyasha responded with a smirk. Inuyasha leaned back in his seat and looked at his desk. There were three pictures of him and Kagome. The first picture frame was Inuyasha holding her bridal style in her dress that she wore at the meeting (the ones Mrs. Higurashi took). The second picture frame displayed them having a picnic and Kagome lying on his chest as Inuyasha raised the camera in the air to take the picture. The third picture frame showed them sitting in a booth with Kagome rubbing his ears as he gave her an annoyed look. Inuyasha snapped out his daydream when Kikyo walked into his office.

"Here are some papers that need to be sign," Kikyo said as she handed him a few papers. He took them and started to read over them.

"Oh and Inuyasha did you-," Kikyo started but Inuyasha interrupted her.

"No," Inuyasha said as he signed his name on a paper. Kikyo pouted and stormed out of the room. Miroku laughed.

"I see you grew some balls," Miroku told him.

"I've always had big balls. How about you?" Inuyasha asked as he flipped a paper over and continue to read.

"Fuck you," Miroku responded with a smirk.

"Didn't know you rolled that way bro," Inuyasha replied jokily as he signed the paper then looked up at Miroku with a smile on his face. Miroku pouted in response.

"And here I thought I outsmarted you," Miroku said as he opened Inuyasha's office door.

"You never will," Inuyasha said as he continued to read another paper.

"We I'll see you later. I'm going to hang with Sango," Miroku told him. Once Miroku saw Inuyasha nod in response he walked out the door and closed it.

Inuyasha read a couple more papers before calling Kagome.

"You girls did well today. We will have practice next week. Then we will tell you who made the team, okay?" Kagome told the girls who were sitting on the floor in front of her. The girls nodded in response.

"Good, you girls are free to go," Sango said.

In the locker room:

"You got any plans for today?" Kagome asked as she put on her orange halter top.

"Nope. Probably just spend the rest of the day with Miroku if he's free. You?" Sango said as she put her hair in a ponytail.

"Spend the day with Inuyasha. Maybe try to convince my grandpa to convince Uncle Manko and my mom to let me move in with Inuyasha before graduation," Kagome respond as she put on and button her pants.

"Sounds like fun. Ayame do you have any plans for today?" Sango asked as they turn to the red head girl in questioned.

"I'm going on a date," Ayame respond happily.

"Congratulations girl, with who?" Kagome replied.

"The blonde haired bird demon in our chemistry class," Ayame said with a smile.

"Chozu?" Sango asked as she grabbed her stuff.

"Yup," Ayame nodded.

"Well have fun. I want details," Kagome told her as her and Sango walked towards the doors of the locker room.

"Oh, we're going dress shopping tomorrow," Sango told her before they walked out of the locker room. Ayame nodded in response.

"So I have this short skirt and- Koga what are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she saw Koga standing next to a black town car.

"Inuyasha and Miroku were busy and told me to pick you girls up and to take you home," Koga said as he opens the back door. Kagome looked at Sango before getting into the back seat. Sango followed. Once they were in the car, Koga closed the door and got into the driver side.

"What were you saying?" Sango asked.

"Oh I have this short black skirt and this long sleeve white shirt that very tight. So I'm going to train Inuyasha in it," Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Kinky Kagome. Don't forget the high heels," Sango replied. Koga shook his head at the conversation.

"I won't. So how do you think volleyball try-outs went?" Kagome asked as her phone started ringing.

"Wait a minute," Kagome said as she answered her phone.

"Hello," Kagome said.

"Hey. Did Koga pick you and Sango up?"Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. He told us that you and Miroku were busy," Kagome told him.

"We were. Something had came up," Inuyasha said as he walked down the stairs of his club.

"I see," Kagome replied.

"Yeah. So I'll be at your house in ten minutes. We can go somewhere if you want," Inuyasha told her.

"Okay, see you there. Love you," Kagome said.

"Love you too, bye," Inuyasha replied.

"Bye," Kagome responded before ending the call.

"So how do you think volleyball try-outs went?" Kagome asked again.

"Pretty good. Some of the girls were good and some suck," Sango replied.

"I wanted to throw a ball at the girls with brown hair in the back," Kagome confessed.

"Bitchy," Sango questioned.

"Yes," Kagome responded.

"Kagome," Koga called out as they pulled up to her house.

"Oh we're. Thanks Koga. Bye Sango, call me later," Kagome said as she picked her stuff off the floor and gave Sango a hug, before getting out of the car.

Kagome walked in the house and called out to her family.

"Hello," Kagome yelled. She set her stuff by the staircase before walking towards the kitchen. On the refrigerator was a yellow sticky note. She picked it up and read it:

Kagome,

I went to Manko's house and Sota and Naraku went to their 'friends' house. So we'll be back later tonight. Be safe and don't burn the house down:)

Love, Granpda Mazuki

Kagome smiled and looked at the clock.

"Inuyasha will be here in five minutes. Let me give him a surprise," Kagome said as she put the sticky notes on the counter and ran upstairs.

Five minutes later:

Ding Dong… Inuyasha took a step back after he rang the door bell. The door open revealing a small tight tank top and pink short wearing Kagome.

"Hi," Kagome said with a smile.

"Hey," Inuyasha gulped as his eyes ran up and down her body. Kagome took a step back letting Inuyasha enter the house. She closed the door and turn to face him when he grabbed her right leg and wrapped it around his waist while his right hand was placed by her head.

"You like my outfit?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha growled and bent down and kissed her. While they were kissing, Inuyasha grabbed her other leg and wrapped it around his waist. He broke the kiss panting.

"Where's your family?" Inuyasha asked as he took Kagome off the door.

"Out," Kagome responded as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Good because I'm going to be having you screaming in a few," Inuyasha told her as her walked up the stairs.

Sorry no lemon (forgive and don't hate me) but I will make it up to you by creating a hot and steamy scene in the next chapter.^-^

"Sota, Naraku, and Grandpa Mazuki are going to be back in a few." Kagome mumbled as she lay on Inuyasha's sweaty chest.

"Mmm," Inuyasha responded as he drew circles onto her lower back.

"So I'm going to cook dinner. How does baked fish with green beans and mac n cheese sound?" Kagome asked.

"Sounds good," Inuyasha responded as he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the head.

"I'm going to take a shower. Do not follow me," Kagome told him. Inuyasha raised his hands on defense and chuckled. Kagome got out of bed and wrapped a cover around herself before walking towards the bathroom. He was about to follow her when his phone began to ring.

"Takahashi," Inuyasha said into the phone.

"That guy was telling the truth," Bankotsu replied as he went through pictures and papers in a folder.

"Take whatever seems important. Tell Jakotsu to keep the man in warehouse three and I will talk to him tomorrow," Inuyasha said as he sat up in Kagome's bed the covers dropped down to his waist revealing a few silver public hairs.

"Yes sir," Bankotsu replied before ending the call.

"I'm surprised you didn't follow me into the shower," Kagome told him as she walked into her room with a towel wrapped around her body and towel drying her hair.

"I was about to but I got a call," Inuyasha responded as she put on red boy shorts and a bra.

"Knew there was a reason," Kagome said with a laugh. Inuyasha watched her put on a yellow t-shirt and black sweatpants.

"What happen to the outfit before," Inuyasha complain as he put his feet on the ground, the covers still covering him.

"That was a one time outfit," Kagome told him as she put her hair into a messy bun.

"Can it be an every time outfit?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

Kagome rolled her eyes and said," Go take a shower dog-boy." while walking out of her room to go down stairs and make dinner.

Grandpa Mazuki walked into his decease son's house around seven o' clock that evening. He had spent most of his day with his children and grandchildren. He walked past the living room before backing up when he heard his granddaughter's and her boyfriend's voices.

"I like this one," Kagome said.

"What about that one?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's too small though," Kagome responded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mazuki asked.

"A bed," Kagome responded as she looked back down at her laptop.

"A bed for what?" Mazuki asked as he took a seat on the couch across of them.

"Our house," Kagome replied as she bit her bottom lip as she looked at her grandfather.

"Oh," Mazuki responded.

"How long after you and grandma start dating did she move in with you?" Kagome asked as she flipped through a page on the website she was on. Mazuki counted on his fingers for a second before saying, "Six."

"So me and Inuyasha have been dating for ten almost eleven months. Don't you think I should be able to move in with him?" Kagome asked as she put her laptop in Inuyasha's lap.

"Sure," Mazuki agreed.

"Thank you grandpa. So can you tell uncle Manko and mom that?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Sure," Mazuki said. There was a pause before he snapped his fingers.

"I see what you did there," Mazuki said as he stood up.

"What?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"You want me to convince your mom and uncles to let you move in with Inuyasha. Smart. You're just like your father. But I still will do it because I know how much you love him and hell you guys are already married. So you should be able to live with each other," Mazuki responded.

"Thank you grandpa," Kagome replied as she stood up, hugged her grandpa, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome dear. Now did you cook? I am starving," Grandpa Mazuki said as he looked down at her.

"There's some baked fish, green beans, and mac n cheese on the stove. Oh and there are some cinnamon buns from this morning," Kagome told him.

"Are Naraku and Sota here?" he asked.

"Nope," Kagome said.

Manko shook his head and said, "They're probably do some girl." as he walked out of the living room. Inuyasha started laughing at Mazuki's comment. Kagome sat back down next to Inuyasha.

"We can always count on Grandpa Mazuki," Kagome told him with a smile.

"So Korari," Mazuki said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yes dad," Korari said as she passed him a cup of coffee.

"Kagome told me about moving in with Inuyasha," Mazuki started off.

"Mmm," Mrs. Higurashi hummed as she took a sip of her coffee.

"So when can they move in with each other?" he asked.

"After graduation," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Really? That long. Come on, show a little trust in the girl," Mazuki said with a smile.

"She's growing up so fast," Korari told her father-in-law.

"I know but you're going to have to let her go somehow. But she will always be our little princess," Mazuki said as he reached across the table and rubbed Korari's hand. Korari looked up at him, smiled, and nodded.

"Bye grandpa," Kagome said as she hugged her grandfather.

"Bye Kags," Mazuki responded as he gave his granddaughter a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Mazuki then hugged his grandson then his daughter-in-law before turning to Inuyasha.

"Take care of my little princess," Mazuki told him. Inuyasha nodded in response. Mazuki smiled then walked to Manko's car. Once they couldn't see his car anymore, the family went back inside the house.

"Mom, I'm going shopping with Sango and the girls," Kagome told her mother. Mrs. Higurashi nodded before walking into the house.

"I'll see you later. I have business to attend to," Inuyasha told Kagome. Kagome nodded in response. Inuyasha gave her a passionate kiss before walking towards his car. Kagome walked towards her car with her purse and keys in hand.

"So how about this dress?" Kagome asked as she held up a white long sleeve wedding dress.

Sango bite her lip then shook her head. They had been shopping for an hour and still haven't found Sango a wedding dress.

"How about this?" Rin asked as she held up a short sleeve light pink dress. Sango shook her head again before sitting on one of the couches.

"Hey what's wrong?" Kagome asked her best friends.

"Nothing," Sango responded. Kagome gave her a look.

"Fine," Sango responded as the other girls stood in front of her.

"I might be pregnant," Sango confessed.

"What!" Kagome yelled causing some people to look in their direction.

"Shhh," Sango said.

"How did you think I should react?!" Kagome asked. Rin and Ayame nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure?" Rin asked.

"No," Sango said truthfully.

"Well I guess we'll just have to find out if I'm a god-mother," Kagome replied.

"So who's going to get the tests?" Rin asked as she looked at the younger girls.

"I will," Ayame said happily.

"Grab about six," Kagome responded.

"Why so many?" Sango asked.

"Hey I don't want you to do it alone. Plus I already know what my results are going to be," Kagome said with a smile.

"So we'll meet up at my house," Kagome said. They nodded before leaving the store.

"So if the stick gives you a negative sign then you're not pregnant and if it gives you a positive sign you are pregnant," Rin said.

Sango nervous bite her lip while happily looked at her friend. Ayame got her phone out.

"Why do you have your phone?" Kagome asked.

"Just in case she is pregnant. Want to capture that moment," Ayame said while rising her hands up in defense.

"Time's up," Rin said as she looked at her timer on her phone.

Kagome and Sango walked towards the bathroom. Sango came back to the room with a smile on her face.

"Negative! I'm not pregnant!" Sango screamed happily.

Kagome walked into her bed room with a shock look on her face.

"What does a plus sign mean again?" Kagome asked.

"You're pregnant. Why?" Rin asked.

Kagome turned the stick over and should them the results.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Abby3**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Nezumi-24-7**

**Otakugirl00**

**fanficnewbiee**

**tooolazytologin**

**Mary**

**jj**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. I wanted to put this chapter up quickly. ^_^**

**P.s. There is a poll on my profile so please vote for which story you want to see next^_^**

**P.s.s. The laptop I was working on is still broke ( .)**

**P.s.s.s. There are still pictures of the outfits and hair styles from the meeting on my profile.**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: I forgot the glasses

"So you thought all of this was important?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into his office and saw three boxes sitting next to his desk.

"Yeah. Moryomaru had a lot of information about you and Kagome or just Kagome," Bankotsu said as they walked into his office along with Miroku.

"What about him and Hakudoshi?" Inuyasha asked as he lifted the lid of a box and sat behind his desk.

"I had Shippo go through the numbers he has called. Him and Hakudoshi have being communicating every day since the meeting," Bankotsu replied as he took a seat in the chair in front of Inuyasha's desk. Inuyasha nodded before grabbing a paper inside the box. Inuyasha raised a brow when he read something on the paper.

"What?" Miroku asked as he picked up a stack of pictures from the box.

"Did you know Kagome was working at a coffee shop nine months ago?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Yeah. She quit because the boss was flirting with her. You should have seen how she went off on him," Miroku told him as he shuffled through pictures of Kagome and Inuyasha or just Kagome.

"He has a lot of pictures of you and Kagome," Bankotsu commented as he looked through another stack of pictures. Miroku and Inuyasha nodded in response.

After they were done going through the boxes, Inuyasha leaned back in his seat as Miroku took a seat next Bankotsu.

"So it looks like they know where Kagome lives," Inuyasha started.

"And what school she goes too," Miroku continued.

"And what her cars look like," Bankotsu finished.

"Mmm," Inuyasha said as he put his hands together and underneath his chin, his finger supporting his head.

"What do-," Bankotsu started to say when Shippo busted through the doors of Inuyasha's room while holding a phone.

"Inuyasha," Shippo said.

"What?" Inuyasha barked out as he looked at the teen.

"Moryomaru is talking to Hakudoshu right now," Shippo responded as he set the phone down on his desk and put it on speaker.

"My men weren't able to break into Inuyasha's office in his new territory," Hakudoshi said.

"And why not?" Moryomaru asked angrily.

"The place was heavily guard sir. Five of men were killed," Hakudoshi replied.

"Didn't I tell you to be prepared? You know what, fuck it. Why did I send a little boy to do a man's' job? What about Inuyasha's woman?" Moryomaru responded.

"She's with Houshi and Sesshomaru's women. They went to her house," Hakudoshi said. (Hakudoshi a year older than Inuyasha, so 22)

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku who had his phone out and walked out of the room.

"I see. I'll call you when I need you to do something else," Moryomaru told him.

"Yes sir," Hakudoshi said. There was a click signaling that the call was over.

"Koga and Jakotsu are already at Kagome's house," Miroku said as he walked in the room while Shippo took the phone off the desk. Inuyasha nodded in response.

"I also have recordings of some of their past conversation," Shippo told Inuyasha proudly.

"Go get them," Inuyasha said. Shippo nodded before walking out the door.

"Bankotsu, I want you to call Hiten and tell him I want to talk to him now," Inuyasha ordered him. Bankotsu nodded before walking out the room.

"What's your plan?" Miroku asked him friend.

"I'm going to have him and his brother watch over Kagome," Inuyasha told him as he looked down at a picture of him and Kagome smiling.

With the girls:

The girls looked at the stick with shock expression on their face before they frown as Kagome started laughing.

"Kagome!" Rin complain as Kagome started to laugh harder.

"Sorry. You should have seen the looks on your faces," Kagome said as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Not funny," Sango told her with a pout.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," Kagome replied as she held her hands up in defense with a smile on her face. The girls shook their heads before sitting down somewhere in Kagome's room.

"So do you guys want to go shopping or stay here?" Kagome asked as she sat on her bed.

"Stay here. I don't feel like looking at another wedding dress," Sango said as she lay back on Kagome's bed.

"Same here I don't feel like walking anymore," Rin whine causing Kagome to giggle.

"Stay here, but Takahashi you better cook for us," Ayame said as she swirled around in Kagome's computer chair.

"You better. That little stunt you pulled almost gave me a heart attack," Sango agreed.

"Fine," Kagome said with a pout as she walked down stairs. The girls laughed and followed her. The girls walked into the kitchen and saw Kagome season meat inside a bowl.

"What are you making?" Sango asked as they sat at the kitchen table.

"Hamburgers and fries," Kagome responded as she rounded some meat together. The girls nodded. There was a pause until Rin's phone rang.

"Hello," Rin said as she answered the phone.

"Rin," Sesshomaru's voice spoke through the phone.

"Yes," Rin said as she looked at Naraku as he walked through the backdoor with a duffle bag around his shoulders.

"Where are you?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked around his apartment.

"Kagome's house," Rin responded. Rin heard him let out a sigh.

"Why what's wrong?" Rin asked.

"Nothing," Sesshomaru told her.

"Right" Rin said

"How long are you staying here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"A few more hours, Kagome's making dinner for us," Rin replied. Kagome looked up at her and stuck her tongue out. Naraku shook his head before taking an apple out of the fruit bowl and walking upstairs towards his room.

"Well call me when you're about to leave," Sesshomaru told her.

"Alright bye," Rin said.

"Bye," Sesshomaru responded. Rin smiled before ending the call.

"Well looks like someone was talking to their boyfriend," Kagome teased as she put two meat patties in a pan. Rin blushed in response causing Sango and Ayame to laugh at her face.

"So next time you want to do the 'do' with Miroku wear a condom," Kagome told Sango as they sat at the table eating homemade burgers and fingers.

"I know," Sango said with a sigh.

"Aren't you on the pill?" Rin asked.

"I was but I ran out and I was about to get some more when Miroku decided he wanted to practice our wedding night," Sango responded with a blush.

"Sex addicts," Kagome said with a shake of the head. She bit into her burger and looked up and saw the girls looking at her.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Me and Miroku are sex addicts? You and Inuyasha have been do it more than Miroku have in the two years we've been dating," Sango told her as she dipped her fry in some ketchup. Rin and Ayame laughed at Sango's comment.

"So," Kagome replied with a pout on her face as she took a sip of her sprite.

"So Rin what about you and fluffy?" Kagome asked.

"We're doing good," Rin replied with a blush.

"How is he in bed?" Sango asked.

"Sango!" Rin shouted.

"I was just asking," Sango asked.

"Very good,' Rin responded.

"What?" Kagome asked as she choked on her sprite.

"He's very good in bed," Rin repeated as she avoided the eyes looking at her.

"When?" Kagome asked.

"Two months ago," Rin responded.

"And you didn't want to tell us why?" Sango asked.

"It's embarrassing," Rin said as she laid her head down on the table.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because while we were getting ready to 'do' it, I asked him was 'it' real then I kinda kicked him down there because I was afraid how that 'thing' was going to fit inside of me," Rin confessed. There was a pause before the girls busted out laughing. Rin groan and began to beat her head against the table.

"It's okay sweetheart," Kagome said as she tried to control her laughter.

"No it's not. I'm an adult for crying out I shouldn't have been scared of sex," Rin complain.

"I was afraid my first time that I actually ran out of the room when he was about to stick it in" Sango confessed.

"When me and Inuyasha was close to doing 'it' I stopped him," Kagome told her. Rin looked up at them and smiled. (Kagome's talking about when they had heated make out sessions and stuff ^_^)

"I guess I'll be a virgin for life," Ayame complain as she took a sip of her Pepsi.

"Why you say that? Didn't you have a date with Chozu yesterday?" Kagome asked as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"I did. I came to the restaurant ten minutes before the date to see him making out with someone," Ayame said.

"With a girl from our school?" Sango asked.

"No with the guy on the cheerleading team," Ayame said.

"Lakin?" Sango asked. Ayame nodded in agreement. Kagome and Rin let out a chuckled before Kagome got up and picked everyone's plate up.

"Hello darlings," Mrs. Higurashi said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi," Rin replied with a smile.

"Hello Mz. H." Ayame responded.

"Hey mom," Kagome and Sango said.

"What are you girls up too?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she took a hamburger out the microwave.

"Nothing just went shopping for a couple of hours then the girls forced me to cook," Kagome replied as she cut some left over cake from her birthday. Mrs. Higurashi chuckled as she squirted some mustard on the hamburger.

"Mom, can you get me some more birth control pills?" Sango asked Mrs. Higurashi. (Sango has been around Kagome's family for a long time, so she kinda adapts calling Mrs. Higurashi 'mom' and Manko 'uncle' and etc. :D)

"Sure thing dear. Ayame and Rin do you want some too?" Mrs. Higurashi responded as she grabbed a bag of chips and poured them onto her plate. Rin blushed and nodded her head yes while Ayame shook her head no.

"I'll be sure to get it next week," Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile before she walked out of the kitchen and went to the kitchen.

"Inuyasha," a man with a long thick braid said as he walked into Inuyasha's office. Inuyasha held a hand up signaling him to be quiet. Hiten closed the door and walked towards Inuyasha's desk.

"So do whatever you want but I'm just letting you know, that he's after me and may be after whoever is close to me next," Inuyasha told his brother.

"Do you want me to tell father too?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes. We don't know how many people Moryomaru is acquaintance with. Well other than Hakudoshi," Inuyasha responded.

"I see. Thanks for the warning. See you later," Sesshomaru said.

"Wait no I love you?" Inuyasha asked teasingly.

"I'm not Kagome," Sesshomaru replied before ending the call.

"Jackass," Inuyasha mumbled before ending the call, setting his phone on his desk and looking at Hiten.

"Bankotsu said you wanted to see me," Hiten said.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure you have heard that Moryomaru and Hakudoshi are trying to take over my territory and my mate. I want you and your brother to watch over her," Inuyasha replied.

"Yes sir," Hiten responded.

"Good. If there is anyone suspicious or out of the ordinary, bring them in," Inuyasha told him.

Hiten nodded before asking Inuyasha," Does Kagome know about this?"

"No and I don't want her to know. If she finds out she will be worried and shit and I don't want to deal with that," Inuyasha said. Hiten let out a chuckled before nodding.

"When do you want us to start?" Hiten ask.

"Tomorrow. I already have Koga and Jakotsu watching him," Inuyasha told him. Hiten nodded before walking out of the room. Inuyasha leaned back in his seat and put his feet on his desk.

"I'll call Kagome when I get home," Inuyasha said to himself before getting up and started too walked out his door.

"Bye guys," Kagome yelled as Ayame, Rin and Sango walked to their car. Once they were in their car and drove out of her drive way, Kagome closed the door and ran upstairs. She packed an outfit and some other stuff before grabbing her shoes and keys and walking downstairs.

'I hope Inuyasha isn't at his apartment yet,' Kagome thought as she put her shoes on when she made it to the bottom step.

"Mom," Kagome yelled.

"Yes dear," Mrs. Higurashi yelled back as she scooped ice cream into her bowl in the kitchen.

"I'm going to Inuyasha's. I'll be back tomorrow," Kagome told her. Kagome waited a minute to hear her response.

"Okay dear. Be safe," Mrs. Higurashi responded.

"Thanks, I will. Love you," Kagome said.

"Love you too dear," Mrs. Higurashi replied. Kagome smiled and ran out the door and into her car. She got in buckled her seat belt and quickly drove out of the drive way.

"I'm getting laid tonight," Kagome said happily to herself.

With the Higurashi:

"Do you and Kagome have to yell? Some of us have sensitive hearing," Naraku mumbled to his mother as she laughed and passed him a bowl of ice cream.

With Rin:

"Sesshomaru," Rin said as she walked into his apartment.

"In the kitchen," Sesshomaru replied. Rin took her shoes off, set her purse on the couch, and walked towards the kitchen. She saw her boyfriend eating cereal at the table.

"What kind of cereal is that?" Rin asked as she started to pull out pots and pans.

"Frosted Flakes. What are you making?" Sesshomaru responded as he put a spoon of flakes into his mouth.

"Fried chicken with corn and mash potatoes," Rin replied as she pulled out a bag of potatoes from his refrigerator and started to cut the skin of the potato off.

There was a pause until Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"So Rin, I've been thinking,-"Sesshomaru started.

"Oh my gosh that's so horrible," Rin interrupted with a laugh. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, I've been thinking, it's time for you to move in with me," Sesshomaru said.

"Ouch!" Rin exclaimed as she cut her finger.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked as he stood next to her in a flash and looked at her finger. He grabbed her finger, pulled them over to the sink, and started the cold water. He put her finger under the water. Rin looked at his concern face. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek causing Sesshomaru to look down at her.

"Yes," Rin said.

"Yes what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes I'll move in with you," Rin responded. Sesshomaru smirked and bent down and gave her a passionate kiss.

Inuyasha walked into his apartment when he stopped in his tracks. Someone was in his apartment. He sniffed then smiled at what he smelled.

'Cherry blossoms, Kagome must be here,' Inuyasha thought as he closed his door and walked towards his bedroom, where the scent was coming from. He open the door and was shock at what he saw. There on his bed was a white tight long sleeve see through shirt and black tight short skirting wearing Kagome. She also had black shiny pumps on her feet.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started to say.

"It's Ms. Higurashi to you," Kagome said as she started to crawl towards the end of the bed.

"And what are you doing in my bed, Ms. Higurashi," Inuyasha asked as he started to take his shoes and socks off.

"Well someone told me you were being very bad," Kagome purred out.

"Oh really? And what are you going to do about it teach?" Inuyasha asked as he sat on the bed.

"Mmm," Kagome said as she open her white blouse and dropped it on the floor. She kneeled behind him and started to place kisses on his neck. Inuyasha let out a small groan. She reached to the front of his shirt and started to unbutton it. Once all the buttons were undone she ran her hands up and down his chest while kissing his neck.

"I'm going to teach you right from wrong," Kagome whispered in his ear before nipping on them. She reached a hand down to the front of his pants and started to unbutton and unzip them. Once she did that she pulled his pants down to his knees.

"Ahhh," Inuyasha hissed as Kagome ran her fingers over the bulge in his boxers.

"You like that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she wrapped her hand around the bulge.

"Fuck," Inuyasha cursed at Kagome began to pump his cock through his boxers.  
"Are you going to be a good boy?" Kagome asked.

"Nope," Inuyasha responded as he looked over at Kagome. Kagome smiled and smashed her lips onto his. Kagome moaned as Inuyasha tongue played with her tongue. She pulled away and grabbed something from her side. She tied the piece of cloth around Inuyasha's eyes.

"What the he-," he started when Kagome shushed him by putting a finger to his lips. Kagome maneuvered him on the bed until his head laid on his pillows by his headboard. Inuyasha heard shuffling for a few minutes until Kagome grabbed his wrist and tied them to his headboard.

"Really? First you get a cloth thick enough so I can't see out of, next you're tying me to the bed," Inuyasha complain.

"Mr. Takahashi calm down. You don't want me to punish you even more. Now do ya?" Kagome asked as she pulled down his pants and boxers.

"You know I can break out of these, right?" Inuyasha asked as he started to pull on the rope when he realizes he couldn't get out.

"The hell," he mumbled.

"Demon proof ropes," Kagome whispered in his ear as she took off her black skirt along with her black underwear.

"You bitch," Inuyasha hissed out as Kagome put her opening on cock before quickly pulling off.

"That's no way to talk to your teacher. I think you should apologize," Kagome told him as she got off him but quickly got on and turn her body so she was facing his cock.

"If you apologize I'll give you a treat," Kagome said as she licked his cock.

"Fuck," Inuyasha cursed out.

"So are you going to apologize?" Kagome asked as she placed kisses on his cock

"Sorry," Inuyasha panted out.

"Good boy," Kagome said as she placed her mouth onto the head of his cock. She went further down before rising up and going back down again.

"Ahhh!" Inuyasha groan at the feeling of his mate's mouth.

"You like that?" Kagome asked as she took her mouth off his cock.

"Fuck yeah," Inuyasha responded. Kagome smirked before sucking on him again. She bobbed her head up and down before sucking low on his cock. She pulled off slowly while gently scrapping her teeth on his cock. She licked his cock and gave his balls a squeeze before putting her mouth back on his cock.

"So good," Inuyasha groaned. Kagome smiled and continued to suck on his cock.

"Fuck I'm cumming," Inuyasha groan as he threw his head back. Kagome bobbed her head up and down faster before rising her head off Inuyasha's cock right as his cum squirted out, hitting her on the face and breast. She rose up and looked at her sperm covered bra before taking it off.

"You made a big mess Mr. Takahashi," Kagome said as she scrapped some cum off her face.

"Let me show you how sorry I am," Inuyasha said as he leaned up and gave her opening a long lick.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned as she snapped her head back. He continued to lick her opening and clit as Kagome rocked her hips in front of his face. He took her clit in his mouth and sucked on it.

"Mmm!" Kagome panted out as she leaned back unto Inuyasha's chest and began to play with his cock. Inuyasha stopped sucking on her clit when he felt Kagome's hands pump his cock.

"Fuck," Inuyasha groaned before licking her opening and clit again.

"So good," Kagome moaned as she licked his cock. He plunged his tongue into her opening causing Kagome to throw her head back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as he nipped on her opening before slipping his tongue back in. Inuyasha thrusted his tongue into her one more time before she exploded. Kagome lay on his body for a while as he licked the juices off his face.

"Ms. Higurashi you taste really good," Inuyasha told her with a smirk on his face. Kagome laughed and maneuvered herself so she was hovering parallel to him.

"Are you going to be good Mr. Takahashi?" Kagome asked as she bent down and kissed him.

"Yes ma'am," Inuyasha responded with a smile.

Good," Kagome replied as she took his blind fold off and untied him. Blue meet gold. Kagome smiled before descending on top of him.

"Ahhh," Inuyasha groaned. Kagome smiled and began to move up and down on his cock.

"You want to know something Ms. Higurashi," Inuyasha panted out as he thrusted up into her.

"What?' Kagome asked as she bounced up and down on his cock causing her breast to jump.

"You are really being bad. I think I should punish you," Inuyasha told her as he flipped them over and began to thrust into her.

"Yash!" Kagome yelled as he grabbed her legs and raised them into the air.

"You like that? Mmm, I knew you would," Inuyasha replied as he thrust into her opening harder and faster than before causing the headboard to bang against the wall.

"Ahhh!" Kagome screamed as he hit her g-spot. Inuyasha thrust again watching as her breast jumped. He raised as hand and grabbed her left breast. He squeezed it a few times before bending down and sucking on it.

"Ohh Kami!" Kagome screamed at the feeling Inuyasha was giving her.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming," Kagome screamed over and over.

Inuyasha thrusted one more time before him and Kagome exploded.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he took his mouth off her breast.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha pulled Kagome's legs down and lay on top of her.

"You want to know something Mrs. Higurashi?" Inuyasha asked as he raised himself on his knees, pulled Kagome up and faced her towards the headboard.

"What?"Kagome asked as she turned her head to look at him.

"I lied. I will always be a bad boy," Inuyasha said before he thrusted into her.

"Where do you want to go on our honeymoon?" Miroku asked as they cuddle together on his couch watching t.v.

"I don't care as long as I'm with you," Sango responded as she laid her head on his chest. Miroku smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," Miroku said.

"I love you too," Sango responded with a smile on her face.

'We will always be together,' Miroku thought to himself with a smile.

"I love you so much," Kagome panted out as she laid on Inuyasha's sweaty chest.

"Kami I love you too baby," Inuyasha gasped out as he tried to see straight.

"I love bad boys," Kagome said as she traced over her name on his chest.

"I have a secret I want to tell you," Inuyasha told her as he looked down at her.

"What is it?" Kagome asked a she placed kisses on his chest.

"I'm in love with my teacher," Inuyasha told her as he kissed the top of her head.

"Really," Kagome responded as she looked up at him.

"Yeah. I've been in love with her for a long time. She came on to me today. It was pretty sexy and hot," Inuyasha told her with a chuckle.

"I'm glad you thought so. That was my first time every doing 'that' with my mouth to someone," Kagome admitted.

"Really?!" Inuyasha asked in shock.

He snorted and said," Fooled me. That was the best head I have ever gotten."

Kagome smacked his chest as he laughed. There was a pause before Kagome grasped.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"I didn't the wear the glasses," Kagome said with a pout.

"We can always pretend this never happen and do it again," Inuyasha told her as they sat up.

"Good idea," Kagome said.

"But this time we can start in the bathroom," Inuyasha told her as he had a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'll start the water," Kagome responded happily as she jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom, but not before she bent down and grabbed her glasses. Inuyasha chuckled before running after his mate.

"Sir I'm sorry we couldn't get into Inuyasha's territory," Moryomaru said to the man sitting in front of him.

"You fool. I asked you to do one job and you failed me," the man yelled.

"Sir-," Moryomaru started.

"Silence. If can't follow orders why should I keep you around?" the man asked as he pointed a gun at Moryomaru.

"Put the gun down, Garamaru. It was a mistake that will never happen. Right Moryomaru?" another man with black hair and pointy ears said.

"Yes," Moryomaru replied.

"Good. Now Garamaru, stop being impatient. We'll get our precious Kagome soon," the black hair man told the moth demon. The moth demon nodded in response.

Garamaru looked at Moryomaru and said," Since Hakudoshi wasn't able to follow orders, Moryomaru call you brother, Juromaru was it?"

Moryomaru nodded before leaving the room. Garamaru looked at the black hair man who was standing in front of the window.

"What should we do now?" Garamaru asked.

"We wait," the snake demon responded as he looked out the window.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Abby3**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Otakugirl00**

**fanficnewbiee**

**tooolazytologin**

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**Mary**

**jj**

**Kagz419**

**Roxy1986**

**Kitsune-hime-017**

**Sukai Skye**

**Fremanda**

**Kat**

**Carmen**

**Starfireten**

**Deadlystrawberry**

**JessyLuvsNo1-No1 LuvsJessy**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**(I apologize if I forgot your name… love you too.:D)**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. **

**P.s. There is a poll on my profile so please vote for which story you want to see next^_^**

**P.s.s. The laptop I was working on is fixed.^_^**

**P.s.s.s. Sorry for those who wanted Kagome to be pregnant. She's not pregnant…..yet^_^.**

**P.s.s.s.s. Thanks for those who gave me advice (how they wanted to see more Sesshomaru and Rin and etc.)**

**Next chapter there will be some action... Here's a little preview:**

"**Miroku watch out!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards his friend.**

"**What!" Miroku yelled as he turned his around just as a gun went off. The bullet was flying directly towards him. The bullet made contact with flesh.**

"**Ahhh!"**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Busted

It's has been four week since Inuyasha listened to the conversation Moryomaru and Hakudoshi, Sesshomaru asked Rin to move in with him, and Kagome 'teaching' Inuyasha to be a good boy. Hiten and his brother, Manten, have been secretly watching over Kagome. So far nothing bad has happen.

"Wow, this place is huge," Sango said as she walked into Rin and Sesshomaru's apartment.

"I know. Thanks for helping me move in last week," Rin responded as they walked into her living room and saw Kagome sitting on the couch with her feet on the coffee table and her laptop in her lap.

"Hey," Kagome mumbled as she scrolled through a catalogue for hard-wood floors.

"What's she doing?" Sango asked.

"Looking for floor for her house," Rin responded happily before walking out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"How's the shopping going, honey bunch," Sango said to Kagome as she sat on the couch next to her.

"Good. I have twenty of the rooms done," Kagome responded as she clipped on another website.

"Twenty?! How many rooms do you guys have?" Sango asked. Kagome shrugged in response.

"Cookies!" Rin shouted as she walked into the living room with a tray of cookies and milk. She set them on the coffee table before sitting next to Kagome and picking up the remote. Kagome took her feet off the table and bent down to grab a cookie.

"How's it going with you and Miroku and the wedding?" Rin asked as she grabbed a cookie and a cup of milk.

"Good. We set a date for the wedding," Sango said happily.

"When is it?" Kagome asked.

"November 28," Sango responded.

"Why that date?" Rin asked.

"That's the day we first did the 'do'," Sango replied with a blush. Kagome and Rin nodded.

"How are you and Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she open another tab on her laptop.

"Good. At first I was a little nervous about live with him, but the first night I felt so happy and safe sleeping in his arms and bed," Rin said with a smile on her face.

"Awww," Kagome and Sango replied with smiles on their faces causing Rin to let out a giggle.

"So Kagome what about you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Uhhh," was Kagome response.

"What does that mean?" Rin asked.

"Well he's busy a lot and been staying at his office," Kagome mumbled.

"Honey he's not cheating on you," Sango said as she rubbed her friend's shoulders.

"Oh I know that it's just we don't spend a lot of time together. We haven't gone on a date for almost two weeks," Kagome responded before she let out a sigh.

"Hey it's going to be okay. Sesshomaru and I did that a lot in the beginning of our relationship. Maybe you can talk to him," Rin told her.

"Yeah you should. Go call him right now," Sango encouraged her. Kagome sighed before reaching over the cookies and milk and grabbing her phone. She went through her contacts and clicked 'Daddy'.

"Put it on speaker," Rin told her. Kagome rolled her eyes and did as she was told. She sat back in her seat waiting for him to answer.

"Hello," Inuyasha replied.

"Hi," Kagome responded.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked as he read over a paper.

"I just wanted us to talk," Kagome replied.

"About?" Inuyasha asked as he set the paper he was reading down.

"Us," Kagome replied as she sat her laptop by the tray of cookies and milk.

"What about us?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned back in his seat. Kagome looked at Rin and Sango who mouthed 'keep going'.

Kagome let out a sigh before saying," You been busy a lot and I think you should stop working a little so we can spend some time together." There was a pause.

"That's all?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's all really? That's all you have to say?" Kagome asked angrily.

"Well what do you want me to say? You just want me to quit everything because you want us to spend more time together," Inuyasha asked.

"Yes because I am your mate and I should come before your work," Kagome snapped.

"So," Inuyasha said but immediately regret it.

"So? Really, that's all you have to say to your mate. Don't talk to me," Kagome replied as she was about to end the call.

"Kagome's that not what I meant," Inuyasha responded with a sigh.

"So want you meant to say is I don't care if you're my mate, my work comes before that," Kagome replied.

"Kagom-"Inuyasha started.

"Go to hell," Kagome responded before ending the call.

"Want a cookie," Sango suggested as she held up a cookie. Kagome nodded and grabbed her cookie.

"Guys are such jackass," Kagome mumbled as she took a bite out of her cookie. Rin and Sango nodded their head in agreement. They looked up when they saw Sesshomaru entering the room.

"What are you girls doing here?" Sesshomaru asked. The girls shrugged in response. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and started to walk into his room when Kagome yelled after him.

"You're brother's a jackass," Kagome yelled.

"I know," Sesshomaru responded before walking into his room.

"Bye guys," Kagome and Sango yelled as they left Rin and Sesshomaru's place.

"Bye," Rin said as Sesshomaru gave them a wave. The girls walked towards their car and gave each other a hug before walking to their own car.

With Kagome:

Kagome got out of her car and started to walk towards her house but stopped in her tracks when she saw a silver hummer pull up. Kagome glared at the car and continued to walk towards her house.

"Kagome," Inuyasha called out as he ran towards her.

"Save it," Kagome said as she put her keys into the keyhole.

"Kagome listen to me," Inuyasha responded. Kagome turned around and looked at him with angry eyes.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you," Kagome responded as she turned around, turn the key and open the door. She open then slammed the door behind her, hoping to lock Inuyasha outside. Her wish wasn't grated.

"Kagome let me explain," Inuyasha told her as she started to walk towards the stairs.

"There's nothing to explain. You think work is so much better than your mate. If it's so much better than me, then you should fuck it instead of me," Kagome shouted before storming up the stairs. Inuyasha growled before following after her.

In the living room:

"Kagome must be on her period," Naraku told his brother.

"Yup," Sota said as he flipped through channels on the t.v.

With Kagome and Inuyasha:

"Uhhh," Kagome yelled as walked into her room and put her laptop bag on her computer stand.

"Kagome listen," Inuyasha said.

"No," Kagome responded when all of a sudden she was spun around and facing a growling Inuyasha.

"You're going to listen to me. Do you understand?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome silently nodded.

"Good. Nothing is never I mean never more important than you are too me," Inuyasha told her.

"Then why are you working all the time now?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him.

"Because something big just came up," Inuyasha said.

"So for the last two weeks something has been coming up?" Kagome asked slowly. Inuyasha sighed and said, "Just know that something big is happening throughout my business and I'm working a lot to protect you."

"You're protecting me by working long hours," Kagome said more to herself than to Inuyasha.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied.

"I see," Kagome mumbled as she walked towards her bed.

"Are you sure? Or are you just saying that?" Inuyasha asked as he turned towards her.

"I'm sure. I mean you don't want what happen with me and Maso to happen again," Kagome told him as she sat on her bed and looked at him.

"You damn right I don't," Inuyasha said as he stood in front of her.

"But I don't want your work getting in the way of us spending time together," Kagome responded.

"It won't," Inuyasha replied as he got on his knees in front of her.

"Good," Kagome said as she leaned up and kisses him on the lips. Inuyasha grabbed the back of her head, pulling her forward.

"Mmm," Kagome moaned as his tongue slipped in her mouth. Inuyasha slowly leaned her back on the bed and started to crawl on top of her. Inuyasha lifted a hand and pulled down the straps on her blue tank top.

"Inuyasha we can't I'm on my period," Kagome told him when he broke the kiss and began to place kisses on her neck. (Idk if girls do the 'do' on their period…. Hope not. Lol)

"So, doesn't mean we can't have any fun," Inuyasha mumbled against her neck.

"The only fun you guys will be having is playing Bingo," Naraku responded from the other side of the door.

"Leave Naraku," Kagome said as she got onto her elbows. They heard Naraku huff before storming down the stairs. Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha.

"Sorry," Kagome told him as she pulled the straps of her tank top back in place. The mood was totally gone.

"Remind me to kill your brother," Inuyasha said as he got off of Kagome. Kagome giggled and responded," I will. I'm going to get some ice cream. You want some?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied as he started to take off his shirt and shoes. Kagome bit her lip when she saw him in a black tight wife beater.

"Are you going to get it?" Inuyasha asked as he climbed over her and sat on the bed. Kagome leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss before getting off the bed and leaving the room.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and saw her brothers and mom eating chocolate cupcakes.

"When did you make those?" Kagome asked as she took the chocolate ice cream out of the refrigerator.

"Just now. Do you and Inuyasha want some?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she bit into her cupcake.

"Yeah," Kagome responded as she took out a bowl from the cabinet.

"Are you and Inuyasha done fighting?" Souta asked as he took a sip of his water.

"Yup," Kagome replied with a smile as she grabbed the ice cream scooper from the draw.

"That's good," Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile on her face as she set four cupcakes next to Kagome's bowl.

"So Naraku, how are you and Kagura?" Kagome asked with a smirk as she scooped ice cream out of the carton and into her bowl. 'Payback's a bitch,' Kagome thought.

Naraku started to choke on his cupcake as Mrs. Higurashi raised a brow.

"Who's Kagura?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Oh Naraku didn't tell you. Kagura his girlfriend," Kagome responded as she put the ice cream back into the refrigerator and went to grab a spoon. Sota started to chuckle as watched the scene.

"Really?" Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile on her face.

"Have fun," Kagome whispered as she grabbed the cupcakes, set them on her ice cream, grabbed her spoon and bowl and walked out of the kitchen. Kagome laughed as she walked up the stairs.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome walked into back her room laughing.

"I just told my mom that Naraku had a girlfriend," Kagome responded as she sat on her bed next to him. Inuyasha had the tv on a crime show.

"Here," Kagome said as she broke off a piece of a cupcake and feed it to him with her fingers. Inuyasha took her fingers into his mouth and sucked on them before eating the food. Kagome bit her lip before feeding herself. They continued that way until all the cupcakes were gone then they began on the ice cream.

"Do you want to have a date night tomorrow or are you going to be busy?" Kagome asked as she ate a spoonful of ice cream.

"Tomorrow. I just have to check something out at the dock but that's all," Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded and feed him some ice cream. After all the ice cream was gone, Kagome set the bowl and spoon on her nightstand and snuggled into her mate's chest.

"I love you" Kagome whispered.

"I love you, always," Inuyasha replied back as he kissed her head.

"Is this all the stuff?" Inuyasha asked as him and Miroku walked around Inuyasha's new territory.

"Yes sir," Renkotsu said as they walked towards one of Inuyasha cocaine shipment.

"How is it?" Miroku asked as he picked up a pack of cocaine.

"Kyokotsu stilling living," Renkotsu responded. Inuyasha and Miroku nodded in response. Miroku set the pack down then turned around to walk back to his car as Inuyasha stayed behind with Renkotsu.

"Have Moryomaru or Hakudoshi's men been coming around here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Surprisingly no. I wonder why," Renkotsu responded. Inuyasha nodded when he sniffed then turned around and saw three men standing behind Miroku. Miroku was facing Inuyasha and Renoktsu way but was on his phone listening to his voicemail's messages.

"Miroku watch out!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards his friend.

"What!" Miroku yelled as he turned around just as a gun went off. The bullet made contact with flesh.

"Ahh!" Inuyasha yelled as the bullet hit him in his left pectoral.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said from the ground before pulling his gun from behind his waist and firing two bullets. The bullets hit one of the men causing him to fall backwards. The other two men started to run when Inuyasha pulled out his gun (with his right hand) and shot both of the men in the leg causing them to fall too.

"Fuck," Inuyasha cursed at the pain he was feeling.

"It must have been a demonic bullet," Miroku said as he got off the ground and stood next to his friend who put his gun away and held his right hand to his left bleeding pectoral.

"If you had gotten hit you would die the second you got hit," Inuyasha responded as he put more pressure on the bullet wound.

"You sound really get that checked out. The bullet went right through you," Renkotsu told his boss.

Inuyasha nodded before saying," I want you to take the two living men to ware house 9. And for the other one, keep him until we know who they work for." Renkotsu nodded before taking out his phone and calling some men to help him.

When the men got into their car, Inuyasha in the passenger seat and Miroku in the driver, Miroku started to drive to Inuyasha's club.

"I owe you one man," Miroku responded.

"I'll remember that," Inuyasha said as he leaned back in his seat.

"That jerk!" Kagome screamed as she paced back and forth Inuyasha's apartment living room. Ash (Inuyasha's dog^_^) watched his owner's mate as he sat on the couch.

"He's such a fucking liar, "Kagome yelled.

"You know what Ash I'm going to call your stupid owner," Kagome said to the dog. The dog barked in response. Kagome bent down and grabbed her phone from the coffee table.

"He better pick up," Kagome replied. She waited a few second before she heard the click signaling that someone picked up the phone.

"Hel-"a voice started.

"Where the hell are you Inuyasha? When you come home I'm beating your ass. I made dinner for us, waited two hours for you to come home, and where are you, suddenly not here," Kagome yelled into the phone. There was a pause before someone cleared their throat.

"Mmm Kagome this is Koga," Koga said into the phone.

"Ohh, hi Koga. How are you?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"I'm doing good," Koga responded with a nervous laugh.

"That's good. Do you know where Inuyasha's at?" Kagome asked.

"He's at the club," Koga replied.

"Oh and why is he there? If you say something came up I'm cutting everyone that is with you at the club," Kagome said nicely.

Koga looked at the men behind them for help but they all looked in different directions.

"He's kinda getting stitches," Koga responded.

"Why?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"He kinda got shot, but he's okay," Koga replied quickly.

"Oh my gosh. I'll be there in five minutes," Kagome said as she ended the call.

"Kagome," Koga responded but Kagome had already ended the call. Koga sighed before throwing Inuyasha's phone on the couch.

"What she say?" Bankotsu asked as he poured himself a cup of vodka.

"She'll be here in five minutes," Koga replied with a gulp.

"Isn't Inuyasha's apartment ten minutes away from the club?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah," Bankotsu responded curiously.

"Oh my goodness. I heard Inuyasha's got shot. Is he okay?" Kikyo asked as she came into the room. The guys looked at her before rolling their eyes and shrugging their shoulders.

"I'll wait here until I hear that he is okay," Kikyo said as she took a seat next to Koga.

Three minutes later:

"Where the hell is he?" Kagome asked as she slammed the door open. The guys jumped in surprise.

"Still getting stitches," Miroku responded. Kagome nodded before turning to Kikyo. "What is she doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I'm here to see if Inuyasha is okay. Got a probably with it bitch," Kikyo said with a smirk.

"You stupid hoe," Kagome replied as she started to walk towards her when Miroku wrapped an arm around Kagome waist stopping her from putting the hell out of Kikyo.

"Kagome calm down," Miroku told her. After a minute and a lot of deep breathe Kagome calmed herself and Miroku let her go. Kagome started to bit her nails as she waited for someone to tell her if Inuyasha was okay. A couple of minutes later, Suikotsu walked into the room.

"How's Inuyasha? Is he okay?" Kagome asked as she rushed up to him.

"Yeah he's okay. You can go see him, he's at the last door on the hallway," Suikotsu replied. Kagome nodded before rushing out the door. Kikyo was about to follow when Koga put an arm in front of her, stopping her from getting up. She tried to move but she couldn't get past Koga's arm. She pouted and crossed her arms as she sat on the couch.

With Kagome:

Kagome open the door and saw a shirtless Inuyasha setting on a table. He had a white square gauze on his left pectoral. He looked up when he heard the door open.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said as he looked up at her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran into his chest. Inuyasha winced a little but was about to wrap an arm around her. He heard her sniffing.

"Hey why the tears wench," Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

"I thought you were dead or something When Koga told me you were getting stitches because you got shot and-," Kagome stuttered.

"Hey calm down kitten," Inuyasha told her as he wiped away some of her tears. After Kagome was able to control her tears, Inuyasha grabbed her waist and set her on his lap.

"I was so mad at you for not showing up. I thought you had ditched me to do some more work," Kagome told him as she leaned her head on his right pectoral.

"I would never ditch you for anything," Inuyasha whispered to her as he played with her fingers.

"I made your favorite," Kagome told him.

Inuyasha smirked and asked, "beef ramen?"

Kagome giggled and said, "Beef ramen."

"What are we doing here when I have ramen at home," Inuyasha responded. Kagome giggled before getting off his lap, letting Inuyasha stand up. Kagome grabbed his shirt from on the small table and helped him put it on. After his shirt was on she stood her tip toes and gave him a kiss. She pulled away and smiled before grabbing his hand.

"Wait let me get my phone from the guys," Inuyasha told her. They walked into the room were all the guys and Kikyo were sitting in.

"Inuyasha you're okay," Kikyo said as she was about to get up when Koga grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her back down.

"Where's my phone?" Inuyasha asked. Bankotsu held up his phone as he took a sip of his vodka. Inuyasha grabbed it before walking out the room and wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist. A minute later, Koga let Kikyo go. She pouted and stormed out of the room.

"Those two are a crazy couple," Bankotsu said referring to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Yup," Miroku and Koga agreed.

When Kagome and Inuyasha got to his apartment, Kagome warmed up and fed him six bowls of beef ramen. After they ate they cuddled together on the couch.

"You scared me today," Kagome told him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you like that," Inuyasha told her.

"Is it going to heal soon?" Kagome asked as she draw circle unto his bare chest.

"Yeah. Probably tonight, no longer than tomorrow," Inuyasha told her as he gave her a kiss on the head. Kagome nodded and continued draw circles on his chest.

"I'm going to take you out tomorrow," Inuyasha told her as he licked her mating mark. Kagome let out a moan before nodding.

"I love you wench," Inuyasha told her.

"I love you too dog-boy," Kagome said with a smile.

Knock Knock Knock…

"Who the fuck is that. It better not be Miroku," Inuyasha mumbled as he moved Kagome off his chest, waking her up in the process.

"Who is that?" Kagome asked sleepily as she sat up on the couch. After they had snuggled on the couch, they had soon feel asleep.

"Mr. Takahashi open the door or we will bust it down," a man's voice boomed from the other side.

"Shit," Inuyasha cursed as he pulled on his shirt from yesterday.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked.

"The police. Kagome I want you to go through my phone and call the name Shiori," Inuyasha told her.

"Inuyasha what's going on?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha ignored her and grabbed her face, "I love you okay."

"I love you too," Kagome responded. Inuyasha smiled and kissed her on the lips. They were sharing a very passionate kiss until a police officer spoke again.

"Takahashi!" the officer yelled. Inuyasha separated the kiss and rubbed his thumb over her bottom wet lip before getting off the couch and walking towards the door.

"Do you have to be yelling this earlier? People actually have a life and would like to fucking sleep," Inuyasha yelled at the officer.

The officer with brown hair grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and twisted him around. He grabbed his handcuffs and started to cuff Inuyasha's hands together. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and smiled at her.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you by the court of law. Do you understand these rights?" the officer said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah." The police officer dragged Inuyasha away from his apartment.

"Can I at least get my fucking shoes," Kagome heard Inuyasha yell.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Abby3**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Otakugirl00**

**fanficnewbiee**

**tooolazytologin**

**jess**

**Mary**

**jj**

**Fremanda**

**Kat**

**Carmen**

**JessyLuvsNo1-No1 LuvsJessy**

**Guests**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**(I apologize if I forgot your name… love you too.:D)**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. **

**P.s. There is a poll on my profile so please vote for which story you want to see next^_^**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Happy Anniversary

"Do you know why you are here Mr. Takahashi," a man in his late forties said to Inuyasha as he sat down in front of him. Inuyasha was still in handcuffs.

"Keh, no. And I'm Inuyasha not Mr. Takahashi. Mr. Takahashi my father. You know him Takemaru, he's the man who took the woman you were interested in since you didn't have the balls enough to seal the deal," Inuyasha responded as he leaned back in his seat. Takemaru glared at him before throwing a file on the table.

"This is just one of the million things we have on you," Takemaru (the human one) said as he open the file. He took out three documents and spread them out in front of him. Inuyasha sat up and leaned over to see what they were.

"This is bullshit!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Is it really Inuyasha? So you're saying you don't sell drugs, didn't kill this man, and not dating a girl who is under 18," Takemaru asked.

"I don't sell drugs," Inuyasha said. 'My people do,' Inuyasha thought.

"And I haven't killed anyone. 'Lately,' he thought. Also my mate isn't under 18," Inuyasha told him with a smirk.

Takemaru cleared his throat and said, "So Maso Kolap doesn't ring a bell?"

With Kagome:

Kagome sat on one of the benches at the police station. She sighed and stretched out her legs underneath her long red sun dress.

"Kagome?" a woman in her mid-twenties with silver called out as she walked towards Kagome.

"Shiori?' Kagome asked as she stood up. The woman nodded and held out her hand.

"As I said on the phone, I'm Inuyasha's lawyer. You didn't mention how you were related to Inuyasha," Shiori responded.

"Oh, I'm Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha's mate," Kagome said as she shook her hand with a smile on her face.

"His what?" Shiori nearly shouted.

"Hi mate," Kagome responded with a laugh as she took her hand out of Shiori's hand. Shiori stood there in shock for a second before shaking her head and smiling at Kagome.

"Sorry I was just surprise. Didn't know Inuyasha was the commitment type," Shiori replied. Kagome laughed then nodded.

"Wait here, Inuyasha will be out in a few minutes," Shiori said as she walked away from Kagome. Kagome nodded before sitting back down. When she sat down her phone buzzed. She took her phone out of her purse and saw that there was a message from Sango on her phone.

**To: Kagome **

**From: Sango**

**What to have lunch? ;p**

**To: Sango **

**From: Kagome.**

**Yes, I'm hungry. Where you taking me? ^_^**

A minute later her phone buzzed again.

**To: Kagome **

**From: Sango**

**Me taking you out? We'll see. How about, Gizzle around twelve?**

**To: Sango**

**From: Kagome **

**Sounds great. See you there :D**

Kagome responded back to Sango's text before putting her phone back into her purse and leaning back in her seat. She sighed and put her hand to her head, her fingers supported her forehead.

"Inuyasha you idiot. What have you got yourself into now?" Kagome thought as a tear ran down her cheek.

With Inuyasha:

Inuyasha glared at Takemaru.

"Are you going to answer me Inuyasha?" Takemaru teased causing Inuyasha to growl in response. Suddenly the door was slammed open and Shiori stormed into the room.

"What are you doing questioning my client without his lawyer present?" Shiori asked as she sat down next to Inuyasha, setting her briefcase on the floor.

"Your client was just about to tell me something. Right Inuyasha?" Takemaru replied.

"The fuck are you talking about," Inuyasha responded with a shrug. Takemaru glared at him.

"Why is my client her?" Shiori asked.

"Selling illegal substance, Murder, and statutory rape," Takemaru told her. Shiori snorted in response.

"You don't have any evidence," Shiori said.

"We have a witness stating the drugs he took were from Inuyasha," Takemaru stated.

"So the police are taking statements from junkies now. Real nice," Shiori responded.

"We have an eye witness saying the saw Inuyasha with blood on his shirt, the same day Maso Kolap disappeared," Takemaru replied as he leaned back in his seat.

"Hear say. What's the other charge?" Shiori responded with a wave of the hand.

"Statutory rape," Takemaru said as he rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"Inuyasha are you dating a minor?" Shiori asked with a fake gasp.

"I don't think so. Last time I checked my mate was an adult," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Barely," Takemaru whispered causing Inuyasha to growl.

"What was that officer Takemaru?" Shiori asked sweetly.

"Nothing," Takemaru replied.

"So since you pretty much have shitty evidence, I think my client should be free to go," Shiori said as she stood up.

"Now un-cuff him, give him back his stuff so he can go," Shiori ordered.

Takemaru sighed and responded, "Fine, but I'll be watching you Inuyasha." as he took out his keys and unlocked Inuyasha's handcuff.

"Thanks," Inuyasha growled as he got up and walked out the door with Shiori behind him.

"Thanks Shiori, "Inuyasha told her. She smiled up at him before walking in a different direction to get his stuff. A shoeless Inuyasha walked towards his mate who had her head leaning against her fingers.

"Hey," Inuyasha said softly as he gave her a light shake.

"Huh," Kagome responded as she woke up. She looked up and was met with golden eyes.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Baby," Inuyasha whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Are you free? Did they hurt?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him

"Calm down wench. I'm okay and free. You worry too much," Inuyasha replied.

"Well if you stop doing stupid stuff then I wouldn't worry so much," Kagome told him as she poked him in the chest. Inuyasha looked down at her before capturing her lips.

"Mmm," Kagome moaned as she open her mouth wider, letting Inuyasha slip his tongue into her mouth.

"Inuyasha I got your- whoa," Shiori said as she saw Inuyasha making out with his girlfriend. Inuyasha broke the kiss then turned around and looked at Shiori.

"What?" he asked as Kagome blushed and tried to get out of his arms.

"I have you stuff but I couldn't find your shoes," Shiori told him as she sent his stuff down on the bench.

"Don't worry about it thanks," Inuyasha told her as he let go of Kagome and went to the bag and put on his watch.

"I'm going to have lunch with Sango. So I'll see you back at the apartment," Kagome told him. Inuyasha nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist again and leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss. Shiori sat down on the bench and turned away from them.

Kagome giggled when Inuyasha bit on her bottom lip. After another minute of kissing, Kagome broke the kiss for her.

"Sorry Shiori,' Kagome said as she leaned to her side and looked at the blushing bat hanyo. Shiori waved it off. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and looked into his eyes.

"I want you to go home and get some sleep," Kagome told him. Inuyasha nodded and started to nip on her ear.

"Stop it," Kagome giggled. Inuyasha gave her ear one more nibble before raising his head and giving Kagome a peck on her lips.

"Have fun," Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded, got out of Inuyasha's arms, and left.

"Looks like someone is whipped," Shiori said as Inuyasha watched his mate walk away.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome turned a corner and out of sight. Shiori rolled her eyes and repeated herself.

"I said, you Inuyasha Takahashi, is whipped," Shiori replied slowly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag.

"Give me a ride home," Inuyasha told her.

"Go get your own ride. I have other clients to see," Shiori said as she got up and walked away. Inuyasha growled, grabbed his phone, and called Miroku.

With Kagome:

When Kagome rounded the corner she bumped into an older gentlemen.

"I'm so sorry," Kagome apologized.

"It's okay miss," the man said as he held out his hand.

"Kagome Higurashi, well Takahashi now," Kagome responded as she gave off a soft chuckle and shook his hand. The man's eyes widen in shock for a second before he shook her hand.

"Takemaru Setsuna," Takemaru said. Kagome nodded and took her hand out of his and continued to walk out the police station.

'So that's Inuyasha mate. She looks familiar," Takemaru thought before walking away.

"But he's set free now," Kagome told Sango as she took a bite out of her grilled cheese burger melt.

"Seems like you had a wild day," Sango said with a chuckle as she took a bite out of her Philly cheesesteak.

After Kagome had left Inuyasha and bumped Takemaru, she went to Gizzle to have lunch with Sango. Kagome had just finished telling Sango about this morning activities.

"Has Miroku ever gotten arrested?" Kagome asked as she dipped her burger in some ketchup.

"A lot," Sango responded as the waiter came to their table and took their cups to refill them.

"And what do you do?" Kagome asked.

"Call his lawyer then go to the police station," Sango told her before thanking the waiter when he sat down their drinks.

"That's all?" Kagome said.

"Pretty much. I mean I got use to it by now. You will too," Sango told her with a smile. Kagome nodded before taking a sip of her pink lemonade.

"Did you finished yours and Inuyasha's house?" Sango asked as she dipped a French fry in some ketchup.

"Almost. The only room I have to do is our bedroom," Kagome responded with a smile.

"Did you and Miroku find a house yet?" Kagome asked.

"We narrowed it down to ten houses," Sango replied as she at the last piece of her Philly cheesesteak. Kagome nodded in response.

"What are you and Inuyasha going to do on yours and Inuyasha one year anniversary in a couple of weeks?" Sango asked as she took a sip of her water. Kagome started to choke on her French fry.

"Whoa. I forgot me and Inuyasha have been together for a year. Maybe go to the club or to his apartment or something," Kagome told her as she took a sip of her pink lemonade. Sango nodded in response.

"Is that all ladies?" Their waiter asked them. The girls nodded; the waiter then sat down the check and started to pick up their stuff.

"I'll pay since you had a stressful morning," Sango told her with a laugh. Kagome rolled her eyes in response as she took a sip of her pink lemonade. Sango laughed again as she put her credit card into the check book. Sango looked at the bill before closing the book. The waiter came back and took the book.

"Got any plans for tonight?" Sango asked as the waiter brought back the check and a pen.

"Have a good day ladies," the waiter told them before walking away.

"No, probably go home then stay at Inuyasha's apartment for a few hours. How about you?" Kagome said her as she jumped off the tall chair.

"Nothing really. Might just look for honeymoon spot," Sango told her. Kagome nodded and gave Sango a hug before grabbing her purse and walking out of the restaurant.

Five hours later:

"You want me to pick up those shoes tomorrow then?" Kagome asked as she stood in front of Inuyasha's apartment door.

"Yeah. That would be great Kagome," Rin told her from over the phone.

"I'll drop them off in front of your apartment," Kagome told her.

"Thanks bye," Rin responded.

"You're welcome. Bye," Kagome said as she ended the call. Rin smiled as she ended the call and sat her phone on the night stand. She grabbed the covers to cover her naked body as she rolled over to face a naked Sesshomaru.

"It looks like you will be having me all day tomorrow," Rin told him as she drew circles on his pale chest.

"Good," Sesshomaru said as he rolled her on her back. Rin squealed in response.

"Ready for round three Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as he grabbed her hips.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru," Rin responded with a smirk.

Kagome open Inuyasha's door and saw Inuyasha sitting on the couch with black jeans and a button down shirt on. The lights were on low.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome asked as she set her purse on the table next to the door. She slipped off her white flip flops before walking towards him. Inuyasha stood up and walked towards her.

"Well since we didn't really have a date yesterday, I wanted to make it up to you so I order us some food and afterwards we can watch a movie," Inuyasha told her. Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck while standing on her tip toes.

"I love you. You know that right?" Kagome replied. She squealed when Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and dipped her.

"I know. I love you too," Inuyasha told her as he leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Stop before the food gets cold," Kagome mumbled against his lips as she pulled away for some air.

"I have a microwave," Inuyasha told her as he kissed her down her neck.

"I'm really hungry," Kagome told him as he brought her up.

"I am too," Inuyasha said as he pulled down a strap from her red sundress.

"When we eat then we can play okay," Kagome mumbled before sealing her lips with his. A minute later they pulled away for air.

"Come on," Kagome told him as she got out of his arms, grabbed his hands then dragged him to the kitchen.

"Fine," Inuyasha pouted.

"I wonder where I have seen her from," Takemaru pondered as he sat in his office.

"Takemaru," a woman said as she walked into his office.

"Yes," Takemaru responded.

"What are you doing?" the woman police officer asked.

"Just thinking Nazuna," Takemaru said.

"Right oh and Mr. Higurashi is here," Nazuna told him.

"Send him in," Takemaru responded as he straighten out some papers. Nazuna nodded before leaving the room.

"What do you want Takemaru? Got someone you want me to prosecute?" Manko asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah," Takemaru replied as he looked up at Manko.

"Who is it then?" Manko asked with a roll of the eyes as sat down in front of him.

"Inuyasha Takahashi," Takemaru told him with a smirk.

"Can't," Manko replied.

"Why the hell not?" Takemaru responded angrily.

"It's my family-friend policy I have. Can't prosecute someone I'm related or close to. But I could defend him," Manko pointed out.

"How the hell is Inuyasha Takahashi any relations with you?" Takemaru asked.

"He's dating well 'married' to my niece," Manko replied.

"Kagome," Takemaru said more to himself than to Manko.

"Yeah. How you know?" Manko asked as he stood up.

"She was here earlier," Takemaru said.

"Oh I forgot she did tell me about that, this afternoon. Anyway, I'm not going to prosecute him or anyone in his family," Manko told his as he started to walk towards the door.

"Was that all you needed to ask me?" Manko asked. Takemaru nodded before leaning back in his seat. Manko nodded before leaving the room.

"So that's why she looked familiar. But was is a good straight A student doing with a man like Inuyasha Takahashi?" Takemaru mumbled to himself.

"Yash," Kagome moan as she tilted her head as Inuyasha sucked on her neck.

After they were done eating Thailand food and started the movie, Inuyasha couldn't keep his hands to himself.

"Baby," Inuyasha mumbled against her neck as he laid her on the couch and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Mmm," Kagome moan as he squeezed her breast. He lifted her shirt up and took off her bra off too.

"Inuyasha," Kagome moan as she arched her back as Inuyasha sucked on a nipple.

Ring Ring Ring….

"Inuyasha your phone," Kagome panted out.

"Who cares," Inuyasha mumbled as he dragged his tongue across her breasts to the other nipple.

"But ohh!" Kagome screamed as bit her nipple. The phone continued to ring but no one answer. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hair and dragged his lips up to hers.

Inuyasha bit her lip before slipping his tongue into her mouth. While they were kissing, Kagome began to unbutton his shirt. She ran her hands up and down his open chest. She pinched on of his nipples causing her to hiss in her mouth. Kagome pulled away from the kiss to get some air.

"When is your period going to be over?" Inuyasha panted into her ear.

"It should be over by tomorrow," Kagome whispered as she rubbed his ears. He set his head on her breast as she rubbed his ears.

"I hope so. I want some pussy," Inuyasha told her with a chuckle. Kagome hit him lightly on the chest while giggling.

"Is that all you want from me, my body?" Kagome asked.

"No, I want your cooking, to see that smile on your face every day, to know that you're happy, satisfied, safe, and love me," he told her as he looked up at her.

"You're always making ways for me to love you more," Kagome told him as she leaned down and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love you too kitten," Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled and turned her head to watch the rest of the movie. Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes, loving the feeling of Kagome rubbing his ears.

Two weeks later:

"Where are you going?" Naraku asked as he leaned on his sister's door frame.

"Out with Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled as she brushed some gold eye shadow on upper eye area.

"Where is out?" Naraku asked.

"I'm not sure," Kagome told him as she added some clear lip gloss to her lips.

"So he can take you to an abandoned house and rape you," Naraku told her. Kagome rolled her eyes and turn to face her brother.

"How do I look?" Kagome asked him. Naraku's eye soften.

"Pretty," he told. She was wearing a tight green knee length tube dress with gold shoes. She wore gold triangle earrings and a matching necklace.

"Thanks. Where's mom?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not sure," Naraku replied. Kagome nodded and bent down to pick up her duffle bag.

"I'm right here dear," Mrs. Higurashi said as she walked into the room.

"You look beautiful dear," Mrs. Higurashi told her.

"Thanks mom," Kagome replied. Mrs. Higurashi have her step-son a look. Getting the hint that they wanted to talk privately, Naraku left the room. Mrs. Higurashi sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her, signaling Kagome to sit down too.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked.

"Since you and Inuyasha have been dating for a year, he has shown he can keep you safe and I can see that you two love each other, and that you guys are married in demon terms, I'm giving you permission to move in with him," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Are you serious?" Kagome asked in shock. Mrs. Higurashi nodded.

"Are you sure. I mean if you don't feel comfortable with me moving in with him, I can wait until graduation," Kagome said as she grabbed her mother's hands.

"It was really your grandfather idea, but I know that I can trust and depend on you to make the right choices," Mrs. Higurashi confessed.

"Thanks mom," Kagome said as she hugged her mom.

"You're welcome dear. But I have a few rules though," Mrs. Higurashi told her as they broke the hug.

"Anything," Kagome told her with a smile.

"I still want you to keep a few clothes here, I want you to have dinner with us at least three times a week and I want you to visit us every day until graduation. After graduation you can do whatever, but I hope you can still follow some of the rules," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"I will always," Kagome responded happily. Mrs. Higurashi smiled in response.

"I love you mom. Thank you," Kagome told her mom as she hugged her.

"I love you too dear," Mrs. Higurashi said as she hugged her back. They hugged as the doorbell ring downstairs.

"I'll get it," Naraku yelled.

"Where are you going tonight dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as they stood up.

"I don't know. Inuyasha said it's somewhere fancy," Kagome replied with a smile on her face.

"Have fun and be safe," Mrs. Higurashi said as she grabbed Kagome's cheek and pulled her head down so she could kiss the top of her head.

"I will," Kagome responded as she raised her head. Kagome hugged her mom and kissed her on the cheek before grabbing her duffle bag and walking down stairs.

"Makoto our little girl is growing up," Mrs. Higurashi whispered as she looked around Kagome's room.

"Bye Naraku," Kagome said as she waved bye to her brother as Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and grabbed her duffle bag.

"Bye," Naraku said as he closed the door when his phone rang.

"Hello," Naraku responded.

"Sir the shipment is here," a man said from the other side of the phone.

"Good, I'll be there at twelve," Naraku replied before ending the call. He looked around for a second before walking to the kitchen to get some juice.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked as they drove away from her house.

"The Grand Del Mar," Inuyasha told her.

"Ohh. Sounds fancy," Kagome told him.

"I know," he replied as he turn a corner.

"What are we going to do there?" Kagome asked.

"Whatever you want babe," Inuyasha said as he pulled into the hotel entrance

"Thanks Mr. Romantic," Kagome mumbled sarcastically. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, grabbed their stuff from the back seat, and got out the car. Inuyasha handed his keys to the valet boy before wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist and pulling her closer to him. The walked past the check-in counter and straight towards the elevator.

"What floor are we on?" Kagome asked as they waited for the elevator.

"18," Inuyasha responded as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Stop," Kagome whispered when she saw people walking pass them.

"No," Inuyasha whispered back as he grabbed then squeezed her butt. The elevator open and Kagome walked in and dropped her stuff followed by Inuyasha. When the door closed, Kagome turned around and sealed her lips with Inuyasha's. Inuyasha grabbed her legs and wrapped them around her waist. Inuyasha walked backwards until his back touched the railing. He leaned on it and continued to kiss her.

"Mmm," Kagome moan as he grinded his hard into her core. Kagome played with the buttons on his white button down shirt. They heard the elevator's bell ring, signaling the door was about to open. They heard someone gasp. Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away from each other. Their lips were puffy and swollen.

"Sorry this elevator is taken," Inuyasha said to a short bald man as he smashed his hand on the 'closed door' button. Kagome grabbed him face and sealed their lips on each other again. The bell ranged again and this time they were on their floor. Inuyasha broke the kiss and looked down at her.

"Wait until we get to the hotel room," he told her. Kagome nodded and unwrapped her legs from around his waist. They grabbed their bags and Inuyasha led them to their hotel room. When they made it to their room, Inuyasha took the room key out of his right breast suit pocket and open the door. Inuyasha closed the door and pushed Kagome against.

"Wait here. I have a surprise for you. If you want to undress do it but I want you to leave on you boxers and tie," Kagome mumbled as she rubbed her index finger on his bottom lip. Inuyasha nodded and let her go. Kagome walked backwards around the corner. Inuyasha walked towards the doors that lead to the bedroom. He open the doors and saw a large king size bed with gold and red silk sheets. He dropped his bag on the floor by the door. He loosen his tie before unbutton his shirt. He took the jacket and shirt off before starting on his pants, socks, and shoes. Once all his clothes were off besides his boxers and tie, he jumped on the bed and laid on it. He closed his eyes. A minute later he heard Kagome walk into the room.

"Happy one year anniversary," Kagome said as she stood in front of his bed. Inuyasha cracked his eyes open but they then widen in shock.

"Kagome," Inuyasha stuttered out.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. : D**

**Thanks to:**

**Jenbeyer86**

**Abby3**

**Warm-Amber92**

**Otakugirl00**

**Fanficnewbiee**

**Tiffy Taffy0409**

**Sukai Skye**

**jess**

**Mary**

**Jj**

**Kitsune-hime-017**

**Fremanda**

**Kat**

**Carmen**

**JessyLuvsNo1-No1 LuvsJessy**

**Unknown**

**Guest**

**For your reviews, love ya! :D**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter…. I love feedback. :p**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow. Love ya too!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. **

**P.s. There is a poll on my profile so please vote for which story you want to see next^_^**

**P.s.s. If anyone wants to draw me a picture for the story, PM me ^_^**

**P.s.s.s. I will be adding new pictures on my profile. This time they will be about Kagome and Inuyasha house and Sango's wedding :D**

**The next chapter will be a mixture of things (Inuyasha and Kagome doing the 'do', Sango's dress fitting, Kagome and Inuyasha seeing their house fully down, and etc. ^_^)**


End file.
